Consequences Of Trust
by Rachel Selina
Summary: Set towards the end of Season 6,after The Homecoming.However all the episodes after that one are obsolete with this story.Warning: Due to the nature of some aspects of this story I would advise anyone who may be squeamish to read with caution.
1. Part 1: Heartsong's Cry

**Author's Note **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

Set towards the end of Season 6, after The Homecoming. However all the episodes after that one are obsolete with this story.

Warning: Due to the nature of some aspects of this story I would advise anyone who may be squeamish to read with caution. There are graphic descriptions of various types of punishment, which are necessary for the story. This is only a warning, as I want all my readers to enjoy it.

**The Consequences Of Trust**

**By Rachel **

**Part 1: Heartsong's Cry**

**Monday 10****th**** May 1872**

As they sat together in the dwindling evening light, staring out into the picturesque land that was their home, their safe haven, Michaela turned towards her love and said what had been on her mind all evening "Sully, I'm worried about the baby."

Being instantly drawn out of his own daydream, by the frightened voice of his heartsong, Sully started to rub her back soothinglysomething that he couldn't have dreamt of doing a short while ago, and spoke softly in an effort to reassure "I know ya are, and I can't say that I'm surprised with what you've been through. We'll see Andrew in the morning I promise, okay?" Although Michaela still hadn't told him everything that had happened to her, he knew the value of reassuring her, especially now when she was three months pregnant.

Seeing the acknowledgement of her fear reflected in his eyes made Michaela calm slightly, bringing his hand to her lips and gently kissing each finger in turn Michaela simply said, "Thank you" and leant into his embrace, where she knew she would be safe, at least for now anyway.

As Sully continued his caresses he felt Michaela begin to shiver as the temperature dropped, knowing that her catching a chill or worse at this stage would be disastrous, he pulled back and lifted her chin sot hey were eye to eye and said, "We'd best get ya inside in the warm don't ya think?" With a nod in agreement Sully pulled them both to their feet and led the way into the homestead.

As he closed the door, he felt Michaela shudder and he instinctively knew that sleep was going to evade her tonight as it had every night since it happened. Dimming the lights downstairs Sully held Michaela close and led her up the stairs to the safety of their bedroom.

Closing the door Sully felt Michaela relax slightly and he hoped that this change in his heartsong's demeanour would last the night, but he doubted it. Watching her carry out the nightly routine filled Sully with such differing emotions, on one hand he was in awe with her sheer beauty, despite everything, but on the other hand he knew the inner turmoil that she went through every night, when she had to undress for bed.

When Michaela turned and saw Sully watching her, as he did every night, tears sprung forth from their fragile barrier. With a single "Help me Sully", Michaela was buried in his loving embrace once again. Upon hearing the words "Come on let's go to bed", which were whispered lovingly in her ear, Sully could feel Michaela's body tense, but she dutifully followed knowing that there was no point in refusing.

As they started to drift off to the land of dreams Michaela's mind once again turned to the incident that had shattered their lives in more ways than one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday 10**__**th**__** April**_

It was about one month ago now and Sully was away on a surveying trip, he was due back soon and had left Matthew and Brian in charge of taking care of Katie and Michaela.

This particular day started out much like any other. Matthew and Brian had attended to their chores and ensured that the wagon was hitched for their Ma, after which they helped Michaela get ready for her full day at the clinic. As soon as everyone was set the whole family headed into town, and their duties for the day.

Michaela entered the clinic with Katie on her hip as usual, placing her bag on the desk and putting her daughter in her play area Michaela began to think about what was scheduled for today. Realising that her first patient wasn't due until midday, Michaela decided to use the quiet time to catch up on some paperwork.

Just as she began to complete her charts there was an urgent knocking at the door, upon opening Michaela was surprised to see a soldier, Private John Williams from the Reservation. Feeling the hairs on her neck start to rise Michaela stepped back and admitted the Private into the clinic. Once inside the soldier cut to the chase and informed Michaela that there was an injured Indian and another soldier, Sergeant Ian Johns who was also injured in the woods. Apparently they had been caught fighting and the Sergeant John's gun had gone off, causing severe bleeding to the Indian.

As Private Williams neared the end of his story, he could see Michaela becoming more agitated so he decided that it may be better and more fortuitous if he just simply came out with the request, so expecting her to turn him down Private Williams asked Michaela if she would be prepared to accompany him back to the woods to treat the injured.

He knew perfectly well that Michaela would have no choice as her oath as a doctor didn't allow her the ability to choose what patients she treated and which one's she didn't. However he waited for her reply and when she said, "Alright Private Williams, let me just find someone to watch my daughter and I'll meet you at the livery." Satisfied that his request had been accepted Private Williams nodded and left to wait for her at the livery.

Picking Katie up from her play area Michaela carried her over towards the Gazette where she hoped to be able to find Dorothy, and then ask her if she could mind Katie until Matthew and Brian returned. Not really doubting that Dorothy would object as she adored Katie Michaela entered the Gazette and was greeted warmly by her friend. Knowing that time was of the essence Michaela asked Dorothy if she would mind taking care of Katie, the response was an affirmative as expected.

Kissing her daughter goodbye Michaela returned to the clinic to gather supplies for the trip and the unknown. Upon entering Michaela quickly did a mental checklist of all the items that she may require. Placing them all into an empty crate that she kept for such emergencies Michaela made one final check and made to leave the clinic. Just before closing the door she had a sudden thought, Brian and Matthew!! They would worry about her if she didn't leave them a note, so taking a page out of her notebook Michaela wrote; Matthew and Brian, I have been called away on an emergency. Not sure when I'll be home, but don't worry. Katie is with Dorothy. I love you both, Your Ma. Securely placing the note on a nail on the door Michaela exited the clinic, and walked over towards the waiting Private and her wagon.

As she approached the Private curiosity was beginning to take over from the anger that had been present when she was first told of the incident. Michaela knew that she had to try and ascertain further information while on her way out to the injured, after all without this knowledge she would be unprepared to treat the subsequent injuries. Well that was what her doctor's mind was telling her, at least.

When Private Williams saw her coming laden down by supplies he immediately jumped down from his horse and assisted in the loading of the wagon, all the time thinking to himself that this is going far too easily. Helping Michaela into the drivers seat, he jumped back upon his horse and said, "Follow me, it will be about thirty minutes, alright?" With a "That's fine Private" from Michaela they set off, out of town and towards an unknown destiny.

As they travelled along the dirt tracks that led away from town Michaela tried to discover what had happened and the extent of the injuries, however Private Williams was not very forthcoming, in fact Michaela thought it decidedly odd that he didn't appear to be that concerned or informed about the incident that he had been sent to get help for.

After they had been travelling for what Michaela felt was about twenty minutes they arrived at a fork in the road private Williams pulled his horse to a halt and turned to Michaela and said, "I'll take over from here Dr Quinn it is easier for me to steer." Although Michaela felt it a little odd, she did as he requested and handed the reins over to his control.

Shortly afterwards Private Williams turned off the road and onto a steep, extremely rocky path which Michaela didn't believe she had seen before, or at least been on before. Knowing this made Michaela begin to feel decidedly uneasy with the situation, but still believing that she was fulfilling her role and duty as a doctor, she kept quiet and trusted the Private.

As the scenery changed to thicker, more dense wood the wagon was brought to a halt and the Private jumped down, turned to face Michaela and asked "We are here. Would you like to be helped down?" Holding out her arms in response, the Private assisted Michaela down from the wagon and went around to the back to retrieve the supplies.

Wondering where she would be taken next Michaela was relieved to see the Private turning back towards her, however when he just grunted "Follow me Dr Quinn and keep up we haven't got much time" the uneasy feeling in her gut returned but this time it was stronger. But again she had no real reason to doubt the intentions of the soldier; she just merely nodded and set off behind the Private, trying her best to keep up as he strode into the dark wood.

As they progressed on the un-known journey, as Michaela was thinking of it her mind turned to her family and to Sully. He had always taught her to trust her instincts and through that natural ability that she possessed she had learnt how to protect herself. The knowledge of listening to her environment he had taken a pride in teaching her, and it was this awareness, that Michaela was relying on now. Matthew and Brian were another reason for her to feel a sense of pride. She had taken them in, along with their sister Colleen, when Charlotte had died over six years ago. At the time it had been the hardest thing that Michaela had done, but now it was the most fulfilling by far. Michaela knew that despite her note, Matthew especially would be concerned, as he had taken on the role of confidant and protector in Sully's absence. Michaela hoped, that for once he would actually listen to his own instincts, and not what his mother had said, for she feared that before the day was out she would be in need of her son's help.

Bringing her attention back to the situation that she was now presented with Michaela called to the Private and asked if they could take a break, when he turned towards her and gruffly said, "Sorry Dr Quinn, but it's best if we keep going, it's not far now anyway." As he spoke this Michaela fully realised for the first time just how far away from help she truly was, and what's more just how frightened she was becoming.

As they neared a clearing Michaela could detect the presence of someone watching her, feeling slightly on-guard she continued on until her gaze fell on the two wounded lying on the ground with blood everywhere. Immediately kicking into her doctor mode she asked the Private to place the supply box by the stream, which he did without question.

Turning her attention to the injured, Michaela quickly assessed the soldier and discovered that his condition was not as serious as she had been led to believe, a fact that should have caused her to relax not tense up, but somehow Michaela knew that this had been the situation all along, and the more she thought about it, the more she realised that Private Williams had used his comrade's injury as a ploy to get her to attend to him. The reason for this as yet was unclear.

Knowing that her job as a doctor was not finished yet, Michaela moved to assess the Indian, unfortunately she discovered that she was too late; he had died from his wounds. With anger building and tears in her eyes, at the loss of yet another innocent Indian, Michaela turned to Private Williams and asked him to help her move his comrade to a more comfortable position, once completed she set to work stitching his knife wound and setting his arm, all the time thinking of when the killing was going to stop and just what this soldier really wanted with her.

Having watched Michaela all the way through her treatment of the casualties, Private Williams almost felt sorry for her, as he knew what was going to happen next. She really did care about her patients despite the reasons behind their injuries, she didn't judge or mistreat, this fact really caused Private Williams to almost feel a sense of admiration, but he knew better than to get caught up in sentiment, he had a job to do, and that was almost done. There was just one more small matter to take care of and then his role in this would be over.

Having finished her work Michaela stood and stretched her aching back and glanced at the Private, saying with hope in her voice, which wasn't carried through her body, "I believe that my work here is finished. I believe that it is time that you took me back to the wagon so I can go home."

Taking a deep breath the Private looked Michaela in the eye and said, in a voice full of menace "Thank you Dr Quinn for your attentiveness but you won't be going anywhere, at least not yet." He could see the fear mount in her eyes and knew instinctively that it was now or never. Looking her directly in the eye he spoke in a tone which left no room for arguing "There is someone that wants to see you…NOW!!"

As soon as Michaela started to say that she wasn't going anywhere, Private Williams abruptly slapped her across the face. The last thing that she remembered before passing out was a chilling laugh. Bending down to tie her hands and feet, after blindfolding her he picked her up without a care and throwing her seemingly lifeless body roughly over his shoulder Private Williams, followed by Sergeant Johns, preceded to the secret rendezvous point, where his job would be over and Michaela's life would change forever.

Leaving the supplies where they lay, the two soldiers strode off, not caring for their hostage. Within ten minutes they arrived at their horses and Private Williams tossed Michaela over the front as if she was a sack of flour. Jumping up behind her he kicked his horse into a brisk canter, wanting to try and put as much space between their evil ruse and themselves as possible.

As the rode along towards their camp and Michaela's assailant Private Williams heard her begin to stir, keeping a firm vice like grip on her, he slowed his horse to a trot and told Michaela not to try anything or she would get more than a slap next time.

As Michaela heard what he said she was trying desperately hard not to throw up, the movement of the horse plus her position and the fear of what was happening to her, was causing problems of their own. Put together with an un-known assailant and an uncertain outcome, making a fight of her position was the least of Michaela's concerns.

Suddenly Private Williams abruptly drew his horse to a halt, closely followed by Sergeant Johns. Jumping down and pulling Michaela off the horse he once again chucked her roughly over his shoulder, while talking to someone in the background. Michaela was trying to detect whose voice it was, she knew that it was the Sergeant's or the Private's so she assumed that it belonged to her captor or captors.

Assuming by now that her assailant was also a soldier Michaela tried to work out who might hate her enough to do such a heinous crime as abducting her. Then it suddenly came to her. There were only two men that were evil enough to do this. Dealing with just one of these despicable men Michaela knew that her life would be made deplorable, but together there was no end to what could and probably would happen. As the shock wore off their names were ringing loud and clear in her mind. General George Armstrong Custer and Colonel Chivington! Their names sent shivers up Michaela's spine and fear gripped her heart, more now than when she had first met them over six years ago.

Michaela realised that the situation before her now, was a good deal more complex and dangerous than treating the wounded, as she had been led to believe. She knew that if her hunch for even one of the perpetrators identity was right then she was indeed in danger, and alone. She would have to be extremely cautious if she were going to get away with her life, and get home to her family and to Sully.

As Private Williams arrived at the waiting wagon, and clumsily dumped his cargo in the back, he turned to the mystery guest and said with evil laughter in his voice, "Here she is as promised. She's all yours now." With that he turned and strode back to his horse, knowing that his part of this evil plot was done.

With both the Private and Sergeant now out of eyesight Michaela's blindfold was removed, as that happened she was hauled to a kneeling position so that she was almost in a begging pose in front of her captor. As soon as that was done Michaela realised that her worst scenario had come true. Standing in front of her was her nemesis; one of the most evil soldiers that Michaela believed existed. General George Armstrong Custer was towering over her, and by the look on his face, there was no doubt that he was thoroughly enjoying this payback, which was bordering on torture.

With an evil sneer from Custer and a "We finally meet again Dr Quinn. There will be no rescue this time I can assure you." Custer ensured that she was secure in the back of the wagon, once happy he climbed aboard the wagon and set off towards the encampment, leaving Michaela reeling from side to side as the wagon sped across the rocky terrain.

As the light faded the wagon drew nearer to what Michaela assumed would be her home for the foreseeable future. Ahead of her was a small encampment consisting of a few fires and half a dozen tents. Michaela was slightly surprised at the diminutive nature of the camp, but assumed that there would be more to it than met her eye. Trying to keep a look out for any landmarks or points of contact that may assist her later Michaela was caught off guard when Custer pulled the wagon to an abrupt halt, which sent her reeling backwards with the force, leaning towards her ominously and said,, "Welcome to your new home my dear Dr Quinn." Laughing at his own welcoming speech Custer jumped down and roughly grabbed Michaela, throwing her onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. Shouting at her to get up and move, the two made their way towards the campsite and the evil deeds that were held there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the dark settled in on Colorado Springs there was the normal ruckus emanating from the Gold Nugget and the midnight oil was being burnt in the Gazette office as Dorothy tried to get the morning's edition out.

Matthew and Brian meanwhile had been pacing uneasily at the clinic. They had discovered the note from their Ma and at first had thought nothing of it but now as the evening closed in they were beginning to get more than a little concerned. Matthew knew, as did Brian, that their Ma could look after herself, but he couldn't get away from the knot that was forming in the pit of his stomach. No matter how hard he tried to think logically and console his brother Matthew knew something was very wrong. He was the only person that could save his Ma and that thought scared him all the more. He was no expert at tracking or searching. Yes his Pa, Sully, had taught him the basics that would be needed in case he got lost in the wilderness, but Matthew doubted that these would be enough to track down his Ma's movements. Knowing that there was no choice in the matter, these skills plus his own instincts would have to be enough; Matthew prepared to tell his brother about his plan.

Moving over towards his Ma's desk, Matthew sat down and gestured for Brian to do the same. Waiting for his brother to comply before he spoke, Matthew ran through what he was going to say, all the time wishing that there were some other way of doing this. Once he detected that Brian was settled Matthew began "Brian ya know that Pa left me in charge of the family don't ya?" When a nod was received Matthew continued, "Well I think something's happened ta Ma. I need ya ta stay with Grace and Robert E so ya can look after Katie." When a slow nod was given from a panic stricken Brian, Matthew finished "You'll be okay little brother. I'll set out at first light. I'll bring Ma back don't worry."

Although Brian knew that Matthew was right with what he said, it was his job to take care of his little sister, who lay sleeping peacefully in her crib upstairs, he still wished that he could do something more pro-active to help Matthew. So approaching the subject with caution Brian asked his brother "Ain't there nothing I can do Matthew? I'm not a baby." Looking at Brian with sympathy in his eyes Matthew moved so that he was on the same level and spoke from the heart "I know ya wanna help Brian but you'll be able ta help Ma more if ya stay here. When I bring her back she'll need her little Brian. You understand?" Although Matthew took a risk using the phrasing he did, he hoped that Brian would see the significance of them, and by looking at the softening on his brother's face it was evident that he did. With a final nod and an "Alright I suppose so", from Brian, the plans were set. Realising that there was nothing more that could be done until morning the boys went upstairs to try and get some sleep.

**Tuesday 11****th**** April **

It seemed to Brain, who was the first to wake when the sun hit the slightly open curtains of the recovery room, that he had only just gone to bed. Momentarily surprised as to his location, the occurrences of the previous day came flooding back, and with that the knowledge that Matthew would be setting off soon. He was still feeling more than a little peeved that he had been told to just watch Katie. While that was an important job, Brian was thinking of his own plan that could help with the rescue of his Ma. He had lain awake for hours last night thinking of what he could do to try and discover the identity of the perpetrators. Realising that he wasn't actually as useless as he had been feeling, Brian decided to use his expertise in newspapers to uncover what was going on. He knew that it had something to do with the Army, as Michaela had been seen riding away with a soldier, whose name Robert E believed to be Williams. Seeing this as his first lead, Brian decided that he would send a telegram to the War office to track down the name of the unit that this Williams served in. Hopefully that would then set the ball rolling. Hearing Matthew stir in the adjacent room Brian rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled out of bed ready to greet whatever the day would throw at them.

As the boys and Katie left the clinic to inform Robert E of their plan, or should that have been plans as far as Brian was concerned, either way Robert E needed to know what was happening. As they approached the Livery, they weren't surprised to see Robert E firing up the furnace to start the day's workload.

Seeing the boys approaching, Robert E knew instinctively that they were going to tell him that at least one of them was going after their Ma. He would of course allow them to actually verbalise it, but he also knew that they probably wanted Grace and him to care for Katie, which neither would ever mind, as she truly was an angel and never any trouble.

Upon reaching the stable yard Brian placed Katie down so that she could run and pet the horses, her favourite occupation when her Ma wasn't around. Brian couldn't conceal a small smile as he saw what antics his little sister was getting up to in the hay. It almost made this whole sordid affair go away when the innocent laughter of a child could be heard in the deserted streets. Forcing his mind to return to the present, Brian looked up at his brother and waited for him to speak. Not really wanting to delay neither this discussion nor his departure Matthew took Brian's hint and said, "Mornin' Robert E. We need ta talk to ya." Noting that he had Robert E's attention Matthew continued "I'm going out today ta find Dr Mike and I need you and Miss Grace ta watch Katie and Brian for me."

When a small smile crossed Robert E's face, Matthew was slightly confused, but waited for his father's best friend to speak. After a small pause Robert E began, "I was wondering how long it was going to be before you told me that. Sure I'll watch Brian and Katie. I wish that I could go with you," seeing Matthew getting ready to jump in Robert E finished, " but yes I know you've got to do this alone. I'll get Scout ready and get the supplies from Loren and Grace. And don't you worry none you'll find her, and Brian and Katie will be fine." Relieved that there was nothing standing in his way, Matthew nodded his thanks and patted Robert E on the back as he left to attend to his errands. The Sully trio in turn returned to the clinic so Matthew could gather medical personal supplies. Matthew hoped that there wouldn't be cause to use any of the supplies, but the ever-tightening knot that was forming in his stomach told him otherwise.

Shortly before the start of business, approximately nine o'clock, Matthew and Brian stepped on to the porch of the clinic and awaited Robert E's arrival. As if by reading their anxious minds Robert E turned the corner with Scout ready for the trip ahead. Pulling Scout to a halt and loosely tying his reins around the hitching ring, Robert E turned to Matthew and spoke tenderly but sincerely "Watch yourself out there, I know Sully taught you well but just be careful alright. I'll take care of the homestead and the animals for you so don't worry about that. You'd better get going now before Hank and Jake see what's going on, the last thing you need is those trigger happy idiots with you." Chuckling at his last statement Matthew nodded and reached to un-tie Scout and haul himself into the saddle. Reaching down to pat his brother on the shoulder he said a final "see ya and don't worry" and sped off out of town in the direction that his Ma had taken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After recovering from her very unceremonious arrival at the encampment and having had an extremely uncomfortable, fitful, restless sleep, Michaela awoke to sounds of rifles being cleaned and checked, in the tent beside hers. Looking down at her restraints Michaela was reminded once again of the severity of the situation. She was sitting on the floor of the tent, heavily chained, both her hands and feet were shackled to a ten-inch chain, which went around her waist and was then attached to the main support pole. There was no way of standing or even moving and she really needed to relieve herself, and this was something that she was definitely going to be unable to achieve on her own.

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Custer was not planning a nice time for her, and there was no way of escape. For only the second time in her life she was totally dependant on outside help for her rescue. Unfortunately unlike the time before when she was abducted by Dog Soldiers, Sully had tracked her down, and ultimately saved her. This time she feared would be different, after all no one knew where she was and what's more Sully wasn't even due back for another two days. She was completely on her own, and that thought terrified her, she was beginning to think and feel that she may never get out of this alive. Hearing a movement outside her tent and seeing the flap begin to move, she braced herself for what was to come. However the visitor wasn't whom she was expecting, it was the same Private that had coerced her into coming on this trip in the first place, Private Williams.

Without even looking her in the eye Private Williams hauled her to her feet. Once upright he unlocked the chain around her waist, which had cut in to her delicate skin when she was forced to stand. With no words spoken, Michaela began to wonder where she was being taken, although she feared that she already knew the answer. As they started to walk, or shuffle in Michaela's case, as she was still shackled, towards the tent opening Private Williams abruptly stopped, turned, and spoke with such venom in his voice that it made Michaela shudder, "The General wants to see you and he wants you clean!" In one way that left Michaela feeling thankful that she would at least be able to relieve herself, but on the other hand she couldn't help but be puzzled at the sudden, uncharacteristic change in attitude from Custer. Not willing to let this opportunity pass, for she feared that another might be a long way away, Michaela merely nodded her acknowledgement and they continued to exit the tent.

As the Private led her down to the creek where she thought that she'd be able to wash up, Michaela was in for a nasty surprise as the Private picked her up and literally hurled her into the freezing water. As a scream of shock echoed around the camp, the response was just laughter from all the soldiers as they saw the good lady doctor struggling to keep afloat. Knowing that his fun was nearly at an end the Private waded into the water and pulled a now dripping Michaela out. Ordering her to carry out her business with no privacy, Michaela was as embarrassed as she had ever been, but she knew that it was wiser not to argue or request anything, just at the moment. Instead she swallowed hard and did as she was bidden. Upon finishing the Private took her by the arm and almost marched her over to the General's tent.

Calling out before he entered the Private shoved Michaela through the opening so that she fell on her hands and knees, grovelling before her captor. After Private Williams had left Michaela attempted to stand but was pushed down by General Custer who really was enjoying the defensiveness that he had managed to create within Michaela in such a short time. Peering down at this shivering creature that knelt at his feet Custer stood up and spoke with derision lacing his voice "I see that the Private helped you to clean up. I know how ladies such as yourself abhor feeling dirty." Chuckling at his own sardonic humour he continued with the pleasantries, "Dr Quinn I hope that you slept well?" Not waiting for an answer, and not really caring one way or the other, he continued, "I suspect that you are wondering what you are doing here? Well it is simple; you have done nothing but scupper my plans for a complete Indian annihilation since I got here. You have got me re-assigned and very nearly discharged. You and that Indian loving husband of yours have caused me nothing but pain. Dr Quinn it has come to an end now! You will pay, and pay dearly for what you have done."

Michaela was left stunned and relieved at Custer's declaration, she knew that he disliked her and hated Sully, but she truly hadn't expected this level of animosity. Hauling herself upright, surprisingly an action that didn't meet resistance from Custer. Once balanced Michaela spoke slowly and precisely so as not to be misunderstood "General Custer while I would like to thank you for your warm hospitality, I do find it lacking some of the basic requisites. However I am prepared to over look this fact, as I have slept in worse conditions before. I must admit that my curiosity was beginning to get the better of me so I am pleased that I now know why I am here." Seeing a look of glee cross the General's face Michaela took a deep breath, straightened up and finished her speech with the sound of Custer's threats ringing in her ear, "But I am afraid that you will be disappointed General Custer, you really are a despicable human being and an evil soldier, if you think that by threatening me you will exact some sort of revenge on my husband and our friends, then you are sadly mistaken. Sully knows that I would give my life for our friends, and for him, so it really is futile you holding me."

Although Custer wasn't totally surprised at the courage and eloquence of her speech, it did little to impress. In fact Custer decided that it might be time to actually show dear Dr Quinn a little of what he had in store for her. So taking hold of her arm as tightly as was humanly possible, causing Michaela to wince in pain, General Custer took her outside of his tent, into the area where the soldiers were relaxing and stood facing his men. Once he had their attention, he turned Michaela to face him and spoke to the crowd, "Dr Quinn seems to think that it is futile her being kept here. She seems to believe that by my holding her hostage nothing will be done and my plans will be for nothing. I ask you now, my comrades, is she right, do I make empty promises and threats just for the sake of it?" With a resounding "No sir" coming from all of his men, Custer turned back to Michaela and spoke directly to her, "You see Dr Quinn what I said is what is going to happen regardless of how much you protest, you will pay, and payment starts now."

With fear beginning to take a hold on Michaela's heart, and the knowledge that Custer hadn't been swayed at all by her impassioned speech, Michaela wondered what he had in mind. She didn't have to think about it long as Custer released his hold on her arm, reached up to the collar of her thin, soaked blouse, and ripped it from her body, leaving her in just her equally wet camisole. Not leaving Michaela the time to feel embarrassed at her new state of undress Custer followed his earlier actions with a swift, hard slap across her face, which sent Michaela reeling backwards. With laughter now echoing around the camp Custer beckoned for Private Williams to take her back to her tent, before Michaela was out of ear shot Custer bellowed, "Maybe this will teach you not to doubt my word, if you do it again then your punishment will just get worse I can assure you." Struggling to walk after the shock of being slapped, Michaela turned to him and simply said,, "It will take more than that to break me General Custer, you should know that better than anyone." With that she was hauled away and the chain re-attached around her waist. Once alone Michaela allowed the tears to come, only then did she allow herself to collapse and succumbed to another episode of restless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew had made good time and he was now heading away from Colorado Springs, following what he believed to be his Ma's route. There had been plenty of signs for him to follow, due to the fact that Michaela had taken the wagon and the Private had taken his own horse. There had been no rain over night so all the tracks were fresh and easy to spot. Constantly in the back of his mind was the prospect that he may be too late. Reprimanding himself for thinking the negative and allowing himself to get distracted, Matthew surveyed his surroundings in the manner that Sully had taught him over the years. Looking at the branches of the trees, the birds in the sky, the grass on the track, anything that may speak of a disturbance of nature, and anything that may speak of Michaela's whereabouts.

Having decided that he was on the right track, but noting that the sky was darkening, feeling that a storm was on its way, Matthew set up camp under some Pine boughs. Hoping and praying that the storm would be short lived, as he knew tracking would be near impossible without any visible traces to follow, Matthew lit a fire and waited it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having left Katie with Miss Grace, Brian set about acting on his plan. The first thing that he had to do was telegraph the war department, so heading over to see Horace at the train station, Brian tried to work out what to say. Finally as he reached the hatch of Horace's office, he had decided what to send, so dictating it to Horace: General Eli Parker, War Department, Washington…STOP…Urgent…STOP…Need help…STOP…Dr Quinn in danger…STOP…Private Williams regiment needed…STOP… …Brian Cooper – Sully. Thanking Horace and handing the required payment over, Brian left to begin the next part of his plan. The search through the papers, he knew that there had to be some kind of a clue in the Gazette, and until he heard from Washington the Gazette was better than nothing. So walking the short distance over to the Gazette office and Miss Dorothy, Brian began to think of all the times his Ma's life had been in danger since her arrival in Colorado Springs just over six years ago. The one that stuck in his mind the most was when the Currier brothers had held them captive at the homestead. As he thought about it, he realised that his Ma really would have given her life for himself and Katie that day. He vowed that no matter what it took both he and Matthew would ensure that she wouldn't give her life this time…no Matthew would rescue her. Once she was safe, then the perpetrators would be brought to justice, and that was his job to do, it was his knowledge of the newspapers and contacts that would produce the name of this heinous criminal.

Once Brian arrived at the door of the Gazette, Dorothy looked up and saw the solemn look on his face, instinctually knowing that this was not a social visit she waited for him to speak. Shuffling his feet, as he used to do when he was nervous, Brian began "Miss Dorothy, you know that Ma didn't come back last night?" Seeing the nod in response Brian continued, "Well Matthew has set out to find her. Well ya see I need your help. I figure that I can help just as much as Matthew." With a smile appearing on her face at the tenacity of the young man that was standing in front of her, Dorothy simply asked, "What have you got in mind?" Amused at the perceptiveness of his mentor Brian managed a slight smile in response and finished by saying "Well I figure that between us we know enough 'bout the paper business. I just wondered if there might be some clue or somethin' in the back copies. What do you think?" It was evident that Dorothy was weighing the idea up in her head, when another smile came to her face, but this time much bigger and more positive than the last, Brian knew that Dorothy agreed with his idea. There was no more need for talk, as Brian moved further inside the office and the pair set to work pouring through the mountains of old papers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sully stopped Comet to take a break from the arduous journey home, he reflected on the fact that he had been gone two weeks and Michaela was expecting him home by the end of the week, but he was hoping that he would be able to get home sooner than that. He couldn't wait to watch the sunrise and sunset with his beautiful wife beside him.

This time apart from Michaela was beginning to run him down, he always seemed to be saying goodbye, and it didn't get any easier. He remembered their last night together before he left for this trip. He had asked Matthew to take care of the children so that he could take Michaela to their special place. What a wonderful night that had been, making love all night, under the stars, with the sound of their waterfall echoing in the still woods. Oh how he wished that it wasn't a goodbye evening, but it had certainly kept him going these past few weeks.

As his mind drifted to home and how much he missed it, Sully realised for the first time in years that he wasn't feeling caged in or claustrophobic at the prospect of going back to the home he built with the love of his family in mind. Quite the opposite in fact, his mind and heart was filled with joy and excitement, almost reminiscent of a giddy schoolboy going on a first date. He decided there and then that the sooner he got moving the sooner he would be back in the loving arms of his family. So re-mounting Comet, Sully set off at a brisk trot, away from work and towards peace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night closed in on the prison, as Michaela was calling it, the storm clouds closed in as well, although from inside her tent she was unable to actually see the weather, Sully had taught her enough to be able to detect the changes in her environment without it necessarily being visible. Hearing the soldiers running about the camp, making sure that everything was tied down, Michaela knew that it wouldn't be long until the storm hit. Hearing silence descend upon the camp, Michaela knew that the soldiers had retired to their own tents to wait out the impending tempest. Not having anywhere to go herself, Michaela was beginning to get more than a little nervous. She had never been scared of storms when she was little, or even when she had first come out to Colorado Springs. She had always thought that they were majestic things that reminded her how powerful nature was. It wasn't until the tornado hit, and trapped herself and Katie in the homestead, alone, that Michaela now viewed storms in a new frightening light. Attempting to bring her legs up against her body, so she could hug them for comfort, Michaela awaited the deluge. Suddenly there was an almighty crash, followed by torrential rain, which pelted the thin canvas of the tents with such veracity that Michaela thought that they would rip in two. It was short lived though, and as the storm began to fade all that was left was the torrential rain, which Michaela suspected would last all night.

Just as she was feeling like sleep may be possible tonight, the tent roof suddenly slipped from its moorings, releasing a torrent of water that had been collecting on it, drenching Michaela in the process. Not thinking that things could get a lot worse for her first night in the prison, after all she had been blindfolded, chained up, dumped in a freezing river and hit all within one day. However when the pole shifted she knew things were just going to get worse. The shifting of the pole which she was chained to had the opposite affect to the one Michaela was expecting. Instead of the movement causing the chains to loosen, it actually tightened them, as it fell at such an angle that the chains wound themselves around, in an almost corkscrew affect, leaving Michaela soaking wet and struggling for breath. Trapped by her restraints and completely helpless, Michaela knew that none of the soldiers would bother to see if she was alright. Knowing that she was going to be like this until morning Michaela knew that it was imperative to calm her breathing down, managing to shift her position so that the pressure from the chains wasn't directly on her chest and stomach, she eventually began to relax. Feeling that this was the best that could be done for now, Michaela closed her eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep with fear in her heart and soul and tears slipping unchecked down her cheeks

**Wednesday 12****th**** April**

Shortly before dawn Michaela was abruptly woken by Private Williams hauling her to her feet, while she tried in vein to explain that she couldn't move due to the angle of the pole, it was evident that Private Williams didn't care. He was obviously under orders to get her up any way he could. Finally succeeding in his mission, Michaela rose to her feet, a little unsteadily, and was promptly marched, with shackled feet, towards Custer's tent. Dread was coursing freely through Michaela's system but she vowed to not let it show when she came face to face with Custer.

Calling out to check that he could come in, and having received a positive response, Private Williams shoved Michaela through the flap and into the General's quarters. Nodding once to Custer, Private Williams backed away and left the two alone.

Without looking her in the eye Custer began "Good morning Dr Quinn, I see that you had a little trouble with the storm last night." Chuckling to himself as he spoke he continued, "Well, we are going to move camp today, and you are coming with us." Seeing the colour drain from Michaela's face Custer knew that his news had had the desired effect. Walking towards her, and raising a hand to her swollen cheek, he preceded to caress it lovingly, as Michaela tried to pull away his hand grasped her throat and tightened in a strangling motion, although Michaela knew that he wasn't applying enough pressure to actually kill her, he was having the desired effect and she decided to just stand still and let him have his fun, for now at least. Noticing that she had stopped struggling, Custer went back to his previous actions, finishing with a wet kiss on her cheek. Before pulling away from her he whispered menacingly in her ear "I have always found you to be the most desirable, amicable woman Dr Quinn, just merely misled with your choice in men. But rest assure once I have finished with you, your husband will never want you again, and you will never cross me again." Calling for Private Williams to take her to the wagon that would be used to transport his prisoner, Custer went back to his preening and packing.

Approximately an hour or so later the camp was ready to move out, with Michaela, in one of the covered wagons, securely tied down and blindfolded, Custer climbed into the driver's seat and slapped the reins hard to start the passage to their final encampment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew awoke feeling like he had had next to no sleep at all having had a rough night in the woods, due to the storm. He knew that although the first priority should be breakfast but he really didn't feel in the mood to catch anything, he just wanted to get back on Scout and find his Ma. So making sure that the fire was out and the campsite was cleared up, he mounted Scout and headed in the direction he had been previously travelling, hoping that not all the tracks would have been washed away.

Being a day's ride behind his Ma all the time was beginning to concern Matthew, such a lot could have already happened in that day, that he felt that he had to speed up, so pushing Scout into a gallop. Within a few hours Matthew began to detect signs of a wagon on the grassland.

Bringing Scout up alongside, Matthew jumped down and inspected it, as he had seen Sully do thousands of times before. Deciding that the tracks were only a day old, two at the most, made Matthew's mind fill with hope for the first time since he had set up camp the night before. Re-mounting Scout, and setting off at a steady trot, Matthew followed the tracks until he cam upon an abandoned campsite. Feeling that this was indeed where his Ma had stayed the previous night, Matthew pulled Scout to a stop, dismounted and tied him loosely to a tree stump so that he could survey the ground for any clues.

Reaching what he believed to be the main area of the camp, Matthew spotted something by the extinguished fire, taking a closer look at it, he realised that it was his mother's blouse. Noting the fact that it had clearly been forcibly removed sent a chill down Matthew's spine. He was reminded of another time when a similar thing had happened to his Ma, when she had been abducted by Dog Soldiers, that time she had been rescued by Sully, and although bruised and tired, she was relatively unscathed, the rescue this time was up to him. Would he be as fortunate as Sully, he had to be, or he feared that he would never live with himself. Putting all negative thoughts out of his mind, he took hold of his emotions re-assessed the campsite for any more clues as to Michaela's whereabouts. Seeing lots of wagon tracks leading out of the campsite Matthew, decided that the entire camp had moved off shortly after dawn, so they still had the better part of a days ride on him, Matthew set off following their tracks as best he could. He now knew that time was definitely not his friend, and finding his Ma alive was imperative.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Michaela sat in the back of the transport wagon, her mind drifted to her family and she prayed vehemently that they were all safe and well. She secretly hoped that Matthew would follow his instincts and try to find her, although she doubted that he would be able to. It wasn't that he didn't possess the abilities to track her down, as he did, but she had no way of helping him. Bringing her attention back to the current situation Michaela wondered where Custer was heading. Not being able to see anything, her other senses were on heightened alert, but they couldn't detect anything that was of help to her. Feeling completely useless and extremely scared, silent tears crept down her cheeks.

Michaela knew that they had been travelling all day and although she suspected that Custer would not be stopping until they reached their final destination, where ever that was, she couldn't help but hope that she was wrong, and that he would stop soon, as she needed to relieve herself and stretch her aching back. It appeared as if Michaela's hopes were being answered as Custer slowed the wagon to a halt and motioned for the rest of the cavalcade to do the same. Jumping out he bellowed to his soldiers that they would set up a brief camp where they were for the night, but there would be no tent erections. The soldiers set to work leaving Custer to deal with Michaela.

Walking round to the back of the wagon, and spying his prize, Custer grabbed hold of Michaela and threw her onto the ground saying "Thought that you might like a change of scenery Dr Quinn, Private Williams will assist you in your business I am sure." Laughing at his own audacity, he then left Michaela where she fell. Private Williams arrived shortly after and pulled Michaela to her feet, and then led her to a thicket where it was blatantly evident he was going to watch while she relieved herself. Michaela had got past the point of embarrassment at this job that she was forced to perform in front of an audience, she was almost starting to get used to it. However what happened next caught her by surprise, as she was re-arranging her skirts and petticoats she suddenly felt a violent movement in her stomach and reacted just in time, as she turned and threw up in the bushes. This fact on reflection didn't really surprise Michaela as she hadn't eaten for almost three days and had very little to drink in that time. Having witnessed this unfortunate turn of events, Private Williams just laughed at the top of his voice, he was not about to give her any help, quite the opposite in fact, he just called General Custer over to see what Dr Quinn was doing. Before he arrived Michaela had finished being sick and had tried to clean herself up as best she could, but with her hands indisposed, as they were, she knew that she probably looked a real mess.

Turning around to face Custer, although feeling incredibly shaky and extremely pale, Michaela tried in vain to put a brave face on, when Custer spoke, she knew that this attempt at a strong facade was a wise move "Dr Quinn, I see that you are not feeling very well, our hospitality must be lacking, for which I apologise. I will see if there is something that can be done to reduce your suffering." Noting that his attempt at a caring, serious reaction had acquired the desired affect, Custer now gave his expected answer "Look at the state of you Dr Quinn, and there I was thinking that ladies liked to keep themselves clean, we'll have to do something about your skirt, no won't we." Michaela knew what was coming, but she wasn't going to give in without a fight. Shaking herself into action, she stood tall and looked Custer right in the eye and said, "I have no objection to having my mess all over me General Custer, after all I am a doctor and a mother, so grime doesn't bother me in the slightest." Slightly surprised by her quick, strong response, Custer was taken aback momentarily, but he wasn't going to be deterred from his earlier plan, so replying in a tone that left no room for arguments he said, quickly and abruptly "You may not mind Dr Quinn, but my men have standards, as do I, and the smell of stale, dry sick is not on the cards. So you see there really is no option, I will have to relieve you of your skirt, for your own benefit, as my soldiers can become aggressive when they don't have pleasant things to look at."

Walking over towards her, and taking hold of Michaela's belt, Custer began to undo it, however with the vivid memory of One Eye in her mind Michaela found a renewed strength and brought back her shackled wrists and slapped Custer across the face, drawing blood, before he had a chance to react, she yelled at the top of her voice "Help me!! You are not doing this." When no one came to her aid Michaela started to turn and attempt to run, but Custer was quicker and hauled her around to face him. He had such anger and evil on his face that Michaela really didn't know what to do, fearing for her life, she didn't move, Custer punched Michaela in the chest, leaving her gasping for air, saying "I warned you once about doubting my word, and told you that you would suffer, and now you see that I was not joking, you will do as you are told, and do it NOW!! Give me your skirt!" Knowing that there was no way out this time, Michaela complied, shaking from fear and the start of an infection.

When General Custer had received what he wanted, he beckoned for Private Williams to come and said, "Chain her up, it appears that we can't trust her to stay in the wagon." Knowing that there were limited places available where she could be chained Private Williams took Michaela back over to her wagon and ordered her to kneel down by the front wheel, once in position, he took the chain from the back and fastened it around her waist, locking it against the wheel, making it impossible for her to adjust positions during the night, once he was satisfied that all was secure he just turned and left.

As the soldiers settled down in to their cramped quarters all went silent. The only sound that could be heard, other than the screeching of a nighthawk, was the crying that came from Michaela as she faced another cold, desolate night chained like an animal. At least if she was an animal, she would have been given a blanket at least but Michaela sat at the front of the wagon in nothing but her camisole and pantaloons. Shivering from the cold, and from the beginnings of a fever that she was developing, Michaela tried to close her eyes and allow sleep to consume her. For it was only when she was asleep that this nightmare ended and her thoughts were filled with her family and home that she loved so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Matthew made camp for the night, after successfully following the wagon tracks all day, he wondered how much more his Ma would be able to endure. He knew that she was a tough, proud lady who wasn't afraid to fight for what she believed in, and he really admired her for that. Matthew knew, however being away from her family and home for this length of time was bound to have an affect. Put together with the fact that her captors obviously didn't care about treating her properly, or with dignity, considering the fact that he now held his Ma's blouse, made Matthew really fear for the outcome.

He was still no nearer actually working out who the perpetrators were, let alone where they were going and what they wanted with Michaela. Matthew could feel himself becoming frustrated, and he knew that this would only hinder his tracking skills. So trying to put the negativity and questions to the back of his mind Matthew closed his eyes and hoped that luck would find him tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully had been making steady progress throughout the day, stopping only when he felt that Comet could do with a break. He had decided to camp out under the stars on this particular night. So making a small fire and grilling some fish he had caught in the morning, Sully sat back and enjoyed the peace and quiet that the woods brought.

As Sully settled back to rest and gaze at the wonders above him, he allowed his eyes to drift shut and dreams to fill his senses. Normally when he was away from home, his dreams would be filled to bursting with Michaela and their times spent together. However this night Sully's dreams were filled with Michaela. Unfortunately for Sully they weren't happy, peaceful thoughts. No something was dreadfully wrong. All Sully could see was blackness with this one tiny chink of light. Looking more closely at the light he realised it was Michaela. She was in trouble, and hurt. Was this a message from her, or from the Spirits? Sully didn't know, but shaking himself out of his vision, he decided there and then that he had to get home and quickly. He knew that it was at least another five days ride from here, possibly even more, but he knew that Michaela needed him. Before mounting Comet, Sully closed his eyes briefly in a prayer and sent Michaela a message, saying "Hold on, I'm comin'" and with that he left, desperate to get home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorothy had been helping Brian solidly for the last day or so as he poured through old copies of the Gazette and the New York papers, desperately looking for a clue as to the identity for these ghastly criminals. They hadn't had any success and Dorothy was beginning to become concerned about Brian. He hadn't slept since Monday, when this all started. He had hardly eaten anything, and he was determined to keep going until he found something. Realising that she had to make him stop and sleep, Dorothy placed a firm yet loving hand over Brian's and said, "Brian you need ta stop and sleep, I promise that we'll find somethin' but ya need to rest. Please Brian, get some sleep?"

Realising that Dorothy was right in what she said Brian simply nodded and disconsolately walked out of the Gazette office and towards the clinic, where he found Grace had put Katie down for her sleep and was dozing in his Ma's chair.

Hearing the door open Grace quickly opened her eyes and got up, when the sight of a forlorn Brian met her gaze, she knew better than to say anything instead she just placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "If ya need anythin' ya know where we are." Seeing a nod in answer Grace left Brain to his troubles and returned to Robert E, hopeful that all should get some sleep tonight.

Brian started up the stairs towards his and Katie's room, all the time rebuking himself for not being able to find anything to help his brother or his Ma. By the time he reached his bed and collapsed onto it, he had almost managed to convince himself that this whole mess was his doing. Knowing that this was just exhaustion speaking Brian forced himself to undress, got into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday 13****th**** April**

Once again Michaela felt as if she hadn't got any sleep at all and now was the additional problem of her deteriorating health. During the night her fever had escalated and she had developed a chest-wracking cough, sure signs of pneumonia. As she waited for Private Williams to unlock her restraints Michaela decided that she would attempt an escape of sorts, if she didn't then she knew for certain that her life was in danger.

Seeing the Private approach, Michaela gathered herself together, summoned all the courage that she had left and prepared for her escape. Just as Private Williams knelt down to unlock her chains, Michaela took advantage of where his gaze was. Pulling back with all of the strength she possessed Michaela thumped him across the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Before anyone heard, she was on her feet attempting to run, as best she could with shackled feet. She had made it to the back of Custer's tent when suddenly she felt a crashing on her back and she knew that is was over, her one and only chance to escape was finished with. When she looked behind her she saw that Custer had seen what she was up to and had abruptly stopped her by standing on her hair. Waiting for the repercussions of her actions Michaela lay still on the mud-covered floor. She didn't have to wait long as Custer hauled her upright by holding her hair and shouting "On your feet Dr Quinn, NOW!!"

As soon as he saw that she was upright, he released the hold he had on her hair and moved his iron fist to her arm, where he held her like a pincer, causing Michaela to scream out in agony. Awaiting for the verbal response that was bound to come with his actions Michaela didn't have to wait long when a tirade came from General Custer's mouth "Dr Quinn I am bitterly disappointed in your actions. You have disregarded our delightful invitation at showing you hospitality and not requesting anything in return. I was beginning to think that my warnings had got through to you, but I see that you are even more stubborn and mis-guided than I had initially thought. Not to worry though, I can soon change your ways, starting now."

With hate coursing through Michaela, she didn't even notice the excruciating pain that was reverberating up her arm, from Custer's vice like grip. Instead of cowering down as he was expecting, Michaela once again stood tall and proud before giving General Custer an answer that he wouldn't forget "General Custer I don't remember being given an invitation to avail myself of your hospitality. It has been neither delightful nor of my own accord. You continue to believe that by treating me this way you will get to my husband. You will never break me General Custer, even if you take me to the ends of the earth and back again. I will never stop helping the Cheyenne, I will never agree to their destruction. So I will say to you once more so that it is totally clear, I don't care what you do to me, short of killing me, there is nothing that can stop my and Sully's love for the Cheyenne and I will continue to thwart evil soldiers like you just as long as I have air in my lungs."

Stunned by the courage that Michaela seemed to have, even if she herself wasn't aware of it, Custer thought before responding. There was no way that he was going to let her get away with that, but he had to think of a suitable reminder that he was in charge. Finally coming up with something that he knew would get the message home, Custer turned Michaela to face him and spoke slowly and precisely so there would be no mis-understandings "Dr Quinn I seem to have under estimated your courage and tenacity but don't make the mistake of under estimating me. You will pay for what you just said, and pay heavily, but not until we reach our final destination. It seems that our punishments don't do that much to warn you, so maybe the threat of what might be to come will do the trick."

Seeing the questioning gaze from Michaela, which he thought was etched with a touch of fear, Custer asked her a direct question "Do you know what happens to soldiers that desert or disobey direct orders?" When he received a shake of her head in return, he continued "Well my dear Dr Quinn they usually get flogged. I will leave you with that thought, as we have to move. But don't think that I've forgotten about what you did. You may or may not get your punishment, we shall see. But if you are quite finished trying to be the hero then we will go." Seeing Michaela nod mutely caused Custer to grin, tossing her into the back of the transport wagon and securing her tightly, Custer went to jump into the driver's seat but stopped, turned back and said, "Oh one more thing Dr Quinn, for our final leg of this journey you will need to be blindfolded." Laughing as he tied the blindfold around Michaela's eyes, Custer then jumped up into the seat and slapped the reins hard, sending Michaela reeling backwards for the umpteenth time since this ordeal had begun.

As Michaela once again sat on her own in the back of the wagon, chained to the back of the seat, she wondered what she had ever done to deserve this treatment, or more over what Sully had done. She knew of course that neither of them had done anything except support, in every way they could, their extended family, the Cheyenne. It was Custer's loathing of them that had caused so many of the confrontations in the past. But she didn't regret any of the stands that they had made individually, or as a couple. The Cheyenne were more than just a tribe of Indians to her. They were truly part of her family. They always had been part of Sully's, and consequentially she had learnt to love them as well. Even when she had married Sully, the love that she had for this proud nation, was nothing more than a close friendship. However the affection she now felt for this lost tribe was as true and powerful as the love that she had for Sully himself. Michaela decided there and then that she would accept whatever punishment Custer saw fit to give her, but there was no way that she was going to let him destroy her, or what was left of the Cheyenne Nation, even if it took every ounce of her failing strength she was not going to let him win. Really not feeling up to thinking of a plan at this precise moment Michaela collapsed against the side of the wagon and fell into a fitful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew had set off at first light, wanting to cover as much ground as possible before night fall, in fact he was tempted to ride all night if he had to. The fact that his Ma was constantly a day ahead, was not improving Matthew's mood. He was determined to find his Ma before the week ended, he had to, there was no if's, but's or maybe's about it.

By midday Matthew had reached what he presumed to be the resting spot for the camp, as the wagon tracks had indented, quite considerably, into the soft earth. Jumping off Scouts back while he was still moving, Matthew quickly, yet carefully surveyed the area for any clues, which might help him discover the condition of his Ma. Spotting something laying in the bushes, Matthew rushed over to it, hoping that it may actually be his Ma. Approaching the mass as it lay in the grass, Matthew could now tell that it wasn't his Ma, as his heart sank once again. As he moved to pick up this as yet unknown object Matthew's mind was going nineteen to the dozen with all kinds of scenarios. However when he stopped to look at what was in his hand, he almost fainted. It was his mother's skirt! Taking tight hold of it and having regained his equilibrium Matthew knew that he didn't have a moment to lose if he was to stand any chance of finding his Ma before it was too late. Rushing back to where he had left Scout, Matthew carefully placed the skirt into his saddlebags, alongside the blouse, and hurled himself into the saddle. Double-checking the direction that the party had left in, Matthew sped off, continuing to follow the tracks, hoping and praying that he wasn't going to be too late. The mere thought of having to tell Brian and Katie that their ma was gone was just too sickening to contemplate. That was not going to happen. He had to find her and soon. Kicking Scout into a full gallop Matthew set off, knowing that he would ride all night if he had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Michaela slept, tossing and turning with the motion of the wagon, she was sure that she heard Sully's voice, telling her to hold on. Before they married, a dream like this would have made Michaela question her sanity, but not now, no it had been proved several times over the last few years that both Michaela and Sully shared an extraordinary bond, beyond pure love and reason. This bond was almost tangible it was so real. All that knew the couple were never surprised when one talked of the other's pain or worry. The bond they shared was as unique as the love they shared, and very few really understood it.

Forcing her eyes open, not that it really made any difference with her being blindfolded, Michaela was filled with a new found strength, of a mental nature, if not physical. She knew that Sully was on his way home and she had to do as he had asked, hold on for him. With this goal in mind, Michaela felt her breathing ease and she settled back into the wagon. Closing her eyes briefly to send a message back to Sully, which simply said, "I'll try my love, I'll try", Michaela awaited the end of the journey but now sure she would make it to their final destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully had been moving almost non-stop since his vision had occurred, he knew that his heartsong's life was in danger, but he was still well over four days ride away from home. There was nothing that could be done, he would just have to hope and pray that his Michaela would be okay, and maybe Matthew or Hank would have found her and helped her. Knowing that there was nothing to be gained from fretting over something that he could do nothing about, Sully just kept his head down and kept moving as fast as Comet could safely go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian had been awoken by a loud banging on the clinic door, he hadn't slept too badly considering everything but felt like he had actually only had one or two hours at the most.

Descending the clinic steps, Brian answered the door to discover hank and Jake standing there impatiently. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he grumpily said, "Mornin', what do ya both want?"

Not being prepared to enter into small talk, not that they ever did anyway Jake replied on behalf of both of them, "Brian, we wanna know what ya doin' bout findin' Dr Mike?"

Looking at both expectant faces Brian realised that neither himself nor Matthew had thought about the search going on this long, and consequently the fact that the town posse, being Jake and Hank, would want to go out and search for her. Knowing that this was the last thing that they needed Brian had to come up with something quickly but it had to be believable. Not that this was really that difficult when you had two idiots who had played schoolboy pranks on each other for so many years. Coming up with a feasible idea, Brian addressed the expectant have a go heroes "Well I was gonna come see ya today. Matthew asked me ta wait 'til Friday 'fore going after him, but if ya willin' ta go now that'd be great?"

Receiving nods and burbled thanks Brian proceeded to inform Jake of the direction that Matthew had taken and how long ago. Of course this wasn't the actual direction, or the actual time, but it would keep them away from town and way from Matthew for a little while at least.

With the information gained from Brian, the two set off to ready their horses for the trip, absolutely sure that they would be able to rescue Dr Mike and bring her back safely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As evening was approaching on the fourth day Michaela was left wondering how much longer this was going to go on. She hadn't eaten since Monday's breakfast, she had been given very little to drink and was becoming sicker by the hour. Just where was Custer, going that had to be kept a secret from her? Why did he persist in this futile charade? It wasn't as if he was actually going to gain or solve anything. He knew that Michaela would never sway from her allegiance with the Cheyenne so in short Michaela couldn't see the point. More over she wondered if there was a point in the first place or if it was just some kind of sordid game that Custer enjoyed playing with unsuspecting victims. Whatever the reason, and wherever the destination Michaela knew that they would be there tomorrow, possibly by dawn.

As Michaela heard talking coming from the adjacent wagons, she managed to discern that they weren't stopping until they reached their rendezvous. Not amused by this, but unable to do anything about it, Michaela hoped that she would be able to hold off from relieving herself in the back of the wagon. Realising that it was going to be a long night, she tried to make herself as comfortable as shackles and chains would allow.

**Friday 14****h**** April**

As dawn broke Michaela's prison, as she was terming it, came to an abrupt halt. They were apparently at the secret, final destination. Where that was Michaela still didn't know, and maybe she never would, but right now she needed to know if there was any chance of her relieving herself as the pressure was becoming unbearable. Suddenly the back of the wagon came down and Private Williams jumped up and un-locked her chains. Ordering her to get out, and then taking her roughly by her already bruised arm, down to the river so that she could freshen up. This journey was not terribly easy as Michaela couldn't see where she was going and as a result tripped, twisting her ankle as she fell. When all she had was a sharp yank on her arm, and yet another order to get up, Michaela knew that there was no point in arguing, so hobbling and shuffling her way to what she presumed to be the water's edge, and waiting until the Private halted, Michaela leant forward and took much needed drink, splashed some water over her face, and complete her business, before the Private yanked her away again, Michaela made sure to have another big gulp of fresh water.

Not giving her any more time than was really necessary Private Williams pulled hard on her arm and took her back to camp, where he awaited General Custer's arrival. He didn't have to wait long as the next thing Michaela heard was Custer's harsh tone telling the Private something, when she felt him move away, and Custer take his place Michaela couldn't help but fear for what was to come. Whispering menacingly in her ear Custer said,, "Dr Quinn we have some unfinished business if you will come with me."

Knowing that she didn't have any choice, Custer forced Michaela to march beside him, into the middle of the camp that the soldiers had set up. When he stopped and let go of her arm Michaela was momentarily surprised at the freedom that Custer had allowed her. Of course not being able to see anything, Michaela was unaware of the plight that she was now in. Custer had led her right into the middle of a holding pen, when two soldiers forced her arms apart and out in front of her Michaela instinctively knew what Custer had meant by unfinished business. Mentally preparing herself for what was to come, Michaela took a deep breath and held it as she felt such excruciating pain rip across her back and shoulder blades, shredding her camisole, as Custer whipped her, laughing as each stroke hit her with more severity than the previous one. Not allowing herself to scream, although it was pure agony, Michaela had silent tears rolling down her face. As the fifth and last stroke was felt, the soldiers let go of her arms and Michaela collapsed struggling for breath as the shock and pain set in.

Before Custer came round to haul her to her feet he said, "I warned you Dr Quinn that deserters get flogged, and you have just received your over due punishment, let that be my final warning, DO NOT CROSS ME!!" As he took her bleeding, aching body off to the make shift tent all Michaela could hear were jeers from the soldiers and an evil laugh in her ear. When she felt the ground beneath her hands as Custer chucked her face first into her tent saying, "You surprise me Dr Quinn that there was no screaming, maybe I under-estimated your strength once again but I know that you are hurting, but you will get pity from no one", leaving her where she lay, Custer left and Michaela couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and heart-wrenching sobs could be heard from one end of the camp to the other, but no soldiers moved to assist the wounded creature that lay motionless in her tent.

Having left Michaela to think of what she had caused to happen, Custer dismissed the platoon, and was now on his own in camp, with just his hostage for company. Everything had worked exactly as he had planned, all the way down to the smallest detail. It amazed him just how trusting the good lady doctor was, how naïve she was to have been duped so easily. But now he finally had her to himself, just where he wanted her. There was no way that Indian loving husband of hers would want her after he had finished. After dark would be the time, yes then he would finish having his fun. Until then he would just enjoy listening to the pain-filled cries.

As dark descended upon the now deserted campsite, Custer stood and approached Michaela's tent, stopping just short of the flap, so as to cause a sense of heightened curiosity to arise inside, Custer planned what he was going to say. Not delaying longer than he thought fit, Custer opened the flap up and walked straight into Michaela's tent, not caring where he looked when he entered. Seeing Michaela in exactly the same position made Custer slightly agitated, he had thought that she might have made an effort to make herself more presentable, but apparently not. So without caring for the pain that any abrupt movements would cause her, Custer bent down and grabbed hold of the wrist shackles, and literally heaved until Michaela was upright again, all he could hear during this was screams and plaintive cries for him to stop. With an equally abrupt "Shut up Dr Quinn!" the cries stopped and were replaced by an uncontrollable trembling, partly fear based and partly fever based. Feeling her tremble pleased Custer no end, he was definitely going to enjoy this final act of revenge. Taking Michaela by the arm, and turning her to face the entry flap of the tent, Custer said, in a tone, which was that of the devil in disguise, "I have something that I want you to see." Not having the strength to wonder what it could be Michaela simply nodded and shuffled, as best she could, along side Custer.

When the flap was opened, and Michaela's blindfold was removed, she was able to fully see for the first time just where they were. Her reaction was very nearly an audible scream; as she saw that she was back at Washita.

Turning to look Custer in the eye, as disgusting as it was to do, Michaela spoke for the first time, "How could you? How could you come back here after what you did? How could you bring me back here?" Although she knew the answers already, they had to be asked, she really did despise this man, not only had he enjoyed killing her friends in cold blood but he was now enjoying walking on their graves as well.

Chortling to himself as he prepared to answer her questions Custer spoke slowly and precisely, as if he was talking to an imbecile not a college educated Doctor, "Well my dear, to answer your questions, it is really quite simple. When I planned ways of making you pay for your constant interference, I thought of the perfect revenge for me and punishment for you. I don't believe that you had a chance to properly grieve for your friends, did you?" Seeing her shake her head, partly in confusion and partly in the negative, Custer continued "Well I am here to make that happen Dr Quinn, but we have to be in a particular area first, so if you'd follow me."

Not really giving Michaela much choice or chance to say something Custer set off towards the river. It was then that Michaela knew. She knew what he was going to do to 'help her grieve', and she knew just where he was taking her. With fear gripping her heart, she prayed that he wouldn't be this cruel, this callous, this calculating. But she knew the answer already, he was. It appeared that he had planned this from the start, there was nothing that she could do except blindly follow and hope for the best. So following Custer down to the river Michaela prepared herself for what she knew she would find. Black Kettle.

As soon as she reached his remains, Michaela fell to her knees and stroked the bones as if it was the day when she had found him, crying openly, she turned to see Custer staring down at her, with what she thought was pity in his eyes. Shaking herself from that thought and reminding herself that pity wasn't something that General Custer was capable of feeling. Waiting for Custer to do something, that she knew was meant to degrade her love of the proud Cheyenne people, was almost worse than the actual act would be. Just as she was beginning to think that he had seen reason, Custer came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Now I have never seen the point of these silly customs, but I believe the first thing a warrior does is to cut their hair, is that right Dr Quinn?" When he received a nod in reply, he grasped his knife securely and said, "Well as I remember hearing Mr Sully saying that you had the heart of a warrior, it is only fitting that some of your beautiful hair be sacrificed as a testament to your friends." With Michaela screaming "NO!!" and reaching her hands up to try and stop him Custer hacked at her normally soft silky hair, just as she thought he had finished, he dropped the clumps in front of her, so that she could see it land over Black Kettle's body.

With tears flooding down her cheeks, Michaela was only too aware of what was to come next. When Custer had stopped laughing he spoke his final words of derision "Now the next part may hurt some, for which I most humbly apologise, but I understand that the final thing a warrior does is to slash their own arms three times, is that right Dr Quinn?" When he received a nod in response, he said, "Well as you aren't in a fit state to do this yourself, I guess the deed will have to be done by me, now won't it." With that he grasped Michaela's right arm and slashed the letter G into the flesh. Repeating the same procedure with her left arm but this time leaving the letter C in place. With blood pouring from both her new injuries and her whipping cuts, Michaela collapsed over Black Kettle's body in tears and screaming in agony, Custer asked before he walked away "Tell me Dr Quinn, why do you cry over the body of a savage and not when I whipped you?" Turning her head slightly so that she could look him in the eye Michaela replied, "If you have to ask then you'll never understand." With that Custer walked back up the hill, laughing all the way, leaving Michaela to grieve and say goodbye.

As Michaela heard Custer's horse gallop away she realised that she truly was on her own and unable to tend to her injuries, death crossed her mind. Would this really be her fate, dying to please some self absorbed evil soldier. She hoped not, but at this precise moment, not even the brave, headstrong, stubborn Michaela Quinn could fight her way out of this one. So finally allowing the exhaustion to over come her Michaela closed her eyes where she lay, over Black Kettle's body, and fell asleep.

Sometime during the following hours, almost as if in a trance, Michaela opened her eyes and looked up to see Black Kettle holding his hand out to her, taking it willingly, and in Cheyenne, Black Kettle spoke with sincerity and love over- flowing from his voice saying, "I am here to thank you. You never gave up on us. You protected us with your life, even when we were no more. Our Spirits are guarding you now, do not fear, you are safe, our friend, our Medicine Woman. Sleep peacefully." With that Michaela relaxed for the first time in days and slept, dreaming of home and of peace.


	2. Part 2: Scars Of the Heart

**Part 2: Scars Of The Heart**

_**Friday 14**__**h**__** April**_

Matthew had made steady progress throughout the day, having left his basic camp at dawn, he had hoped to find his Ma by nightfall but that didn't look likely now. Following the tracks hadn't been a problem, so he hadn't needed to rely on his own tracking skills. He was however getting more and more anxious about the state his Ma could be in when he finally found her. Would she be alive, and if she were what kind of horrific injuries would she have sustained. He knew that she was probably sick as she was only in her under-garments, but what else he would find, he could only imagine. Remembering a time when his parents had told Brian that imagination was a powerful thing, made Matthew keep his in check. He wouldn't be doing any good to anyone if he couldn't focus.

Bringing his thoughts back to the here and now, Matthew decided that he wouldn't make camp tonight, but ride straight through, something told him that he would find her tomorrow morning, and that thought alone gave him much needed hope. So giving Scout a gentle nudge, they continued on at a steady trot, into the dark of the night but towards the light of hope.

**Saturday 15****th**** April**

As dawn rose over the Washita River Michaela stirred. She had somehow made it through the night, but was in the most incredible pain that it was almost indescribable. Her back was on fire and her arms felt like lightening. She knew that her fever was not getting any better, nor did it appear to be getting any worse. However one thing that she knew for certain was that she had to try and get to the water, she was incredibly dehydrated and had to drink and soon. Knowing that there would be nothing else to contend with today, reassured Michaela as she managed to struggle to the water's edge. Splashing some water over her face and taking large mouthfuls, Michaela wondered how she was going to get out of this. With her wrists and ankles still shackled, walking would prove nearly impossible. With her failing health and the blood loss, she truly didn't think that she could make it. Feeling a great mist of despondency creep up, Michaela tried to wash her brandings, as she had termed them, took one more gulp of water before collapsing again with exhaustion. Lying half on her side and half on her stomach, with her face now half in the river and half out, her hair strewn about her face, and her arms showing the initials only to clearly. She decided to just stay where she was for either death or rescue to find her, which ever came first.

Matthew was feeling more than a little saddle sore as he approached what appeared to be the final destination of the tracks he had been following. It was just after dawn, and he had a strong feeling that his Ma wasn't far away. He brought Scout into the middle of the valley, and looked around, there was something familiar about this place, but he knew that he had never been here before. Then it hit him, he knew this place from his Ma and Sully's descriptions of Washita. Stepping down from Scout, and relieving him of his saddle, so that he could relax for a little bit, Matthew slowly took in the scene that lay before him. There were scattered bones from the Cheyenne that were killed, there was the remains of a camp, that had been recently dis-esembled. There didn't appear to be any signs of life here whatsoever but the feeling in the pit of Matthew's stomach was saying 'keep looking', so wondering further away from the entrance to the valley, and down towards the river, Matthew kept searching for clues, or something that would tell him where to go next. However what he saw ahead of him made his heart stop, and his stomach lurch. There partially lying in the water was his Ma! He had found her, but was he in time, oh God he hoped so! Rushing over towards her, he fell to his knees crying and placing a hand to her neck he detected a pulse. She was alive.

The first things that Matthew noticed were the shackles, shortly followed by the state of his Ma's hair. Looking at her battered and bruised body Matthew was amazed that she was still alive, and he couldn't even see all of her injuries, but he knew that from what he could see, they would be very serious

He could tell that she had been used as what appeared to be a punching bag, by the state of her arms and chest. As Matthew gradually took in all that he saw he realised that it was probably just as well he was going to take her home, if it was his Pa doing it then he knew for certain that Sully would be as mad as hell at the state of his heartsong.

As Matthew bent down to try and rouse her, he noticed two slashes on her arms, they looked as if they were in the shape of initials. What they were, and who did it, would have to wait, He was aware that she had lost a lot of blood, and was extremely ill, as he detected a fever.

He knew that he had to wake her, and get her warm and dry quickly. So softly stroking her cheek Matthew called to her over and over until there was a response. At about the fifth attempt Michaela opened her eyes, sat up and screamed, "No more, no more, I give up., " Instantly alarmed by her outburst Matthew gently placed his hands on her shoulders saying, "Shh it's alright Ma, it's alright, it's me Matthew., " Waiting for the realisation and recognition to sink in, Matthew just continued to offer soothing words and comfort.

When it appeared that Michaela had calmed down and accepted that it was Matthew not Custer, Matthew felt better about leaving her temporarily to set up camp. So speaking softly so as not to alarm her Matthew said, "Ma I need ta set up camp, I'll be right here, okay?, " With a silent nod in return Matthew left, wondering what had happened to her but knowing that with his tender care, she would be well enough to return home, and then the real recovery would start. But there was only one man that could do that, and that was his Pa. It wasn't Matthew's job to help her recover; it was his job to being her home so that she could heal.

Having set up a small camp area, with a fire and some blankets Matthew returned to Michaela, who had fallen asleep again. The next problem was how to actually get his Ma to the warmth and comfort that he had prepared. Deciding that the easiest way would be to lift her, he crouched down and gently stroked one of her hands, waiting for her to open her eyes. As soon as she saw who it was, with relief washing over her face, she spoke so quietly that Matthew had to strain to hear, "Oh Matthew, I thought it had been a dream. You're really here., " Seeing the relief in her tired eyes Matthew simply replied, much as he imagined his father would have done, "Yes I'm here, you're safe now., "

Coming back to what he needed to do he placed one arm under his Ma's legs and said , "I need ta get ya up the hill, I'll carry ya okay?, " With a tired nod Michaela agreed but suddenly screamed when Matthew placed his other arm around her back and shoulders. Drawing back, in surprise, Matthew said, "Ma? What is it? What did I do?, " With fresh tears in her eyes, not that they had actually dried, Michaela took Matthew's hand and said, "Oh Matthew, it's not you" pausing as she realised for the first time that she would have to tell Matthew what had happened to her. Michaela knew he deserved and needed to know, but she would leave out whom it was. Returning to his previous question Matthew said, "What is it Ma?" What Michaela saw before her now reminded her of her little Brian when Charlotte had died six years ago, there was her eldest son, tall and proud, fully-grown, almost crying with fear. Softly stroking his hand as she spoke Michaela said, "I was whipped.

With Michaela openly crying Matthew's stomach turned at the thought of someone whipping a woman, or any living thing come to that. He vividly remembered the time when Dorothy had fist come to Colorado Springs, after running away from her abusive husband, Marcus. His Ma had sat Brian, Colleen and himself down at the table and made sure that all three of them knew that it was wrong to act like Marcus did. Ever since then he had never resorted to using physical violence to solve a problem. With that memory still fresh in his mind, Matthew looked down at the ground and knew that although he still felt sick, there would be time later for him to think about his feelings, now was the time for his Ma, she came first.

As Michaela looked up at Matthew, she saw the tears in his eyes and the fear across his face; she knew what he was thinking without words needing to be spoken. Although there was so much to tell, and she needed Sully, not Matthew, only Sully would be able to help her through it, only Sully would understand.

She felt for the first time that this burden may actually be lifted from her, it was over. Before Matthew carried her to the campsite, she needed him to know, she knew he would never openly ask, but he had to care for her, and the truth would help, but the details of everything else would wait, wait for Sully. So looking Matthew in the eyes, and taking his hand in hers, Michaela softly said, "They didn't hurt me Matthew, it's alright…I'll be alright."

With relief now evident in Matthew's eyes, as he understood the full extent of his Ma's words. Michaela knew it was time to return to the original question, that of getting to the campsite knowing that Matthew would have to carry her and was afraid to do so Michaela spoke with tenderness but firmly, "Matthew you need to carry me" seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Michaela continued by saying, " just do it… I will be alright" Knowing that his Ma had just given her permission for him to help her, although he knew that she really wanted Sully, Matthew gently placed his arms under her legs and around her back, and swiftly lifted her into his arms, carrying her the short distance to the warmth of the fire, and the security of a blanket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Colorado Springs Brian was relieved to have gotten rid of Jake and Hank, since they left on Thursday, town had been remarkably quiet. Brian and Dorothy had settled into a routine, of having breakfast together, with Katie, and the leaving her with Grace while they went to work trying to find answers. Brian was beginning to become despondent at the lack of progress, but he knew that he owed this to his Ma and brother to keep going, so keep going he would. Just as Brian and Dorothy were about to enter the Gazette office Horace called over to them furiously waving something in his hand. While Brian slowed down so that Horace could catch up to them, he began to feel a small glimmer of hope building, could this finally be the long awaited telegram from General Parker, oh how he hoped it was. As Horace approached, Brian could hear him say, "I got a telegram fer ya Brian, sounded urgent so thought I best bring it right away." Nodding his thanks to Horace, and walking away a little so as to avoid a public audience, Brian read the contents silently. With an open mouth her rushed into the Gazette so he could share the news with Dorothy.

The telegram read: Brian Cooper Colorado Springs Colorado…STOP…Sorry for delay…STOP…Private Williams regiment is 7th Cavalry…STOP…Hope this helps…STOP…

Eli Parker…STOP… Brian had to read it agin just to make sure that he hadn't misunderstood its contents. This was what he had been looking for all week. Showing the telegram to Dorothy once again he began to wonder why the name of that regiment was so familiar, where had he heard it before? Suddenly it struck him. It was General Custer's regiment. He finally knew who was responsible for his Ma's abduction. Of course there was the small matter of proof, yes this Private Williams served in the same regiment as this monster, but proving that his Commander was actually involved in this would be more difficult. That was something that Brian knew Matthew would be able to help with when he returned. For now Brian would just have to try and find some reason for this Private Williams being here in Colorado Springs, and for that it was going to be a question of re-evaluating all the newspaper articles that they had already dismissed. Knowing now that they were looking for something to do with the 7th, spurred both Brian and Dorothy on, they had at last got something to go on and they were even more determined now to get to the bottom of this, now more than ever, as they knew the Commander very well indeed, too well for their taste. So with this newfound insight they set to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having got his Ma settled by the fire, with a blanket wrapped around her trembling form, Matthew turned his attention towards removing Michaela's shackles. Once again the thought of this repelled him, how could anyone use such barbaric restraints. Shaking his head, to clear these thoughts, Matthew knew that he had to come up with a plan. He really didn't have a clue as to how this was going to be achieved, but knew that if they weren't removed helping his Ma would be nearly impossible. The only solution he could come up with was one that he knew Michaela wouldn't be happy with, but he was prepared to give it a go. So taking a deep breath, he shakily said, "Ma, I need ta get ya free from the shackles."

Waiting for any verbal or non-verbal response from Michaela, Matthew paused, when none came he continued, "There's only one way I can think of Ma, and that's ta shoot the chains and then hit the pins off." He could tell instantly that Michaela was not keen on this idea as she tried to back away, however the amount of pain she was in made this impossible. Looking at Matthew's sorrowful expression made Michaela feel that she really didn't have any other choice but to agree, she knew in her heart that there was no way that her son, and rescuer, would intentionally cause her more harm. So nodding her head in acceptance Michaela closed her eyes and prayed for this to work. With a simple , "Thanks Ma" Matthew went to retrieve his gun from the saddlebags. He knew once again that his Ma had given him permission to help her, despite her fears. As Matthew returned he thought to himself, that even at this early stage in his Ma's rescue and recovery, he had a feeling that they would become much closer, and he had already found a new level of pride and admiration that he felt towards Michaela. He was already incredibly proud of what she had achieved since coming to Colorado Springs, even if he never told her. And he admired her tenacity, and over whelming caring heart, there was no doubt about that. But even after everything she had been through, the depth and facts of which he didn't yet know, she was still willing to trust him when it came to a potentially dangerous plan.

So as he returned to Michaela's side, with his gun in his hand, he simply said, "Look away Ma, you're safe don't worry." With that there were two shots and silence filled the air again. Looking down at what he had achieved Matthew was pleased that this part of his plan had worked, his Ma was now partially free, all that was left were the pins that held the cuffs in place. They would be relatively simple to remove. So picking up a small sharp rock, which lay near by, Matthew firmly and sharply hit the cuffs on Michaela's legs three times and the pins flew out. Doing the same with the arm cuffs Matthew was as relieved as Michaela to discover that she was finally and completely free. As he replaced his gun in it's holster, Matthew heard a quiet , "Thank you, I never doubted you." With that Michaela was silent again, now gently rubbing her wrists, while Matthew tended to her legs.

Having released her from her confines the next issue to be sorted was food. Matthew knew that by her appearance and how light she was when he had carried her that, she hadn't eaten all week. He was aware that she was getting sick as well as he occasionally heard her cough heavily. Looking about at his surroundings Matthew decided that the quickest and easiest food for him to prepare would have to be fish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully was beginning to doubt the wisdom of his desperate desire to be home, he was stiff and tired from the continual riding, and he was starting to wonder if Colorado Springs had moved while he had been away, this five day ride to home, seemed to be increasing in time, not decreasing. Mentally slapping himself in the face for feeling like this, Sully reminded himself that he wasn't doing this for pleasure, or just because he missed home, he was doing it because his heartsong needed him. Michaela needed him, and NOW!!! He had to keep moving, there was no choice in the matter, and he just had to make it home and soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noting that his Ma's breathing had become slower, made Matthew relax a little, he now felt that it was safe to go in search of some much needed sustenance, so informing Michaela of what he was going to do, Matthew went down to the stream to attempt to catch supper. Fishing never was his favourite pass time, Sully and Brian on the other hand could spend all day just sitting waiting for the fish to bite, but not Matthew, he preferred to be on the go. His Pa had taught him how to fish, and Matthew had even accompanied Sully and Brian on the occasional trip, but enjoyment wasn't forthcoming for Matthew. Knowing that he was the only one that could save his Ma, at least until they returned to town, gave Matthew the added incentive that he needed to concentrate on the task in hand. It didn't take long for him to catch several large trout, two of which he would cook tonight, the rest would do for tomorrow.

As Matthew returned to the campsite, hoping that after some food, Michaela may be able to assist him in caring for her injuries, his thoughts turned to how he was going to help his Ma, after all she was the doctor not he. He had limited knowledge of how to care for someone as sick as his Ma was, let alone caring for the injuries that she had sustained. He knew there and then that they would have to work together, however embarrassing it may be for both, it was the only way to go.

Knowing that he had to stop racing against himself and slow down to resolve one issue at a time Matthew concentrated on getting the fish under way on the small fire that he had built. Although it was slightly away from their sleeping area, he was still consciously watching the worn out figure of his mother. Leaving her at the moment was not something that he relished, even if it was to get their food. He recognised the visible vulnerability that Michaela was trying hard to hide. He had only seen her like this twice before. The first time was after the actual massacre at Washita, and it had only been through Sully's ever present love and Cloud Dancing's wisdom and healing that she had recovered. What must she be thinking, being back at Washita again after all these years; fear, isolation, desolation, anger, only Michaela knew the answers to that. But Matthew hoped to be able to help her through it in some small way. Returning to his previous thoughts of her displaying vulnerability, Matthew remembered the second time when she had been shocked to the core, in fact it very nearly broke her, and that was when she had been shot. It had taken her nearly two months to face going back to the clinic. Although the family had helped, Matthew didn't kid himself that it was the children that gave her the reason to go on. No that was just silly, it was evident for all to see that there was only one person responsible for that, and that was Sully.

Matthew had to keep reminding himself of the urgency that was this situation and what his job was. To get his mother well enough to travel back to the man that held her heart, and with that the security of home. Glancing about the campsite Matthew's attention was re-focussed as he heard the fish start to splutter on the skewers, he turned to his Ma and said, "Dinner's ready Ma, bet ya could eat a horse, ya must be starved." With a small forced chuckle from Michaela and a quiet, "Yes Matthew, I am rather hungry, fish would be nice", Matthew served up the fish and some coffee that he had placed brewing earlier. Settling back against his saddle, Matthew quietly but speedily ate and observed his Ma pick carefully at her meal, it seemed to Matthew that she was almost seeing what reaction her stomach was going to give when suddenly faced with food for the first time in a week. Appearing to have no ill affects, Michaela breathed a sigh of relief, although she knew that there was still time for the adverse reactions to show themselves, and if she was honest with herself she was expecting them, but for now she was content to gradually eat the majority of her meal as they both sat in silence and listened to the night time visitors, as they patrolled the campsite, ready to snap up any left overs that may come their way.

Rising to clear away the dregs of their meal, Matthew said, "Now that we've eaten Ma, I need ta take care of ya." Again seeing the embarrassment and fear rise in her eyes, Matthew knew that this was not going to be easy, and caution was definitely going to be the order of the evening. Returning to her side, Matthew placed a comforting hand on her knee and spoke softly but firmly, "I know ya frightened Ma, and I don't blame ya, but ya need help. I can't do this alone, I need ya ta help me. I promise that we'll take it slow, okay?" Knowing that Matthew was right, and that her injuries did indeed need looking at frightened Michaela more than she realised. She knew that for the first time, both she and Matthew would have to face what Custer had done. Although Matthew didn't know as yet that it was Custer, Michaela was well aware of how bright he was. She knew that as soon as she was settled for the night, Matthew would begin to piece together the clues that he already had. The soldier that accompanied her out of town, the tracks that he had followed, and the shackles, all clearly pointed towards the army being involved. However she was certain that as soon as he saw the initials engrained on her arms he would be able to put a name to the perpetrator. She secretly hoped that he didn't work it out until they arrived home, because she didn't think that she could handle his anger.

Knowing that he was waiting for an answer Michaela took a deep, shaky breath and took hold of his hand, and said, "You are right Matthew, I know that my back needs looking at." As Matthew saw Michaela swallowing the sobs that nearly escaped, as she couldn't bring herself to utter the word, whipping, Matthew waited for her to finish. Seeing his Ma attempting to collect herself but failing, Matthew squeezed her hand, offering silent comfort, and then heard the plaintive cry as she spoke, "But I'm scared Matthew, and embarrassed, I'm so tired, all I want to do is sleep, but I can't. All I see is his face when I close my eyes; all I hear are his degrading comments. All I see are his lasting marks. Help me Matthew…help me." With each word that Michaela spoke a spear pierced through Matthew's heart, at the thought of what this beast had done to his once strong mother.

Knowing that she would become that woman again, in time, reassured Matthew as she collapsed into his waiting arms, crying like she had never cried before, not even after Washita. As Matthew whispered words of comfort and reassurance in his Ma's ear, and softly, gently stroked her cropped hair, he could feel Michaela slowly relax against him. Oh how he wished it was Sully sitting here now, not him. But that would come soon enough. Drawing back slightly so he could look at Michaela's face, Matthew said, "I know ya scared Ma, and I understand that, I do, but let's take one thing at a time alright. Ya ready for me ta start?" Seeing the faint nod, gave Matthew the go ahead and he slowly eased himself on to his haunches so that he could reach his saddlebags and the supplies that lay within.

Opening the one nearest to him Matthew retrieved his Ma's clothes and placed them on the side, hoping that she may feel able to dress after he had helped her clean up. Michaela on the other hand had no intention of ever wearing those filthy clothes again, she would sooner burn them than to wear them, but that argument would come later. The next thing Matthew pulled out was some salve, bandages and disinfectant. Michaela knew that Matthew didn't really know how to use disinfectant, or how to bandage. But she knew that with her help he would be able to at least clean her back, which was the most important task at present. Turning his attention to the task in hand Matthew warily asked his Ma, "What do I do first?" Realising that Matthew was as nervous, probably more so, as she was, Michaela calmed her racing heart and flipped into doctor mode as she replied, "To start with you'll need to boil some water then allow it to cool slightly and the gently wash my back with it. We'll take it a step at a time alright?" Agreeing to his Ma's idea with a simple nod, Matthew left to obtain a pan full of water and some more sticks for the fire.

Once the water was boiling, Matthew knew that it would be easier if his Ma totally removed her spoiled camisole, but he suspected she wouldn't be overly happy with that idea, so the next best thing would be to unlace it once she lay down. Matthew suggested that his Ma lie on her stomach, to decrease the strain on her back and shoulder muscles, with the constant leaning over as he cleaned her wounds. With her agreement Matthew assisted Michaela in moving on to her front, where he then unlaced her camisole, and attempted to make her as comfortable as possible by rolling up some blankets, so that her head and chest was supported.

Knowing that whatever position she lay in would hurt Michaela didn't complain unduly during this transition, but complied with Matthew's wishes and soon found that this new position was reasonably comfortable which surprised her no end. Never having been one to sleep on her front, unlike Sully who did it all the time, Michaela was amazed at actually how comfortable it was. Of course this may have had something to do with the amount of pain she was in due to her back, but at this precise moment it didn't matter to Michaela why she felt the way she did, it was just nice to finally be able to find a comfortable position.

As soon as Matthew detected that his Ma was settled, he took a deep breath and said with fear lacing his voice, "Ya ready Ma? I don't want to hurt ya…but I know I will and I'm sorry." Feeling for what her son had to do Michaela just turned slightly so that she was able to look him in the eyes as she spoke from the heart, "I'm ready Matthew, or as ready as I'll ever be. I know you don't want to hurt me but it can't be avoided…it will be alright…you will be alright, okay?" Leaning forward to give his Ma a soft kiss, and whispering, "Thanks Ma" in her ear, Matthew began the pain-staking job of cleaning her back.

With each pass of the wet cloth Michaela sucked in a ragged breath, but there was no noise, no screaming, nothing except silent tears. Not that she couldn't verbalise her agony, for she was safe now, but Michaela knew that it wouldn't actually help anyone. So deciding to make Matthew believe that he hadn't caused her more distress than was necessary, Michaela remained quiet. Matthew was surprised at the silence that filled the valley, he really had expected his Ma to scream or hit the blankets or do something, but what he got was nothing, nothing at all. He suspected that he knew the reasoning for it, that of sparing him from knowing the full extent of her pain, even being as sick as she was Matthew knew that this would be just the type of thing that his brave mother would do. Needing her to know that it was okay with him if she verbalised her discomfort, as he worked methodically Matthew said quietly, "Ma it's okay ta yell if ya want ta. I know ya hurting and I don't mind ya telling me, okay?"

As Michaela listened to her son she was struck by how like Sully he had become. Of course there was no biological connection, but the debate of nature over nurture had obviously received an answer in how Matthew was now. Nurture had won. Through Sully's careful teachings and Matthew's own mistakes, he had grown into a young man that had such perception, that Michaela was astounded sometimes, and this was one of those times. Relieved finally at being able to release her feelings, Michaela simply said, "Thank you Matthew", and relaxed back into her blanket pillow, awaiting the next pain filled cleansing swipe of the cloth. As it came, she remembered what Matthew had just said, and took a breath as Matthew inadvertedly passed the cloth over a particularly sensitive area, releasing the breath in the form of a scream, Michaela discovered that she actually felt better being able to do what she wanted and needed.

After about half an hour Matthew had finally finished doing what he considered to be the hardest job of his life. He really felt sick at what this monster had done to his Ma, however, looking at the injuries now they didn't look quite so angry. Matthew knew, from observing his Ma in the clinic that the last part of any procedure was to spray the wounds with disinfectant and then carefully bandage them. So setting about this silently, he thought to himself that he would be pleased when it was finished and they could both get some rest. As Michaela turned slowly over to face her son, so that he could tie the bandage off properly, Michaela was moved to tears as she saw the impact of what he had to do etched over his young face. She really was feeling sorry for him, and more than a little bit guilty. As if reading her thoughts, as Sully did every day, Matthew said, "I'm alright Ma…it ain't ya fault ya know that right?" Knowing that his mother was more than likely blaming herself for what had happened, the logic of which defeated him, Matthew felt that it was only right to remind Michaela that she didn't have any say in any of this happening. Although Michaela couldn't help but feel that if she hadn't been so stubborn and foolhardy, and tried to escape, then he wouldn't have whipped her. But Matthew could see the acknowledgement register in her tired, blood shot eyes; and knew that he had made his point.

Remembering that he hadn't tended to her forearms at all, Matthew reprimanded himself and started to carefully, and methodically, cleanse them, much as he had done with her back. Although these injuries were more of a heart-rending in their pain, than the whipping tracks were, they didn't take as long to clean, which was only good for Michaela. Having finished and disinfected, Matthew took a closer look at the designs of the cuts. They weren't slashes, like the Cheyenne would do. No these definitely resembled initials. Matthew had thought that when he had first entered the campsite and saw Michaela by the water's edge. At that point his priorities had been markedly different. They were ones of warmth and safety. However now his attention was more focussed and he was able to look more closely at his Ma's arms. There were no mistaking two initials, a G and a C. Before he had a chance to think or question his Ma, Michaela swiftly pulled her arms away and said rather more sharply than intended, "I'll finish Matthew, thank you." Taking the bandage into her left hand, Michaela unsuccessfully attempted to wrap her right arm. Seeing the difficulties that his Ma was having, Matthew took the bandage from her and finished the job while quietly saying, "It's alright Ma, you don't gotta tell me anything if ya don't want ta." Although Michaela was incredibly fearful that her son would indeed deduce the identity of her assailant, she was even more relieved that he wasn't going to question or probe. So settling back and allowing Matthew to finish what he had so expertly begun, Michaela began to think that tomorrow she would be starting the journey home; tomorrow she could start to rebuild her tattered life and body.

Assisting Michaela to sit up, he was surprised, pleasantly so, at the good job he had done. There didn't appear to be any more bleeding or pain than before, both of which were good, and judging from the slight colour that was returning to his Ma's face, Michaela obviously agreed with him. Of course the colour could be a blush developing after being so exposed to her son's eyes, but Matthew preferred to think of it as an unwritten agreement at the good job he'd done. Thinking about his Ma's state of dress, Matthew suggested warily, "Ma do ya wanna put ya blouse and skirt on…I've got them just here?" Matthew had expected the answer to be one of 'Thank you Matthew that would be good' however what he got was nothing at all like that, and to be frank he was more than a little surprised, "No thank you Matthew…I want them burnt…I don't ever want to see them again, let alone wear them. They just remind me of him Matthew and I can't do it…pleased don't make me!" Looking at the desperation on her face and tears that were once again cascading down her cheeks Matthew knew that he really couldn't force her, or blame her for her reaction. So nodding his head, and with a quiet, "Okay Ma…that's okay." Matthew dropped the subject and wrapped a blanket around his Ma's feverish body. He knew that they had to get going home as soon as possible or his Ma may not make it. But for now a quiet night with some Willow Bark tea and Laudanum should suffice.

So turning his attention to their sleeping area, Matthew made the decision to forgo his bedroll and made a padded bed for his Ma to sleep on. He knew that tonight would be tough on both of them, but the most important thing that he had to consider was Michaela's comfort. So ensuring that the bedding was all set up, and that there was enough water for the night, Matthew assisted Michaela in finding a comfortable position. Matthew then prepared some Willow Bark tea, which he had remembered to pack with the supplies from the clinic. Handing a cup to Michaela, he watched her carefully as she emptied the contents of the cup. Finally Matthew made his Ma take some Laudanum, much to her dislike. The effects of the pungent medicine didn't take long to become apparent, as Michaela lay on to her side and fell into a fitful, deep sleep.

As Matthew tended to the fire for the last time that evening, ensuring that it was well stocked up and would consequently provide enough heat for the night, Matthew settled back against his saddle and thought about the day's events. As he sat back and listened to the calling of the nighthawks and the howling of the wolves, Matthew glanced at his Ma, just to make sure she was comfortable, noting that she seemed to be alright, he returned his gaze to the woods. Picking up one of the shackles that he had put aside earlier Matthew began to consider all that had happened and who may be responsible.

The shackles definitely spoke of army involvement, as did the big campsites that he had come across on his search. He had also heard tell of deserters getting whipped for their disobedience, had this been the reason that his Ma had been so cruelly flogged, just because she had tried to escape. Deciding that this would be just like Michaela, Matthew was sure that was what had happened. Then there was the hair cutting and the branded initials. These weren't signs of army punishment; no these were more reminiscent of the Dog Soldiers or Cheyenne grieving rituals. Matthew thought that would fit in with where they were; this was certainly a place for the army to show its power over the Cheyenne. And he remembered his Ma and Sully talk about how Cloud Dancing had slashed his forearms when Snowbird had died. However Michaela's injuries weren't slashes, no these were made by a cold calculating predator, who didn't ever want her to forget what he'd done. This thought brought Matthew back to the army involvement. There was only one man who would be this daring and cruel, and would hate Michaela and Sully enough to do such a heinous crime, and Michaela's brands confirmed his suspicion. It had to be General George Armstrong Custer. The mere thought of that sick soldier touching his Ma made Matthew vomit, he now knew that the rituals that the Cheyenne cherished had been defamed, and used for a power reminder, not a grief reminder.

Deciding that on this occasion silence may be the better part of valour, Matthew vowed to himself that he wouldn't say anything until his Ma did. It would be up to her to talk, if and when she wanted too. She was the most important person now, not his vengeful feelings that were boiling in his stomach. So having one last check at the campsite and the fire, Matthew reached over and stroked his Ma's hair saying softly, "It'll be alright Ma, you'll see it'll be alright." Bending to lightly kiss her cheek, Matthew lay down and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sully pulled Comet to a halt on the edge of the Colorado Territory, and jumped off, his lungs filled with the clear mountain air, and although it was dark, his senses knew that home was only two days ride away. It had been a torturous journey, and he thought to himself more than once that he would never make it. Ever since he had had that vision days ago, his soul had been in torment. At any other time when Michaela had been in danger, he had known about it before hand, and he had managed to rescue her. Whether that was when Dog Soldiers had abducted her, or when the Currier brothers had held her hostage at the homestead. He had always been the one to rescue her, but not this time. No this time was different. He didn't know who or what was causing his heartsong harm, and for Sully the even more worrying aspect was that he was not going to be able to rescue her himself, he was going to have to rely on someone else, and that fact made him feel sick, that he couldn't protect the one person that meant more to him than life itself. His wife. His love. His heartsong.

Taking a seat by the fire that he had constructed while thinking, Sully realised that his job would begin once Michaela was safe and they were both home, Sully took a deep breath and calmed his racing heart. There was nothing more that he could do for now except try and rest and start at first light for home. So putting a pot of coffee on to boil Sully reached into his saddlebags and brought out some jerky. Sitting quietly by the fire Sully prayed vehemently to the Spirits and to God, of whom he never really believed in, that they show him the way home and protect his life-force until he got there. Finally feeling sleep pulling at him he hoped that his dreams would be filled with the love he shared with Michaela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night drew its dark cover over Colorado Springs there was only one light that could be seen in the deserted street, and that emanated from the clinic where Brian and Dorothy were burning the midnight oil once again. This was becoming as much a part of their daily routine, as the morning breakfast at Grace's. This evening, much like any other evening since his Ma had disappeared, they had sat eating supper with Katie, who was starting to ask questions as to why her ma wasn't here to play with her. Brian had tried time and again to answer her questions as best he could, but if the truth be told, even he was stating to doubt the sincerity of his own words.

So here they were, Saturday night, six days after Michaela had vanished, doing what they had done every evening, discussing what they had found out and what was going to happen next. Tonight however was slightly different, because Brian had made a minor break through during the day, so their conversation was slightly more animated than it had been of late.

The breakthrough that Brian had made, was actually finding a reason for a member of the 7th Cavalry to be in Colorado Springs, after all they weren't in charge of any Indians, due to the unfortunate fact that there weren't that many around any more. As Brian thought back over what he had found out, he knew that it would help Matthew prosecute Custer when the time came, but for now both he and Dorothy would continue to draw out the background information and hopefully bring it to a closure soon.

Saying goodnight to Dorothy, Brian sighed deeply and took in the silence that pervaded the clinic. As he climbed the stairs to his bedroom and prepared for his nightly vigil, hoping and praying that Matthew would return soon with his Ma. As Brian began his prayers tonight, he was reminded of a time when his faith in God had been severely tested, and it had been his Ma and Pa that had taught him not to give up and so now as Brian wondered what would happen when they did return he knew that God was watching over all of them. There were so many questions circling his head. Would his Ma be alright? Would she have been hurt like she was when the Dog Soldiers kidnapped her? Would she be able to recover like she did after Washita? Brian knew that there were no answers for any of his questions, in fact he knew only to well that the one person that would impact the most on his Ma's recovery, be it physical, emotional or mental, was his Pa, and he wasn't home yet. Closing his eyes and hoping he would be able to get some sleep tonight, Brian thought about the happy times as he began to relax.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunday 16****th**** April**

As Matthew woke, he was stunned by his surroundings, momentarily disorientated and confused, he could have sworn that yesterday had been a bad dream, but looking at the body beside him, that of his mother, made this dream become a startling reality. As he lay there and gathered his thoughts, and begin to form a plan, he was conscious that this journey home was not going to be either easy or quick. His Ma's injuries would need attention regularly, and Scout, unlike Sully's horse Comet, wasn't used to pulling a litter so that would mean that they would both have to ride. Or at least Michaela would ride and he would walk. Whether she was up to the strains of riding would remain to be seen.

It was true that she hadn't had a very good night's sleep. Matthew wasn't in the least bit surprised; as he knew how much discomfort she had been in when she had eventually allowed the Laudanum to take its affect. Matthew had fallen asleep himself shortly after what he guessed to be midnight, but had been woken several times with his Ma tossing and turning and screaming out his Pa's name. He was certain that she had been re-living the horrific incidents that had befallen her this week. Matthew knew that his skills were extremely limited, but he was beginning to feel a sense of pride, that he had managed to find and tend to his Ma, and was now the only chance she had to get home.

Home. That was four day ride away at best, and they wouldn't be able to ride continually, but knowing that the earlier they start the better, Matthew considered the best way of waking his Ma, and the consequential tending of her injuries that would ensue. Having decided on a course of action, that of being a gentle 'Ma' Matthew carried out his plan. Softly stroking his Ma's forehead as he called, "Ma it's Matthew, ya need ta wake up now." As Matthew removed his hand from her forehead, he was pleased that the fever seemed to have reduced some, and he could see Michaela's eyes begin to open. When he heard a muffled, "Matthew?" as his response to waking Michaela, Matthew was relieved and instantly sought to reassure his Ma by saying, "Yeah Ma it's me, we need to get moving soon."

Relieved that the voice she had heard hadn't been a dream, as she had feared, Michaela tried to push herself into a sitting position, but was instantly brought up short by the most excruciating pain coursing through her entire body. Feeling a gentle hand push on her shoulders Michaela fell forward on to the blankets, breathing heavily and praying that the pain would stop. Hearing Matthew's calming voice made Michaela relax a little, and when she felt her breathing return to normal, she once again, slowly this time, tried to sit up and with Matthew's assistance succeeded. After ensuring that his mother was stable Matthew handed her a cup of Willow Bark Tea, which she drank gratefully. Matthew glanced at her bandages, and decided that they would be alright for the time being. The first priority would be breakfast, so reaching over to stoke the fire; Matthew placed the remaining fish on to cook, while he brewed some coffee. Hearing the fish splutter shortly afterwards he turned towards Michaela and said, "Fancy some breakfast?" With a distinct nod of her head Matthew dished up the food and coffee and they ate in amicable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Turning to face Michaela, Matthew said with soft sincerity in his voice, "Ma we need ta get ready ta go just as soon as ya fit. It's a long ride home and we'll need ta rest for ya and Scout, okay?" Seeing a grateful nod emanate from Michaela, Matthew got up to leave to clear the campsite, and attend to the jobs that needed to be done before they left, when he felt a hand on his arm and heard Michaela softly ask, "Matthew can you help me down to the river?" Michaela hoped that she wouldn't have to be more explicit, and when she saw the realisation of her request hit home, she breathed a sigh of relief. As Matthew knelt back down he said, "Sure Ma, ya just call me when ya through." Reaching behind him, to his saddle bags Matthew retrieved a package that he had forgotten all about, he now remembered that Miss Dorothy and Grace had selected a few things that they thought Michaela may be in need of; a brush, soaps, change of clothes. Putting the package over his shoulder Matthew helping Michaela to stand up slowly, taking her full weight, which was surprisingly very slight, Matthew walked her down to the river. Handing her the package and saying, "This is from your friends," Matthew left making sure that she was going to be okay, he returned to his previous job, that of clearing the camp.

As Michaela made her way gingerly to the riverbank, she carefully sat on a fallen log and placed the package beside her, opening it up her mouth fell open as tears of joy poured from her eyes. In all her life never had she experienced such unconditional love from her friends. Only Dorothy and Grace could have thought to include such personal things like a brush and soap. There was no doubting in Michaela's mind that if, or should that be when, they got home she had a lot of favours to repay. However now she had the tricky task of having a bath, without getting her bandage too wet. As the thought of how it would feel to have fresh water run over her sore skin, entered Michaela's head, she made the conscious decision to forego the accepted medical practice and actually try to have a soak. There was a scheme of thought in medical circles that washing with fresh water could aid recovery, until now Michaela hadn't been swayed one way or the other on that point. But as she looked at the cool stream running under her feet, there was no getting away from the fact that a bath would indeed help her spirits if not her injuries.

So making her mind up, Michaela picked up the package, and made her way slowly and carefully into the deeper part of the river. She knew that the next step would probably cause her to scream in agony, as the cold water hit her back and arms, but she was prepared for it. Not delaying this any longer than necessary, Michaela managed to submerge herself, sure enough there was a scream, "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH, ", but as her body acclimatised itself to the new temperature Michaela was able to relax, truly relax for the first time in days.

As Matthew continued clearing the campsite he suddenly heard his Ma scream, dropping the blankets that he was carrying, he rushed down to the river, shouting, "Ma!! Ma? You alright?" When he was within sight of the river he heard a soft, "Yes Matthew I'm fine…just bathing." Hoping that Matthew would pick up the meaning behind her statement, Michaela waited for his response, when she heard him say , "Okay Ma…sorry ta disturb ya…call me when ya ready", she knew he had understood so breathing a sigh of relief as she heard her son walk back to the campsite, Michaela returned to her task of attempting to tend to her own injuries and wash her hair, which was in dire need of some attention.

Having spent approximately half an hour washing herself with her favourite soaps, and tending to her hair, Michaela slowly got herself out of the water, feeling a little bit more human and less like an animal. She knew that once Matthew had re-bandaged her back and arms, and she had got dressed into the skirt and blouse that her friends had packed, she was certain that the journey home would be a lot more bearable.

Calling for Matthew to assist her, Michaela sat patiently while he carefully, and unobtrusively bandaged her back and arms, commenting on the fact that they looked better with no sign of infection. Relieved at that Michaela patted her son's hand and said, "Thank you Matthew…let me get dressed and then we can go." With a sympathetic nod in return Matthew left Michaela to dress.

As Michaela struggled into her fresh camisole and bloomers she couldn't ignore the fact that the soft clean cotton felt like silk on her sore skin. Reaching to pull her cream blouse over her arms was painful but she knew that the pain wouldn't last; the same was true as she pulled her check skirt over her legs and fastened it behind her. Finally reaching for her brush she began to tentatively pull it through her soft brown hair. As she did so she wondered what Sully would think to the new hair style, he loved to brush her hair at night, relaxing her until she was virtual putty in his soft hands. There was no point, Michaela decided, in thinking about something that she had no control over, Sully's reaction would be something that she would have to deal with when they got home. For now though she was ready to start that trip, so slowly packing her things away, and walking the short distance to the cleared campsite, Michaela prepared herself for the long trip home.

As soon as Matthew saw his mother approaching, he smiled softly to himself, noting how much more relaxed she looked after her bath and change of clothes. He knew that she was still in a great deal of pain, but he had to admit that she did have a little more colour in her cheeks and it appeared that her fever had broken. When Michaela was within ear shot Matthew softly asked, "Feeling better Ma? Ya look better." Michaela quietly but sincerely replied, "Yes thank you Matthew, much better. Are we about ready to go?" With a nod in response, Michaela headed over to the remaining blankets and helped Matthew roll them up to tie in place on Scout's saddle.

Finally seeing that the campsite was cleared, Matthew breathed a sigh of relief that they could finally think about heading home. Realising that riding could and probably would be extremely painful; Matthew asked Michaela, "Should ya have some more Laud...ur...oh ya know the pain stuff?" Smiling at her son's attempt at using the proper terminology, Michaela replied in the affirmative and was handed a spoon with the bitter tasting medicine on. Matthew knew that the result of this pungent painkiller would be increased drowsiness in his mother; and he was prepared and willing for Michaela to sleep in his arms as they rode back. As he watched her swallow it down and hand the spoon back to him, Matthew consciously decided that the next time some pain relief was needed Willow Bark Tea would suffice. As the pain visibly lessened in Michaela's eyes she said, "Thank you for everything Matthew…I will never forget what you've done for me. Now are we ready to go home now?" Knowing that was the second time in less than ten minutes that his Ma had asked that, Matthew wasn't surprised at her eagerness to leave this sordid place. So assisting Michaela into the saddle, Matthew jumped up behind her, ensuring that there was a blanket between them, so Michaela wouldn't be in any more pain than necessary. Just as Matthew nudged Scout into a walk, Michaela took one more look at the sight before her and said a tearful goodbye to her friends, who had protected her as she had tried to protect them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Colorado Springs, Brian awoke with Katie calling for her Ma yet again; this was the fourth night that she had been having a nightmare. He was not surprised that she didn't understand, how could she? She was a baby after all who had effectively lost both her parents in the space of a month. Granted he knew that his Pa was alive and was coming back very soon, and he hoped the same was true of his Ma. Trying to convey this to an 18-month-old little girl who idolised her parents was not an easy task. So as Brian got out of bed and reached for Katie's crib, he called softly to her, whispering words of love and reassurance. Once secure in her brother's arms Katie soon settled and drifted off to sleep again.

Placing her back into the crib, Brian decided that he wouldn't get back to sleep, so he got ready for yet another day of writing and organising the case that was slowly being constructed. A case that would provide Matthew with the evidence that he would need for his prosecution of General Custer. Descending the worn steps of the clinic, Brian made himself a drink and set to work.

Looking through what he had uncovered so far, he was pleased with the progress he had made. He and Dorothy had discovered that Private Williams had been sent ahead of the rest of the 7th as a scout. He was obviously meant to locate Michaela and then think up some plausible rouse to convince her to leave town and follow him through the woods. Brian guessed that this naïve soldier was told to rendezvous once his task had been achieved. However there was one big problem that as yet Brian hadn't managed to solve, and that was proving that Custer was actually part of this. In his gut, Brian had no doubt that Custer hated his Ma and Pa enough to do something like this. After all considering the fights they had had in the past, Brian didn't think that anything would be past Custer's callousness. For the time being however it was all supposition and assumption, Brian still had to prove that Custer gave the order, and unfortunately he wouldn't be able to do that until Matthew returned home with his Ma. For now there was nothing more that he could do except continue to work on the papers and pray. So with that in mind Brian returned to his previous writings and thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sully woke on his penultimate day on the road, he was still for a moment relishing the tranquillity of the woods, the quietness of the animals. As he sat and listened to the beauty of nature, he was filled with a sense that he couldn't name at first. It was a mixture of peace, love, and pain – pain that he hadn't felt since Abigail had died. But this pain was different, this was a pain of a physical nature, yes, but more than that it reached his very soul. It was definitely the pain of his heartsong. He had heard her during his dreams and now knew that she was on her way back to him. He had to get back to town and soon. He was certain that she wouldn't be there when he returned, but when she came home he knew that he was the first person that she would want and need to see. So breaking camp quickly and efficiently, Sully packed his small number of belongings onto Comet's saddle and set off at a brisk trot towards home and the reunion with his love.

As he rode along letting Comet set the pace, his mind drifted to all the times in the past that Michaela had suffered because of him. In the short space of time that they had known each other, she had been abducted, witnessed a massacre, held hostage at their home (admittedly he hadn't actually been involved in that, but Michaela had voiced her fears following her nightmare that night. She had asked him to stay close to home. As far as Sully was concerned at this moment in time, it was his fault). Unfortunately that hadn't been the end of Michaela's suffering, she had been shot at, and abused by both the army and the Indians. And yet her spirit for doing what was right hadn't wavered and nor had her compassion for the Indians and townsfolk alike.

She truly was a unique person in Sully's eyes, and this uniqueness just made him love her all the more. Sully swore to himself, the Spirits and God that whatever the cost, and no matter what had happened to Michaela, he would go to the ends of the earth to protect his heartsong from any more harm especially if he was the main cause for it. Knowing that in this particular instance, he hadn't personally, caused her harm reassured Sully, but he didn't actually know whom the perpetrator was, so he could very well be indirectly responsible. A fact that chilled him to the very core. Realising that once again he was thinking of things that he couldn't do anything about, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on Michaela, on her beautiful smile, on her glowing brown hair, on her unique eyes that held so much passion that only he could unleash. He tried to focus his thoughts and feelings on her and only her, trying to convey a message soul to soul that no matter what he would still love her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew and Michaela had been making steady progress since leaving Washita shortly after daybreak. They were both anxious to get home, and as far as Michaela was concerned the sooner the better. If she had her way, now they had left Washita, she wouldn't stop at all, but she knew that both her son and Scout would need rest, consequently she was prepared to stop for them. Okay she had to admit, riding was getting uncomfortable, but she had spent most of the ride asleep, propped up against Matthew. Michaela suspected that she would continue to doze on and off, during the remainder of the ride, which would be good for her.

However Matthew wouldn't be granted the same luxury and after everything he had done, and was continuing on doing to help her, letting him rest was a small price to pay. After all Matthew had informed her some time during the ride that it would take four days and possibly five to reach home, so turning her head slightly Michaela spoke softly to her son, "Matthew do you want to rest a while, your arms have to be getting tired, and I know that I could use a drink so I am sure that Scout could as well." Hoping the mention of his horse would spur him into making the right decision Michaela waited and then heard a quiet, "Thanks Ma that'd be great…but we'll only stop a little while as I know ya want ta get home just like me." So pulling on the reins to stop Scout, Matthew slid off and then reached up to assist Michaela down, which was not easy, but she managed it without causing her son to worry too much. Relieving Scout of his saddle for a while, the trio made their way towards a stream that they had heard and rested, each lost in their own thoughts of home and safety.

As Michaela looked over at Matthew she realised that he had fallen asleep, propped up against a tree. Smiling to herself at this strong, brave boy that was her son, Michaela felt an overwhelming sense of pride infuse her again. He truly was a remarkable young man, nothing really resembled the seventeen year old, cock sure, boy that she had taken in six years ago. Finding a blanket to cover him, Michaela vowed that she would tell Matthew of her feelings, just as soon as she was able. Leaving him to rest in peace, Michaela walked a short distance away from him, and found her own quiet place to think.

As she sat and listened to the quiet song of nature Michaela's mind drifted to her children. Oh how she missed her little girl, would she be alright? Would she have understood what happened? She knew that Brian would be caring for his little sister, but it had been so long since she had held Katie in her arms and kissed her soft baby hair. Soon she would be able to, soon. Then there was Brian, how would he be coping without either Sully or her around? He had already lost one parent, and in fact he had theoretically lost both parents, as his real father didn't care about him, or Colleen and Matthew. Sully had become the children's father, even before they were married. The impact that Sully had on Brian's life was plain to see for anyone. Brian idolised Sully, and was the first of the children to call her Ma. Now being separated from him, Michaela realised that she loved her little Brian more than she ever thought possible. She vowed that she would never take his kind, pure heart for granted; she would always be there for him. Just as soon as they were home she would make it up to him somehow.

Now as her thoughts changed focus and centred on Sully, she was left feeling a sense of desperation. Sensing his words coming through to her soul 'that no matter what he would still love her', Michaela couldn't help but doubt the validity of them. He had no idea what a state she was in. Would he stay with her out of pity? Would he go after Custer when he found out? How could he love her now another man had marked as their own? How could he love her with these hideous scars? Looking down at her wrapped wrists and feeling the bandage around her back, Michaela wept silent tears, knowing that although the physical scars may fade, but the ones in her heart would not. No, as far as Michaela was concerned, Sully would hate what he saw and she would permit him to be free of their marriage if that is what he wants.

Feeling a sense of reticence at returning home, Michaela swallowed hard and new that it was just anxiety and tiredness. Knowing that it was time they were on their way, Michaela slowly walked over to Matthew and softly woke him saying, "Matthew, it is time that we got going again. Are you fit enough to ride?" With a nod, a half smile and, "Yeah Ma I'm fine…we'll only stop when we have ta okay?" All Matthew got in return was a quiet, "Yes that's fine Matthew." Detecting something different within his Ma, Matthew was confused. What had transpired while he had been sleeping? Why did she seem so unsure about going home? Then it hit him…Sully. She had more than likely had a chance to think about how Sully was going to react, and knowing Michaela she had come up with the conclusion that Sully wouldn't love her any more. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. But he knew that just telling her she was wrong wouldn't solve anything, no, Michaela needed to feel the words as well as hear them. He could try and allay her fears, but when it came down to it, there really was only one man that could change Michaela's heart and mind and that was Sully. Feeling a renewed sense of urgency to get home and get his Ma the physical and emotional help she so desperately needed, Matthew got up and quickly saddled Scout, ready for their departure. Assisting Michaela into the saddle, Matthew made sure that she was comfortable before jumping up himself and nudging Scout into a gentle trot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tuesday 18****th**** April**

Sully had made good progress and he was on the within sight of home. He had stopped only briefly when Comet needed to rest, and when he really couldn't stay in the saddle due to exhaustion. The sense of urgency to come home was even stronger now. There really was no doubt in his mind that Michaela needed him at home rather than out searching. A large part of him wanted to search for her, but he honestly didn't have a clue where to start, consequently he felt that he would be more help in town, where he could at least keep busy. Waiting was one thing that Sully hated doing, whether it was for Michaela as she tended patients, or waiting for jobs to come, or in the case of his little angel, waiting for Katie to be born. But wait he would have to do for a few more days at any rate.

Thinking of Katie brought his children to mind. What would they be doing now? How had they coped with Michaela's disappearance? Although he still didn't know anything as a concrete piece of fact, his instincts were so attuned to his heartsong that he knew that she was in serious trouble and therefore he had concluded that she had disappeared and had been found by someone and was safe now. Bringing his thoughts back to his family, Sully decided that Matthew would probably have gone out to search for his Ma while Brian stayed at the clinic to mind Katie. Brian would be struggling though, Sully was sure of that. He was so close to his Ma, but caring for his baby sister was something that he would take seriously, therefore Sully had no doubts that Katie was well taken care of. Realising that he would soon be able to hold Brian and his sweet little girl in his arms, Sully spurred Comet into a gallop, and before too long town was in sight. He was home at last.

As he pulled comet to a halt in front of the clinic, two arms being thrown around his legs greeted him. Seeing it was Brian, Sully quickly jumped down and drew the young man into his arms, whispering words of comfort and reassurance in his ear. When he eventually pulled back saying , "It's alright son, I'm home now, " Sully could see tears pouring down from the young man's eyes, relief clearly written over every feature of his face. Leading Brian into the clinic, and sitting him down at Michaela's desk Sully turned to him and said, "Let me just take care of Comet and I'll be right back okay?" When he got a small smile and a nod in return Sully exited the clinic, taking hold of Comet's reins, Sully heaved a huge sigh of relief to finally be home and be able to hold his son and daughter in his arms. Leading the weary horse over to the Livery, Sully quickly un-tacked him and led him through to one of the stalls that Robert E always kept free for Flash and Comet. Ensuring that Comet was well bedded down, fed and watered, Sully left the horse to a well-deserved rest, knowing that Robert E would tend to him when he arrived in town later.

Turning back towards the clinic, Sully saw two bedraggled characters riding into town. Thinking at first it might be Michaela, Sully sped up so that he could welcome her home, but it was only as he had nearly reached the entrance to the clinic that he saw who it was, Jake and Hank. Momentarily confused as he had only just realised that the saloon was closed, and not really in the mood for their dry inane sense of humour, Sully quickly took the back way into the clinic, before either one saw him. Making it inside just in time Sully entered the office area, hoping that he would be able to learn more about what had actually transpired.

Seeing Brian sitting exactly where he had left him, made Sully feel so guilty for what his son had obviously had to endure in his absence. Walking over towards the desk, and kneeling down so that he could look in the distraught boys eyes, Sully gently began to coax out of Brian what had happened, "It's okay Brian, I'm here now, we'll sort this out." Seeing a ray of hope dawn in Brian's tear-filled eyes, made Sully relax a little, and as Brian began the long fearful story with, "Oh Pa it's been awful", Sully sat and listened intently, filled with an overwhelming sense of pride and love in his son's ability to cope with tragedies, yet still be able to want and find answers. It was times like this that Sully realised just how much both he and Michaela had influenced the Cooper children's lives.

Before Sully had time to react to what he'd heard they were abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the door, which woke a sleeping Katie. Feeling that he already knew who was going to be at the door, Sully instructed Brian to go and get his sister while he saw to the visitors. As soon as Brian was out of the room, Sully opened the door, and unsurprisingly saw Jake and Hank on the other side.

Obviously surprised to see Sully standing in front of them, both Jake and Hank were momentarily speechless, but that of course didn't last long. Noting the unkempt appearance and the bags under their eyes, Sully had to stop himself from smirking, as he knew exactly where they had been. Considering that Brian had just told him that he had sent them on a wild goose chase to give Matthew some space to find their Ma. Waiting for the tirade to start Sully, now realised why his feelings for the actual rescuer and Michaela's consequential safety, had been so strong on the way back, it was because his son was the one that had rescued Michaela. When neither Hank nor Jake volunteered any form of conversation, Sully asked, "What can I do for ya?" Without even taking a breath Hank blurted out, yelling at the top of his voice, "What can ya do fer us? What can ya do fer us…I'll tell ya what ya can do; ya can get that runt of a son down here right now!! That's what ya can do fer us."

Not in the least bit amused by Hank's accusatory, cruel tone Sully stood his ground and refused to let them enter the clinic. Thinking of the best way to cool the situation, without causing Hank to react physically, which was always a tall order when it came to Hank's temper. However Sully began by saying, "I'll thank ya not ta talk 'bout my son like that Hank, or ya'll have me ta answer ta." Not giving Hank time enough to answer back, Sully continued, "I reckon ya should be thankin' Brian fer trustin' ya two enough ta actually agree that ya could search fer Michaela." As Sully detected confusion on their faces, he now knew that the time had come to finish this conversation, "As fer being sent in the opposite direction, well Brian wasn't ta know that now was he?" With a final , "Thanks fer caring and we'll let ya know if we need anythin' else, okay?" Sully returned inside the clinic and closed the door behind him.

Hank and Jake couldn't believe what had just happened, they were still standing where they were, as if in a trance. There was no fighting, no raised voices, nothing at all. Instead Sully appeared to be far too calm for their liking. They had both known Sully for long enough to know that he had a fierce protective streak where his family was concerned, therefore they suspected that his true feelings were just lurking under the surface. And if they knew Sully at all, then that anger would be released fairly explosively. So thinking it wiser to take the hint that there was nothing more they could do at the clinic, they left and walked straight into the Saloon to drown their sorrows in a bottle of rotgut whiskey.

As Sully watched them saunter across the street, he could feel his anger rising to the surface. This anger however wasn't just about what had happened to his beloved Michaela. No this anger was now of a personal nature as he had been forced to defend Brain. How dare those two idiots' talk about his wonderful, articulate, caring son like that. They really were imbeciles if they couldn't see what Brian was trying to do. It was at that moment that Sully realised that Hank and Jake really weren't worth getting flustered about. In their own inimitable way, they had been trying to help after all, so he couldn't really get too mad with them. Michaela's perpetrator on the other hand was a different story entirely. Sully knew that if he didn't watch himself, there was every possibility that he could quite easily kill him. . It was evident to Sully, that dealing with his own feelings and emotions would have to take second place to caring for his heartsong. Michaela was going to come first for however long it took. Turning his attention to his children, Sully made his way upstairs so that he could rest and have a cuddle with his beautiful baby. A baby that was made out of his and Michaela's unique love. A love that he knew would see Michaela through whatever had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Matthew and Michaela rode along in silence, there was no getting away from the direction that their thoughts were taking. Independently and secretly they had both agreed that they would only stop for the briefest time, just to tend to Michaela and allow Scout to stretch his neck. It was with this thought that Matthew suddenly realised how far they had travelled, and that if the weather held they should be home in two days. Oh how joyous that thought made him feel. Turning to look at his dozing Mother, Matthew hoped that her fears about Sully were unfounded. He really didn't have any doubts of his own, however, he knew how vulnerable Michaela felt at the moment, and how desperately she needed to feel reassurance of Sully's love. Whispering in Michaela's ear Matthew said, "It'll be alright Ma, you'll see. We'll be home soon." Unknown to Matthew, Michaela had heard what he said, and breathed a deep, cleansing sigh of relief, and sent a silent message to Sully, telling him 'I'm coming Sully…I'm coming.' Adjusting his position in the saddle Matthew looked up to the clouds and detected the faintest rain droplets, but he had a fairly good feeling that it wouldn't come to anything, so he continued to urge Scout on, hoping to get to the edge of the Rockies by nightfall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time back in town, Sully was sitting at Michaela's desk with his angel firmly nestled in his arms. Listening intently to all that Brian had told him, and what he had already put into action to eventually bring this vial criminal to justice. There was no doubt in Sully's mind that he was immensely proud to be able to call Brian, his son, and he knew that Michaela would share the same view when she returned. After reflecting on the long talk that he and Brian had had earlier, Sully realised that both of them had come to the conclusion that if it was indeed Custer that had carried out this heinous act, then it had to be a mark of revenge, and it was more than likely a parting shot as he was scheduled for transfer soon. Sully knew that some how they had to bring him to justice. However, as far as punishment goes, personally, Sully would like nothing more than to see Custer hang, and he was quite prepared to pull the rope himself. Nevertheless he was prepared to do this the legal way, and at the moment there was still a great deal of supposition and presumption. There was the minor possibility that Custer actually didn't have anything to do with Michaela's disappearance. Although a laughable idea, both of them knew that nothing concrete would happen until Michaela returned home.

Turning his attention back to the present, and the sleeping Katie that was still cradled in his arms, Sully made the decision that he would suggest to Brian, that they return to the homestead tonight. He felt that Brian and definitely Katie had been in town for long enough. So slowly getting to his feet and walked towards the door, leading to the back of the café where Brian had been having some space. Upon seeing his son sitting quietly by himself, Sully walked over to him and pulled out a chair to sit down.

Grace saw Sully enter, but decided to leave him be for a few minutes, while he settled in. Noting that he appeared to be ready for her to arrive though, Grace softly walked over towards them and asked, "Can I get ya anything?" When Sully lifted his head to speak, Grace saw for the first time the drawn expression of pure worry that was lacing his features. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, and giving it a subtle squeeze, Grace waited for an answer. A few minutes later Sully replied and asked Grace, "Thanks Grace, we'll 'ave some lemonade and pie…and thanks for caring." Nodding silently, Grace walked away to fill the order. When she returned with a tray bearing drinks and pie, Sully took it from her and nodded his thanks, knowing that they needed to talk, Grace left the distraught, tired family to it.

When Sully knew that they were alone again, he placed a hand on Brian's and said, "What 'bout going home tonight?" Seeing his son's eyes raise to look at him hopefully, Sully added, "Ya don't need ta worry 'bout checkin' the clinic…I'll come in ta see…okay?" When a grateful smile spread across Brian's face, Sully knew that he'd suggested the right thing. So with that decision made they greedily ate the pie and drank the sweet lemonade with newfound enthusiasm.

Returning to the clinic to pack up their belongings, Brian said one more quite prayer that his brother and mother may be safe and come home soon. Knowing that he would finally be able to have a good night's sleep, as he wasn't the only one to fight for knowledge now his Pa was back, reassured Brian, and made him relax for the first time in days. He knew that all was going to be well, how he knew this was unclear, but he had prayed for his Pa to come home and he had, so in Brian's childlike mind, he couldn't see any reason for his other prayers not to be answered. So taking hold of the holdall, and checking the room one last time, Brian descended the stairs, ready to go home.

As the door to the stairs opened, Sully adjusted the weight of a still sleeping Katie, and gave Brian a hand with his load. Leading them out to the wagon, which Robert E had loaned them, Sully took one final look at the clinic, before heading home. He just prayed that Michaela would be joining him soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday 20****th**** April**

As the dawn light hit the back of the Rockies and Matthew looked at the now familiar scenery he thought back over the last week and how far the relationship between himself and Michaela had developed. She was such a fiercely independent woman, that Matthew was amazed at how trusting she had been when it came to him tending to her atrocious injuries. Granted she didn't actually have much say in it, as at the point when Matthew had found her, she was extremely ill and in a great deal of pain. Even with this fact, it appeared to Matthew that Michaela had swallowed her discomfort and embarrassment, knowing that Matthew would never speak of what he had done and seen. It was with this in his mind that he finally realised how much responsibility he had had, and how much faith Michaela had placed in him. He finally felt that he had managed to make her proud of him, and that was something that he would never forget. But conversely he was proud of her as well, she had not given up when the going got tough, she had not given in to Custer's demands and threats. No, she had remained the woman she always had been, the woman that he cares and respects. His Mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That first night back at the homestead, and in their bed, was a strange one for Sully. Not just because he had been on the road for so long, and had almost forgotten what sleeping inside and on a soft bed was like, but more importantly because he was alone. He had made this bed for his heartsong, and it just didn't feel right sleeping in it when she wasn't here to share it. When Sully awoke his thoughts automatically turned to Michaela, hoping that she was okay. Turning to her side of the bed, he took hold of her pillow and breathed in the sweet fragrance of lilacs. Oh how he missed her in the mornings, they would share sweet kisses and tender caresses before the children awoke. Sully had a feeling, as he began to gradually get up, which told him his heartsong was closer than he had previously thought possible.

Calling to Brian, that he was ready to leave in ten minutes, as he descended the stairs and got ready to exit the homestead he suddenly pulled his hand to his heart and was sure that he had heard a message from Michaela, it sounded like 'I'm coming Sully…I'm coming.' With that renewed hope in his heart Sully, and his previous gut feeling, he set about harnessing Bear to the wagon ready to go into town. As soon as Brian and Katie were all set Sully took the reins and gave them a swift flick, which sent Bear off into a lively trot.

Upon entering the dust streets of town Sully set Brian down outside the clinic and then went straight to the Livery where he tied Bear and gave him some oats. Before leaving he stroked Majesty and Comet, who had been staying in town just in case Sully needed a quick exit.

Just as he turned to enter the clinic, where Brian had already started his writing and scanning numerous papers for any missed clues, Sully saw something coming down the meadow. It was a horse bearing two riders. Recognising them immediately, Sully screaming to Brian that they were home. Sully took off at a full sprint towards his family. As he got near enough for them to hear, Sully just simply said, "Oh God your home…I can't believe it ya home." With relief clearly written all over his face, Sully waited for Matthew to stop. It was only then that he could see for the first time what the state of Michaela was, however as all of her injuries were covered by her blouse and skirt, Sully wrongly assumed that she was unharmed apart from her beautiful hair being cut. Reaching up to lift her sleeping form down into his arms, Sully was instantly worried about how little she weighed, however knowing that this problem would be quickly solved, with a week of good food and rest, Sully simply whispered, "I love ya", with tears cascading down both cheeks, Michaela strained to say , "I love you too."

As Sully carried his precious load towards the clinic, and adjusted Michaela's position, causing her to wince, which luckily went unnoticed by all except Matthew, who kept his distance. A small smile spread across Michaela's face as she breathed a sigh of relief and drifted back off to sleep in the safety of her lovers arms. She was home, at last, safety had come and fear and the scars of her heart could begin to go.


	3. Part 3: Reason To Live

**Part 3: Reason To Live**

**Thursday 20****th**** April (continued)**

Upon reaching the clinic Sully nearly fell headlong over an extremely excited Brian, who came charging out of the doorway just as Sully stepped up onto the porch. When Brian's eyes alighted on his sleeping Mother's form he stopped dead, unable to find any words, he was both dumbstruck at her appearance, and incredibly relieved that his prayers had been answered. She was back, and seemingly appeared to be safe and unharmed, although Brian knew that this fact would only be made clear one way or another once Andrew examined Michaela. Suddenly knowing what he could do to help his Pa, Brian turned to him and said, "I'll go get Dr Cook, be back as soon as I can Pa." With a faint nod of thanks, Brian took off and Sully took Michaela inside, away from the prying eyes of the town.

As soon as Sully had ensured that the door was firmly shut and the bolt drawn across, he carefully laid Michaela down on the examination table, an action that Michaela wasn't expecting, and had therefore not readied herself for the impact on her back. The resulting scream startled Sully and caused Michaela to shoot from the table, in an effort to reduce the pain that she was now in. A stunned Sully flew into action, and rushed over towards a now shaking, sobbing Michaela, whispering words of comfort as he tried to get her to calm enough to say what he'd done. However all he got was a quiet "Sully, can you get Matthew please" again Sully was stunned that his heartsong had turned away from him, and asked for her rescuer. Wondering what had transpired during her ordeal and consequential rescue, Sully felt compelled to do as she asked, how could he turn her down now, just as she had come back to him. Knowing that he would find out eventually what was going on, Sully reluctantly left a shaking Michaela and went to locate their oldest son, hoping that either he or Andrew would be able to help Michaela.

Fortunately for Sully, he didn't have to look very far for Matthew, as he was just returning from the Livery where he had been tending to an exhausted Scout. As Matthew saw his Pa approaching he knew that something had happened, and he could guess what, running the short distance to meet him, Matthew could see the fear and confusion in Sully's eyes, and knew what was coming but he waited for Sully to speak. "Ya Ma needs ya…I did somethin' to her…didn't mean ta" nodding in response "It's alright Pa… it'll be alright" Matthew took off across the dirt street, towards the clinic and what he knew would be a shaken Michaela.

Opening the door carefully Matthew slowly went inside, not really sure what was going to great him. Looking around the office come examination room, Matthew tried to locate his Ma, however not immediately seeing her where Sully had said she was. Matthew scanned the office area more thoroughly, he soon discovered a small ball curled up on the floor; looking closer he discovered it was his mother! She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Approaching her softly Matthew said, "It's okay Ma, I'm here now…it's okay" waiting for her to calm before he reached out to her, Matthew was filled with such compassion at the sight that was before him. After all, all Michaela had thought about was getting home to Sully, and now she was home and safe, he had inadvertedly caused her pain, and this was the result. He truly felt sorry for his Pa, no one had had a chance to tell him to be careful, or what had happened. He knew that Sully would find it hard to forgive himself for this incident, but right now the important thing was getting his Ma settled upstairs. So taking one of her hands in his Matthew gently said, "Ma let's get ya upstairs, okay?" Seeing the acknowledgement of what he had said register in her eyes Matthew continued, knowing that the next bit would not necessarily be greeted with enthusiasm, but he had to say it "Andrew will be here soon Ma, and he'll want ya in a bed I reckon." Nodding faintly in response but saying nothing, Matthew carefully gave her a hand to stand and slowly walked her up the stairs to the back recovery room.

Unseen by both sets of eyes Sully had been listening to the entire conversation, and watching intently at how gentle their eldest son had been with his heartsong. In one way this made him incredibly proud, however in another way it made him really start to wonder at the severity of Michaela's hidden injuries. Why hadn't she turned to him for the comfort that Matthew had just provided? What had he done to her to cause more pain? Why was she so weak and unsteady? Alright the answer to the last could simply be a question of lack of food and sleep, but Sully's heart and soul knew that it was more than that. There was no doubt in Sully's mind that Michaela had been through a horrendous ordeal and the true scale of that would some out in time. But for now the important thing was that Andrew arrive soon and tend to the love of his life. So leaving Matthew to assist Michaela upstairs, Sully slipped out of the clinic through the back door, suddenly needing space and time before he was faced with the full details of her injuries.

Just as Sully rounded the corner of the café he heard horses approaching at a full gallop, looking up he noted that it was Brian and Andrew. He would have been normally very relieved to see the young doctor, but not now, now he was dreading it with all his heart. He knew that now Dr Cook was here, he couldn't hide from his heartsong's injuries, no he would have to be strong for her…stronger than he had ever been. Walking briskly towards the front porch of the clinic, where a crowd had already started to gather, inquiring after their doctor's welfare, not to mention, Sully thought to himself 'Where has she been all this time', He was positive that Michaela would be the topic of conversation in the saloon tonight, and probably many more nights to come. Deciding that finding time to think was going to have to wait Sully re-focused his mind on what he would be able to do for his beloved.

Without any need for pleasant conversation Sully opened the door to the clinic, only to be met by Matthew, who it appeared had been crying. As Matthew saw the doctor enter, along with his father and brother, he was finally able to heave a sigh of relief and know that his job was at last over. Motioning towards the upstairs rooms, when Andrew asked the silent question of Michaela's whereabouts, Matthew flopped down onto the cot in the corner of the examination room, leant back and closed his eyes, grateful that his prayers had been answered and his Ma was now able to get the help and attention she so desperately needed and deserved.

As Andrew took the steps two at a time, his mind was racing with all possible scenarios, but it was only when he reached the doorway to Michaela's room that he realised how truly unprepared he was to face what lay ahead. Lying in the bed in front of him was a sight that Andrew never thought he would see in a living human being. Michaela was as pale as the sheets that covered her, her once beautiful long flowing hair was matted and cut haphazardly. She looked so weak and pale it amazed Andrew that she was still alive. Needing to act quickly and to assess her injuries, so he could formulate the best plan of action, Andrew slowly and quietly entered the room, and lowered himself onto the bed, ready to begin the most difficult examination of his life.

Gently touching Michaela's arm to awaken her, and to inform her of his presence, Andrew awaited the opening of her unique eyes. When he detected that she was waking up he softly said,, "Michaela it's Andrew, can you wake up for me?" Noting that he position was changing, very slowly, led Andrew to acknowledge that she had heard him and at the same time was in a great deal of pain. Giving her time to make herself comfortable, before he spoke again, Andrew was still conjuring up hundreds of scenarios and consequential injuries. He knew that his imagination wouldn't be put to bed until he could actually examine Michaela. When he detected that she was alert enough, and comfortable enough for him to proceed; Andrew carefully began his questioning "It's so good to have you back home. However I know that you are in pain…and as a doctor I am sure that you are aware of the need for me to tend to your injuries" pausing to see if Michaela had digested what he was saying, Andrew continued "If you'll allow me then I believe we should start as soon as possible."

Waiting for some reaction from Michaela, Andrew was surprised to see not a verbal response but tears cascading down her face. Not sure as to the reason, Andrew just reached out his hand and gently stroked her shoulder, in an effort to calm her down enough to speak. Shortly after Michaela spoke in a voice so quiet that Andrew had trouble hearing what she said, "How much do you know Andrew?" With a simple "Nothing Michaela, nothing" Michaela was in one way relieved but in another ashamed of what she knew Andrew's reaction would be when he came face to face with her back and arms. Knowing that putting off the inevitable would not help anyone, Michaela just simply nodded and said; "Okay then let's start…but Andrew this isn't going to be pleasant for either of us…so please go slowly." Nodding in response to Michaela's plea, Andrew drew back the covers to begin his examination, all the while looking into Michaela's eyes in an effort to reassure as best he could.

After checking Michaela's legs, and noting that the only injuries were those of her restraints, that he knew would fade after a few months, and then disappear within a year, Andrew moved up her body, taking his time and stopping when needed. When he approached her womanhood, Andrew stopped and silently asked Michaela for permission to do a full internal, when she nodded sadly, but said, "I wasn't raped Andrew…and do it at the end okay?" With a quiet sigh of relief and a "Of course Michaela, I'll do this in any order you wish" Andrew turned back to his incredibly sensitive task. He slowly pulled her nightdress off from her body, (which Matthew had changed her into earlier), and noted the bandaging around her chest and back. Leaving it where it was for the time being and carefully feeling around her abdomen and ribs for any potential internal bleeding or broken bones, Andrew was relieved to find none. However he was disconcerted at the slight grimace that appeared upon Michaela's face when he went to feel her abdomen. Not wishing to draw attention to his concern until he had finished the physical, he continued in his methodical approach, working in silence, as he recognised how hard this was for his mentor to endure. However his silence came to an end when he cautiously unwrapped the bandage. As Michaela sat up slowly, and with assistance, she knew that he would react verbally, and with shock, at the obvious whipping marks. Although they were nowhere near as raw as they had been when Matthew had first tended to them, they were still incredibly tender and mercilessly painful to the touch. When Andrew's eyes came into contact with them, his first reaction was to scream, however knowing that Michaela was counting on him for his professionalism, and compassion, he restrained himself, and simply said, "Oh Michaela!" and drew her against his young shoulders as more tears fell.

When Michaela drew back and nodded for Andrew to continue, he had a thorough, but incredibly careful look at the wounds, and reassured Michaela that they had appeared to have closed over by themselves, and with careful monitoring and the use of salve on a daily or twice daily basis, the scars should fade in time. Although Michaela was grateful for his reassurance, she was well aware that he would not be able to make invisible scars, and she would have them for life.

The silence was causing Andrew a severe amount of anxiety; Michaela hadn't said anything during his examination of her. It was almost as if she had shut herself off from what he was doing, a fact that was not uncommon in cases of severe trauma. Returning his thoughts to the task in hand, Andrew slowly made his way down her arms, he again noticed the bandaging and chose to leave that until he was sure that there were no underlying injuries that were not detectable to the naked eye. Having established that she miraculously had no broken bones, Andrew started to unwrap Michaela's arms but was stopped when he heard Michaela ask "Andrew, can you get Sully…I need him here for this." With a nod, and no debate, Andrew lay Michaela back down on the soft mattress, covered her up and left to get Sully.

As Michaela watched Andrew exit, and heard him descend the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder what was going through the young man's mind. She knew that he was worried by her silence, and had hidden his shock incredibly well. However Michaela knew that the true impact of what he had just seen, and what he was about to uncover, would take a while to assimilate in his mind, as it had for both herself and Matthew. Then there was the fact that she had suddenly requested the presence of her husband. This after all was going to be the most shocking for Sully, as it would identify the name of her assailant. Was it wise for Sully to see, or would it have been better for him to have been told by Andrew, where the boys could keep him under control? No, Michaela decided that he would want and potentially need to be here with her. Upon hearing the heavy unmistakable footsteps ascending the stairs, Michaela realised that it wasn't actually Sully that needed to find out like this, it was in fact herself that needed to know and see Sully's reaction. She needed to know if her worst fears were going to be realised or if she was still worth loving in his eyes. Waiting for her soulmate to enter the room, Michaela took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come.

When Sully and Andrew entered the room, the first thing Sully did was to rush to the bedside and pull his life force into his arms, not the best thing to do, as Andrew now knew why Michaela had pushed him away before, he had obviously, and unintentionally, touched her back and hurt her. Andrew noticed the grimace that appeared on Michaela's face, and subtly relieved the pressure that Sully was causing by saying "Easy there Sully…Michaela's been through a lot…and we've got to finish her exam okay?" With a faint nod and a sly smile, as if to say 'I'm sorry' Sully settled back down and took his position at the top of Michaela's bed, instinctively reaching to take her hand in his. Andrew noticed this, and went to say something, but was stopped by Michaela, who with Sully's loving hand gently clasping hers, said, "It's alright Andrew…you can finish now." With the go ahead from Michaela, Andrew began to carefully unwrap her right arm, not knowing what he was going to find, but realising that it would probably be just as bad, if not worse, than Michaela's back. Just as he was about to pull the bandage away Michaela stopped him and said, "Wait Andrew…do them both at the same time…it will be easier for all of us." Nodding in acknowledgement, Andrew left the loose wrapping where it was and started unfurling Michaela's left arm, leaving that bandage in the same position as the first. Waiting for Michaela to give the go ahead for the final removal, he was surprised when she started to do it herself, while looking at Sully, she said, "Sully this isn't going to be nice to look at…but I need to know if you'll still love me…I can live with it if you don't or won't…and I'll understand…I need you to be sure before you say anything." With that the bandages fell away, baring her arms to all in the room.

Michaela couldn't bring herself to look at them, remembering all too clearly the events that led to her getting them. Andrew was speechless, but quickly recovered as he examined Michaela's right arm, asking if his touch hurt her more or less than before? What she had used to soothe it and how often? Endless medical questions, as he repeated the same procedure with her left, but the one person that Michaela truly needed to hear from was not saying a word, Sully was stone dead silent. Unfortunately for Michaela in her unnerved, relatively insecure mind set, this was not he best course of action, and what was more, was the fact that Sully hadn't even seen Michaela's back yet. If this was how he reacted when he was faced with the name of her perpetrator then what would he do when he saw her back. No, Michaela was now convinced beyond words that Sully couldn't bear to look at her again. Her worst fears had come true.

Having finished his physical exam, Andrew had devised a plan of action in his head, but there was still the extremely delicate internal examination to carry out. Knowing a little of the bond that Michaela and Sully shared, he asked Michaela "We are about finished now…there is just the other to take care of…would you like Sully present…it is entirely up to you?" As he waited for a response, it struck him that Sully hadn't said a word since being brought in. This concerned him almost as much as Michaela's silence had and still did. When Andrew noted that Michaela had all but drawn away from Sully, he knew that something was very wrong with this wonderful couple.

The reunion shouldn't be like this, no not at all. He was well aware of how much Michaela had suffered physically, but even he thought that she would be inseparable from Sully. If anything it was actually the opposite, Andrew wondered what had transpired within Michaela's mind to produce this reaction. However now was not the time for such deep thoughts, no, now was the time to mend a broken body, and to start to mend a broken heart, as he suspected that one would follow the other. So bringing his focus back to the patient, Andrew was relieved when he heard the quiet voice of Michaela saying "Thank you Andrew for your patience, love and care…I am about ready to tend to the other part…and I would like Sully…I would like Sully to leave and wait with the boys and Katie." At the mention of her little girl, whom she had not seen since returning, a single tear fed its way down Michaela's cheek. She would see her soon enough.

Sully had been sitting, deep in thought, almost dumbstruck at what he had seen, and right now he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Not being that good with words, in his opinion, Sully couldn't find the words to say what was in his heart, consequently he opted for saying nothing. He truly couldn't fathom why Michaela was pulling away from him. They had always been so close, and had surmounted so many obstacles that to him this was just another one. Granted it was a huge one, but he never doubted until now that they could overcome it and punish the criminal responsible. Thinking about Michaela's actions since coming home, a thought hit him like a freight train. He was now convinced of it. She had convinced herself that he wouldn't love her the way she is. ' Oh' he thought sighing to himself, 'when is she going to realise that my love for her will never go away, never!' Knowing that Michaela needed a reaction or something quickly and before he left, Sully leant over her gently and whispered, "I love ya my heartsong and I always will. I'll leave ya ta it…if that's what ya want…I'll be downstairs." Turning to exit the room, Sully saw silent tears once again pouring from those eyes he loved so much, but reminding himself that this is what she wanted, he left, closing the door behind him.

Watching the door close behind Sully, both Michaela and Andrew knew that he had only left for their, no, for her benefit. Andrew turned back to Michaela and said softly "I'll try to be as quick as I can…and I'll try not to hurt you too much." With a small nod from Michaela, Andrew set to work. Working in the same methodical, careful manner that he had done previously, the procedure was soon over. Cleaning himself up and removing the instruments from their place on the side of the bed Andrew wondered how he was going to break the news to an already tired and fragile Michaela. Deciding that the best tack was that of being direct, he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her, looking into her tired eyes he began "Michaela, when I felt your abdomen earlier I noticed you wince a little…having just done an internal I have some news for you." Waiting for Michaela to digest to what he had just said, he wasn't surprised when an anxious look appeared on her face, closely followed by "What's wrong Andrew?" Calmly patting her hand, Andrew decided that delaying the news wasn't going to help, so he said, "You're pregnant…and I'd say about three months along, so it looks like you are going to have an early Thanksgiving present." Looking at Michaela closely, as he had been, he suddenly detected the first signs of a smile. When he heard a whispered and extremely shocked "Pregnant?" come from her mouth. He knew that the impact of his news was setting in, Andrew immediately reassured her that everything was fine, despite what she'd gone through.

Andrew felt truly blessed that such a terrible situation could be changed in the blink of an eye, and he had been the bearer of such wonderful news. Knowing that the next step was to inform the, what would be a very proud father, Andrew went to pack up his bag when he was stopped by Michaela saying in a soft, almost whispered tone, "Andrew I need to ask you a favour. Could you please not tell Sully and the children? I need some time to digest this." Although the request was not a usual one, Andrew couldn't really say that he was surprised. After everything that Michaela had endured, she had now found out that she was pregnant, Andrew surmised that this would have had an impact on any 'normal' person, but for Michaela Quinn to need time, the experience must have been beyond what his mind could imagine. So nodding in response, and saying "That's alright Michaela, I'll leave that for you to tell them when you are ready. However right now you need to rest, we'll address your back tomorrow." Andrew made sure that Michaela was comfortable before leaving to tell Sully the full extent of her injuries. As the door closed behind him, Michaela finally was able to sigh in relief that she was safe and in good hands. Placing a hand over her still flat stomach, Michaela closed her eyes, and with a small smile framing her lips, she drifted of to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the main examination room, Brian was pacing anxiously, while Sully had sat in stunned silence, since coming back downstairs. Matthew had only just woken from his brief nap, and noting his father's demeanour, he could tell that things weren't as they should be. Slowly rising from the bed, and walking over towards Sully, Matthew wondered how best to allay his fears, without breaking the private thoughts that his Ma had trusted him with. Deciding the best course of action, at least until Andrew came down, was to have a non-committal conversation, Matthew started by saying "It sure is good ta be home", waiting for any sign of response but receiving none, he turned to look at his fearful brother and continued "I sure missed you little brother, what ya been up ta?" When Brian heard Matthew ask him a direct question, he immediately stopped his pacing and wondered if he should tell Matthew what he had been doing. After all Matthew had told him, before leaving to find Michaela, to just look after Katie and not to worry about finding out who was responsible. Having disobeyed his brother, and actually found out quite a lot, but not the identity of the criminal, Brian was now left in a quandary. If he told Matthew what he had found out, then there was every chance that their Pa would disappear in search of 'him'. If Brian kept quiet then Matthew would know for sure that he was hiding something, lying never had been his strong point and now was no exception. Realising that Matthew was expecting a response, Brian just simply said "Just keeping an eye on Katie and praying a lot, nothing much really." Looking at Matthew, Brian was pleased he seemed convinced, so he resumed his pacing, waiting in anticipation for Andrew's return.

Sully had been listening to everything the boys had said, but was to be quite frank more than a little jarred off at the pleasant non-consequential conversation. Needing to get some answers and fast he turned to Matthew and in such a harsh accusatory tone, that left no room for arguing, said, "What the hell happened out there!" Luckily enough for Matthew, the door to the stairs opened and a cautious Andrew entered. It struck Matthew that he looked a little like a mouse that had just entered the lion's den, hoping that he was going to be brave enough to tell the family the full extent of Michaela's injuries. Coughing to make is presence know, Andrew walked around to the bench that sat along the far wall and waited until he had everyone's attention, before saying the most difficult diagnosis of his life.

Having established that everyone was quiet and waiting for him to speak Andrew drew a deep breath and began, "Thank you for waiting patiently, I know it hasn't been easy for any of you. I am sure that you are all anxious to hear what my prognosis is for Michaela?" When a trio of heads nodded back, he continued, "Well on the surface she has come through her ordeal in remarkably good shape, as far as her health is concerned. I detected a slight rattle in her lungs, which I am sure will pass when she has time to rest and eats nutritiously." Seeing Sully start to jump in, Andrew held his hand up and decided that maybe taking his time wasn't the best course of action, especially considering what the severity of the news was that he had to share. Taking another deep breath to steady himself Andrew carried on "I know that you all want to know about Michaela's injuries…and I suspect that Sully wants to know if she was 'hurt'. Well, Michaela assures me that she wasn't harmed in that way Sully, however she has got some extremely serious injuries. You may have already noticed that her wrists and ankles appear red and slightly swollen; this is due to the types of restraints that she was made to wear. This will fade over time, and in due course disappear altogether."

Looking cautiously at Sully, both Matthew and Andrew knew that the next part would be the true sign of how his father was handling everything. With Matthew turning to look at him, with respect and compassion in his eyes, Andrew continued, when you could hear a pin drop in the room, Andrew wondered if any one had heard him, and if the had, were they still breathing. Matthew had caught Brian as he nearly fainted with shock, and Sully was getting ready to hit something, Matthew could quite easily see the anger and hatred rising up in his father's eyes. However both he and Andrew knew that there was still one more piece to tell, so nodding towards Andrew for him to finish, Matthew waited. With Matthew's reassurance Andrew finished by saying "The rest of her physical injuries are truly astonishing in their intensity. I still can't believe that Michaela managed to make it home in the pain that she is so clearly in. Sully, Brian, what Michaela has endured is something so despicable that I find it difficult to say…she has been whipped and has the initials of her assailant carved into her arms. She is in a great deal of pain both physically and emotionally." Waiting for this information to register, and seeing the shocked face in front of him Andrew felt it wise to end with something positive so he said "However, knowing how strong Michaela Quinn is, I have no doubt that she will recover…at least on a physical level…the emotional trauma may be harder to over come…but now she is home, I know that she will get better by the day." With the last word uttered the room was silent.

Looking around at the stunned family Andrew wondered who would be the first to react, and how. He didn't have to wait long as he heard "What the hell do ya mean WHIPPED!!!" from Sully, shortly followed by "She's been branded!!! My God what did that animal do ta her?" The realisation of what had happened came crashing down upon Sully, almost choking him, he needed air and quickly. The next thing that anyone knew was the sound of the clinic door being opened and slammed shut as Sully was seen running headlong towards the Livery, no doubt to get Comet.

Deciding to leave his Pa for now, and with a stunned Andrew and a confused Brian still left in the room, Matthew took it upon himself to take charge, once again. Suggesting that Andrew check on their Ma, which he was more than grateful to do, Matthew turned to his brother, and saw tears falling down his face. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he led Brian over towards the cot that he had used earlier. Once Brian was lying down, Matthew sat on the floor and waited for him to say something. When he heard a quiet "It was Custer wasn't it?" Matthew knew that Brian had either read between the lines, or had done a little more than just look after Katie. Whatever the reasoning behind his question, he deserved an answer. So taking a steadying breath Matthew said "Yeah Brian I reckon it was. Ma hasn't said much 'bout who did it, but it's hard ta not think like that."

Seeing a nod in recognition of his words, Matthew waited in case Brian needed and wanted to say anything else, when he heard a simple "Will she heal and may I see her?" Matthew was taken back to just how young Brian really was. He doubted that Brian had even realised his correct grammar, something that their Ma had been trying to instil in them since their first year together. It made him chuckle to himself, that Michaela had such an impact on the young boy, but neither of them truly realised how much. Nodding and saying "Yeah I'll take ya up, but ya got ta be quiet and careful okay…and yeah she'll heal, but she'll always have the reminders…do ya understand?" With a small, tentative "You mean she'll have scars like Robert E?" as his reply, Matthew was once again reminded how much Brian had been a witness to over the years. Nodding in response and saying an equally quiet but heartfelt "Yeah that's what I mean little brother. Ya ready ta go?" There was no need for a verbal answer as Brian was already nearly at the door to the stairs. Matthew placed a supporting hand on Brian's shoulder as they ascended the stairs, and walked towards Michaela's room.

Michaela had drifted between sleep and semi-consciousness since Andrew had left her nearly an hour ago. It was in one of these half waking moments that she had turned her head to see what the noise was downstairs, not really having the energy, or the enthusiasm to get up and find out what was going on, Michaela made the decision to just lay there and listen. This in itself was something that she normally abhorred doing, however this time there seemed to be something pulling her into the rather loud discussion that was taking place below her. Deciding that it was probably Sully's reaction to Andrew's information regarding her own state of health, Michaela had chosen to turn away from the door and drifted back to sleep. However she was now brought out of her slumber by the feeling that she was being silently observed. Opening her eyes slowly, and turning her head towards the door once again, Michaela saw her youngest son standing there, transfixed by the sight that he was faced with, tears pouring down his cheeks. With a quiet "Ma you're awake", Brian came running in, as if he was the eight-year-old boy again who had just discovered that his Ma wasn't going to die from the grippe. Stopping himself before he landed heavily on his Ma, Brian simply knelt down beside her and placed his head on her lap, seeking the comfort only a mother could bring. Although Michaela was still in pain, she was amazed at how thoughtful Brian had been, not expecting a hug from her, instead he had settled for a slow, calming rubbing of his back and shoulders. Something that Michaela was more than willing to supply.

Matthew had observed the exchange with a small smile on his lips. He was relieved that Michaela finally seemed to be able to relax. It had been such a struggle on the journey, what with her over-whelming pain and fatigue, and his tiredness and aching muscles. There were several points that he doubted that they would actually make it home, although he would never tell Michaela that. However looking at her now, soothing his little brother, nothing could change the sense of satisfaction and pride that Matthew felt. Pride in Michaela for being strong enough to keep going even through the worst of it, and a small amount of pride in himself that he had succeeded in bringing her home. Deciding that he could safely leave the two alone, Matthew turned to leave, when he was stopped by his Ma's voice saying a quiet "Thank you Matthew…Thank you." Matthew knew instinctively that her thanks were for more than just letting Brian stay. However, not feeling like he needed thanks in any measure, after all Michaela was his mother, Matthew just nodded and left the two to it. Descending the stairs, Matthew decided that locating Sully was the next job, however he had a feeling that Robert E may prove more useful in this task.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robert E left the café after having lunch with Grace, he just couldn't help his thoughts drifting back to his best friend and his family. Those that had seen Michaela when she and Matthew had arrived back could clearly tell that she was in a bad way. However the thing that concerned him more than the mere physical injuries, were the emotional and mental ones, which she had endured. Robert E knew that Andrew was a good doctor, and consequently, Michaela's physical injuries would mend in time. However he also knew Michaela, and knew that she would try to cope with this on her own, much as she had done after Washita. In addition he suspected that she was more than likely to try to convince herself that Sully didn't love her any more. This in itself would crush Sully, put together with the feeling of helplessness that Sully already felt, Robert E was convinced that Sully was more than likely going to go after Michaela's assailant. With this thought firmly etched in his mind, Robert E hurried around the corner to the entrance of the Livery, just praying that he would be in time.

When he saw Sully enter the stalls Robert E quickly increased his pace, running to catch up. Once within earshot Robert E screamed, "Sully, wait will ya, don't do this." Turning at the sound of his friend's request he placed the saddle back down and said, rather snappily, "Robert E leave me alone will ya…I need some space." When all Sully got in response was a shake of Robert E's head, and a gentle but persuasive arm leading Sully over towards the hay bales, he knew that there was no getting out of this, he would have to talk to his friend, and if truth be told he needed to talk.

As the pair made themselves comfortable on the hay, Sully wondered how he was going to start Deciding that speaking from the heart was his only option, he took a steadying breath and turned to look his friend in the eye as he began, "Robert E what I'm 'bout ta tell ya can only go as far as Grace okay?" When he received a firm nod, Sully continued, "I know ya saw Michaela when Matthew got home, she's in a bad way Robert E. She's half starved, battered black and blue and so scared I don't know what ta do fer her." Pausing in his thoughts Sully considered what Robert E's reaction was going to be to the actual nature of Michaela's injuries. Knowing that he wouldn't judge her or cause her to feel uncomfortable gave Sully the reassurance that he needed, so continuing on with his story Sully said quietly, "Do ya remember when ya got burned and Michaela saw ya whipping scars…and then later when the KKK came, Brian saw ya brand mark?" When Sully saw the pain of anguished memories that was so clearly evident in his friend's eyes, with Robert E's acknowledgement that he did indeed remember these times, Sully was momentarily taken aback. When Sully then heard a soft "Yeah I remember, what's that got ta do with now?" As the potential answer suddenly dawned on Robert E and a small intake of shocked breath was heard, he waited patiently for Sully to continue. However when he heard a soft sob come from his friend, and a voice filled with hate could be heard saying, "That mongrel did that ta my Michaela!! That's what that's got ta with now. He almost killed her!!" With that he broke down, finally unable to put into words how tormented his heart felt, at the pain that his beloved had been forced to endure, and the fact that he had been unable to stop it.

Taking Sully into a soft comforting, yet manly embrace, Robert E was still so shocked about what Sully had just said, that he had no idea what to say to comfort his friend. However when he looked up and saw Matthew standing at the back of the Livery, he knew that Sully would be alright. Before he made a signal to Matthew, that would initiate a much needed father/son talk, Robert E pulled back slightly and said softly, "Ya know that Dr Mike's gonna need ya here don't ya?" Pausing for the realisation to sink in, and noting that it had, Robert E continued, "God knows I know that it ain't right that she had ta go through that…and I ain't fer one minute saying it is…she's a tough lady…she got through the miscarriage…being shot…almost losing ya…all on her own… as well as with ya support." Pausing again for Sully to take in what he had said, trying to remind his friend of what a strong lady Michaela was, and still is, Robert E waited until he saw a small glimmer appear in Sully's eye, a light that told of the unspoken love that he had for Michaela. Knowing that the time was right to conclude and hand the situation over to Matthew, Robert E finished by saying, "She may not feel like it right now but she's gonna need ya love more than anythin'. Your gonna have to show her that ya can live with what's happened, and that's gonna take time. She's gonna need ta believe in herself again…and ya the only one that can do that." When Matthew saw the raised hand of Robert E, he knew that the time had come for him to pick this conversation up, so slowly walking over towards the two friends Matthew began to think of what he was going to say by way of help and explanation.

Matthew had arrived at the back entrance to the Livery, some fifteen minutes ago. Relieved to see that Robert E had indeed managed to stop Sully from running out on Michaela, and therefore re-instilling in him that Michaela needed him here, not being a hero, he decided to just stay where he was. He positioned himself close enough so that he could hear what was being said, but not so close that his father would see him. Patiently he listened, choking at the brevity of Sully's description. Admittedly his father actually didn't know the full details, as there hadn't been time to inform him, maybe now was a good time.

Making sure that his father saw him approach before he said anything Matthew nodded his thanks to Robert E and sat down in the now vacant, warm hay bale. Looking at his distraught father Matthew took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell ya 'bout Ma before now, but I felt it best that Andrew tell ya…and it's what she wanted."

Nodding at his son's quiet admittance, Sully turned to look at his face, seeing that it was flushed with anguish and his own torment, he reached for Matthew's hand, and began shakily, "Thank ya Matthew…I should 'ave said it before…but I didn't. Thank ya for bringing her home…thank ya fer being there fer her…but where was she…where did ya find her?"

Knowing that this question was going to come eventually, but surprised that it was the first one his father asked, caused Matthew to swallow hard, and hope that his father running out on him again wouldn't follow the answer. Taking all the courage he had, Matthew just replied, quietly but full of sincerity and remorse, "Ya don't 'ave ta thank me Pa, I'd do anythin' ta keep Ma safe. I couldn't though…all I could do was bring her home." Pausing before he uttered his next few words, Matthew knew that they would cause as much anguish to his father as his Ma's injuries had, however he knew the longer he waited to say them, the harder it was going to be. So needing to get this out, as much as for himself as his father's, Matthew whispered, " She was at Washita", and waited for the explosion.

The stunned silence that now filled the air made Matthew wonder if Sully had actually heard him, however upon closer inspection, it was all too evident that Sully had more than heard him, he was actually beating the living daylights out of the bale of hay he was sitting on. Concerned by the continued silence, Matthew tentatively reached an arm over and quietly asked, "Sully? Talk ta me…ya scaring me."

The mere mention of that place sent an immediate chill through Sully's spine, it had been nearly three years since any of them had even thought about Washita. Remembering the horrors that had happened there, and Michaela's reaction, was more than Sully ever wanted to be faced with at the time. It had almost broken his precious heartsong, and the thought of her having to go back there made him sick. Struggling for breath as he digested this news, Sully was absolutely sure that, even if this poor excuse for a man, wasn't in fact who he suspected it was, they definitely knew about the Indians, and their consequential massacre. This reminded him once more that Michaela may well have been hurt just to spite him, as had happened on so many other occasions. However he knew that there was no room for him to dwell on what he may or may not have done. No, the important thing now was to find out from Matthew just what had transpired, and then help Michaela and prove his love to her.

Thinking back over Michaela's injuries, Sully was convinced that this monster had inflicted them with precision and a purpose; apart from the whipping, the cause of which Sully was unsure of at this time. There was no doubt in Sully's mind that this animal was a cold calculating menace, and he had mocked the Cheyenne in more ways than one. He strongly suspected that the brandings, as he was coming to think of them, were a mockery of the Cheyenne burial ritual. As was the fact that Michaela's hair had been cut. Pausing in his tormented thoughts, he wondered how much more his wife would have endured. Not sure how much Matthew would actually tell him, Sully pondered what he should ask. Breathing deeply to try and regain some control, but knowing that it wouldn't work. Sully didn't really know what to say, but he knew that he had to say something. Bringing his tearstained face up to Matthew he said, "It's alright Matthew…it's just the shock I suppose…but ya right I do need ta talk…why don't we take a walk?"

With a relieved nod from Matthew, they went over to the clinic to inform Brian and Andrew that they were going to talk in private, but wouldn't be far away if Michaela needed them. Once everyone was informed, Matthew and Sully set off across the meadow, to talk without prying ears or eyes on their every move.

As they approached the bridge and veered to the left, taking the path beyond the churchyard, and the schoolhouse, Matthew couldn't help but wonder how this talk was actually going to work. If he was honest with himself, he was dreading it, and he only hoped that Sully would go easy on him, and maybe even just ask questions, that Matthew could answer directly. There was no doubt in Matthew's mind that this would definitely be the easiest way of doing this. However time would tell, and he would just have to wait and see if Sully was considering the same option. When Matthew was suddenly stopped from his slow walk, and drawn out of his thoughts, by an arm on his shoulder. Knowing instinctively that the time had come and there was no turning back. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face his friend, his mentor, and his father.

Seeing the anxiety build in his son's eyes, made Sully realise that this was going to be as hard for Matthew as it was for himself. Needing to try and reassure Matthew, Sully had stopped him walking and said softly, "It's alright Matthew…don't worry…just tell me." Relieved that the silence had been broken, and the talk begun. Matthew took a deep breath and said, "What da ya wanna know first?"

Sensing that, although this was not how he wanted this talk to be, he wanted to make it as easy for Matthew as possible, so if a simple question/answer session was what his son wanted and needed, that that is what he would get. Pausing to think about his son's question of what he really did want to know, Sully wondered what his first question should be; after all he already knew where Michaela had been found. Deciding that he needed some background to try and get a grip on what happened, Sully began with a general statement, "Matthew, I'll do this your way okay?" When Sully got a relieved nod in response, it was clear that Matthew had understood the full meaning of Sully's statement.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself before he spoke, Sully asked his first question, knowing that as soon as it was out of his mouth this talk would truly become reality, "Tell me how it started?"

Speaking slowly and from the heart Matthew answered as simply as he could, "Ma was at the clinic, and some soldier came in and asked…no insisted that she go with him ta help his comrade who was hurt. Ya know Ma, she'd never turn her back on the hurt." Seeing the acknowledgement and pride in Sully's eyes Matthew continued, "Well she went with him, and I took care of Brian and Katie…but when she didn't come back the next day I got worried. So Brian and I agreed that I'd go look for her."

Nodding in understanding at the brevity of his answer, Sully asked, "How did ya find her?"

Hoping that Sully would feel proud of him, Matthew just simply replied, "By doing what ya taught me, tracking, listening, following their clues." Waiting for Sully to react, but knowing that he required more of an answer, Mathew elaborated, "It wasn't that hard really, it took me a few days ta find their first camp…" Turning away from Sully as he finished Matthew almost choked on the next few words, "That was when I found… Ma's clothes." Matthew wanted to finish this as quickly as he could, and Sully's continued silence wasn't helping, so with tears in his eyes, and his voice choking, he ended by saying, "I then just followed the tracks, 'til I got ta Washita."

It seemed to Matthew that Sully had been quiet for an eternity, however when he heard a whispered, "It's alright Matthew, ya did real good, I'm real proud of ya son…I'm just pleased that I was good fer something." Drawing a breath Sully wondered how much more Matthew would be able to handle, but at the same time he wondered the same about himself. However he had a feeling that neither of them was going to be able to heal, or at least begin to, until the rest of the story had been told. Gripping his son's shoulder tightly, Sully asked "Are ya up ta finishing?"

"Yeah Pa, I need ta get it out. What else do ya wanna know?" Throwing the ball back into Sully's court, Matthew waited. Finally the hardest question of all came, "Tell me where she was when ya found her? Where exactly?"

Feeling like this question was a turning point of some description, Matthew took a deep breath and answered as frankly and honestly as he could, "When I got there, ta Washita I mean, I felt that I'd already been there from all ya and Ma had said. Anyway I almost left as I couldn't see her…but I felt more than heard her there." Seeing his Pa nod at these words encouraged Matthew so he continued, "Well I set up camp, and went down ta the river ta get some water…that's when I saw her." With tears building in his eyes, from the powerful memories, that recalling this was evoking, Matthew rushed to finish, "She was face down almost completely in the river…laying alongside one of the dead Indians…or his remains anyway. She was in a real bad way Pa…but she made sure right away that I knew she hadn't been raped. I don't know...it just seemed it was more important than her injuries."

When Matthew heard a quiet, almost reverent, "It don't surprise me Matthew…she'd just be worried 'bout that ta save me. She never cares 'bout herself first, ya should know that. But that's gonna change." Pausing before asking Matthew if there was anything else, Sully was once again reminded how strong his wife was, and how their love would get them through this. When Matthew told him about the basic treatment that he managed to do, and the journey home, Sully knew at that moment that he had never been more proud of his son. Feeling the need to tell him once again, Sully took him by the hand, as if to shake it, and said, "Son…I feel so honoured ta call ya that…I'm so proud of ya…Thanks just ain't enough fer what ya did…But I'll keep saying them…Ya brought my heart back ta me."

With a warm manly embrace and tears in both sets of eyes, the pair set back to town, knowing that whatever was to happen now, between them they could handle it. As they neared the clinic, Sully turned to Matthew and said, "Matthew I don't want ta talk 'bout this with ya Ma…I need her ta come ta me when she's ready. I'll be there fer her, and love her…but she's got ta feel ready ta talk…alright?" Seeing a nod in response Sully finished by saying "Ya go and take Brian and Katie in ta see her and say goodnight, take the wagon and head home…I'm gonna spend some time with ya Ma okay?" With a pat on his shoulder and a quiet, "Sure thing Pa…I understand", the pair quietly entered the clinic, hoping that what they found would not provide more reason for concern.

As they entered, it suddenly struck Sully how much he knew of this room, every nook and cranny was as familiar to him as it was to Michaela. He had mended so many squeaks and wobbles over their three years of marriage and even before that, that Sully felt that this room was almost alive. Now it was the room that had actually saved his heartsong. Knowing that she was asleep, hopefully, upstairs Sully approached a dozing Andrew and beckoned for Matthew to get Katie from Dorothy. Slowly shaking Andrew, who he thought would be a light sleeper, much as Michaela was, he was pleased when he quickly got an "Mmm" as his response. Seeing the young doctor become more alert, Sully said, "Andrew it's Sully, how's Michaela?" Not surprised at that being Sully's first question, Andrew briefly filled him in on how his patient was doing, and said that Matthew could take Katie up for a little while but that is it for today.

Understanding that it had indeed been a long day for all concerned, and especially Michaela, Sully readily agreed, but decided to omit the minor detail that he intended to stay with her until he grew too weary, and would then head home. Looking up as he heard the clinic door open, he saw his angel enter, securely held in her brother's arms. As soon as Katie saw her Pa she was wriggling to get free of her confines. Noting that all was quiet, and therefore safe to put Katie down, Matthew placed her gently on the ground. Steadying her momentarily as she found her balance, standing back Matthew watched as she ran for her Pa, and the love and security that was held there. It struck him, as he watched the innocence of his sister, that his own brother and sister were so incredibly lucky to be a part of such a unique and wonderful family. It also occurred to Matthew that this love, both the baby love, and their own, would get his mother through this ordeal that much was certain.

Approaching his father, Matthew quietly said, "What'd Andrew say?" Forcing himself to look away from Katie, Sully said, "Ya can go on up, and take Katie." With a nod in response, Matthew reached to take Katie back into his arms, and then head upstairs to reunite Mother and Daughter. Just as he got to the stair door, he felt a hand on his arm. Turning to see Sully's face, he was momentarily confused at the anxiety that lay there. As the reason, hit him, Matthew grasped Sully's arm with his and said, "Don't worry Pa… I'll watch her…she'll be alright." With that he started up the stairs, and to this family's life force. Knowing that his brother was already with Michaela, gave Matthew a small degree of comfort, but he knew that for Michaela the real tonic, at this exact moment, was going to be the precious bundle that he carried.

All the way up he kept whispering loving words to his sibling. Just as he arrived at his Ma's room, Matthew felt that the time had come to try and explain to his sister just what they were doing here. Just how you do that to a toddler was beyond Matthew but he knew that he had to try. So placing Katie on the bench outside, he said, "Katie, ya gonna see Ma now alright?" When he received an excited nod and a gurgle as his response, Matthew couldn't help but laugh to himself. However he knew that he had to try and prepare this energetic toddler, for what she was going to see. So sitting down on the floor, and gently holding Katie in place, Matthew told her as simply as possible that her Ma was sick, and she needed to be quiet. Doubting that any of what he said had in fact gone in, or been understood, Matthew just kissed Katie's soft cheek, and stood up with her in his arms.

Knocking gently on the door, to alert Brian to his presence, Matthew cautiously opened it and slowly walked in. Looking up from his place at his mother's side, Brian turned to see who was coming in. Relieved that it was his brother and sister, Brian made way for them at Michaela's bedside. Placing Katie on the edge of the bed, Matthew softly called to his dozing Ma. When a groggy Michaela opened her eyes, it was clear that she was momentarily confused. However when she saw who was in the room, that confusion made way for the delight and love that only a mother could feel, took over as she saw her daughter for the first time in nearly two weeks.

Trying to reach for her little angel caused Michaela more unwanted pain, but she was determined not to be swayed from her goal, that of holding her little Katie. Noting that Matthew had seen her wince, and had lifted Katie slightly, made Michaela smile to herself. It was evident that even now they were home, Matthew was still continuing to look after her. Returning her attention to the little girl that was so desperately in need of a hug, Michaela spoke softly "Katie, my sweet Katie … come to Mama." Not needing a second invitation, Katie fell into her mother's waiting arms, and cried softly for the losses that she had been forced to endure since Michaela had been taken, Michaela herself found that the child's soft innocent crying caused her own dam to burst just a little more. With quiet soothing words of "Shh Katie…it'll be alright now. Mama missed you so much", Katie soon settled and relaxed into her mother's embrace.

Watching the scene unfold in front of them, Brian and Matthew both nodded and decided that their Ma would be fine…at least for now. Two of the women in their lives were receiving the vital comfort and reassurance that they needed. Standing up quietly, and turning towards the door, Brian glanced back towards the bed, and saw that Michaela was singing quietly to Katie, singing of a love that will never fade. Katie, content to be in her mother's arms was being lulled into a deep, peaceful slumber. Shutting the door softly behind them, Brian pulled Matthew into a hug, and whispered, "Thanks fer bringin' 'er home Matthew, and I love ya." With a quiet, "I love ya ta little brother." Matthew held fast to his brother's need for security and for once didn't shy away from his need to be held.

Slowly descending the stairs, both brothers were independently thinking the same question, as it turned out, ' where was their father?' as they could hear no sound coming from the office area. However the answer to that statement was soon to be given when they entered their mother's treatment room. Immediately seeing their father quietly talking to Andrew, about Michaela. Coughing softly so that both the men were aware of their presence, Matthew made his way over towards the window seat. Relieved that he didn't have to wait long for one of them to fill he and Brian in on what had been discussed, Matthew sat back and listened as Andrew reported on Michaela's condition, "She's badly malnourished, and dehydrated but that is to be expected. As far as her injuries go, although she is still in considerable pain, her back isn't quite as bad, to the touch, as it was when she first arrived home. The pain in her wrists will also lessen, but for the time being, I would like to keep her here where I can monitor her closely, just to be on the safe side. If all goes well then I should be able to release her, to bed rest at home, within a few days."

With all of them now relieved that there was a home date in mind, Andrew added that Michaela should now be left in peace for the night, and that there really wasn't anything more that they could do. Andrew excused himself and went to get a quick bite to eat from Grace's. After closing the door, the distraught family returned to their own thoughts. Brian with his thoughts on his prayers being answered, and hence his faith in God restored; Matthew's thoughts on the tremendous relief that he felt now they were home safely; and finally Sully was thinking about all Michaela had gone through, and how desperate he was to make this all go away for her. Sensing that his father wanted some solitary time with Michaela, Brian said, "Pa, if ya want we'll just get Kates and head home alright?" With a quiet, "Thanks Brain" and a pat on his shoulder, Brian hurried upstairs to get Katie and kiss goodnight to his mother, a job that he had bitterly missed for the last few weeks.

Reaching the door of her room, Brian softly knocked and entered. Seeing that Michaela was awake, but Katie was still dozing, Brian slowly walked over to the bed and softly said, "Ma we're off for the night, I need ta get Katie." As he detected Michaela's grip on Katie lessen, Brian reached to take the slumbering toddler into the warmth of his arms. Leaning over to kiss Michaela goodnight, Brian whispered in her ear "It'll be alright Ma…we'll be back 'morrow…sleep well." With a gentle squeeze of his hand and a faint, "Thank you Brian…sleep well too", Brian left and hitched Katie higher onto his chest before going down stairs, to Matthew.

When the door to the main room opened and Brian walked through, he thought as he looked at his father and brother that the events of the day had suddenly caught up with everyone, as they all appeared to be exhausted. Giving each a weary smile, Brian whispered, "We're 'bout ready ta go…are ya all set Matthew?" When he received a nod in response, followed by, "Yeah Brian, the wagon's outside, but I reckon Pa'll ride Comet home later, okay?" Not feeling any surprise at Matthew's statement regarding his father, Brian simply said, "Sure thing, see ya outside", and said good night to his Pa, then went outside to wait by the wagon. Matthew followed suit and quickly nipped upstairs to kiss his mother goodnight, and to ensure that she was still comfortable. Reassured that she was okay, Matthew returned downstairs to say goodnight to his Pa. Noting the anxiety that was held in Sully's eyes and the shaky hand on his shoulder, Matthew just reached for Sully's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and said, "It'll be alright Pa…she'll be alright." With that said he then exited the clinic, climbed into the wagon, and set off home with Brian and Katie in the back.

Taking the opportunity to watch the wagon as it turned the corner out of town, towards home, Sully thought to himself that he hadn't felt this nervous since he had first announced his love for Michaela nearly 4 years ago. Finally being alone in the clinic did something to Sully, it seemed to bring a silent reassurance all of its own. So turning to face the door to the upstairs recovery rooms, Sully took a deep breath and began to walk towards the only place that he would find a small degree of peace, and some sleep, beside his wife.

Michaela meanwhile had been lying quietly, finally able to rest for the first time in what seemed like months. She had heard both Matthew and Brian say goodnight, and had felt their gentle touches. There was no getting away from the fact that these children, and Sully were the only reasons that she had made it as far as she had. Now as she lay in her favourite recovery room, it was the presence of their new baby, which came forward in Michaela's mind. Slowly moving her hand down to rest on her still flat abdomen, Michaela just couldn't believe that she was pregnant, and that everything was fine.

However when she re-addressed that thought, she realised that everything was far from all right. Sully hadn't been to see her since Andrew had first treated her, and he, as yet, didn't know about their miracle baby. Did he truly hate what he saw when he looked at her? What would he think about the baby? Did he blame himself for what had happened? All these thoughts and more were tumbling around Michaela's head unmercifully, however one thought was shouting louder than the others, and that was, why hadn't he been to see her? Not having any other answers, apart from those that Custer had drilled into her, Michaela closed her eyes in despair and allowed sleep to claim her once more.

Shortly after Michaela had fallen asleep, Sully entered the room quietly so as not to disturb her. Standing just inside the door, Sully just looked and said a silent prayer to the Spirits for bringing her home, and for the realisation that it wasn't a dream.

Crossing the short distance to her bedside Sully thought back to what he had witnessed earlier when Andrew was initially tending to her. He once again wondered how his beautiful wife had survived her ordeal atall, and then he pondered on the severity of her injuries, and just how much he didn't know about her abduction. Steeling himself for the fact that he may never know the full story, Sully decided there and then that he would stay at her side forever if that is what it would take for his once strong wife to feel secure again, and give her a reason to live.

Knowing that battle was a long way off yet, Sully pulled up a chair and sat down quietly. Taking her left hand in his, Sully brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the tip of each finger. Laying both their hands on his lap, Sully settled himself in for the night, content to just watch Michaela sleep. Safe in the knowledge that for now she was out of harms way.


	4. Part 4: A Soul's Hope

**Part 4: A Soul's Hope**

Andrew had released Michaela approximately three weeks ago, feeling that she could rest just as well at home as she could in the clinic. Michaela had returned to work as soon as Andrew had given her the all clear. Not that he actually felt that this was a wise course of action, but he knew that Michaela was more likely to recover when she had other things to occupy herself with, than if she stayed at home. However, he only gave his blessing, on the condition that she worked half days, and allowed him to assist with any surgeries that needed to be done. Michaela had insisted that she could manage, but Andrew knew differently. Not only was she having the occasional recurrence of pain, but she was also pregnant, a fact that only the two doctors were privy to. One of these conditions would give Andrew cause for concern, however having both together, and knowing Michaela as well as he did, gave Andrew good reason to watch her activities carefully.

When Sully had heard of Andrew's decision to release Michaela from his medical care; he was more than a little anxious. It wasn't that he felt Michaela wasn't physically ready for her return to work, in fact Sully agreed wholeheartedly with Andrew's prognosis, it was a pleasant change in fact for both men to see eye to eye, and recognise that Michaela would get better quicker with the clinic at the forefront of her mind. However, although in agreement, Sully was extremely concerned about Michaela's emotional well-being. To him, she appeared so shut off, that it was beginning to scare him. Was she really ready for the likes of Hank and Jake? Only time and patience would tell, but he swore that he wasn't going to give Michaela cause to worry about him going away, no he was going to stay by her side all the way through. He would prove his love for her…and that proof was starting now.

As Sully sat staring into the diminishing flames of the living room fire, his mind turned to the following morning, Michaela's first day back, he was certain that this outward façade of normalcy may have fooled those in the town. However to their closest friends, it was very evident that neither was coping particularly well. Or was it that they were coping but in their own way; on their own, something that neither should be doing. Sully was convinced that this atrocity should have brought them closer together, not drawn them further apart. There wasn't any doubt whatsoever that he still loved and cherished Michaela, but the problem was convincing her of that. It was almost as if neither wanted to tempt fate by saying what was on their minds, and until that happened Sully knew that neither would be able to begin the journey towards healing.

Until now the evenings had settled into an uneasy routine; Michaela saying good night to the children, taking Katie and going upstairs to bed, so that she was undressed and settled before Sully entered. However tonight Michaela appeared to be different. Sully suspected that she had been talking to Grace, probably trying to resolve her hatred of herself, with the one woman in town who could actually directly understand Michaela's feelings. After all Grace was married to Robert E and she herself had been the victim of prejudice, when the KKK had come to town three years earlier. Whatever the content of their talk, it had appeared to produce a more open response to the subject of bed.

Yes, Michaela had still gone up early, but Sully suspected that tonight might be different. As he climbed the stairs and checked on their now peacefully sleeping children, he prayed to the Spirits that Michaela would be strong enough to let him help her, and the only way of her doing that was to reach out to him. He would be as patient as he could, but he knew that she would have to do it eventually, if they were to ever get through this. Approaching their bedroom carefully, so as not to wake Michaela if she were asleep, Sully was stunned to see her standing, naked in front of the mirror, seemingly lost in her own world. As he entered, the floorboards creaked, announcing his arrival. However instead of immediately grabbing her gown, from the nearby chair, Michaela stood there, purposely watching Sully's reaction as it was reflected in the mirror. It was time to start to share her burden with the only person that could help her carry it.

Michaela was momentarily worried that she had misjudged the timing of her actions, as Sully still stood where he was, just inside the now closed door. Turning her face towards the floor, un-noticed tears made their way down her pale cheeks, leaving a path for more to follow. Sensing more than hearing his wife's upset, Sully immediately closed the gap between them, drawing her cautiously into his warm embrace, knowing instinctively that his next words would be the make or break of this turning point. Sully decided that a simple 'I love ya' wouldn't even come close to helping, so began to weigh up the right words to say to his heartsong. Finally coming up with something appropriate, he whispered in her ear, "Michaela I'll always love ya no matter what happens, I'll still find ya as beautiful as the first day I saw ya." With no more words needing to be said, Michaela turned fully into Sully's waiting arms, and began to release all of her pent up pain and anguish, in the only way she could, through tears.

Feeling the trembling form of his wife, now firmly entrenched in his arms, Sully knew that she wouldn't be able to stand much longer, so drawing back slightly he took a long, staggering breath and asked quietly, "Michaela, wouldn't ya be more comfortable in bed?" When he received a faint nod and a sniffled, "Yes I suppose so" as his answer, Sully took the next brave step and said, "Would ya let me help ya ta bed?" Knowing that she could retreat back into her self made shell at any time, Sully was well aware of how risky that question was, however when Michaela replied, "Yes you can carry me… it would be good…but carefully". With that said, Sully slowly lifted Michaela into his arms, revelling in the feel once again, and carried her gently over to the safety and softness of their bed.

Cautiously laying her down, and ensuring that there was plenty of padding and support for her still tender back, Sully crawled up beside her and brought her into his arms once again, softly stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort.

As Sully detected that Michaela's breathing was slowing down, and he could no longer feel her trembling, he turned to look at her. What he saw sent a spear of fire through his heart, his normally strong, opinionated, feisty wife was now curled in a ball, leaning against Sully's chest. Adjusting the covers, Sully softly spoke for the first time since carrying her to bed, "Michaela sweetheart, look at me" waiting for her to respond, but not seeing any change in her position Sully tried again, "Honey, please look at me, I need ta see ya eyes ta know you're alright." With that plaintive request Michaela cautiously raised her eyes upwards and was greeted by the most beautiful sight that she had seen in such a long time. That of her husband's oceanic blue eyes looking back at hers, with such love and strength that Michaela was left wondering why she had ever doubted the depth of their connection.

Taking the cue from the love that she was now beginning to feel, Michaela spoke quietly, "Sully can we talk?" Grateful for the small, reassuring squeeze on her upper arm and a, "Sure, what da ya wanna talk 'bout?" from Sully. Michaela took a deep breath and began, what would be one of her hardest conversations in recent months if not years, "Thank you Sully…for not giving up on me…for not leaving me…for being here." As she saw Sully begin to interrupt her, Michaela placed a finger over his lips, signifying that she wasn't finished. Realising the importance of waiting, Sully kissed her finger and nodded for Michaela to continue, which she did, "I was afraid that after your initial reaction at the clinic, when you saw what he'd left me with, that you just wouldn't be able to look at me the same way. He kept telling me that you wouldn't want me, even before then. The longer it went without seeing or feeling you, the more I convinced myself that he was right. I started to believe him, and that you in the end… that you would just be staying with me out of pity and for the children."

Realising that this was the first time that Michaela had even so much as mentioned the inference of her assailant's cruelty, Sully was quietly fuming, however he knew only too well the importance of remaining calm and focused. So bringing his attention back to the still speaking Michaela, he continued to listen, "I know…or at least I think I know that I was wrong, but I'm still not sure if you'll be able to love me the same as you did. I'll understand if you don't, I just thought that you should know. I guess I can't help feeling like I've failed in some way, I'm so tired of fighting and trying to understand why."

Appalled that she had been hiding all of this from him, made Sully shed his own tears. Reaching down to tenderly place a kiss on the wet lips of his life, both as a sign of his undying love, and of his understanding. Sully then just simply said, "Ya haven't failed anyone, you'll see. Shh it'll be alright, I love ya…I'll never leave ya…you're my life." Feeling that this was all he could say for now, Sully just drew Michaela more deeply into his embrace. With the all-consuming relief of finally being able to hold his heartsong in his arms; albeit carefully, Sully could begin to feel a glimmer of hope in his heart, gradually filling his soul. Knowing Michaela as well as he did, he knew that it was too early to even contemplate the idea that they may actually begin to heal as a couple, or even individually. There was just too much to deal with. However, Michaela's small revelation was the start that both of them needed. Sully was certain that if she hadn't come to him tonight, then it may well have been months before she started to open up. He was convinced that there were going to be setbacks in the up-coming months. However when they came, he would remember tonight, and be more than willing to remind Michaela as well. Moving over Michaela once again, Sully gave her another sweet, reaffirming kiss before settling down once more.

Taking a steadying breath, Michaela looked directly into those eyes that still showed so much strength, and spoke from her heart, "I'm sorry Sully…I'm so sorry. This is so hard…I've never felt like this before…but…I love you…so much"

Sully shook his head slightly, and said, "Ya ain't got nothin' ta apologize fer. And I love ya too." Michaela continued to feel the out-pouring of Sully's love and strength, as it coursed from his eyes into her heart and soul. She knew that the time was finally right for Sully to find out the hidden truth. Nervously, taking his hand in hers, Michaela brought it down to her stomach, where she left it. Confused by her actions, but not really thinking clearly enough to question them, Sully just simply looked into her face. When Michaela returned the questionable gaze with a small smile, through sad eyes, she said, "Sully there's one thing that Andrew didn't tell you…I'm pregnant!"

Sully couldn't believe what his ears said that he had heard…pregnant…then the thought hit him like a freight train. Custer had hurt his precious Michaela, knowing that she was pregnant, but had he known. There was only one way of finding out, and that was to talk, something that he hadn't actually done for the last five minutes. So knowing that Michaela was waiting his response, Sully just blurted it out, "Did Custer know?"

Not surprised in the least at this being her lover's initial question, Michaela easily shook her head and squeezed Sully's hand tighter over her stomach to instil what she had said. Noting that her answer had sunk in, Michaela then felt a slow, soft caress of her abdomen. Almost so soft that no one would have felt it, if it hadn't been for Michaela's in built sensitivity, she may not have felt it herself. Feeling that Sully was starting to accept the news, she waited patiently for his next inevitable question.

As Sully subconsciously continued to rub his unborn child, he turned his gaze on Michaela and spoke from the heart, in a reverent whisper, "'Chaela I just can't find the words…ya really stunned me there" laughing slightly at his own admission Sully continued, "It's just so amazin'…no, you're the amazin' one…" Reaching up to kiss the tears away that were falling down Michaela's cheeks, Sully finished by asking the question that Michaela knew was coming, "Is the baby alright…I mean after everything?"

Michaela just nodded and said, "It's a miracle Sully…the baby is fine…honestly it's fine. Andrew couldn't believe it but he wouldn't have sent me home if it wasn't…and you know how carefully he's been watching me."

Realising now for the first time, the real reasons for Andrew's ever-present eyes over the last few weeks, Sully felt himself start to relax. Noting his change of expression, Michaela knew that the continued caressing of her abdomen was soothing both a little more, so she decided to answer his unasked question with, "The baby will be here just in time for Thanksgiving."

As memories of their last few Thanksgivings filtered into his mind, Sully found that the one that stuck the hardest was when they had found out about Katie. He acknowledged silently to himself that that time of year sure was special for them. Kissing her gently once again, and then kissing his unborn child, Sully eased Michaela back into the bed and helped her find a comfortable position. Not resting himself until she was settled. Michaela appeared to drift off to sleep nearly immediately, with their hands still joined over their unborn baby. Sully on the other hand knew that he would stay awake for quite a while yet, unable to rest his mind, until he had thanked the Spirits for their gift. This gift was something that he was sure would help in the healing of both of them. Sully knew of course that having a baby to solve problems was never the right thing to do, however he felt that through connecting with the baby, Michaela would consequently learn to love, trust and believe in herself and then feel his love once again.

Feeling sleep pulling at him, Sully allowed his eyes to close, and with one last kiss to his unborn miracle, he too succumbed to the land of peace. Unbeknown to Sully, Michaela had in fact not gone straight to sleep, but had lain there and listened to her husband's whispered prayers. Feeling a sense of puzzlement at why she had not told him of the baby's existence immediately, Michaela really couldn't answer it. However she was delighted that he now knew, and was convinced that this baby could help to bring healing on them. As she too finally went into her dream world, feeling Sully's strong rhythmic heartbeat under her ear, Michaela knew that she would more than likely have the recurrent nightmare once again, but she hoped that tonight her dreams would also be filled with the hope for a brighter future, surrounded with love and joy.

* * *

As dawn appeared over the still slumbering town, as Sully stirred to watch the sun rise there was a slight movement in Michaela and Sully's bed. Turning to see the light catch his beautiful wife, Sully was once again reminded of all Michaela had gone through just to get home, and now she was giving him the most precious gift of all…a new baby. With this glorious thought came ones of anxiety and trepidation, and he was now even more positive than before; he was going to be around constantly. There was no way that he was going to in avertedly risk this baby's life; and Michaela's, by leaving her as he had done during her pregnancy with Katie. No…she had to put herself first and he was going to ensure that she did just that.

Realising that today was going to be Michaela's first full day back, Sully wanted to give her a slow, gradual morning. So he got dressed, went downstairs to begin the morning chores. After approximately an hour, Sully had started breakfast, got some herbal tea brewing, and got Katie up and dressed. Feeling pleased with himself, he once again made a mental note to ensure that all of these things were done every morning before Michaela got up, until the baby was born, and even after that if needs be. Feeling that the time was right to wake Michaela, he picked up his sweet girl, and whispered to her, "Ya wanna wake Ma?" eagerly receiving a nod in return, Sully chuckled to himself and set off up the stairs to wake his heartsong.

As he wasn't sure if Michaela was awake or not, he opened the door as quietly as he could. The sight that met him took his breath away, during the small hours of the morning; she had tossed and turned to such an extent that the covers had all but fallen on the floor. And the result of all of this was a beautiful sight, as Michaela lay there with her hair mussed up, flowing around her like a halo. Her nightdress had ridden up ever so slightly and was now showing the barest glimpse of her thighs. However the thing that was imprinted on Sully's mind the most, was that she almost seemed to be glowing, and looked so at peace. If only the latter was true, but he knew that with patience and love she would once again get there. Being brought back out of his lust filled thoughts, by the squirming two year old, Sully set her down and stood back to watch Katie's attempts to scramble onto the bed and give her Ma a wet, sloppy good morning kiss. Feeling slightly sorry for her, as she wasn't making much headway, and also worrying about Katie possibly landing on Michaela and causing her discomfort. Sully gave her a helping hand and watched, fascinated, as his two most precious girls seemed to feel each other's presence, as Michaela instinctively opened her arms to the little girl, and mumbled a very sleepy, "Hello my sweet angel."

Receiving a giggle in response, and a very sloppy kiss, Michaela opened her eyes to see the wonderful sight of her husband standing there watching her. Slightly perturbed by this, but unsure why, she tried to remain impassive. Michaela smiled a good morning to him, and asked him to take Katie so she could get up, and ready for the day. With a quiet "sure" as her response, Michaela moved to get up, but then caught sight of the slightly hurt look in her husband's eyes. Really not knowing what she had done to trigger this, it just added to her ever-growing pile of insecurities. However knowing that she was expected in town this morning, Michaela knew that she didn't have time to think on this, and therefore she proceeded to dress, and wash up.

As she finished up, Michaela allowed herself a few moments to delve into why she was suddenly so insecure. Yes, she had always felt that everyone throughout her entire life expected a lot from her, with the exception of Sully perhaps. In addition, she had been forced to fight for everything that she had achieved, and the fallout of this was a vulnerable side that very few people ever saw, in fact Sully was the only one who truly knew how much these battles cost her. However, Michaela knew that what she was feeling now was due to her trauma, and as such she had no idea how to cope with the aftermath.

In all her previous times of uncertainty, she had turned to her sister Rebecca, or Sully himself, to help her through it, and to put things back into perspective. This time was different; this time she had no one to turn to; no one to reassure her, and there was no one to say that it wasn't her fault. No this time she was all alone, and this fact alone scared her more than she actually cared to admit to herself, or anyone else. For Michaela Quinn, being scared was simply not an emotion that existed, and if anyone said any different then they would be laughed away.

However, Michaela was having trouble accepting that there was any way she was going to be able to laugh this feeling away. No, she was definitely afraid, and it was more than a natural fear of re-living her experience; no this fear ran much deeper. It was almost corporeal in its power, and Michaela recognised, albeit a little shakily, that this fear could quite easily paralyse her if she allowed it to consume her very soul.

With her mind flitting between thoughts of her day and thoughts of how she was going to cope. Michaela struggled to regain her equilibrium. As she stood in front of the full-length mirror, Michaela pondered temporarily on the idea of contacting Rebecca. Knowing that her sister would never judge her, or hurt her in any way, Michaela wondered if it might not be such a bad idea. Rebecca could after all possibly help with the private side of all this. The side that meant being completely open with and for Sully. A side that she had grown used too, and enjoyed immensely. However at present it was a side that she was just too afraid for Sully to see. Realising that her thoughts weren't at all rational caused Michaela even more anxiety, however she also knew that there was very little logic involved in love and trust. Both were, for her, instinctual by nature. Normally, given this fact, Michaela would have ignored her worries and just let them go. Not now though, now she was more and more perturbed by what she had thought and felt. With questions and fears battling for room in an already confused mind, Michaela wondered briefly about the wisdom of returning to work.

However, forcing her mind back to the here and now, Michaela found herself glancing at the clock on the mantle, and she realised how little time she had to have breakfast and arrive in town, so quickly tying her hair in a loose braid down her back, Michaela left the quiet of her sanctuary and attempted to bring a smile to her face as she greeted the rest of the family. She of course knew that Sully would see through it, but she had to at least make the effort for a little while. So descending the stairs, she took a deep breath and prepared to begin for her first day back at work.

* * *

With Katie on the seat, Michaela could feel a knot in her stomach and the ability to swallow momentarily lost. Michaela really did consider staying home today, but she knew that the town expected her to be at the clinic, and that is where she had to be.

Briefly checking that Sully had everything placed in the back of the wagon, and seeing that once again her doubts were unfounded, Michaela returned her attention to the still jabbering 2 year old. Seeing Sully lock the house, and swiftly climb into the drivers seat, with Wolf jumping in behind them all, Michaela felt her palms begin to sweat as her nerves started afresh. She knew that telling Sully would be the simple solution, but she was still so unsure where their emotional relationship was, that this was actually the furthest thing from her mind.

Knowing that she would once again have to plaster a false smile on her face, and at the same time calm her disturbed stomach, Michaela placed a hand over her unborn baby and prayed for the strength to get through one day at a time.

Just as she finished her prayer Sully pulled the wagon to a halt in front of the clinic, and immediately jumped off in order to assist his wife and daughter down. Katie was easy enough to place safely upon the clinic bench, however as he glanced up at Michaela and saw where her hands were resting, on their child, he was certain that the journey into town over the forthcoming months would be difficult to say the least. Deciding that he would think on this later; after Michaela had got settled, Sully lifted his arms, in the automatic reflex that comes from having done this same action thousands of times. Noting her husband's frown, Michaela knew that he was concerned for her and their baby, and assumed correctly as it turned out, unbeknownst to her of course, that it was the journey that was the worry and not just her. After all, Michaela still couldn't tally up what her husband said, with what he did, and the fact that both were done out of love, and only love confused her.

Realising that Sully was still waiting for her to alight from the wagon, Michaela securely placed her hands onto his strong shoulders and allowed him to lift her down and onto the clinic porch.

Michaela knew that as the weeks and months went by the transition, or should that be façade, from scared wife and mother to confident doctor would become easier to master, however that didn't help her today. So steeling herself she took hold of Katie's hand and opened the clinic door and went to softly kiss Sully's cheek, as a signal for him to leave. However before she could shut the door, Sully asked, "Do ya wanna 'ave Wolf with ya taday?" Touched by Sully's automatic noting of the hidden truth behind her simple gesture, Michaela simply nodded her head, and with that Sully instructed the well loved family pet and companion to stay outside. Squeezing Michaela's hand gently, and with a simple stroke of Wolf's ears, Sully left, albeit half heartedly, and waved goodbye as he headed off to do his own errands.

As the day passed, Michaela found that some of her earlier anxieties were lessening, however she had caught both Sully and Andrew surreptitiously keeping an eye on her. Feeling a little unnerved by this, although she suspected that both were only doing it out of love and concern for her. But still feeling like she was being spied on once again, Michaela decided to have an early lunch at Grace's Café. Attaching a note to the door of the clinic, so that any patients that may need her would know of her whereabouts, Michaela left with Katie in her arms, an act that would not have been possible a few short weeks ago, and would not be possible again when this baby started to make its presence known. Calling briefly at the gazette to ascertain if Dorothy was going to be free to join her, after establishing that she could do so but not immediately, Michaela said that she'd meet her friend at the Café, where she was sitting now jiggling a giggling Katie on her lap, awaiting Dorothy's arrival.

Sully and Andrew were both aware that they'd been caught, and had therefore backed off slightly, not wishing to cause Michaela any more traumas. Sully had intimated to Andrew that it might be wise to stay in town, and that he wished for a meeting if it were possible. As they had just seen Michaela leave the clinic and head over to the Café, both men now headed in the opposite direction, towards the church, so that they could talk. Once they were seated, on the ground and seat respectively, Sully turned to Andrew and just said, "How bad is it really…I mean I know ya doctor's can't talk 'bout folks, but she's my wife. I just need ta know that she'll be okay. That the baby'll be okay."

Looking down at this man, who had surprisingly become a friend, Andrew was reminded, that as a doctor he of course knew more than Sully. However this was one situation, where he resented the Hippocratic Oath that he had taken when he graduated from Harvard all those years ago. It really did baffle him, when it came to a family as close as the Sullyies, just why certain things had to remain confidential between Michaela and himself. After all she had obviously told him about the baby, so all Sully was asking was would she be alright, and if his unborn child was okay. Was this information, the truth, really that vital to keep confidential? Would it not be easier for Michaela if Sully knew what to expect and would therefore be able to help if and when she needed it.

Deciding that on this occasion his instinct for these people would be right, and knowing that they would never cause him to be put on the spot with any disciplinary action, Andrew took a deep breath and spoke from his heart, "Sully what I'm about to tell you could get me in serious trouble as it is potentially broaching the doctor/patient confidentiality agreement. However I feel that while Michaela may be my patient, she is also a friend and more importantly your wife. Therefore if you swear to never repeat to her that I told you this, then I'm willing to try and help where I can."

Waiting for an answer and simply getting a quiet, "Thanks Andrew, and ya know that ya can trust me." As far as Andrew was concerned that was enough, so he then proceeded to relay, in layman's terms, just how Michaela was progressing, and how the baby was doing considering all its mother had gone through. He made absolutely sure that Sully realised that while Michaela would be scarred permanently, her physical injuries were now completely healed, and therefore there was nothing to stop her, physically at least, from returning to her normal activities, both private and professional. Andrew could tell that while that last caused Sully some small embarrassment, it also belayed some fears. However he could also tell that Sully was still to be convinced with regards to the health of his baby, and if Michaela was likely to be able to go full term and have a normal delivery. Knowing that there really was no guarantee on either of these, Andrew just looked Sully in the eye and said firmly, "Look I can't guarantee that, you know that better than anyone Sully." Seeing the pained look, and faint nod in response caused Andrew to falter and soften his voice, but he needed to finish. So taking a deep reassuring breath, he ended his speech with, "You also know that you have an incredibly strong and determined wife, who will stop at nothing to get what she wants and deserves." Noting the wry smile that appeared on Sully's face caused a similar one to grace his own features. Both men only too aware of just how stubborn Dr Michaela Quinn could be at times.

When Andrew heard a quiet, "What do ya want me ta do?" Not sure how to answer that, but knowing that he had to, Andrew sighed and said, "We will all need to be extra vigilant and to ensure that she doesn't over do it, in an effort to prove to herself and us that she's okay. We know that she isn't at the moment, and quite possibly for some time, however she is also aware of this. Sully the important thing is to just be there for her, as I know you already are, and the rest we'll deal with when it happens and not before."

Relieved to finally have something concrete and relatively positive to go on, Sully said his thanks, and both men, now feeling that the importance of their conversation and time alone was at an end, got up from their respective positions and headed back towards town and Michaela.

With Katie having a nap upstairs in the storeroom come nursery, Michaela had the time to think about how her first day had progressed. Luckily it had been a quiet one. Michaela realised that actually the trepidation that she had first exhibited, in private, about coming into town, was seemingly unwarranted. It occurred to her that it wasn't so much the town she was worried about, but the clinic and the very strong possibility of seeing Hank. There was just no way that she was up to defending herself against Hank at the moment, and if he ever got wind of what had happened to her, she knew that he would just keep goading both Sully and her, until one of them snapped. Michaela knew that although Hank did have a soft side, one that she had borne witness to on a few occasions, by and large, where she was concerned, his brash nature always took precedence. However much hope Michaela had, that Hank might actually choose to display a kinder side to her now; especially as she was pregnant, she doubted that he would actually do it. The over-riding reason for that, in her eyes, would be how Jake viewed him. If there was one thing Michaela had learnt about those two, in all her years of living here, was that they were no better than schoolboys, and as such their public reputation of being tough nuts had to be upheld. Put together with the likelihood that the extent of her injuries would become town knowledge eventually, caused Michaela's stomach to lurch.

She had never been a person to care about how she looked in the eyes of other people. Society columns definitely weren't something that she delved in, and being a female doctor was automatically something that sent the gossip mills flying. Nevertheless she dreaded the comments that would potentially follow the knowledge of her torture. Fear was now building into a bigger barrier than it was before. Understanding that the vast majority of the town hated the Indians with a vengeance, and would automatically assume them to be the guilty party, however wrong they were, made Michaela's fists begin to clench in anger and frustration. In addition, she knew that if the townsfolk got wind of the army involvement in her abduction, that it would take a great deal of persuasion for anyone; apart from her closest friends, to believe that the army wasn't the wonderful servant that everyone thought it to be. No, Michaela decided that trying to keep this quiet, for as long as possible, would be the best solution for all concerned. Unfortunately this plan wouldn't help her, or Sully for that matter, but Custer had insinuated himself into her mind, to such an extent that she now felt that a small act of self-sacrifice was better in the long run.

With these thoughts swimming in Michaela's mind and knowing that she was definitely jumping the gun with her coping abilities, and suddenly feeling decidedly ill, Michaela made for the inside latrine that Sully had installed for her last year. Just making it before she lost the contents of her lunch, she failed to hear the front door open, or hear the footsteps behind her. However when two strong arms went to lift her, she made such a scream that everyone in the street stopped and listened. When a quiet voice said, "Oh, 'Chaela I'm so sorry…I just didn't think…are ya alright?" Turning into her husband's strong embrace, Michaela just nodded and said, "You just made me jump that's all, you'll have to call me before you come up behind me…okay?" Relieved that she appeared to be alright, Sully sat down on the wooden bench beside the latrine, and nestled Michaela on his lap, while reaching for a wet wash cloth that lay nearby, hoping that it might make her feel a little better.

Starting to gently clean his beloved up, and feeling very puzzled about what had been wrong prior to the scare Sully asked, "What's up…are ya ill?"

Taking her husband's hand Michaela said, "No Sully I'm fine…I was just worrying about things and one particular thing made my stomach flip." Finishing almost as an after thought with, "Baby's tend to do that to women, don't worry." Accepting the point about the baby causing sickness, Sully dismissed that aspect, but picked up on the unspoken concerns that Michaela had implied. Reaching around to take her hand in both of his, Sully softly asked, "What were ya fretting 'bout?" Knowing that her husband wouldn't be so easily fooled, and just accept that the baby had made her sick, Michaela answered, "I don…can't talk about it Sully. Please understand?" With a quick kiss and a, "Sure I understand, in ya own time okay?" Feeling a nod as her answer, and her body relaxing notably, Sully just stayed where he was and thought back over what exactly she had said. Noting her self-correction from don't to can't gave Sully a small glimmer of hope. Hope that she wasn't shutting down, like she had done after Washita. Although he wouldn't have been surprised at all if she had. No, the fact that she used the word can't, meant that eventually she would be able to share what was worrying her, he just had to be patient, and in addition realise that this sharing would more than likely come in one go, or at least the talk about the actual abduction would be that way. For all the other concerns, he suspected that given a few weeks, maybe even a month, Michaela would begin to feel strong enough to voice a few of these worries and concerns as they arose.

Feeling slightly more able to stand now, Michaela went to draw away from Sully, but he held fast. Leaning back so she could look into his eyes and question why she couldn't get up, all she could see was a teasing smile, and then she felt a soft kiss on her temple. Feeling a small amount of reassurance once again, as her husband had not needed any invitation to show his love for her, Michaela was once more reminded of how lucky she was to be alive and loved by this wonderful man. The fact that she was still unable to give back to him all that she was receiving troubled Michaela, but she knew, or at least felt, that it would come in time. If only…her mind stopped mid thought and she wondered if Sully would mind. Knowing that pondering was not going to answer her unasked question from this morning, Michaela decided to just ask. After all she had always taught the children that if you don't ask then you'll never know. So taking a deep breath, and holding fast to one of Sully's hands, Michaela said in a rush, "Sully would you mind if Rebecca came for a visit?"

Having been watching Michaela and seeing her struggle with something, Sully was once again pleased that she had voiced her question, rather that stewing on it as she so often did. However the content of her question had caught him completely off guard. Not really sure why she thought that he would object to her family visiting, Sully was puzzled. However he decided to just sit on his questions and simply answer hers. So squeezing her hand, and bringing her wrist to his mouth for a kiss, he replied, "Sure, when were ya thinkin'?"

Surprised but pleased that Sully had so readily agreed, Michaela just shrugged but whispered, "Soon." Deep in her heart Michaela knew that Sully wouldn't actually say no to Rebecca coming, however she was so unsure of her own ability to make decisions and have them agreed with that she just couldn't get rid of the surprise element.

Hearing a soft cry from up above them reminded Sully that they had been sitting like this for quite some time, and their daughter had decided that it would be a good idea go home. Needing to get up anyway, and definitely needing a cuddle from his princess, Sully gently pushed Michaela off his lap and said, "I need ta get up. Ya ready ta head home now?" Receiving a nod in reply, Michaela was actually more than ready to head home, feeling extremely tired, however she would never admit this verbally so just gave her husband a nod in agreement. Leaving the anteroom, Sully quickly ascended the stairs to retrieve a laughing Katie. Michaela caught herself smiling at two of the most important people in her life, and once again placed her hand on their unborn child, hoping that this one would be loved just as much if not more than Katie. Already knowing the answer, Michaela checked herself and reached for a fidgety little girl.

Leaving the stairwell behind his girls, Sully collected Michaela's things from her surgical room and upon the request of their 2 year old, handed Katie her mother's medical bag. Exiting the clinic and locking the door behind them, Sully laughed to himself and said, "I reckon ya got 'nother doctor there." Looking down to see what her husband had been referring to, and seeing Katie holding the medical bag as if it was the most precious thing in the world, Michaela momentarily forgot all her troubles and genuinely smiled for the first time in months, and said, "I believe you may be right there." Reaching down to softly stroke Katie's curls, Sully then hoisted her into the middle of the bench seat and placed Michaela's coat in the back of the wagon. Once Michaela was assisted into her seat, which now had padding all over, courtesy of the boys. Climbing in beside her; and making sure Wolf was secure in the back, he was pleased when he felt Michaela lean back and slide closer to him, hearing her sigh of tiredness, he was once more sure that she had had enough for her first day. Bringing his arm around behind her and Katie he clicked to Bear to take them home.

Before too long they had arrived, and Sully had to gently shake Michaela to rouse her enough to get in the homestead. Taking Bear into the barn to be un-harnessed later, when Matthew got home, Sully gathered together all of Michaela's things from the back, and let the flap down which allowed Wolf to jump down. Following Michaela and Katie up the steps of the homestead and inside, Sully shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that Michaela was relaxing in one of the wing-back chairs and Katie had got her blocks out and looked like she was building a hospital. Chuckling to himself once again, but noting the cold fireplace Sully placed her bag on the dresser, hung up her coat, and then addressed the issue of getting some warmth into the cold room. Once he was sure that there was sufficient heat coming from the fire, Sully put the kettle on to make his wife and himself a drink. Returning to the hearth with two cups of tea and a metal mug of milk for Katie, Sully situated himself so he could lean back against the hearth and observe his little girl while she played.

Seeing Michaela's eyes drift open after her catnap, Sully felt the need to address the issue of the baby and when Michaela wanted to tell the family. So he gently leant across to her and asked in a hushed voice, so as not to attract too much attention, "'Chaela I was just wonderin' when ya wanted ta tell the kids 'bout the baby?" Knowing that this would have to be sorted out soon, and especially now as Michaela had told her husband the previous night, she felt that the sooner the better may be the best way of handling it. Having already had one bout of sickness today, Michaela suspected that this pregnancy was going to be a tough one, and not surprising really when you considered how much both the baby and herself had gone through already. Reaching down to hold Sully's hand, Michaela answered, "Tonight at dinner…we'll tell them together at dinner." With relief of an almost palpable nature coursing through him, and the knowledge that he now wouldn't be on his own in looking after Michaela, Sully squeezed Michaela's hand in thanks, and then returned his attention to their daughter who was now on the third story of her own version of what a hospital should look like.

Just as Sully was beginning to wonder where the boys had got to, they came in the back door busily chatting about something or other, and with a quick hi from both and a kiss for Michaela, they ran up the stairs to get washed up for supper. As Sully turned to chuckle to himself at the carry on he caught Michaela's smile, small as it was, and he was reminded about how much impact her children would have on her recovery. It wasn't just about him, and their love. No, it was going to be a complete Sully family effort. He already appreciated what the boys had done individually while Michaela and he were away, but now he knew that the time had come to deal with this situation as one, not as individuals. Doubting that he would be afforded the opportunity of discussing this with the boys tonight, as there would be other topics of conversation over the dinner table, Sully decided that he would voice his thoughts with them at breakfast the following morning, and in doing so he hoped that they all may be able to come up with a plan to assist Michaela in her recovery, and maybe even discover a way in which the vermin in this piece could be brought to justice.

As he heard Matthew descend the stairs Sully was brought out of his thoughts as his son addressed him. "Brian and I got some pie and rolls fer dinner. Thought that Ma might be ta tired to cook." With a smile of gratitude at his sons thoughtfulness, Sully turned to light the stove and ensure that there was enough wood to keep it going until the late hours of the evening. Pleased that there were adequate supplies, he placed the pie and rolls in to warm through, and turned to Matthew and said, "Thanks son, ya Ma's real tired, I'd better tell 'er that dinner won't be long." With that Sully returned to the fireside, threw another log on, and leant over Michaela and whispered, "Dinner won't be long, do ya wanna freshen up?"

Upon seeing the faint nod in return to his question, Sully helped Michaela stand, gave her a quick kiss and watched her carefully go upstairs. Sully once again felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, and it was solely aimed towards his wife. Given the fact that Sully was sure that the next 7 months were likely to be the most difficult, and yet ultimately the most rewarding of his life, he vowed to give Michaela all the time, support, space and love that he could. Being reminded, as he was this afternoon, of just how clever an actor Michaela was. But in actuality, how fragile and scared his heartsong was, Sully was even more determined not to push Michaela into saying things that she wasn't ready for, and doing things that were beyond her.

Seeing his love come downstairs, with a washed up Katie in tow, which surprised him as he hadn't actually seen Katie go upstairs in the first place. Knowing what a curious and energetic daughter he had, Sully reasoned, that he wouldn't have been surprised if Katie had taken it upon herself to climb the stairs just to see where her Ma was. Chuckling to himself, Sully was brought back to the present and quickly set about laying the table, with the help of Brian. Once achieved to a satisfactory level, Sully pulled Michaela's chair out for her, hoisted Katie into her highchair, and then settled himself after dishing up the pie and rolls to his family. Matthew and Brian both offered to serve, Sully just shook his head quietly said a, "That's alright boys; but thanks." Matthew had a feeling about the real reason for his Pa's behaviour; that of needing to ensure that Michaela actually ate something, and as far as Matthew was concerned so long as Sully let himself and Brian help in other areas, then it was okay by him that his Pa serve dinner.

So as the family now sat with full plates, and equally full minds, there began the usual mealtime routine. Soft chatter between Sully and Matthew; Michaela trying to persuade Katie to eat her food not play with it, and Brian looking on with a small smile gracing his lips. Upon seeing her son's smile Michaela asked, "You look happy tonight Brian. Did you have a good day with you're friends…or with Dorothy?" Bringing his full attention to what his Ma had asked, and away from the scene that was playing out before him, Brian blushed momentarily as he had been caught daydreaming. However he knew that he had to give his mother an honest answer, as he had never been any good at lying, so he simply said, "Yeah I had a good day…I weren't thinkin' 'bout that though." He could tell that his Ma was going to remind him about his bad grammar. Luckily for him, Brian also detected that her curiosity was also now peeked, she wouldn't do so until Brian explained more fully. So he said with a loving glint in his eye, "I was just thinkin' how lucky I am. Got the best Ma around. Got a great little sister," with that he promptly tickled Katie causing fits of giggles to be heard, continuing he said, "I got a real Pa who ain't goin' nowhere, and a lovin' family that can get through anythin' together."

Expecting to see Michaela respond, but noting that she seemed totally dumbstruck at her son's words, Sully just stood up, went around behind his son, and said with a voice so full of emotion that Brian thought he was going to break, "Thanks a lot fer that Brain, and while we're talkin' 'bout family, ya Ma and me got somethin' ta tell ya all." Glancing back at Michaela to see if this was the right time, and seeing her reach for his hand in an indication that it was, and that he should be the one to say, Sully went on, "Ya Ma told me last night that she's expectin'." Noting the fright appear in Matthew's eyes, much as it had done his own, and feeling his wife's grip increase as she too witnessed the cloud come over Matthew's eyes. Sully felt the need to allay any fears, so looking straight at Matthew, Sully continued without pausing, "I know what ya thinkin' son…and no he didn't know…ya Ma's okay so's the baby. Just goes ta show how strong ya Ma is don't it." With the last said with a proud smile on his face Sully leant over to softly kiss Michaela.

Wondering how her boys would react, Michaela needn't have worried as within seconds of being told they were both hugging her, albeit gently, and clapping Sully on the back. This seemed to go on for an eternity until a quiet crying could be heard. It was only then that Michaela realised that it was Katie, and she had got totally confused and forgotten in the celebrations. Reaching to lift her from her highchair and place her on Michaela's lap, Sully thought that this should be an interesting, if short discussion. So he listened while his wife tried in vain to explain what was happening to a 2 year old. Noting that it was going about as well as Michaela's talk with Brian had all those years ago, when she attempted to explain the birds and the bees. Sully decided to step in, and whispered lovingly in Michaela's ear, "Don't fret, she'll get it 'fore the baby's 'ere…let her be fer now, she ain't gonna be the baby fer long." Knowing that her husband was right, but getting frustrated nonetheless at her inept ability at explaining the simplest things to her children, Michaela just sighed and nodded, letting Katie slip down at the same time.

Perceiving the change in mood Sully needed to tell the boys about Rebecca's visit, so he suggested that Brian go set up the chessboard and that Matthew help him clear the table, by way of giving Michaela time to settle by the fire and readjust her thoughts. Understanding his Pa's motivations to adjourn to the hearth, but not knowing the full reasons behind the actions, Matthew gladly helped clear away and put the kettle on for tea, while Brian made sure that their Ma was settled, and set the chessboard up on the rug in front of the fire.

Noting that all was set, Sully and Matthew; each carrying two cups, settled themselves in front of the fire, with Matthew in the other wing back chair, and Sully on his stomach waiting for the chess game to begin. Sully thought as he glanced across at his family, that Brian's words really were true, and they would, together, get their Ma through this. However in order to achieve that, the boys had to be told the remaining item of news, so pushing himself onto his haunches and moving a pawn as he did so, Sully started to speak, but then stopped himself as he saw the look Michaela gave him. A look clearly said that she wanted to inform the boys of their new houseguest. So nodding slightly, as if to say, "I understand", Sully returned to his previous position and awaited both the news, and his son's next chess move.

Thinking that Michaela wasn't going to say anything Sully was about to start again, but then heard a quiet, "Boys I'm pleased that you're excited about the baby, but I hope you'll be just as happy when I tell you that Sully and I have been talking, and he has agreed to my request at having a visitor stay for a little while." Seeing the shake of her husband's head at the choice of words, Michaela couldn't help feeling like she'd done something wrong, much as she felt first thing this morning, when she didn't kiss Sully Good Morning. However, as she really didn't understand why she felt like this, and knew that she wouldn't until she managed to talk to her sister, Michaela just chose to ignore her husband's reaction and return to finish telling her sons about their visitor. "Your Aunt Rebecca will be staying for a little while, so I hope you won't object to the extra company." Forcing a smile onto her face Michaela waited for their response.

Hearing an enthusiastic, "That'll be great Ma" from both boys, but still catching the reproving look from her husband, Michaela said a quiet, "Thank you…now if you don't mind I'll make my way to bed I'm feeling rather weary." Hearing her sons murmur their goodnights, Michaela picked up a very tired toddler and ascended the stairs pleased to be able to get away from what she knew would be a discussion about her.

As the Sully men watched Michaela ascend the stairs, and go out of sight and earshot, Brian was the first one to voice the thought that both brothers had. So looking Sully directly in the eye, he said, with a voice full of confusion and concern, "Pa? Ma didn't actually ask permission did she?" With a strong nod of his head indicating that Brian was right. Sully was forced to remember that Michaela had in the fact actually asked if he minded her own sister visiting. While in one way, the fact that she had asked in that manner, could be construed as just general courtesy, that would be shown between a loving married couple. However, Sully knew better than that, her request wasn't done out of consideration for her husband's views, but out of the seeming inability that Michaela now had in making her own decisions.

Sully moved position so that he could see both Matthew and Brian, and with a sigh attempted to clarify the situation. Although even Sully realized that clarification was difficult, if not impossible, when he had no idea what was going through Michaela's head. Nevertheless, he recognized that the boys needed to hear some kind of answer to Brian's question. Taking a deep breath Sully began. "Ya know that I'd give her anythin' don't ya? And ya know that I love her more than anythin'." Receiving an affirming nod and a quiet, "We know Pa…we love her too." Sully smiled in gratitude at these two young men, who had been mere children when Michaela had first taken them in so many years ago. There was no doubt in Sully's mind that Charlotte would be so proud of Michaela, and the children. She really had done an amazing job in raising them, and now Sully had the joy and privilege of being able to call them his children as well.

Bringing himself back to the present discussion, Sully continued, "I reckon that, although she won't talk ta me yet, she's havin' problems acceptin' that we still love her and want her ta be happy." Seeing the sad acknowledgement of that statement written plainly on his sons faces, Sully was once more given a glimmer of hope, and a reminder that together as a family they could do anything. So he refined his thoughts by saying, "She's also doubting herself. This is all guesswork, as she hasn't spoke ta me. But I still reckon that I ain't far off." Noting the slight nods that he was receiving from the boys, Sully finished by saying, "Part of that doubt is when she makes choices. By her askin' my permission as she did, even though she should know that she don't have ta, shows me how much she needs ta talk. I'd love ta see Rebecca 'ere again. I just pray that Rebecca can help her."

As Matthew looked across at his brother, he could see that they were both thinking the same thing, that they were the luckiest children in Colorado Springs, if not the Colorado territory. They had finally achieved the loving family that all 3 Cooper children had longed for. It was that sense of family that would get their Ma and Sully through this. Both adults had always been there for the children, through all their troubles and joys, and now it was time to reverse that. So voicing that by saying, "Pa…thanks fer talkin' ta Brian and me like that…we really appreciate it." Seeing the slight embarrassment on Sully's face, Matthew knew that it was hard for this gentle loving man to receive compliments of any description. However, he also knew that he needed to hear this, so Matthew continued, "Ya know that we all love and respect you and Ma. It's time that we worked together. Ya don't 'ave ta do this all on ya own. She's safe now,…you're here…we're here…it's time ta help her heal. But Pa you'd better know that we never told anyone in Boston…or Colleen."

The last statement caught Sully by surprise, he would have been sure that informing Elizabeth would have been the first thing that Brian would have done. Put together with the additional information that their own sister didn't know surprised him even more. He was sure that there would have been good reasons for not informing either party. To be quite frank though ,at this precise moment he wasn't that interested in why they hadn't been told, but what they were going to be told now.

Answering his son with, "Thanks fer the support and love…we're gonna 'ave ta tell them both somethin' ta at least get Rebecca ta come, and maybe Colleen too. What do ya think?"

With Matthew deep in concentration, it was Brian who answered with a simple, "Yeah Pa it'd be great ta see Colleen, but I don't reckon Ma'll be too happy 'bout it. She'll want her ta stay and end the term. Ta be honest that's kinda why we didn't tell her ta begin with. Besides there weren't nothing she coulda done."

Understanding the sentiment of his actions, Sully just gave Brian a reassuring pat on the arm while they both waited for Matthew to voice the idea he was obviously forming; with regards the information that Rebecca should be told in order to get her to come immediately. When a sudden "I got it" came from Matthew all attention turned from the fire, to him, Matthew noting that he had every ones attention began, "It needn't be that hard really. We just gotta say that Ma's been real sad since Marjorie died, and misses Rebecca since she came ta stay. She wouldn't ask, as Rebecca knows what she's like, but she'd like Rebecca ta come and visit. But we must make sure that she doesn't tell Elizabeth yet. What do ya reckon?"

Seeing both Sully and Brian nod in agreement, and seeing the time, Matthew said that he'd send the telegram tomorrow, but he thought that it would be a wise move just to see if Michaela wanted to send it herself, if not then they had a plan of action. Again seeing tired nods from both men seated by the fire, Matthew pointed out that it was almost midnight and therefore if they were to be any help to Michaela tomorrow, sleep would have to be an option soon.

Agreeing with his son, Sully stood and banked the fire, while Brian attended to locking down the house for the night. Seeing that everything was as it should be, the three men ascended the stairs with heavy hearts, but knowing that help would soon be here.

As Michaela sat brushing her hair, awaiting Sully's appearance, she had been going over and over in her mind the discussion that had happened a few short hours ago. She really was having difficulty fathoming a reasonable explanation, for her obvious need to have Sully's permission all of a sudden. Initially she had put it down to nerves at Sully's reaction, however she knew, even in this confused state, that Sully got along well with her oldest sister, and therefore he would have no reason to feel nervous or apprehensive at her arrival. However as she dismissed that notion, a far more serious one reared its head, that of the fact that apparently she couldn't trust herself to make even the smallest decision on her own. It seemed to Michaela, that it was her innate sense of trust, hope and goodness that had got her in this position to start with. With this fact now firmly entrenched in Michaela's mind, she found herself crawling into bed, softly crying while whispering to her unborn baby, "Your Mama isn't going to be much use to you little one. She's so afraid, and unsure, but remember she loves you very much. Your Papa will help you, and love you, maybe he'll even help your Mama too." With a soft stroke of her hand over the baby Michaela fell into a restless sleep.

Having made sure that both his sons were comfortable, and reminded them once again at how grateful he was for their support and love, Sully reached his bedroom door. Pausing to gather his thoughts, he heard the quiet conversation between mother and child, the topic of which should never be taking place. Turning the handle quietly, and noting that Michaela had curled herself up into a foetal position clutching tightly to his pillow, Sully just stood and watched. Reminded once again at how precious his life was, and how much his beautiful wife had suffered since her arrival in Colorado Springs, and even before then if he was going to be completely honest with himself. Sully made the all too conscious decision that he was going to go to the ends of the earth to bring the light and joy back into the other part of his soul.

Realising that he wasn't likely to get much sleep tonight, but feeling that it was vital to be beside his heartsong, in order to enable her to sleep peacefully, Sully slowly climbed into bed. Satisfied with his decision; both in regards to the plans that the boys and he had made earlier, and his present position, as Michaela had instinctively drawn closer to Sully. Cautiously reaching to pull her to him, so that his beloved's head was lying over his heart, Sully felt himself beginning to relax. As he did so, he sensed that Michaela's breathing was becoming softer and more even, as if she had felt his presence in bed. Sully laid a protective arm around his baby, and thought about how far Michaela had come today. In the space of 24 hours she had started to open up…to trust him once again, and now although he was well aware that it was just a beginning, he felt that his soul could finally breathe a sigh of relief. With that last thought and the knowledge that hope was not gone forever, Sully felt himself drift off to sleep.


	5. Part 5: A Sense Of Trust

**Part 5: A Sense Of Trust**

As Matthew came downstairs the following morning, it appeared that he was the first up he listened intently, for any other noises, which might signal more early risers. Finding none, Matthew proceeded to the kitchen and re-lit the fire, so he could make himself a coffee. With coffee in hand, Matthew felt the need to collect his busy mind by going outside to the porch swing, where he hoped he could gather his thoughts into some semblance of order. Finding that his mind was focusing on two particular areas; that of last night's discussion, as well all that had happened since he had rescued his Ma, Matthew started to make a mental note of what needed to be done, in order for him to start to understand what was happening around him.

Deciding that the most pressing thought to sort out was that of his Ma's current state of indecisiveness, Matthew ran through the ways in which this could be remedied. However it was all too evident, extremely quickly, that he actually had no idea how to help in this matter. Feeling that Sully, and hopefully Rebecca would be able to help his Ma, made Matthew feel a little easier. Secretly he was hoping that Sully would be able to help Michaela like he had after Washita, by being her rock. He didn't have any doubts at all that Sully was still as much in love with Michaela as he always had been, maybe even more. However with all that Michaela had gone through, and now with the added pressure of the baby, Matthew couldn't help feeling a little scared for his Ma. She really was feeling completely vulnerable and undeserving at the moment, unfortunately there was only one true way for this to be rectified, and that was for Michaela to talk to Sully. Of course Matthew knew that this was easier said than done, he was the only one that had seen Michaela's injuries first hand, prior to her return home. However, he really hoped that Rebecca might be able to convince her sister that Sully is the only one, apart from herself, that can help her heal. Feeling slightly more at ease with the knowledge that the only way forward, at present, seemed to involve Rebecca, Matthew made up his mind to suggest, strongly, that Michaela send the wire today. With the equally strong feeling that if she didn't send it, he would, Matthew got up and turned to re-enter the house, and begin another day, another step towards the end goal, of a happy and stubborn Michaela being re-born.

Upon entering the homestead, he noted that Brian had obviously woken up, as there was now the normal flurry of activity that was there every morning, when he had got up late, and was consequently late for school. Offering him a hand was never a good idea, as it always got a short sharp rebuff, so Matthew stayed silent and just stood back, watching with amusement. Finally after what seemed like ages to Matthew, Brian appeared to stop and notice he was no longer alone. Noting his brother watching him with a cheeky grin on his face, Brian instantly blushed and stammered, "Mornin' I'm late, sorry." There was no doubt in Matthew's mind that his little brother had to be one of the most complex people he knew. Here he was rushing around, apologizing that he was late, expecting to be punished for not saying good morning sooner, when throughout all of this turmoil he had been acting like the adult that he nearly was. It once again served to remind Matthew, that Michaela wasn't the only one that needed to talk; he needed to make time to talk to and with Brian. To find out what Brian had been doing while the rest of the family had been away, and more importantly, how he was actually coping with all that had transpired since Michaela's homecoming. Adding this to the ever increasing list of things to be accomplished, Matthew turned to rest a reassuring hand on Brian's arm and replied, "That's alright, I know ya didn't get much sleep last night, do ya wanna lift into town?" Grasping his brother's arm in the Sully family greeting of friendship and brotherhood, Brian responded with a simple, "Thanks" and without more words being said, the boys left the house, leaving their parents to sleep, and went into town, using Matthew's wagon so that Sully had the family buckboard to take Michaela to the clinic later.

Unbeknownst to Matthew, Sully had been awake for a while, and had actually heard his offer to take Brian into town, chuckling to himself at the banter that had gone on between the brothers. Grateful for the opportunity to have a little more time with his wife, who had not appeared to have moved her sleeping position at all. Sully smiled to himself that while she had not verbally expressed her desire and need to be held, her mind and body had done it for her. By the fact that when he got into bed last night, Michaela had instinctively drawn closer, and Sully had more than welcomed the opportunity to offer his heartsong physical comfort, even if she wasn't aware of needing it. So it was in this spooned position that he had awoken a little over an hour ago. Not having the heart to wake her just yet, Sully had just lain there. At first he had tried to go back to sleep, but that had not happened so he was now thinking of everything that he needed to do today. Starting the list; with talking to Andrew about the baby, and Michaela's overall progress, and ending it with wiring Rebecca if Michaela showed no signs of doing it herself. Feeling that it was time that both of them made a move towards readying themselves for the day, and the trip to town, Sully slowly moved out of bed, and softly called his wife's name in an attempt to wake her.

Receiving a slow murmur from Michaela, Sully knew that she was starting to wake. Sensing that she needed time to readjust, Sully left to make a cup of tea for her and to set about his morning chores. However, as he descended the stairs he noted that the fires were already alight, and there was coffee brewing on the stove. Feeling certain that the person responsible for this was likely to be his eldest son, Sully set off to track him down. Noting that both Scout and Taffy were absent from the paddock, Sully surmised that Brian must have been late for school, and Matthew had probably offered to ride with him just to ensure that he got there. Brian may well be a young man, but his time keeping hadn't improved, and judging by the mess around the living area, Sully was sure that his theory was accurate. He then detected a note on his wife's bureau, reading it as he poured himself a coffee; he couldn't help but smile at the contents:

'_Pa, Brian as you have probably guessed was late leaving, so I offered to ride with him just as far as the Schoolhouse. I'll also tell Andrew that ma may be late in. Hope this is all right, I'll get some breakfast in town. Matthew.' _

Once again chuckling at the touch of normality that this incident had caused, Sully was secretly relieved to have a little break for the tension that had been his life since Michaela's return. Hearing movement upstairs Sully returned his thoughts to that of getting the rest of his chores done, and a drink for Michaela. Making the tea first, he quickly ascended the stairs and knocked softly on his bedroom door. Normally he wouldn't have knocked at all, however, he knew that Michaela was still jumpy and uncertain when it came to her potential state of dress or undress. Having picked this up early on, Sully had decided that to save any awkward moments, he would simply knock softly to alert Michaela that he was about to enter. He was prepared to do this for however long was needed, but if the truth were to be known, Sully was sure that this charade wouldn't be going on for that long, and certainly not indefinitely. After all Michaela had made a lot of progress already, so Sully was sure that time, continuity and above all love, would help her the rest of the way.

There was of course, the rather large matter of no conversation surrounding what had happened, but none of the family was pressing her, and Sully had a feeling that everyone would just accept what happened, whether or not she spoke openly of it or not. However, this ready acceptance was not going to help Michaela any, Sully was certain of that. Both the boys and himself were certain that having a woman to talk to would help no end, and they all bitterly missed Colleen because of this fact. The knowledge that Michaela had asked for her dearly beloved sister to visit was a real step forward. They all hoped that this visit would work out well, time would again tell with that one.

Hearing Michaela's soft, "Come in Sully" drew his attention back to the fact that he was standing in the middle of the landing, nursing a gradually cooling cup of tea. Opening the door, Sully went straight over to the bed where Michaela still lay, and gave her a soft yet passion filled good morning kiss. Sensing that Michaela wasn't pulling away, but wasn't deepening the kiss either, Sully tried to cover the small smile that graced his lips; another tick had been added to progression chart, which had been mentally written up. Placing the tea down beside her, he informed Michaela that the boys had gone off to town, and that they would meet her at Grace's for lunch a bit later. Sully also told her that Matthew would tell Andrew that she may be late in. Seeing a small nod as his thanks, Sully left to let her drink her tea, and ready herself for the day.

Approximately half an hour later Michaela shakily came down stairs, and immediately went over to her daughter, who was supposedly having her oatmeal. The fact that the majority of this had ended up on the floor, was not missed by either parents. Michaela leant down and gave her daughter's soft blonde head a good morning kiss, at the same time as greeting Sully with a reluctant "Good morning." Returning her welcome with one of his own, Sully asked Michaela if she was up for going into town as he needed to get some supplies from Loren. His supplies could easily have waited, but he wanted to try and gauge if Michaela was going to send the telegram to Rebecca, or if it was going to be down to the boys or him. When Michaela replied, "Yes that will be fine I think. I'm not sure that I'm up to a whole day today though." Nodding as his response, Sully exited the homestead, to ready the wagon, while saying, "That's good. Ya get Katie ready, and get your bag, I'll sort Bear out and see ya outside." With that he went off to do his jobs, and Michaela did likewise, but no where near as enthusiastically as Sully.

On the journey into town there was complete silence, apart from the ever excited 2 year old who was always constantly jabbering about something. With sully checking Michaela every 10 minutes, and Michaela feeling like she was inside a mangle, there was no getting away from the discomfiture that both felt. Upon reaching the town outskirts Michaela broke the silence by saying quietly, "Sully this isn't going to work." Pulling Bear to a stop, as he wasn't at all sure as to what she was referring, Sully turned to Michaela and asked, "What ain't gonna work?" However, upon looking more closely at Michaela's pale face Sully knew the answer, the wagon ride was going to be extremely difficult. Taking her gloved hand, which he was never sure she would allow, Sully brought her fingers to his lips and said, "Don't ya fret any, we'll sort it out somehow, ya'll see." Nodding resignedly, Sully slapped bear's reins and sent him on towards the clinic.

As they approached Sully could tell that Andrew, who was casually leaning against the support strut, seemed to be waiting for their arrival. Upon seeing the wagon arrive, he nonchalantly moved in order to assist Michaela down. Carrying out that task with minimal fuss from either party, they all moved into the clinic, where Sully preceded in telling Andrew that Michaela wasn't up to working a full day, and could he therefore stay in town. With Andrew readily agreeing, and seeing the not too well concealed concern in Sully's eyes, said, "That's fine Sully; I've got some case studies that I'd like Michaela's opinion on, so I'll ensure she has a light day." Relieved that his message had been understood, Sully gave Michaela a quick kiss and left to do his jobs, all of which were not urgent, and largely un-necessary.

As soon as the clinic door shut behind Sully, Michaela approached Andrew and tentatively asked, "What was it you wanted my opinion on?" Showing her to the chair that still sat at her father's desk, Andrew waited until Michaela was settled. Then thinking on his feet, as he didn't really have any issues, said, "Well, there are two patients who are exhibiting the same symptoms; but there doesn't appear to be any direct correlation between the people involved." Pausing to see if Michaela was taking the bait, after all this was being made up on the spot by way of keeping Michaela's mind active and occupied. Sully had been keeping him abreast of how things were going out at the homestead, so he was therefore privy to Michaela's indecision about things. He hoped that by gradually re-involving her back into the practice, she may start to feel the affects in other areas of her life. Bringing his mind back to what he had said, he looked at Michaela and was relieved to see that there was a small spark of interest in her eye. So Andrew continued, "I have conducted the usual preliminary tests; that of eliminating the diet and drink of these patients, and that brought up no answers. I am now unsure what else to try."

Michaela had worked out what was going on, but she was too tired to question Andrew's motives, so she simply replied, "I know what you're doing Andrew, and I suspect that Sully has a hand in it. I'm not angry, but you are going to have to accept, for the time being at least, that I find it hard to trust my own judgement when I decide something. I can provide a sounding board for you, but remember that the overall decision is yours and yours alone. If you are content with that arrangement then we'll continue this discussion, if not, then I guess we'll do some filing and tidying, alright?"

Nodding his acceptance, as he didn't really have a lot of choice, Andrew then went on to spend the next few hours outlining the cases, and their possible causes and treatments thereof. It dawned on him, just how much he had missed this side of working along side another doctor, especially one as talented and humble as Dr Michaela Quinn. Judging from the growing fire in her eyes, and the passion in Michaela's voice, it seemed that she had missed it as well. Although Andrew knew that she would never admit such a thing, at least not yet. Noting that Michaela was stifling a yawn, and seeing the time on the wall clock, Andrew drew the discussion to a close by saying, "Thank you Michaela, you have truly been an inspiration, I just wouldn't have thought to look for answers where you suggested, or to try the treatments you recommended. I know that Sully will have my head if I over work you, so how's about we head over to Grace's, ready to meet the family?"

Nodding and saying, "You are most welcome Andrew, although I'm not sure I've done anything much really, but thank you just the same. A quiet stroll would be nice; maybe you can accompany me to the depot to collect the post." Agreeing to the plan, Andrew assisted Michaela into her coat, locked the door behind them, and set off arm in arm towards the depot. During the short distance Andrew couldn't help but feel slightly proud of how far Michaela had come. True she still had a mountain to climb, but the more improvement he saw, the more he admired her, and this stroll across town was another step in that improvement, as far as Andrew was concerned anyway.

Unfortunately Michaela didn't see things the same way, unsurprisingly. The closer she got to the depot the more anxious she felt. While she had said that she wished to collect the post, it was really a test to see if she was going to be brave enough to follow through on her wish to have Rebecca visit. In order to achieve that, she would need to send a telegram. That was the problem, what was she going to say. There was no doubt now, that she was just simply not going to be able to send it, as she stood in front of Horace, who was collecting their mail. So in sheer desperation to escape something else that she couldn't do, Michaela turned tale, and hurried back the way they'd just come, leaving a bemused Horace and Andrew looking on.

Sully had seen Michaela walk up to the depot, and had secretly been pleased, hoping that she would send the telegram herself. However when he then saw her scurry down the steps, and head off towards Grace's, he had his answer. She hadn't been able to do it. There was only one reason that he could think of, and that was Michaela probably didn't know what to say. Consequently she had panicked and added, subconsciously, to the pile of things that she allegedly couldn't do. None of the things in this list were true of course, but to Michaela they were very real at this moment in time. Therefore he had to make her realise that he accepted her insecurities, and wasn't going to belittle her fears. However, the first thing to do was find her,. To start this he went to the clinic, but that was still locked, so he then approached the café from the clinic entrance, and was pleased to see that she had met up with the family, and at present they all appeared to be waiting on his arrival. As he approached, he made eye contact with the boys, and he then decided that he needed to have a quiet word with Matthew, over lunch, and get him to send the telegram, while Sully took Michaela home to rest.

So over meatloaf and biscuits, the Sully family discussed light topics and laughed at the antics Katie was getting into. All that was except Michaela, who had hardly touched a thing, and was so quiet it was beginning to un-nerve Sully. Knowing the reason, he decided to hurry things along, and said to Matthew, "Son, I'm gonna take ya Ma home, she's real tired. Can ya do the other jobs 'ere in town?" knowing what his father meant, but obviously not wishing to divulge further than Sully had, Matthew spoke up straight away, saying, "Sure, Brian and me'll do everything. We'll keep Katie, ya look after Ma."

Grasping his sons arms in the Sully brotherhood gesture, Sully stood and assisted Michaela to the waiting wagon, and home. As Brian and Matthew watched the wagon draw out of sight, they both left the café and headed towards the depot, discussing what the content of the telegram was going to be. As soon as they'd made up their minds, Matthew informed Horace and him, each hoping that what they had both done would help in some small way to bring their much loved mother back to them and they both left to finish their chores in town and then to return home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Boston, Rebecca had just received the telegram from her nephew Matthew, and had immediately begun to arrange for her trip west. Not knowing how long she was going to be away, but suspecting months rather than weeks, and not knowing what she was going to see when she arrived, Rebecca was more than a little disconcerted.

However, feeling the importance of Matthew's words, she knew that dwelling on the unknowns of this situation wasn't going to aid her rather hasty departure. Within minutes of the arrival of the telegram, Rebecca had asked her for a carriage to the train station, where she purchased an open ticket to Colorado Springs. Elizabeth, who had been visiting her daughter at the time, demanded an immediate explanation, for the less than lady like behaviour that was displayed in front of her. Realising that Matthew had not sent his grandmother a telegram, and therefore potentially did not want her to be privy to this current situation, Rebecca was forced to make up a feasible excuse for the rushed departure. That excuse had been one of needing to head to Washington, the opposite direction to Colorado Springs, in order to over see some legislature, on Women's Rights, that was being hurried through the House of Congress. Rebecca held her breath, and hoped that her mother would just accept this as the real purpose of the trip. Although Elizabeth Quinn was not known for her naivety, especially when it came to her children, Rebecca seemed to be in luck. Elizabeth had apparently decided that she didn't really have any reason to doubt her eldest, and so had grudgingly accepted what she had been told, and returned to the parlour. With a small, almost undetectable smile, Rebecca let out the breath she had been holding, and said farewell to her mother.

Returning to her house, and after ensuring that her mother would be taken home safely, Rebecca packed everything that she may need for this trip, and then turned to leave. However, just as she was about to turn the door handle, her eyes caught something on the mantle that she suddenly felt compelled to pick up. Not understanding the significance of her actions, Rebecca just shrugged, sighed and carefully placed her father's book of quotes in her carpetbag. Giving the house a final check, and noting that all was secure; Rebecca exited and climbed into the waiting carriage.

Once aboard Rebecca settled into her cabin, taking her travelling cloak and hat off, Rebecca turned to gaze at the passing scenery, looking forward to seeing the rugged terrain, that would denote the change of states, as she neared her goal. Knowing, as she did, that the journey was going to take at least three days, maybe even four, Rebecca reached to retrieve her book, and the telegram. Spending the next few hours caught up in the plot of her novel, Rebecca almost missed the call from the dining car, informing all passengers that the car would be open for service within the next half an hour. Realising that she was indeed beginning to feel peckish, Rebecca placed the bookmark securely in the page that she had been reading, set the book aside, and slowly straightened up. Smoothing out the creases from her skirt, Rebecca began the short stroll down to the assigned car, and her eagerly awaited dinner.

After dining, and attending to her personal needs, Rebecca returned to her cabin and changed for bed. Relieved to see that the porter had kept to his word, and had brought the bed down, and had in fact turned the sheets down for her, Rebecca settled herself under the covers, and closed her eyes hoping that sleep wouldn't elude her tonight as it had done the previous nights since Matthew's telegram had arrived.

With the train making its way across the country, and all the passengers asleep in their cabins, or slumbering against the windows, there wasn't a sound coming from any where apart from the hoot hoot of the train's whistle. Fortunately for Rebecca this soothing motion of the train, and her exhaustion provided respite for her weary mind, and she drifted off without a second thought.

As the early morning light began to filter through the thin curtains, which hung raggedly along the side of the train, Rebecca stirred and began to ready herself for the ensuing day. Noting the change in scenery, Rebecca assumed that they were nearing their first respite stop. Quickly she made her way to the breakfast car, and gratefully ate the spread that had been prepared in the small galley.

Just as she thought, shortly afterwards the porter informed all the long distance passengers that they would be pulling into St Louis shortly. This meant that she would be able to send a telegram to Matthew, and have a short breather before the non-stop portion of her journey. Thanking the porter, and enquiring as to the length of time that they would be stationary, Rebecca began to make plans for their break.

Reaching into her purse, and pulling out the now worn telegram, Rebecca read it once again;

'_Rebecca Quinn…STOP…Beacon Hill…STOP…Boston…STOP…Ma needs you…STOP…Can't say details, sorry…STOP…Please help her, and us…STOP…Matthew...STOP. _

This telegram was now nearly a week old, and she just prayed that whatever was amiss with her beloved little sister; she would be in time to help. Acknowledging once more to herself that she hadn't had time to send a response, as the packing had been so hastily done; Rebecca knew that she must amend that immediately, upon arriving at the station. What to say she wasn't sure. As she had no real idea about what had happened, when and to whom, or even if Michaela knew that Matthew had asked for her to come, Rebecca thought about her options. Coming to the conclusion that a simple, lovingly worded response was the best option, Rebecca got ready to disembark as the train began to judder into the station.

As all the passengers went their own individual ways, Rebecca only had one thought, and that was to find the telegraph office as quickly as she could. Looking around, she made a note of which platform she had come in on, and the detected the office on the opposite platform. Gathering up her skirts she hastily, or as hastily as was proper, made her way across the bridge and placed her payment down at the front desk. With the telegraph operator now paying attention, having witnessed him finishing a previous message for someone, Rebecca cleared her throat and said, "I wish to send a short telegram to Colorado Springs." Receiving a nod as her response, and noting that his pencil was poised, Rebecca began,

"_To Matthew Cooper, Colorado Springs, Colorado. On my way…STOP…At St Louis…STOP…Will be with you soon…STOP…Hope I'll be able to help…STOP…Your loving Aunt Rebecca…STOP." _

Noting that the operator had everything down, Rebecca turned and retraced her steps, ready to board once again. Knowing that once she did, there would be no more stops before she reached her goal. Not allowing herself to dwell on this fact, as it was hardly a chore of a trip, she was going to see her family after all. Rebecca settled herself into her cabin, and waited for the train's juddering that would indicate it was on its way once again.

The hours seemed to fly by for Rebecca, and all the while she constantly thought of what could be so affecting her beloved little sister, that Matthew had requested her help in such a desperate plea. It was for about the hundredth time, or that is what it felt like, that Rebecca vowed to help solve whatever the mystery was, and help get this unique family back on their true path.

Matthew, who hadn't been sleeping well for what seemed like months, had left the house early this morning. He now found himself overlooking the Red Rocks, a sight that usually brought peace and an ever-reminding knowledge of the awesomeness that was nature. However today, all Matthew found himself thinking of was if Rebecca had received his telegram, and would she be coming. The thought that she may not be able to come at such short notice, and may not even be able to help if she did, did nothing to aid Matthew's restless mind. Deciding that he needed to do something proactive, he remounted Scout, and set off towards town, feeling that the long journey may calm him. However, just as he was reaching the outskirts he came across Horace, who it appeared was in a desperate hurry to deliver a telegram to someone. Nodding his head, in a gesture of acknowledgement, Matthew was so preoccupied, that he didn't even register that it was in fact himself that Horace was on his way to find. Receiving the proffered telegram, Matthew slowed Scout to a halt, and began to read.

As he read, he could feel an almost palpable sigh of relief leave his body, as he digested the fact that help was on the way, and soon. Looking once again at the date, Matthew realised that Rebecca was due in two days time. Feeling a renewed sense of energy, Matthew headed back to the homestead, to inform Sully and Brian, only then would he know whether to tell Michaela. The three had silently and unanimously agreed on the first night back home, that whatever was to be done was to be agreed by all concerned. This in turn meant that Sully wasn't to go off after Custer. If Matthew was honest with himself, this was one of the core reasons for this decision being reached; however, he also doubted that this time Sully would seek revenge over Michaela. So far it had worked, and all three of them had been working in a seamlessly united fashion, to reconnect the two Michaela's that appeared to be in existence.

Matthew knew that there weren't two different people, but that was the way it appeared sometimes; there was this strong, stubborn doctor, who had not allowed this tragedy to affect her spirit and caring attitude, on her terms though. However, there was this other Michaela, who was vulnerable and scared, unsure and nervous. Similar to after Washita, this Michaela seemed to be able to isolate herself from the help and support that the town could provide. Instead she only let this side show at the homestead, in the presence of her family. Only they knew the medical part of what Custer had done. Naturally the complete story had yet to be told, and there really was only one person that needed to hear it, Sully. However, Matthew felt that with Rebecca's arrival, that might be a step nearer being remedied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the train drew ever closer to Colorado Springs, Rebecca felt a familiar tingle settle in her stomach, the feeling that only comes from having found a sense of purpose and peace. The more Rebecca visited her sister's home, the more she realised what it was that had compelled Michaela to stay all those years ago. The answer was simple really; Colorado Springs was everything Boston wasn't. When she tried to come up with a single word to describe the feelings, and differences that could be felt upon entering this small frontier town, Rebecca struggled to come up with an alternative to peace. So she decided to just be satisfied with that, and enjoy the majestic backdrop that was the scenery which accompanied the final run into the station.

Rebecca's thoughts once again turned towards her sister's choices, or to be more exact her family's reticence at accepting or even understanding them. Rebecca remembered all too well, how virtually the entire Quinn clan seemed to have tried, on numerous occasions, to sway Michaela's mind. From her choice in career, to where she practiced that career, even to her husband. It seemed that everyone had had an opinion, and very few had been shy about expressing it. As if that would change Michaela's mind. Rebecca found herself chuckling at the sheer absurdity of the idea, if there was one thing that everyone knew about Michaela, it was how stubborn and determined she was. It was this determination that had given her sister the courage to ignore the family, not once but three times, much to her mother's consternation.

Rebecca doubted that any of her other sisters could have done what Michaela had. She had left everything that she knew and held dear to her. Built a new life on her own, adopted three grieving children. She had raised those children into wonderful caring individuals . She had finally achieved recognition from the town, and of course married the love of her life. No, Rebecca was convinced that Maureen would have had a heart attack, along with Claudette, if the idea was just whistled past their upper crust noses. Marjorie may have given it some thought in the latter years, but that really came too late for her. As for herself, Rebecca really wasn't sure of her own resolve, at the time Michaela had left. Now was a different matter. However, she realised that the first priority of her visiting Colorado Springs was to help her sister and kindred spirit, in whatever way that was.

Bringing herself back to the present Rebecca realised that the train wasn't long from stopping, so she gathered together the few pieces of hand luggage that she had, and prepared to disembark. With a final judder, a toot from the whistle, and what seemed like a sigh from the engine, or that's what Rebecca thought, the journey was finally over.

Lowering herself onto the platform, Rebecca surreptitiously scanned the onlookers for any sign of her family. Not seeing anyone, Rebecca momentarily began to wonder if Matthew had in fact got her telegram, and then managed to ascertain which train she would be on. However, deciding that idle thoughts weren't going to help, Rebecca prepared to take the short walk into town, where she assumed she would find her sister hard at work. Before she even reached the top step, Rebecca noticed a familiar figure sitting on one of the benches, which were placed at frequent intervals along the platforms length. As the figure looked up, relief was the only word that Rebecca could think of to describe the emotions on Matthew's face. Immediately reaching for him, Rebecca drew him into a warm embrace.

Feeling some of the tension leave his body, Matthew pulled back to look into his Aunt's kind eyes, and simply said, "I'm so glad that ya here." Gently touching his cheek with her hand, an action that unbeknownst to Rebecca, Michaela had repeated countless times before, Rebecca replied, "So am I Matthew, so am I." With that Matthew took her arm, and escorted her to the waiting wagon, where Horace had already secured the luggage.

In silence they drove back to the homestead, thoughts consuming both, but neither willing to give air to them. As the beautiful house came into view, Matthew drew the wagon to a halt, and turned to look at Rebecca. Feeling the need to give her some kind of preparation, for what she was likely to encounter, Matthew gently took her hand and said, "Rebecca I can't tell you what's happened, so please don't ask. You need to be aware that it's incredibly serious. Ma's so lost, none of us know how to help her, and we were hoping you might be able to." Seeing the concern and love written plainly on Rebecca's face, Matthew wondered how much more he should say. Deciding that a small fact may be better than none at all, and it may actually help, Matthew quietly said, "Ma's pregnant."

Noting the change in Rebecca's face upon hearing that, Matthew hastily added, "It is Pa's so you don't need ta worry on that count." Hearing her breathe out a sigh of relief, and feeling her small hand tighten around his own, Matthew felt that he'd done the right thing. However Rebecca, who was looking up at this incredibly caring young man, wondered what the best way forward was. Needing to say the right thing, and to ally his fears that he'd been wrong in divulging this ever so private information, Rebecca firmly and lovingly stated, "Your Ma won't ever have to know that I already know about the baby. Just trust me on that. All I need to know is, does your Ma know I'm coming, and does your Pa agree?" Hearing a quiet "Thanks, and yes they know" in response, Rebecca was satisfied that while the true reason for her being here was still a mystery, her family were very much aware of her impending arrival. With a soft squeeze of each others' hands by way of a silent communiqué that all would be fine, Matthew urged Bear into a trot to cover the short distance that remained.

Just as they stopped at the foot of the steps, the door flew open, and a flash of honey blonde hair could be seen rushing down the steps. Matthew couldn't help chuckling at the sight; as he unloaded Rebecca's bags. A deeper but equally loving laugh could be heard coming from the top of the steps. All Rebecca could do was to join in and pick up the incredibly over excited young Katie.

Michaela who had been watching the scene evolve, from the top of the steps, really couldn't explain her hesitation. This was her own sister after all, and hadn't she wanted her to come? So why was she hanging back like a shy child. Unfortunately, she also knew the answer to that question, she was afraid of what her sister may see or say, and Michaela just simply wasn't ready for that. However, she knew that Rebecca would be wondering where she was if she didn't make an appearance soon, so taking a deep breath, Michaela slowly descended the steps to greet her sister.

Sully of course had seen the uncertainty, and fear on Michaela's face, but he had decided that this was going to have to be the first step for Michaela. She had asked if Rebecca could come, therefore in Sully's mind he guessed that Michaela must subconsciously know that her sister could help. He also knew that Rebecca would be able to see what the last few months had done to Michaela, if not the reason why. Just as he was about to clear his throat, in an attempt to pull his heartsong out of the self induced trance, he saw that it wasn't necessary, as Michaela had talked herself into saying hello to Rebecca.

Rebecca, being who she was, had instantly noticed something was seriously wrong by the fact that her sister hadn't been the first out of the house to greet her. During the time that she had been holding Katie, she had surreptitiously been glancing between Matthew and Sully, wondering when one of them was going to say something that would explain Michaela's absence. However as neither did, Rebecca followed her instinct, and Sully's eyes, to discover Michaela holding on to the doorframe, as if it were the only solid thing in front of her. It was then that Rebecca began to realise the level of severity that was the current situation.

She wasn't going to make the move towards greeting her sister, as she had picked up from the vibes that Sully was sending out, that it was imperative for Michaela to be the one to greet Rebecca not the other way around. Therefore it appeared to be stalemate; until Rebecca saw Michaela release the hold she had on the doorframe, and slowly, hesitantly, descend the steps. Not wanting her sister to doubt the wisdom of inviting her here, or the greeting that she would receive, Rebecca held open her arms and eagerly welcomed Michaela into them. Holding her and whispering soothing words into her hair, Rebecca gradually walked them up the steps and into the homestead.

As soon as the door was opened, a wonderful smell of freshly cooked stew assailed Rebecca's nostrils. She hadn't realised until now, just how long it had been since her last meal, and feeling her stomach grumble quietly, Rebecca quietly said, "That dinner smells wonderful, how about we eat and talk Michaela?" Not seeing any sign that her sister had even heard what had been said made Rebecca's worry was increasing by the minute. Leaving go of Michaela's arm, Rebecca made her way over towards the kitchen to see if Matthew needed a hand with finishing up the dinner preparations. With a constant eye on Michaela, who was now walking slowly to seat herself at the table, Rebecca was beginning to understand why Matthew had asked her to come.

Matthew had described his mother as being lost, and to look at her now, that was, in Rebecca's eyes, a very mild word for the woman that was in front of her. This woman was a far cry from the vivacious, fiery, passionate Michaela that Rebecca had been expecting to see. It wasn't that she had doubted the severity of the situation described in Matthew's telegram; Rebecca was just hoping that he had in someway exaggerated it. Knowing that Matthew simply wouldn't do that in the first place, made Rebecca tick herself off for even contemplating it. However, the fact still remained that she still had no idea what had got her sister to the state that she was in now, or what Rebecca could do to help bring Michaela out of it.

Nevertheless one thing was certain in Rebecca's mind, and that was, she wouldn't be leaving until she had achieved her goal. She knew that it would be incredibly tough, as even in Michaela's current state, Rebecca knew that her sister would be challenging to talk to. Even as a child Michaela had been the one that kept herself to herself. This was never more evident than when their father died. Rebecca had never heard Michaela talk of the man that she idolised. Even now, she wasn't sure how much Michaela's own family knew of the man behind their wife and mother's life. That topic though was definitely for another time, but then Rebecca thought back to the last item that she had picked up before leaving the house. Their father's book of quotes, at the time she really didn't know what had drawn her to it. The more she thought about it now though, the more she began to realise that there was something in it that would help unlock Michaela's mind. Praying that her instinct was right, Rebecca once again turned her focus to the meal that had been laid out before her.

The family soon tucked into the stew and dumplings, all content to let the lack of conversation drift over their heads for once. Katie appeared to be the only one that seemed set on attracting some form of attention from the sullen adults surrounding her. After dropping her spoon a couple of times, and even feeding Wolf at the table, which she was strictly forbidden to do, and not getting anyone's attention, Katie had to admit defeat. Not really understanding why her normal antics had gone either unpunished or unnoticed, Katie just decided that maybe sitting and watching would be the better choice for tonight. There was always the possibility of the 'staying up late due to visitors' act working, although even she doubted that. For now, there was nothing she could do, so she too found herself immersed in the meal that was in front of her. In fact she was so immersed that she didn't hear the laughter that started from her right. Looking up to see what had finally broken the silence, Katie saw that her Pa was struggling to keep a straight face, as was everyone except her Ma. Katie it appeared, had become rather too immersed in her dinner, and had got it all over her face. Even though this hadn't been her plan, Katie was nonetheless pleased that the tension had been broken. She was more than happy to be the joker tonight, if that is what all the adults needed. So she set her two-year-old mind to work, in an attempt to come up with some more funny antics. However, when she saw her Ma get up, and return with a washcloth, and then lift her out of the highchair, Katie realised that her evening was over, and bed would soon be arriving. If she had to be honest she was tired, and snuggled into her Ma's shoulder as if to prove the point to herself.

It wasn't long before all the goodnight's had been said, and Michaela herself retired upstairs along with Katie, feigning a headache, however all gathered weren't convinced, but let it drop, and wished both a good night's sleep.

As soon as Rebecca heard the main bedroom door close, she turned to Sully, and said "Sully, I'm here to help any way I can, but from tonight's display, I feel like I'm flying blind." Immediately sensing that he was going to interrupt, Rebecca hastily finished, "I know that you can't, or even should, tell me what has been going on, but it would be helpful; to have some degree of time frame; was this an emotional trauma or otherwise; just the basics so that I know how best to help my sister."

Sully had realised that Rebecca was going to find this tough going, and the boys had already come to him and asked just what their aunt should be told. With all three feeling, that it was best that Michaela be the one to speak, when she was ready, the matter had been left. However, as tonight hadn't gone as well as Sully had hoped, he felt that it was up to him to either leave the situation as it was, or amend the decision reached.

"First I wanna thank ya fer comin'. We all appreciate it. I'll try ta speak right, but bear with me. Okay Rebecca, I admit that we've all been vague, and with good reason. I can't tell you what happened, only that it was about three and a half months ago. It was the most abominable act that could have happened to any living creature. She is so lost Rebecca, and so full of self-doubt. The one thing I can and will tell you, in an attempt to try and get you to begin somewhere, is that she actually asked my permission for you to come here."

Seeing the shock register in his sister-in-law's eyes, Sully knew that he had been right to tell her, and he just hoped that Michaela would finally find the help and strength that she needed to heal, and beat this monster.

Hearing a soft sigh and a "Thank you Sully, I promise that I won't be leaving here until you have your beloved wife back, and I have my sister. You can rest easy now; you're not alone any more."

Suddenly feeling the immensity of her words seep into his very being, Sully just leant over and hugged Rebecca, constantly whispering words of gratitude and love.

Noting the time on the mantle place clock, Sully urged the boys to head upstairs to bed, assuring them that both he and Rebecca would lock up and then turn in. As Rebecca went to do just that, Sully said quietly, "Ya don't 'ave ta help, its okay ya go on up, Michaela needs time 'fore I go in." Nodding and leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her brother-in-law's cheek, Rebecca just said a simple goodnight and retired upstairs leaving Sully to his thoughts and securing the house.

Once Sully was alone, he said a Cheyenne prayer of thanks and guidance before turning towards the staircase, and his own bed. Although both he, and Michaela, had come to an uneasy routine at bedtime, and he had seen her scars, he knew that she was still wary of him touching them. This would come in time, and it was time that he was willing to give her. He had her body back safely, and now he, and the rest of the family, needed to concentrate their efforts into getting Michaela's mind and soul back. Sully knew only too well that this was not going to be fixed with a quick talk from her sister, but now he and the boys had back up, he knew that a successful outcome would be reached, somehow.

It was with those thoughts firmly entrenched in his mind that Sully opened the bedroom door, noticing that both his girls were sound asleep. Not wishing to disturb either, Sully carefully divested himself, and gently climbed into bed, pulling Michaela into his warm embrace. Whether she knew it or not, she soon curled into his strong chest and continued to sleep soundly. Smiling to himself, that this was one more baby step towards reclaiming their love filled lives, before this atrocity had happened, Sully softly kissed Michaela on the top of her head and whispered "I love ya, sleep easy my heartsong", and soon drifted off, hoping for better days to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Rebecca had heard someone open the front door, and assumed that it was likely to be either Brian or Matthew. Having been awake for some time, however, she had decided that, unlike Boston, no one actually needed her to be the first one up; she was content to simply sit and watch the sunrise over the Colorado Rockies. With the beautiful morning that was starting to emerge, a plan of action began to form within Rebecca's mind.

She knew her sister better than anyone, except perhaps Sully. Stubbornness, tied together with pride and low self worth, had always been Michaela's weaknesses and strengths. Rebecca acknowledged, that although Michaela recognised these traits in herself, she also refused to give voice to them when they became a burden. This was definitely the case now. The cause for these traits to be in existence in the first place seemed confusing to Rebecca; however she never questioned them as being part of Michaela's life.

It was possible that she inherited them from being around their Father as much as she was. Michaela idolised him, as did she to a lesser degree. However, this admiration came at a cost. Not to herself directly, but Rebecca remembered vividly that there were very few parties attended by both Josef and Michaela. It suddenly occurred to Rebecca that, from a very early age, Michaela had set herself such high expectations, that she was terrified of disappointing their father. This would never have happened of course, but it was there nonetheless. This had definitely heightened Michaela's sense of duty. It was this sense of duty, which had really asserted itself upon their Father's death. Rebecca knew that if it hadn't been for Josef allowing Michaela to be just who she was, then she wouldn't have become a doctor. It occurred to Rebecca, that for some reason Michaela felt the need to repay their Father, for all the years of hard work and time that he had put into nurturing her into the doctor she had become.

These misplaced feelings had resulted in Michaela's stubborn streak becoming even more pronounced. It had also given rise to the knowledge, that no matter what she achieved on paper, no one would respect her as a doctor; at least not in Boston. Rebecca had been the one, that had borne witness to the anger and tears that had been shed, after Michaela had returned from a day at the hospital. Days where the egotistical male chauvinistic attitudes; would lead her normally self-assured sister, to silently doubt her decisions. This attitude hadn't been left at Boston unfortunately, as Michaela had often written, expressing her frustration that all men appeared to be equally steadfast in their opinions. An opinion that was basically saying, that women should not be in the medical profession, and should just stay at home tending the house. Michaela had clearly felt that she had to prove herself worthy, once more, of the trust of her fellow human beings. This trust had finally been given after the Influenza epidemic, and a very thankful Michaela had written to her confidante expressing her relief.

Throughout all of this, Rebecca was conscious that Sully had never treated Michaela in the same manner as his fellow men, quite the opposite in fact. He had always shown her the utmost respect, and had looked after her from the start, even if it was with a begrudging manner to begin with. There was no doubt in Rebecca's mind that she would have to thank Sully for this after Michaela had been brought back to the fold.

Needing to centre her thoughts, Rebecca concentrated on Michaela's compassion and stubbornness, which at times, she was aware, had occasionally been seen as a weakness. However, now she believed that both could in fact be her sister's greatest strength, if she could just harness it once again.

She was convinced that Sully's character and equal stubbornness, would prove essential to Michaela's success or failure in this current venture, whatever that venture may be. Thinking about some of the adventures the pair had been on, it was evident that this obstinacy, on both their parts, had contributed a huge amount to the success, or not as the case may be, of these adventures. Smiling to herself when her mind settled at the Mercury Poisoning incident especially. They had, after all, only just started to really talk, and then Michaela almost got them both killed. However, as the Reverend had stated at their wedding, 'they sorted the problem out'. Rebecca had never really discovered the real meaning behind those words, but at the time that had never been important. Now Rebecca hoped that between the family and herself, Michaela might be able to sort this problem out as well.

It occurred to her, that one of Michaela's other issues may be coming to the fore here, that of internalising everything. If that was the case, then it might be that one of Michaela's problems wasn't that she couldn't talk about it; but she was very possibly afraid or embarrassed too. Rebecca was convinced that the issue was severe, and therefore needed to be addressed in its own right. However, it was very evident by the unique relationship that Michaela and Sully had; that Michaela's main concern was how Sully would react. Deciding that this may have to be addressed separately, at a later stage, Rebecca felt that the first priority was simply to get Michaela to relax enough to talk.

This insight into her sister's life, had given cause to the plan evolving in Rebecca head. She was hoping that the process would be one of natural evolution, rather than a contrived course, but time would tell. The only down side to this plan, was that Rebecca really didn't know how hard to push her sister, therefore she decided to tread softly for the first couple of days and see where the ground lay, so to speak. Hopefully, proceeding like this would guide Rebecca as to the natures of the issues at hand. So with her mind made up, Rebecca turned from the window, and opened the door to adjourn downstairs and greet the rest of her extended family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the stillness of her room, with Sully still dozing beside her, Michaela lay quietly and just allowed her mind to think freely. Her thoughts went to her sister's presence, and in particular, how she had approached the invitation. When she had initially asked Sully if it would be alright for Rebecca to visit, she was filled with such self doubt that, although the rational part of Michaela knew it wasn't necessary to ask for her family to visit, she asked anyway. However, Michaela had to concede that the rational, scientific part of her brain wasn't very evident at the moment.

She had thought that simply seeing her sister's face would make everything instantly better. Michaela now realised, that this fantasy just simply wasn't going to happen, and to be brutally honest she wasn't even sure if she wanted it to happen if it could.

The thought of having to tell Rebecca what had happened scared Michaela to the bone. It wasn't an irrational fear of Rebecca not understanding, but a fear of the whole situation suddenly becoming real in her conscious mind. She had readily acknowledged, many times since arriving home all those weeks ago, that her subconscious was dealing with things, and she was quite happy for that to remain. However, now things were different. Now Rebecca was here, and she knew nothing of what had happened, Michaela didn't even know if she was aware of her pregnancy. She suspected that Matthew may have mentioned it, but as nothing had been said the previous night, Michaela really wasn't sure.

This was going to be tricky, and the more Michaela thought about it the more she wished that the inevitable conversation didn't have to happen. Unfortunately it did, but one thing was for certain, it wasn't going to be today. That fact was confirmed, as she was forced to rush from the bed towards her basin, where she was sick.

Sully had immediately heard the heart wrenching sound, and had leapt up to hold Michaela's hair back, and softly rub her back, hoping in some small way to be a comfort. Sensing the end of her spell, Michaela instinctively relaxed back into the security of her husband's arms. Aware that this was the first time, when Michaela had actually seemed to voluntarily relax into his embrace, Sully sent a word of thanks to the Spirits, Although he didn't take it for more than it was, a need for comfort and support. Gently turning her around so that he could see her face, Sully asked with concern lacing every word, "Ya okay? Do I need ta get Andrew?"

Attempting to find a small smile, Michaela almost succeeded, and replied softly with, "No that's fine, I think that this baby is going to be harder on me than Katie was. I'll be fine in a minute, maybe I'll just lay back down for a little." Sully helped her back into bed, and gave her a quick kiss, saying, "I'll just get Katie up, and take her downstairs. I'll bring ya back some tea, okay?" Seeing a weak nod as his answer and a quiet 'Thank you' he quickly donned his customary buckskins, and a casual shirt and opened the door allowing Katie to see who was up.

When a squeal of "Aunt 'Becca…Maffew" reached his ears, Sully had his answer, and smiled softly at the young child's antics and innocence. Momentarily caught by the choice of words that he had used to describe Katie, Sully was taken back to her mother's state. It was true that the innocence of a child had been lost a long time ago in Michaela, but there was still a certain degree of purity in Michaela's thoughts and views. This had been threatened, by what had happened to her, and he knew without doubt that this selfless side of his beloved would take a long time to heal, and could quite possibly be forever marred. He prayed not, but he was certain that she would not have the same openness to helping everyone she came across, without first questioning her own decisions. He had already decided that he would not allow this to happen if he could avoid it. It was after all one of the many reasons that he loved her. There were so few people that genuinely cared about everyone, no matter what their problems. His Michaela did, and he knew that it had cost her dear. While he still didn't know any more than the medical details of her ordeal, he had a strong feeling that, in Michaela's mind, it was her unadulterated compassion that had been the reason for this travesty to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew had risen early once again, and had done all the chores that his pa usually did. Now as he finished watching the last few rays of early morning sun make their appearance he used the time to try and calm his mind. He had already acknowledged, before Rebecca's arrival, that they weren't alone in this any more. However, now that she was actually here, Matthew felt that somehow everything was going to be all right. Sensing that the family would be waking shortly, Matthew re-entered the homestead, and stirred the coals on the stove before tending to the fires. Upon hearing the guest room door open, Matthew glanced up the stairs and smiled warmly at his Aunt. He noted that she was dressed in a far more informal manner, than she had arrived in yesterday. Matthew felt himself transported back in time, to when his Ma had first arrived in Colorado Springs. Smiling softly to himself, Mathew realised that Rebecca had in fact picked up on the style of appropriate attire, as Michaela would say, far more quickly than Michaela herself had. Realising for the first time just how far Michaela had come since she first moved here, Matthew was reminded once again of the importance in getting his mother back with them. It wasn't just the big things that Michaela needed to be told, and to tell, but the small things such as this.

Seeing Rebecca standing by the fire, Matthew offered her a warm cup of tea, and asked if she wanted to wait until the rest of the family was up before starting breakfast, receiving a nod as his answer, Matthew joined her in quiet contemplation.

The silence didn't last long, as both detected the none too gentle steps of the youngest member of the family. Matthew knew that since Michaela's return Katie had reverted back to sleeping in her parents' bedroom, afraid to be apart from her Ma for longer than was necessary. He couldn't really blame her, as she was left alone in the clinic for quite some time. However, he also knew that it wasn't helping the healing process having a two year old around. Hearing what sounded like an elephant run down the stairs, Matthew knew that Sully had opened the bedroom door, and had probably detected signs of life downstairs, so had allowed Katie to find out who was up, presumably asking her to report back to him with the information, before waking Michaela.

When Sully descended the stairs, he thought about what had just happened, and Michaela's words. He wasn't surprised that she was having problems with this pregnancy; after all, the baby hadn't had the smoothest of starts. He almost started grinning to himself, when he thought that if he was the baby he may well start to make his presence known, and in turn strongly inform his mother, that they both needed rest and time to recover. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he glanced casually over at Rebecca and Matthew, and detected that they had both heard what had happened upstairs. When he noted the small smiles and shakes of their heads, he knew without doubt that neither would say anything to Michaela. Returning their smiles, with an equally subtle one of his own, he walked to the kitchen to retrieve the cup of chamomile tea for Michaela.

In no time the tea was ready, and he also prepared a plate of dry biscuits to accompany it. Placing the items onto a tray he passed back through the living area saying, "I'm just gonna take this up ta Michaela. Matthew can ya get Brain up, and get Katie fed? We won't be long." Seeing his son nod his head, Sully climbed the stairs, quickly followed by Matthew, and then headed back into see how Michaela was faring.

Beginning to feel a little less like she had been thrown upside down, Michaela shakily dressed, in her simplest blouse and skirt, and turned when she heard the door open. Sully, pleased that Michaela had managed to get herself up and dressed without any further problems, placed the tray on the side table and went over to where she was sitting at her vanity. It was obvious to Sully, that Michaela still had a great deal of trouble when it came to the simple tasks such as brushing her hair. Although he wasn't totally convinced the true reason for these difficulties was of a physical nature, he accepted what she told him. However, he couldn't conceal his longing for her indeterminately, and seeing her like this was almost too much to bear. Sully just couldn't help but lean in close to her ear and whisper, "Ya still as beautiful as the first day I saw ya…. and nothin's gonna change that." Giving her a soft kiss, by way of an exclamation mark, Sully left her to digest his words and actions, while she finished getting ready for the day.

Not long after, Michaela made her way downstairs to greet the rest of the family. After the informal 'good morning's' had been uttered, the boys told their parents that they planned to go for a ride, so that they could spend some time together. Realising that neither of her now full grown sons, had actually spent any time whatsoever together, since she had returned, and knowing that it was her fault, Michaela nodded her head but remained silent. Noting the change in demeanour in her sister, but still unsure of the reason, Rebecca said without thinking, "That will be fine boys, your Ma and I will be going for a short walk ourselves, have a good ride."

Michaela had hoped, that Rebecca's natural instincts and intuition would be on a high alert, and consequently she would realise that Michaela just wasn't up to anything today. However, with this new piece of information, she began to feel her stomach roll again, and was having severe doubts about the wisdom of Rebecca's notion. Glancing across at Sully, Michaela could tell that he was as surprised as she. Both looked up at Rebecca for clarification, but when none arrived, Sully understood it for what it was, a chance to begin the necessary conversation, or at least set the groundwork for another time. Casually walking round the table, with Katie in his arms, he leaned down and whispered, "Thanks Rebecca" acknowledging what he had said by tickling Katie's tummy, and in doing so squeezing Sully's arm, Rebecca made to get up and ready herself for the battle, that was bound to come once the boys had left.

If Rebecca didn't know how serious the situation was, she would have laughed out loud at the face her sister had given her when the front door shut. It definitely reminded her of a young Michaela, who had been caught in their father's study, and told in no uncertain terms, by their mother, that she was definitely not allowed in there under any circumstances. Michaela of course, had informed her mother that father had given her permission, and that she would stay where she was. Needless to say, this did not go down well with Elizabeth, who had instantly made the decision on how to punish her apparently disobedient daughter. Bringing herself back to the present, Rebecca couldn't help but feel like Elizabeth must have done. The main difference though was that Michaela was no child. She was a full-grown woman, with a baby on the way, and Rebecca had just 'informed' her that they would be going out shortly. No, she didn't ask her if she felt like some air, no Rebecca straight out told her youngest sister what was going to happen.

As she thought about how her apparently innocent idea had come out, Rebecca was in two minds about her decision to speak up, and the decision to go for a walk. While she hadn't planned what she had said, Rebecca had to admit that it might be a good idea to see where the ground lay, with regards to helping Michaela. Her first thoughts, when she had initially woken up, had been to tread softly. However, she got the feeling that Michaela was digging her heels in. For a reason that she of course wasn't privy to yet, and therefore, Rebecca suspected that a more loving but direct approach might work. She had definitely placed her foot well and truly in her mouth, however, the way that the idea had been voiced was more concerning, and she began to feel more than a little guilty for her forthrightness. She was just about to retract the suggestion and apologize, when she felt Michaela's hand on her arm.

Seeing the previous look of fury vanish on her sister's face, and be replaced by fear and tears, Rebecca closed her hand around Michaela's, which was resting on her arm. Hearing a soft, "I know you didn't mean it the way it came out 'Becca, it's okay. It's just hard for me to go anywhere these days, but some air would be good." Pleased that she hadn't been yelled at, or ignored, Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling that getting ready, and quickly, would stop the potential change of mind that was likely to happen, Rebecca quickly stood, and moved towards the kitchen area taking the dirty crockery with her. As she passed Michaela she laid a hand on her shoulder, an act until recently that no one could do without Michaela jumping. Michaela had her emotions well schooled for her sister's sake. Rebecca suggested that Michaela get her cloak, and keys, and she would meet her out on the porch. With a quiet "Sure", Michaela left the dining area, and retreated upstairs to locate her tapestry cloak.

When Michaela was clear from the dining area, Rebecca thought about her sister's reaction to being touched and told what to do. There was definitely something not right, Rebecca was certain of that now, but what? Why did Michaela appear to be scared to go anywhere? Why had she hidden her emotions, when Rebecca had just touched her shoulder? Then there was her beautiful hair, a fact that until just now Rebecca hadn't really noticed. It appeared to be misshapen, but why? What had happened to her normally vibrant, strong-minded sister? If there was one thing that Rebecca was sure of, it was that she wasn't leaving Colorado Springs in the near future, and possibly ever, but that would be decided upon much later. Now her priority was Michaela

Rebecca glanced up, when she heard Michaela come back down stairs, seeing the resignation in her sister's eyes, and the almost ghostly pallor of her skin, Rebecca almost backed out. She knew that even if they didn't do anything more than walk, the fresh air would do Michaela a lot of good. So with a soft smile, she finished tidying away the breakfast dishes, and went upstairs to get her own cloak. As she entered her bedroom, she saw Josef's book and wondered if she should take it with her. Picking it up and leafing through the pages, she made her decision, and placed it back on the nightstand. Feeling that it would be of better use later down the track, Rebecca turned and closed her bedroom door, then joined Michaela on the porch.

Starting off down the well trod track that encompassed the property, Rebecca wondered where they were going, she had, after all, not been to the homestead since Sully's problems with the army. Hearing a quiet "We're just going down to the creek, it's peaceful down there" from her sister gave Rebecca her answer. Detecting that silence was going to be the order of the morning, at least for now, Rebecca acquiesced and just continued to surreptitiously glance at Michaela, when she was looking around at the scenery.

It was during one of these sideways glances that Rebecca first detected the shaking. Not obvious to anyone, apart from those who knew Michaela well, but there nonetheless. Unsure what to say or do, or how far the creek was, Rebecca just lay an arm around Michaela's shoulders, and gave them a light squeeze, hoping to provide comfort not fear. Just as she was about to speak, Rebecca heard the gentle thrum of the mountain creek, and noticed a bench, that Sully had obviously carved for the family to use when they were down here. Following Michaela's lead as she sat, Rebecca wondered how to begin. This really was completely foreign territory to her, even when they were growing up; there was nothing that couldn't be said to each other. Despite their age gap, the two of them had been incredibly close, and now, to be sitting like this, disturbed Rebecca greatly. She simply had no idea, what it was that could have happened to change Michaela's whole persona, or to use a word that she had heard Sully use frequently, her Spirit. She knew, and freely acknowledged, that Michaela and Sully's spirits were united, just as much as their bodies and lives. There was definitely something that had caused Michaela's spirit to be damaged, but she prayed that it wasn't broken beyond repair.

However, until her sister made the conscious choice to open up and seek help, this healing couldn't start. This brought Rebecca back to the here and now, and she found herself glancing at the stream and then at Michaela. She decided that the silence had gone on long enough, and as it was after all her idea to come here, she felt that it was her job to say something first. So taking a deep calming breath, Rebecca said, "It's beautiful here…Sully certainly chose the most unspoilt piece of land for your home. I never really appreciated it before now, but it is just simply perfect for you and your family."

Then the first positive sign happened. Rebecca felt her sister's hand grasp her's and a quiet "Yes it is…thank you for understanding." Sensing that it was important to remain still, Rebecca waited. Not more than a few minutes later she heard the first snuffles, as her sister silently wept. Squeezing her hand once again, Rebecca suspected what had brought about the tears, but she still needed to ask, "Mike … I haven't called you that since Father died … but dear sweet Mike talk to me?"

When Michaela turned to look at her wonderful sister, Rebecca could see for the first time just how pale she was, and how thin. Not giving Rebecca time to voice, what Michaela knew she was thinking, Michaela felt that there really was no turning back now she'd cried. Rebecca was never going to let them go home, without finding an answer. Never being able to lie to her, Michaela really only had one course of action, but she was scared to death. However, she knew that the longer she kept things hidden, the worse it was going to be when she was finally confronted with the issues. So taking a deep breath, and holding onto Rebecca's hands, Michaela replied in no more than a whisper, "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do."

Seeing the pain and effort, of saying that, clearly written over Michaela's face, Rebecca just brought her hands up to caress her sister's face, trying to instil some calm. Sensing that she was responding, Rebecca said, "That's wonderful…Sully must be thrilled." When she gained a nod in response, Rebecca really was thrown. She just couldn't work out why such a joyful piece of news, that she already knew, could cause her sister to admit that she didn't know what to do. There were never two people anywhere, that deserved this more than her sister and brother-in-law. So why was Michaela so scared? Knowing the underlying answer to this would be some time in coming out, all Rebecca could do now was to try and offer comfort, and help where she could. That started right here and now. Turning her attention once again to Michaela, Rebecca said, "I can see that you're scared…I'm not going to ask why, at least not yet….but know that I am here for the long haul. Between the boys, Sully and myself we'll do everything we can to make this pregnancy trouble free. Just ask and let us spoil you. We all love you dearly." All Rebecca got for her answer, was a distraught immensely relieved and exhausted Michaela, falling into her sister's waiting arms. Feeling that, for some reason, this was more progress than it appeared on the surface, Rebecca was more than happy to cradle her baby sister, soothing her until she felt able to draw back and give a watery smile.

When Rebecca heard a soft, "Thank you…I think I needed that…and I also think that you already knew." When Rebecca looked a little sheepish, Michaela continued, "Don't worry, I suspected that either Matthew or Sully told you last night. You have no idea how grateful I am for you being here and loving me…even if when you know the full story you may decide otherwise." Saying the last under her breath, she hoped that Rebecca wouldn't have heard. However, when she felt a sharp tug on her hands, Michaela knew her error immediately. She knew that look, she had seen it plenty while growing up, and there was no getting away from what was to come, "Michaela, I have told you already, and I will continue to tell you, that I am here for the long haul. There is nothing…I repeat nothing that you could have done, seen, or been part of, that would stop me loving and supporting you. All you need to remember is that I am here now, and here I'll stay until you send me away. Do I make myself clear?" Lowering her face to the floor, Michaela felt duly chastised, and just simply mumbled an apology, and asked if they could now go back to the homestead, as she was feeling tired. Returning Michaela's apology with one of her own, as she felt that her words had possibly been a tad too harsh. Rebecca drew her sister into another embrace, and whispered, "I only say these things because I love you…I hope that you know that…I agree it's time to head back and maybe even have a little bite to eat before we both have a nap."

Feeling that the moment had now passed, both sisters got up, and walked back hand in hand, each sensing that a new insight had been gained, and a fresh step had been taken. A step to what Rebecca wasn't sure, but she could tell that Michaela seemed a little more at ease, and that was all that mattered.

As they neared the homestead Michaela stopped, and just looked. For the first time in a long time she was truly starting to feel a sense of home and safety, when she looked at this beautiful building. Alongside that, was the sense that she realized nothing bad had come from talking about her pregnancy with Rebecca, so it may be possible to believe that nothing bad could come of her explaining the full story to her sister and husband. However, for that she needed to rebuild her trust in herself, however she was aware that this was now underway.

So now as they both stood, hand in hand, outside the homestead, Michaela turned to Rebecca and simply, but relatively energetically, said, "Thank you, now let's go inside." With that, the pair disappeared inside the homestead, each knowing that a new understanding had been reached, but on very different levels. What was to come tomorrow neither knew, but they would approach it together, as the loving family they were.


	6. Part 6: Trust Regained

**Part 6: Trust Regained**

As Rebecca and Michaela left for their walk, in the quiet lanes behind the homestead, and Sully sat in quiet contemplation, asking the Spirits for guidance; the boys had arrived at the old homestead.

Their ride out had been silent, and now as Matthew tethered Scout and Taffy beside the barn, he wondered how to initiate his much needed talk with his little brother. Hearing Brian come up beside him, Matthew reached round and placed an arm on Brian's shoulder. Looking his brother squarely in the eye, Matthew started the ball rolling by saying, "Look little brother, I ain't come 'ere ta make ya talk to me, or ta tell you off. Feel free ta leave when ya want, and say what ya want." Seeing Brian relax and nod. Matthew continued, "Do ya wanna take a walk down ta the creek, fer old time's sake?" When Brian answered with a nonchalant, "Sure" the brothers set off, each running through their own thoughts about what had happened recently. Approaching the log that they had so often used when fishing as youngsters, Brian sat, as Matthew turned to him and said, "This is the only thing I'm gonna make ya listen to okay. As I say you can leave when ya want to. I just wanna make sure that ya know you say anything ta me if ya want. I know that you wanted ta come with me ta find Ma, and I'm real sorry that you couldn't, but I reckon ya understand why I told ya not to. Look Brian, I know that ya ain't a kid any more. I just want ya ta know that I'm 'ere fer ya, we ain't had much of a chance ta talk since Ma came home." Not sure what to say in response, Brian did the only thing he could think of, and something that he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. He reached for Matthew's arm, and clasped it securely, in the Sully family clasp.

Matthew knew what the gesture meant, so he freely reciprocated, and waited for Brian to speak. Returning to his place on the log, Brian mulled over what Matthew had said, then decided that, as his brother had felt the need to instigate this time alone, he best make use of it. So he took a steadying breath and started, "I did want to come with you. I was mad as hell when you left me here. You're right I ain't a kid any more, but I felt you were talking ta me just like one. I know now why ya did it, but it still riled me. I forgive ya though. After some time with Miss Dorothy I kinda knew why ya told me ta stay. Katie needed me, but so did you and Ma. It just kinda took a while ta figure out how." Matthew nodded in understanding, as Brian continued, "A couple of days passed I reckon, and I had an idea. I wired Eli Parker." Noting the stunned expression on Matthew's face, Brian couldn't help grinning. Matthew had wondered, since they had all arrived home, just what Brian had been doing during his absence. He was about to find out, and he suspected, that he would be eternally grateful to his little brother. Focussing his attention solely on Brian, Matthew asked, "Okay spill, what did you do?"

Hearing the teasing lilt in Matthew's voice, as he attempted to be the stern elder brother, Brian acquiesced and filled his brother in by summarising what he had done and found out, "We knew that the army was involved, so I figured that Eli Parker would be able ta tell me what the army was doing back 'ere. He confirmed that Private Williams was in Custer's regiment. Miss Dorothy and me then found out that he'd been sent ahead as a scout. He was obviously meant to locate Ma, and then think up some reason ta get her to leave town, and follow him. I figured that this naïve soldier was told to meet up with the rest once his task was done. ." Pausing to lick his dry lips, Brian considered what to say next, however as Matthew seemed to be listening intently, he simply continued on as if he hadn't stopped, "But I couldn't get the right bit of information ta prove that Custer was actually part of this. I knew he was. We all know how much he hates Ma and Pa. After all the fights they had had in the past, I didn't reckon that anythin' would be past Custer. But I still had to prove that he gave the order." Pausing to reflect on what he'd said so far, Brian added quietly, looking pleadingly at Matthew, whom he obviously idolised and thought, could do anything, "It weren't until ya both got back that I'd got that proof. I just wish that Ma didn't have ta be the evidence." With a sudden cloud of doubt crossing his mind, Brian quietly added, "We are gonna get him fer this ain't we?"

Stunned by what Brian had achieved in only a few short days, Matthew replied, "Brian I just can't believe it. Ta say ya did good ain't enough. I know what ya mean about Ma, but I reckon with us all there ta help her, she'll do it, and we'll get him all right. We need ta do this the legal way, okay. We gotta convince Ma that he's gotta be tried, and she'll be okay. That ain't gonna be easy, but Pa ain't gonna risk anything this time. We'll sort it. Know this little brother; we couldn't do it without this. I told ya that you could help Ma by staying in town, and ya did just that."

Touched by the unexpected praise, Brian bent his head, and then decided that enough time had been wasted. Jumping up, he turned to Matthew and said, "Well if we're gonna get him, we need ta get ready. We need ta tell Pa." Nodding his head in agreement, Matthew followed Brian as he went to un-tether Taffy. Giving him a leg up, all Matthew said was, "Good job Brian, let's go home." With that the pair galloped off down the familiar lane, back towards their home and family. Each hoping that the new information shared would be able to help end this episode.

That evening, over a game of checkers, the boys informed Sully about all the information, which had been gleaned over the previous weeks. He was equally proud of Brian, and said, "You boys are great. We need ta sit on this right now. Ya Ma ain't up ta it. We ain't gonna be able ta move on it 'til she opens up ta Rebecca, or me. We need her story ta make this stick. Keep looking, and keep writing stuff down, we'll 'ave another talk later on, okay?" With nods all round, everyone turned in, and put an end to another hard day.

The next few weeks settled into a relatively normal routine. Sully would wake early and place a kettle of chamomile on, and then he would tend to his chores. After ensuring the fires were all set, he would take Michaela a cup of tea, and leave her to get up when she was ready. So far this had worked, and she hadn't had too many bad mornings. Sully mused that maybe the baby was settling down a bit. The boys also helped out by readying the wagon, and tending to the livestock. Rebecca for her part was irreplaceable. When she heard Michaela rise; she would knock on the door, and ask if her sister needed any help. More often than not she received a quick rebuff. However, this didn't deter her, and Sully was convinced that there was no winner in these battles of wills. With two equally stubborn sisters, he was definitely not going to get in the middle. Rebecca had adopted this self made routine, as soon as Michaela had informed her about the pregnancy. Sully had to admit that he was relieved; it was good to know that Michaela now had a female around, to offer help and reassurance. Sully was also pleased to secretly admit to himself, just how amenable Michaela had been with all of this 'mothering' as she termed it. He suspected that she was just pleased to finally be able to relax a bit.

Once the morning duties had been taken care of, the family would all head into town, to spend the day fulfilling their various responsibilities. Brian continued to help Dorothy out at the Gazette, in between studying. Matthew assisted Hank, who was still sheriff, also in between studying, and quietly compiling a legal, watertight, case against the monster who had caused all this. As yet, no one had approached the mentioning of a potential trial to Michaela. Sully would not leave town now, so money was tight, but he vowed to himself on a daily basis, that there was no way he was going anywhere without Michaela. Therefore he assisted Robert E at the livery, and for the most part he as happy with that. Rebecca had taken it upon herself to be her sister's minder, now that Michaela was semi back to her normal working hours, and was working alone, Rebecca wanted to ensure that she was eating and resting. In order to accomplish that, she had taken a part time, unpaid, job in the mercantile, which enabled her to keep a close eye on her sister. Although Loren would never admit it, he desperately needed the help, so when Rebecca offered he didn't argue. If he was honest with himself, he had a really big soft spot for Michaela, and liked Rebecca as well.

The evenings followed much the same pattern; however the only difference was that Rebecca would cook, which left the boys, and Sully free to talk or play checkers. Michaela was always too tired to help, so everyone had silently agreed that she should do what she wanted. Therefore she could normally be found napping by the fire. With supper finished, and the house locked up, everyone retired to their respective beds. This was the time that Sully could clearly see how much progress Michaela had made since Rebecca's arrival. Yes, she was still nervous of her back being touched, but she was accepting the kisses which Sully gave her willingly. She was also continuing to snuggle into Sully's chest during the night. Sully was convinced now more than ever, that this was definitely her mind's way of telling her that everything would be okay. When she awoke from one of her infrequent nightmares, she didn't pull away, but didn't seek comfort either. Sully knew that she would get there in time, so he was happy to simply draw her into his firm embrace when these episodes occurred, whispering reassurances to her as he did so. There was no doubt whatsoever in Sully's mind that things were changing. He just hoped that soon Michaela would be able to find the strength to share her burden. He knew with certainty that they couldn't progress with either the healing, or the case, if she didn't do this. Matthew and Brian had accumulated enough evidence to form the basis of a trial; however none of them were convinced it was enough to create a positive outcome. Knowing that he was getting ahead of himself, he re-focussed his mind on the here and now, and hoped that maybe tomorrow would be the day when Michaela would open up.

Michaela knew that everyone was watching her progress, and she felt herself smile slightly at the apparent ease she had accepted all the attention. It had been a battle in the beginning, but she soon found that more was accomplished if she did as Rebecca had asked, and just let her family take care of her and love her. Therefore, it came as somewhat of a surprise when she retired to bed tonight, and found that she couldn't sleep. It almost seemed as if she had forgotten something, or forgotten to say something important. So she just lay in bed, waiting for Sully to come up, going over in her mind what it could be. She had no idea, consciously; however she had a feeling that subconsciously something was being stirred. Before Rebecca's arrival, a thought like this would have almost certainly sent her into a head long panic. Now though, she felt calm, nervous, but calm and in control. Maybe the time was arriving for her to open up a little, and who better than Rebecca. So it was with that thought Michaela drifted off to sleep, and didn't hear of feel Sully creep into bed.

When Rebecca woke up she sensed that something was going to be different about the day. Upon retiring the night before, she had said goodnight to her sister, and had definitely detected a change. Still not sure what was going on, even after two weeks of being here, Rebecca sensed that Michaela was beginning to relax, and was perhaps working up to telling her about what had happened. Knowing that if they stayed here to talk, Michaela would back out, claiming work and family as her motives. Consequently, Rebecca had voiced her thoughts to Sully the previous night, he agreed that Michaela was changing, and he hoped that she would be able to get her to open up. Suggesting a buggy ride and a picnic, he volunteered to get everything ready, if she could put the idea to Michaela. With a nod and a sly smile, she had kissed her brother-in-law on the cheek and retired to bed early.

Now the time had come, and Rebecca had planned where they were going to go. Sully had said that Michaela loved The Red Rocks, and so that was their destination. With a final check of her attire, and picking up Josef's book, which had been steadily collecting dust since her arrival, Rebecca descended the stairs to await Michaela.

As both Sully and Rebecca heard Michaela come down the stairs, they both, in unison it appeared, took a steadying breath, and greeted her with a warm smile and a kiss. Noting the apprehension clearly written on her face, Rebecca simply said, "Morning, now are you ready for a wonderful day out. Sully's packed everything we'll need, so there's nothing to worry about. All you need to do is say goodbye to Katie, and gather your coat, and then we'll be off."

Encouraging Michaela to do as Rebecca had said, Sully felt that she was almost having to be dragged out of the house, and half excepted her to start kicking and screaming. In no time she was safely seated in the surrey next to Rebecca. Sully had detected that it was crucial that he stay behind, however when he saw the clear panic on his beautiful wife's face he almost bottled it. Standing firm, he kissed Michaela goodbye, gave Rebecca a soft kiss on the cheek, checked that their picnic was secure in the back, and went into the homestead.

* * *

He decided that he would take full advantage of the solitude, and head off into the woods behind the homestead and try to have a vision quest. He really needed to have some answers, and he knew that the Spirits would help. So asking if Matthew and Brian could look after Katie, and receiving a nod and a "Sure Pa" from both, Sully told them where he would be but asked that he only be interrupted in an emergency. Sully set off with nothing more than his medicine pouch and a canteen of water. Finding a suitable place, he knelt down and began the ancient prayer to the Spirit of Guidance. Settling back, he closed his eyes and waited.

It wasn't long before he heard movement; opening his eyes he was shocked to see the figure of Snowbird standing before him. Realising that she had been sent to help him, Sully asked in Cheyenne, "I don't know how to help her…she won't let me in…what can I say to make her see that I'm not gonna leave her…that I love her?" Having heeded and understood Sully's plaintive request, Snowbird sat herself across from Sully, and simply said, "You know that our people speak in stories, and you have heard many such stories told by Cloud Dancing and Black Kettle. This story you need to tell Michaela. She needs to hear it before she will tell you her own story. Now sit back and listen. "This is the story of the Hunter and his bow." "

So as Snowbird began, Sully sat back and without realising it drifted into an almost trance like state, as he listened to the soft tones of Snowbird's Spirit voice fill the valley below him.

As Snowbird finished the story, and Sully came back to the present, she knew instinctively that her point had been received, and Sully would know what to do next. Bidding a fond farewell to her 'adoptive son' Snowbird disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared to start with.

Feeling the wisdom that was in Snowbird's story, Sully knew that he must tell Michaela tonight. Therefore he packed up his few belongings, and set back down the trail to the homestead, where he would plan a nice relaxing; love filled evening, for his heartsong.

* * *

Rebecca and Michaela drove along in silence, but it appeared that neither minded. As they approached the Red Rocks, Rebecca pulled the surrey to a halt, and jumped down with such ease anyone would have thought she'd been doing it her whole life. Taking the picnic out of the back, along with her canvas bag, and the blanket, Rebecca asked Michaela, "So where do you want to set up?" Seeing her sister pointing to a level outcrop, just a short walk up the rock side, Rebecca followed Michaela. Placing the blanket down where Michaela was looking she asked, "What are you thinking about?" Caught off guard momentarily, as there were so many thoughts whirling through her head, all Michaela replied was, "Nothing much, just memories of this place." Rebecca seemed satisfied for now, but she was determined to provide a suitable prompt to get Michaela to open up.

Opening up the basket of goodies Rebecca shared out the fired chicken, and biscuits. Michaela turned to Rebecca and asked, "Is there anything that I can't tell you…anything that you would be too shocked or appalled to hear?" Sensing this was the moment, Rebecca thought about her reply, needing it to sound sincere, and not just off the cuff. Finding the right words, she replied, "Mike, you know that father taught us to be open and honest with each other." Waiting to see Michaela nod at this information, Rebecca continued, "There is nothing that you can tell me now or in the future that will stop me loving and believing in you. I'm here for you, and you know that, but I can't help you unless you tell me what's happened. Before I left Boston I was drawn to this book of Father's." Pausing to pick up the book, and find the relevant pages, Rebecca took Michaela's hand in hers and spoke from the heart, "I don't know why I brought this, but maybe you do. There were two quotes that struck a chord. The first is by Joyce Brothers, and she says: 'The best proof of love is trust.' The other was by Carl S Avery: 'Trust enables you to put your deepest feelings and fears in the palm of your partner's hand, knowing they will be handled with care.' I know that you're scared Mike, but please, try to trust me enough to tell me what's happened."

Giving Michaela time to consider what the quotes meant to her, Rebecca tidied away the picnic things, leaving the book and the apple cider. Standing to take a stretch and look at the view, she didn't hear Michaela come and stand behind her. When she felt her sister's hand in hers, Rebecca turned and saw tears rolling down Michaela's face. Drawing her into a soft embrace, she turned them both back towards the blanket, and the rocks that had served as a back rest during their meal. With Rebecca's hand still in hers, Michaela began what would be the second hardest story of her life, the hardest being when and if she eventually told Sully.

"Rebecca, I don't know what made you bring father's book with you, but I'm touched that you did. What I'm about to tell you won't be easy to listen to, or to say, but you have a right to know what has been happening. You have been so patient; I feel that this is the least you deserve." Pausing to decide where to begin, Michaela stood, and walked a small distance away from her sister, Rebecca allowing her to be where she needed to in order to open up. Sensing that all she was doing was putting it off, Michaela turned back to Rebecca, but continued to stand where she was. Taking a deep breath she began, "Do you remember me writing to you a few years back, and telling you of the problems that both Sully and myself were having with the army, and General Custer?" Seeing her sister nod, Michaela continued, "Well things settled down for a while, then as you know Sully had more problems with the army, but Custer wasn't involved. However, it appears that he had not forgotten all of these issues, which we had apparently caused him. He came back here at the beginning of April."

Taking another breath, Michaela wondered if she could actually bring herself to say the words. She knew as soon as she did there would be no going back. Feeling an inner strength fill her, from where she didn't know, she ploughed on, "He decided that it was time that our family learn some lessons." Seeing the confused and anxious look on Rebecca's face, and needing to hold onto something, Michaela moved back to sit beside her sister, and held the hand that was immediately proffered. With her voice no more than a hoarse whisper, Michaela finished, "He, along with some of his soldiers had me abducted, and tortured, for days on end. He wanted to kill me, and very nearly succeeded. Rebecca what I'm about to show you is something that only my family, Andrew and Robert E have seen. It will shock you, and I'll understand if you are repulsed by it. Mother can never know, so I'll never be able to go back to Boston."

Moving her other hand to wipe the tears that were falling down Michaela's cheeks, Rebecca said, "Mike, I've told you that no matter what, I'm here for you, and I'll love you always. Don't you worry about Boston, or Mother. Boston isn't your home, and Mother…well we can talk about her later, if we even need to. I love you my dear sweet Mike, just trust in that and everything else will be okay." Tearfully nodding, Michaela rolled up her sleeves, and said, "He gave me this as a lasting reminder of what an animal he is." When Michaela felt Rebecca take hold of her wrists, she immediately looked away, ashamed beyond belief. However, when no noise was heard from her sister, Michaela was forced to look back.

Rebecca had never seen anything like her sister's wrists before in her life. However, that fact didn't even stay five seconds in her head. She now found herself understanding everything, and without further explanation, she knew exactly where this had happened, and why. Michaela had written to Rebecca after Washita, and had described what Cloud Dancing had done upon discovering Snowbird. However, as far as Rebecca was concerned this had to be worse than the actual ritual. What her sister was left with was just monstrous. Bringing her attention back to her ever so still sister, Rebecca knew that Michaela was awaiting some kind of reaction, and was more than likely expecting to be shunned. That was not going to happen now or in the future. Instead, Rebecca just pulled Michaela to her and into a fierce embrace, whispering into her ear, "Oh Mike, what you've been through. I'm just so sorry…so very sorry. This happened at Washita didn't it?" Feeling a shaky nod against her chest, and hearing a muffled, "Yes…I can't go on any more, I'm so afraid", made Rebecca begin to cry herself. However, she knew that Michaela needed her strength, so she took a deep breath and pulled back slightly; wiping her sister's cheeks as she did so. Bringing Michaela's face in line with her own, Rebecca spoke with such an overwhelming sense of power and love that Michaela realised she had been afraid of this for nothing. "Mike, I know and understand now why you are so afraid, and so very tired. But know this, you are not alone. I don't need to know the details to imagine what a horrendous experience it was, and still is. I can guess that this sick act was not the only thing that monster did to you." Seeing a tearful, fright filled nod, in response, gave Rebecca all the affirmation she needed, however she could also detect a small hint of hope in her sister's eyes. Turning her attention back to what she was saying, Rebecca continued, "You don't have to say any more, or show me any more if you don't want to, or can't. Just know this, what you have shown me changes nothing about how I see you. If anything it makes me love, and respect you more."

There was a shaky, "Thank you Rebecca" from Michaela, followed by a deep breath as she said, "There is something else that I think you need to see, but we need to move to somewhere more secluded." Confused by what her sister had said, but not prepared to question the request, Rebecca simply stood and helped Michaela do the same. Picking up the blanket and basket, the pair descended the gradual slope. Placing the picnic supplies in the wagon, Rebecca asked, "Where did you want to go?" Michaela was grateful that Rebecca seemed to be allowing her to set the pace, with regards to the location. Therefore, she pointed over towards a group of trees a short walk away. Noting that Rebecca nodded her understanding, the sisters set off to cover the ground needed. As soon as they reached the undergrowth, Michaela found a pathway, and led Rebecca deeper into the foliage. Satisfied that they couldn't be seen from any direction, Michaela turned to her very confused sister and simply asked, "Can you turn your back for a minute…please…I'll call you when I'm ready." Without saying a word, feeling very puzzled but accepting that all of this was for a good reason, Rebecca did as she'd been asked. Not more than five minutes later she heard Michaela telling her that it was okay if she turned around. When she did, Rebecca found it impossible to hold back the gasp that left her mouth. Without thinking about her actions, Rebecca just ran to Michaela, and pulled her battered body into a warm secure embrace. With understanding pouring from every fibre of her being, Rebecca just crooned as Michaela found herself sobbing in relief.

Feeling Michaela pull back, and seeing her hastily begin to re-dress, Rebecca said, "Oh God, what you've been through…I know I keep saying that but I just can believe that you have managed for as long as you have. As I've also already said, I'm here and I'm not leaving. I have to ask though, have you talked to Sully?" Hearing a muffled, "No I haven't told him much, he has seen the scars though, but it is a struggle every night," from Michaela, Rebecca was forced to ask, "Why?" Shrugging her shoulders, as she tucked her blouse back into her skirt, all Michaela could think of as a reply was, "I don't know if he'll be able to cope if I start to talk." Sensing that was probably one of the major reasons for her sister's state of mind, Rebecca held Michaela's hands and said, "Honey, he loves you. He wants to help you. He needs to help you. I know that you doubt yourself, but look at it this way. You trusted yourself enough to tell me what happened. You can talk to Sully. Maybe not tomorrow, but you can do it, I know you can. You need to do it, just believe he'll be there for you." Michaela gave her sister a tearful nod, and Rebecca felt that the time had come to change the topic of conversation. So she said, "How about we go for a short drive before heading back, I reckon you could do with a sleep before supper." Nodding her agreement Michaela leaned in to give Rebecca a soft kiss on the cheek, and whispered her thanks once again. The pair then headed out of the copse, and returned to the ever patient Bear, who stood guarding the wagon.

Just before Michaela clicked her tongue, to send Bear off into a steady trot, she reached for Rebecca's hand and said, "You have no idea how worried I was about telling you. I realise now that it was for nothing. You are the sweetest, most caring sister a woman could ask for. I am eternally grateful for you being here, and in my life. I just ask that you only discuss what you saw today, with the boys and Sully." Immediately reassuring her sister, Rebecca just said two words "Trust me." With that the wagon rolled out of the red rocks and back towards the homestead.

During the twilight hours all of the Sully family slowly returned to the homestead. With supper on the table by the time Michaela and Rebecca returned, the family quickly took their seats. There was no idle chatter, no discussions about how everyone's day had been. No, it appeared to Sully that each person's mind was filled with all that they had experienced during the day. Sully was deep in thought about Snowbird. Matthew and Brian were quietly glancing at each other, seemingly silently conveying how pleased they were to have had their talk a few weeks back, and with that had begun the reconnection, and team work that had always been apparent within both. Rebecca seemed to be the only one that was busy chattering, even if it was only to Katie. Although Michaela was quiet, Sully felt it appeared that whatever had transpired during her talk with Rebecca had helped to some degree. She wasn't sitting there being quiet, in an attempt to isolate herself from everything and everyone. No, Sully was sure that the only reason for Michaela's silence tonight was out of tiredness and reflection.

Sensing that she appeared to be the centre of everyone's focus, Michaela stood and made her way round to Katie, who was nearly asleep in her apple pie. Bending down to wipe the remnants off her daughters hands and face, before lifting her into a secure motherly embrace, Michaela said, "I'm just going to take this little one upstairs to bed, then I think I'll turn in myself, I'm feeling rather tired." With nods all round and a series of kisses; with goodnights thrown in, the family watched Michaela and Katie ascend the stairs.

As soon as Sully heard the bedroom door close, he turned to Rebecca and tentatively asked, "Well, how'd it go?" Rebecca felt that although she was expecting, and wanting, Sully to ask how things had gone, she was still caught off guard. Thinking for a moment about all she had learnt and seen, Rebecca was reminded, that in actual fact, Michaela had almost given her permission to discuss today, with Sully and the boys. Therefore she took a deep breath, re-filled her coffee cup, and spoke quietly but succinctly, "It was hard Sully. Michaela is so afraid, but yes she did show me what was done to her." With relief flooding through him, as he acknowledged that Michaela was finally able to open up, Sully asked, "Did you see everything?" When Rebecca nodded and said, "Yes and quite frankly I don't know how she survived it at all. I have always loved and respected Michaela more than my other sisters, but those feelings have just multiplied. She doesn't feel that anyone will love her now. She didn't say it, but call it a sister's intuition. She's especially afraid of talking to you Sully. I don't understand why, but maybe she'll be able to now. I gave her some words for thought, from someone extremely influential in her life. I won't say more, it is up to Michaela to tell you. Just be patient, and love her with all that you're worth." Noting that Sully appeared to have taken the last statement the wrong way, Rebecca hastily added, "I know that you already do. I also know that she's coming on in leaps and bounds. As for a way forward, perhaps tonight would be a good night to test the boundaries Sully. Now I'll leave you to ponder on that, I'm rather tired myself, goodnight all." With that Rebecca stood and began to make towards the stairs, however she was abruptly stopped when she felt Sully pull her into a hug, hearing him quietly say, "Thank ya so much. Ya know I feel like you are my sister to. G'night, and thanks again."

Sully thought on Rebecca's last few words, about testing the boundaries; he wondered what she had meant. Then it came to him, Rebecca was subtly saying, that he needed to 'show' Michaela, as well as tell her, that she was loved. It wasn't that he had turned away from the physical displays of love and affection, but if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure either of them was ready. However, it appeared that Rebecca was telling him that Michaela was possibly ready for more than just a kiss and hug. Therefore when he heard Rebecca's bedroom door shut, and saw Michaela cross to the nursery, Sully turned to the boys and said, "Look boys, I reckon that ya wanted ta talk 'bout what we're doing. Give it 'til morning okay? Right now ain't the time. I want ya help now." Seeing nods from Matthew and Brian, Sully continued, "Look ya Ma's real tired, but it sounds like taday went okay. Can ya help me get the tub ready fer her. She's in with Katie, and that'll take a while." Hearing the chairs move Sully just said, "Thanks boys", and left to prepare the bedroom, as Matthew and Brian brought the tub in. When they placed it down, and filled it with warm water, Matthew said, "Ya tend ta Ma, we'll lock up, we'll talk more tomorrow." Pulling the boys into a brief but manly hug, Sully let them go while he attended to his surprise.

As soon as everything was set, Sully went into the nursery to ensure all was well. Standing in the doorway he couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Michaela was softly humming a lullaby, which sounded like Buffalo Girls, while Katie was resisting sleep for all she was worth. When the sandman finally won out, Michaela gently placed her daughter back into the bed, wrapped her blankets snugly around the sleeping form, and stood, stretching her back as she did so. It was moments like this that Sully could almost forget all that had happened, Michaela truly was a wonderful mother, and he couldn't wait until the baby was here. Bringing himself back to the present, he saw Michaela standing before him, with so many emotions fitting across her face that he wasn't sure which one would win. Without saying anything, Sully reached for her hand, which for once she freely gave, and led her up to their bedroom, where her breath caught at what she saw.

Laid out before her, was a beautiful scene of candles and rose petals scattered about the room. In front of the fire was the bathtub filled with steaming water. Next to it was one of Sully's poetry books, and a dish of what looked like cherries. Turning in her husband's arms Michaela gave him a puzzled look. Noting the questions racing across her beautiful face Sully immediately answered them, "There ain't no pressure. Just thought that ya might like a soak. I'll leave ya alone if ya want. Tonight's fer you."

Touched beyond measure, and feeling a little braver every day, after all Sully had seen her scars before, Michaela replied, "Thank you, for this beautiful surprise, but I'd like…that is could you…would you mind staying."

Delighted that his beautiful wife, had finally begun to come back to him, even if it was a struggle for her to get the first few words out, Sully immediately agreed. Turning to lock their bedroom door, so that no little distractions would happen, Sully returned to assist Michaela out of her dress and into the warm water.

Leaving her to soak for a little while, Sully started to get into his night attire. Hearing some sloshing coming from behind him, he noted that Michaela was trying to wash her back but was having very little success.

Michaela knew that part of her problem was due to how the scars on her shoulders had healed. Andrew had done his best, but the scar tissue hadn't been easily formed, so exercises like this were difficult on occasion. The other issue was the baby. However, she also knew that a bigger reason for her lack of success was the sheer fact that she didn't want to touch the scars. She viewed herself as a horrid sight and couldn't understand why Sully was still with her, let alone loved her. She knew it was irrational, and that Sully had said on countless occasions since her attack that he would never leave her, and would always love her. She accepted this on the whole, but had yet to fully convince her heart of this. She suspected that her heart wouldn't accept it, until her mind had told Sully what had transpired.

Suddenly feeling soft soapy hands on her shoulders made Michaela jump slightly, but she instantly started to try and relax when she acknowledged that it was Sully. Feeling her tremble under his ministrations Sully almost stopped what he was doing, but he knew that she needed him to do this for her, as much as for himself. She needed to have physical memories, as well as verbal ones, in order to accept that he loved her. Hopefully times like this would become more frequent, and easier, if he just continued to take small steps. Finally feeling her relax, Sully whispered, "Ya know that nothin's changed. I still love ya. I'll never leave ya. I'll never push ya fer what ya ain't ready fer. Just let me be there fer ya, any way ya can okay?" Seeing a nod and hearing soft crying, Sully continued to murmur in her ear as he scooped her up in a towel and dried her off in front of the fire.

As soon as Michaela was settled in bed, Sully felt that maybe tonight was the perfect night to recount his day's events. So he made himself comfortable and said, "Would ya like a bedtime story?" Seeing a small grin and a nod, Sully got himself ready to begin.

Sully needed to find the right words to reassure, and yet not patronize, his very insecure beloved. Sully took a deep breath, smoothing his hand gently down Michaela's arm, he began, "Snowbird told this story ta me, ya ready ta 'ear it?" Seeing a nod, and hearing Michaela shuffle herself into a more comfortable position, Sully got ready to begin. Knowing that he had to make this story work, after all it had seemed so straightforward when Snowbird had told him. He took a steadying breath, glanced up to the heavens and sent a quick prayer to the Spirits for inspiration.

Then he began, "It's called The Hunter And The Bow."

"It was around the time of the year that you call Christmas, and food was scarce. Hunting parties went out almost on a daily basis to try and find supplies for the tribe, to see them all through the winter months. On this one occasion, Cloud Dancing, who at that time was a very young and inexperienced hunter, was allowed to join the main party. They had spotted several deer in the undergrowth, and Cloud Dancing took his aim, and fired. Unfortunately he missed, but the other hunters did not. Cloud Dancing immediately retrieved his arrow and broke it, blaming his tools for his error of judgement. Upon returning to the camp, Black Kettle heard about this, and asked Cloud Dancing to join him in his tepee. Never having been there before, he was very wary, but trusted his Chief, and so settled in front of the fire and listened to what Black Kettle was going to say."

Taking a breath, Sully paused, noting that he had a captive audience. Grinning slightly, it occurred to him how much Michaela looked like Katie at this exact instant. It seemed that it didn't matter how old or young his girls were, they both enjoyed stories. Knowing that the delay was building up the tension, but could also ruin the moment, Sully continued, "Well, Black Kettle spoke in Cheyenne saying, 'You blame your tools for what is not their fault. The bow is useless without the arrow. It is no more the arrow's fault for missing, than it is the bow's fault for firing it wrong. You will only achieve success in your own right when you, the bow, and the arrow are one unit. It is not even your fault Cloud Dancing, as you have to learn to trust your instincts, and to work as a member of a team. That way the whole tribe will survive'. After his Chief had finished speaking, Cloud Dancing acknowledged what he had said, and told Black Kettle that he understood. Standing up and leaving the tepee, that evening Cloud Dancing knew that it was only through working as a single unit, could the Cheyenne be the force they are now."

Seeing tears falling freely down his heartsong's face, Sully finished by saying, "Don't ya see Michaela, when we're apart, we're like the arrow and the bow, of no use to anyone. But when we're together we're like, a true archer, a team that can't be beaten."

Knowing the truth behind her husband's words, Michaela knew that she would tell Sully what had happened soon, maybe not tomorrow, but it would be soon. Leaning over to thank him with a teary kiss, both settled down for hopefully a peaceful night's sleep. Sully thinking of the story and its affects on Michaela, and Michaela thinking of how Sully would actually react when he knew everything.

Michaela awoke the following morning, feeling more rested than she had in a long time. She remembered the previous night, and what she had thought before going to sleep. It dawned on her, that there was a very strong possibility, that her talk with Rebecca had in fact metaphorically opened the dam, which would enable her to talk to Sully. There was also the possibility that this talk may be sooner than she had initially thought. However, right now there was a more pressing need, that of needing to use the outhouse. Not taking any more time than was absolutely necessary, Michaela quickly returned to the warmth of her bedroom and reached for the ever present cup of tea. Taking a sip, as she momentarily wondered why the house was so quiet, and why there was a cup of tea ready for her. Noting that the bed was empty beside her, she assumed that Sully had possibly felt her stir, and had gone down to make her drink and tend to the chores. Wondering what the time was, as the sun was definitely up, she glanced at the clock on the mantle, and noted that it was a little after nine in the morning. Choosing a simple plain blue dress which Dorothy had managed to let out a little Michaela readied herself for the day.

Seeing breakfast laid out on the table, and a note attached to a daisy, Michaela pulled out a chair and scooped a couple of spoons of oatmeal into a bowl. Picking up the note, along with a bite of oatmeal, Michaela read aloud:

_"Ma, gone to town early as Mr Bray wanted Aunt Rebecca to go to Manitou with him._

_Sully's in the barn mending some slats, he said he'd take you to the clinic when you're you for supper; hope it'll be fish as Brian and me are going fishing. Love Matthew."_

Pleased that her sister was going to be able to see somewhere other than Colorado Springs, Michaela noted what Matthew had said about his own movements for the day. She then finished her meal, and grabbed her cloak and bag, picking up Katie as she went. Dorothy had said the previous day that she would love to have the little girl. So Michaela had agreed, therefore she also collected a supply of nappies, and toys, for Katie's stay at the gazette. Taking the short walk towards the barn, Michaela noticed the wagon was all ready, so she placed her various bundles in the back, the continued on to inform Sully that she was up and ready to leave. Calling his name, but receiving no response, Michaela looked around the side of the barn. Seeing him there, banging a nail into a stubborn piece of board, Michaela was a little put out, that he still didn't appear to have noticed her, and she couldn't help but think something was wrong. However, she also knew that the fact that he hadn't seen her was more likely to be because of the board he was hammering. So she called loudly, "Good morning Sully. Katie and I are ready. We'll see you in the wagon." Hearing his wife's voice, which sounded slightly annoyed, Sully immediately looked up, and dropped the hammer, luckily missing his foot. Noting that she was all ready to go, he felt a little ashamed that he hadn't even realised she was up, let alone helped her get ready. He gave her a small embarrassed smile, and said, "Mornin' sorry I didn't hear ya. Are ya okay?" When he saw a nod as his answer, he leant over to give both his girls a good morning kiss, and then accompanied them to the wagon. He quickly assisted Michaela, by lifting her, which although she didn't like was actually the easiest way for her to get into the wagon. Sully quickly jumped in beside her, and clicked his tongue to send Bear off onto the familiar road to town.

As soon as they arrived outside the clinic, Dorothy greeted them, and eagerly reached for Katie. Taking her basket of toys and necessities with her, Michaela reached down and gave her daughter a kiss, saying, "Be a good girl for your Aunty Dorothy, I'll see you both for lunch. Have fun." With that the pair disappeared into the gazette. Sully meanwhile had unloaded the wagon, unlocked the clinic, and was waiting to assist Michaela down. Having got her safely onto the ground, and settled in the clinic, he informed her that he'd be with Robert E. Kissing him softly on the cheek, which was the level of instigation that she could happily manage, Michaela said, "Have a good day, I'll see you later." Watching her husband cross the street, Michaela pondered on what appointments she had. Realising that she actually didn't have any until later, and feeling the cold air, she went back inside the clinic, and got stuck into the back-log of paperwork.

Having spent a good few hours bent over her desk, and needing a break, Michaela stretched her back, opened the door, and stepped out onto the clinic porch. It was really too cold to stay outside without a coat, however Michaela knew that she wouldn't be there long so she decided that she would be okay. As she glanced around the town, and found her gaze wandering over to the Gold Nugget, a sudden chill went through her spine. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. There in front of the Gold Nugget, laughing and joking, as clear as day, was her nemesis, Custer!

She had no idea what he was doing back here, but she was not going to hang around and find out. There was no doubt in Michaela's mind, that if Custer turned and saw her standing there, he would definitely finish the job he started, and he wouldn't care who saw it happen, or the fact that she was pregnant.

Deciding that immediate action was required, Michaela hastily made her way back into the sanctuary of the clinic, where she would be able to breathe and take stock of her options. Closing the door firmly, yet quietly behind her, Michaela discovered that there was only one thought going through her mind, that of getting away as fast as possible.

Rapidly putting her coat on, and locking the door, Michaela rushed to the back entrance, and abruptly halted in her tracks, gasping out loud "Sully!!" Realising that he would panic more than she was, if that was possible at this precise moment, Michaela scribbled a note and left it on her desk. Leaving as quietly as she could, Michaela ran straight to the Livery and just prayed that Sully had left the wagon hitched. Relief flooded her when she saw Bear loosely tied, hauling herself into the bench-seat, and taking a firm hold on the reins, Michaela gave Bear one hard slap, and sped out of town at a brisk canter. With her eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead, Michaela headed away from the nightmare.

Not really sure where she was going, Michaela just kept urging Bear on until finally, a breathless and, distraught, Michaela saw her only security dead ahead of her, 'their mountain'. Knowing that she would be safe here, and free from Custer's prying eyes, Michaela breathed a sigh of relief, and gingerly stepped down from the wagon. Looping Bear's lead rope around a branch, Michaela slowly climbed the short path to the top. Finally able to collapse on top of their mountain, sobbing and heaving from the physical exertion, that her escape and climb had caused, Michaela fell into a fitful sleep, praying for peace and hoping for the security of her lover's arms.

* * *

After finishing with Robert E, Sully left his friend, and strolled over to the clinic to pick Michaela up and take her home, to the safety and peace of their own private sanctuary. Upon reaching the door, Sully felt a cold shiver run down his spine, something was definitely not right. Glancing around, in an effort to place the feeling, Sully's eyes fell on the Gold Nugget. Not sure why, but feeling that the answer lay within the walls of the Saloon, Sully considered crossing the street, but then opted for the loving arms of his wife. Knowing that he could follow his hunch after Michaela was home; Sully knocked on the door and waited for Michaela to answer.

Not hearing any response from inside, Sully tried the door and discovered it locked. This didn't improve the unease that was coursing through his veins. So Sully wandered round to the back entrance and tried that door, finding that open, he ventured inside, hoping that his wife was merely asleep, and just hadn't heard his knock. She was after all nearly seven months pregnant.

However when he stepped into the main room, and detected no sign of his wife, the chill that had started out in his spine, rapidly spread throughout his whole body. Scanning the area for clues, and noting that her coat was gone, but her bag was still here; Sully knew something was very wrong and feared for a repetition of her previous abduction. It was then that his eyes fell on her desk, and the scribbled note that was on top of her patient files. Picking it up and reading it to himself, Sully almost stopped breathing at the content. Needing to actually verbalise what Michaela had written, for the information to sink in, Sully read the note aloud:

"_Sully…He's back…Custer…Help me!!…M_"

Sully knew that the time for thought had passed, and the need for action had arrived. He was determined this time no one was going to harm his heartsong. Quickly exiting the way he had come in. Sully went to the Gazette to inform Dorothy; the store to locate Rebecca, who he knew had been helping Loren out of late. Although cantankerous at times, Loren loved the Sully family dearly, consequently he really couldn't object too much. Rebecca made it clear, that the help would only be available at certain times. They were; for the duration of her stay in Colorado Springs, and only when Michaela was at the clinic, and so a routine was established. Knowing that either Dorothy or Rebecca, probably the latter, would take care of the children, and inform Matthew of the developments, until he brought their Ma back, reassured Sully a little, but his thoughts were still spinning, and they were definitely vying for supremacy in his heart alongside the anger and hatred that he was feeling towards Custer.

Walking to the Livery, Sully passed the entrance to the saloon and had to force himself to keep going. Confronting Custer now wouldn't help anyone, least of all Michaela. No, he knew that this time things had to be done properly, there had been too many run-ins with the army in the past for him not to have learnt his lesson. So emptying the thoughts of petty revenge from his mind for now, Sully called to Robert E as he turned the corner of the Livery.

Turning at the sound of his friend's voice, Robert E called out, "In the yard Sully…what ya doing back 'ere?" Making his way into the stable yard, Sully tried to take some deep breaths but it wasn't working, so when he rounded the corner he just blurted out, "Custer's back…Michaela's gone…run off…gotta find her." Seeing the obvious distress, which was written so clearly over his friend's face, almost choked Robert E, but he knew that he was the only one that would keep Sully grounded at the moment. So he just acknowledged what Sully had said, by giving a brief nod and a squeeze to Sully's shoulder, and then said, "I reckon she took the wagon as it ain't 'ere, and can't go ta far without it these days. We'll find her. Go get Comet ready…I'll get Majesty and we'll head off." With a subtle arm squeeze in response to Robert E's generosity, the two men set off to attend to their horses, and were soon ready to head out of town, in search of the one woman that was the core of both their lives and this town.

As they progressed out of town, Sully began to feel a little more self-assured, knowing that neither he nor Robert E would stop until they had found Michaela. But no matter what he told himself, the thought of that animal being close enough, to have caused his heartsong to run for her life, filled him with real fear. He just prayed to his Spirits that she would be safe and well, and not injured once again or worse.

Realising that once again those kinds of thoughts weren't going to help him find her now any more than they did last time; when he had to rely on Matthew to look out for her, Sully shifted his point of focus to the nature that surrounded them. Desperately searching for clues, anything at all that might give them a lead. When none appeared, Sully returned his gaze to the road, and his stalwart companion.

Noting the silence that had been present since their hasty departure, Robert E glanced at Sully, knowing instinctively that he was reliving Michaela's abduction. Needing to get a plan of action arranged before they went too far, Robert E turned to Sully and asked him "How do ya wanna do this then? I mean where do we start?" Sully himself had been wondering this very question, so wasn't totally surprised that it had come up so soon. Easing Comet into a steady canter, Sully responded by saying "We're gonna 'ave ta split up, at least ta start with. I'll go ta the woods…look in a few secret places only Michaela and me know. You check the old homestead, we'll meet back 'ere in an hour."

Nodding in agreement with Sully's plan, while smiling to himself at Sully's phrasing of 'secret places', Robert E knew full well what he meant by that, the loving couple that were his friends, would only know of their existence. Turning off the present track, and towards his destination, and the hope that he would find Michaela, Robert E broke into a gallop and prayed for a happy result.

Having arrived at the old homestead, or what remained of it, a short time after leaving Sully, it was clearly evident to Robert E that Michaela was no where to be seen. There were no foundations left of the barn, and the actual homestead had just one wall standing. He couldn't help being reminded of the trauma that was involved during Sully's time in hiding. Never having any doubts of his own, Robert E allowed the memories to pass quickly, and returned his focus to that of finding Michaela. Spinning Majesty back around the way that he had come, Robert E made tracks back to meet Sully at the scheduled rendezvous point.

Meanwhile Sully had already returned to his now barren campsites, not surprisingly he hadn't found any sign of his beloved. Knowing that time was of the essence, he backtracked and returned to the meeting point to confer with Robert E. Just as he was approaching, and could see Robert E waving for him, Sully suddenly heard a long forgotten phrase in his head and heart, 'There's no maps but if you're willing ta set off without one then I know a place ta start**'****. **He was instantly thrown back four years, to a time when both he and Michaela were having problems trusting, and depending on each other. He knew where Michaela had gone. It made so much sense; she had gone to the only place that she was certain he would find. Knowing now where he was heading reassured Sully, and as soon as he was within shouting distance, he yelled to Robert E that "I know where she is…she'll be okay…tell the kids we'll be back soon, and not ta say anything 'bout this ta Loren, Jake or Hank." With a slightly hesitant nod of his friend's head in response, Sully kicked Comet into a full gallop, and set off towards the mountain.

* * *

Back in town, the entire Sully family were gathered together in the clinic, awaiting any news of Michaela. Matthew had been informed, and both he and Brian were taking turns watching the Gold Nugget. When Brian suddenly called out that he'd spotted something, Matthew immediately ran up the stairs, and on to the balcony. Noting that there was indeed movement, from the room where they had ascertained Custer to be ensconced. All Matthew wanted to know was what he was doing back here, and how long he was staying. However, that knowledge would have to be gleaned carefully. Just as he was about to make an excuse, and go for a drink, he saw Custer look in their direction, and immediately mount his horse and head out of town at speed. It was then that Matthew worked out the reason for his return. Turning to Brian he told him of his suspicion, "He came back to check up on his handy work, he wanted to be sure that there weren't any loose ends." Brian gasped audibly and said, "Ya mean that he wanted to see if Ma's dead…do ya reckon he saw her?" The thought had crossed his own mind, and Matthew really wasn't sure of the answer, but as he spoke, he realised what he said was possibly true, "I doubt it, or Ma wouldn't have had the chance ta get away." Nodding his head in agreement, Brian whispered, "We just gotta hope that Ma's okay and Pa finds her." Knowing the hidden truth behind his brother's words, Matthew just said an equally quiet, "He will little brother, he'll find her and she'll be fine. He'll brin' her home."

* * *

As dusk descended upon the Colorado mountains, Sully was nearing the base of their mountain and knew with a certainty that he hadn't felt for a while, that Michaela was near. Not worrying about tethering his horse, as he knew that Comet would just wait for him, Sully took off as soon as his feet hit the ground. The drop in temperature making itself known, and Sully realised that his life force would be feeling it more than he.

Approaching the ledge, that they had stood on so many years ago, Sully momentarily found himself transported back in time, however he knew the necessity for locating Michaela, and quickly before she and their baby became ill. Quickly scanning the outcropping, and nearby cave, Sully was rewarded by seeing a small cowering figure hunched up inside the cave's entrance. Softly walking towards, what Sully knew to be Michaela, he knelt down, and immediately found his shivering, sobbing wife. Sensing that Sully was beside her, Michaela instinctively turned so that she was now, clinging to him as if her very life depended on him being there. It occurred to Sully, that maybe in Michaela's mind that was nearer the truth than either of them realised. However, at this precise moment, Sully knew that warmth and comfort were the only essentials. So gradually easing back onto his knees, he began to tell Michaela what he was doing, hoping that by reassuring her to his presence she might begin to feel a sense of him in her soul.

With the fire finally alight, and some Willow Bark tea brewing, Sully sat back, ensured that Michaela was warm enough, and had enough to sit on, and waited for what he knew would come out. He knew that she had come here, because this was one of the few places left that were sacred to them, and as such this mountain was very special to both of them. It was a place of solitude, a place of peace, and more importantly, it was a place for connecting or re-connecting. This, Sully felt was the real reason for her being here.

He knew, or at least he suspected, that Michaela had delayed telling him of what had transpired, because she was unsure of his reaction, and the potential outburst that could come with it. Sully prayed silently to the Spirits, and asked for guidance and self-restraint where needed, and continued to wait for Michaela to begin. Finally feeling her husband's spirit inside of her, gave Michaela the courage she needed to tell Sully the most difficult story of her life.

Reaching for his hand, in an attempt to make her feel that she wasn't alone this time, Michaela spoke for the first time since Sully had arrived, "Sully, when Rebecca first got here, during one of our talks, she reminded me of something that Father used to tell us 'Trust enables you to put your deepest feelings and fears in the palm of your partner's hand, knowing they will be handled with care.' It is a quote by Carl S , I am going to have to trust you more now than I ever have before. I am going to have to trust that you will be able to catch me, and take care of me after you hear everything. I don't trust myself, but I need to know if you can do that? Honestly?"

Seeing the deep sincerity in her husband's eyes, and noting that he had already ascertained that her lack of trust in herself, was one reason for the delay in him being told the story, reassured Michaela. Hearing the soft, "It's alright. No one is gonna judge ya. I'm 'ere 'Chaela, I'm always 'ere. I love ya no matter what." Michaela felt ready to begin, so reaching for his hand, which she had dropped while talking, in an attempt to keep herself grounded.

Michaela stared intently into the glowing embers, glanced at Sully and began, "It was a day like any other, when you're away. The boys got the wagon ready, and we went to town early. It was fairly quiet, until a soldier knocked on the clinic door, and asked if I'd be able to help him treat one of his comrades. I didn't think anything of it…I mean I've treated so many soldiers over the years, that it just didn't really strike me as odd until we were well under way. It was only when we arrived at the clearing that I realised that something didn't feel quite right, but by then there was nothing I could do about it. I had no way of getting away, so I just did what I could for the injured and hoped for the best." Beginning to shake with the cold, and what she was reliving Michaela leant forward and stoked the fire. This in turn gave Sully the opportunity to get more comfortable, and to offer a few well chosen words of encouragement, although he knew that there was still a very long way to go.

Feeling the warmth of the fire fill her, Michaela readjusted her position in accordance with Sully's change, and began again, "Almost as soon as I figured that something was wrong, I got knocked out, and the next thing I clearly remember was waking up to see him! He was so evil it terrified me, and he hadn't even done anything." Pausing to think of the right words, or more precisely the words that Custer had said, Michaela remembered them and said, "He just leered at me and said 'we finally meet again Dr Quinn. There will be no rescue this time I can assure you.' I knew that I was in trouble Sully, but all I could do was try and keep my attention on the countryside, and pray that someone would look for me. I'm so sorry that I never listen to you when you ask me to take someone with me on house calls, it won't happen again."

Shaking his head with frustration, that she was still very obviously blaming herself for what had happened, Sully immediately called Michaela on what she had just said, "Michaela, there ain't nothin' fer ya ta apologize fer. Ya did what ya always do…help folks…there ain't nothin' wrong with that, ya hear?" Waiting for the small nod that followed, Sully finished by saying, "All I've ever asked is that ya take care…and if this means that I come with ya every time then I will…we'll sort that out after okay? But this ain't ya fault and I'll keep saying that 'til I 'ear it back with as much passion as I know is in ya."

Squeezing his hand in a sign of thanks for his understanding, Michaela decided that she really didn't need to give Sully a blow-by-blow account of her time away. With her voice beginning to fill, with the hatred that she felt for this detestable creature, Michaela started the next account, beginning at Custer's first encampment. "For some reason He thought that I'd be able to escape, or at the very least know where I was. So he chained me like some animal. The following morning, I finally realised that this was just a game for him, as one of his soldiers came in, and told me that He wanted to see me. However, the condition was that I was cleaned up, so they threw me in the creek." Taking a brief pause in her recitation Michaela reached for the canteen of water, taking a deep swallow, she continued, "As soon as I was shoved through His tent, I knew this was it…I would finally know why He had brought me there.

After threatening you, and informing me that I was going to pay for my friendship of the Cheyenne, He dragged me out to his soldiers to reinforce his threat. Slapping me and starting to strip me, He informed me that the punishment would only get worse if I didn't cooperate. I was so scared Sully…so alone. Finally I was taken back to my tent, re-chained, and left alone cold and…oh Sully I was so scared." Unable to continue as her tears were choking her, Michaela found solace in her husband's arms. Trying to re-instil a sense of love and strength through his actions, but feeling completely useless, and angrier than he had ever been in his life, Sully just gently rocked and cooed to his heartsong. He just hoped that in some small measure, the sincerity of his love would be conveyed.

Feeling grounded again, Michaela looked up from her position of being nestled against Sully's chest, and whispered a quiet "Thank you", with an equally quiet "Ya welcome", Michaela felt strong enough to carry on. "I guess it must have been about three days in, it's hard to say really. I knew that I'd got an infection…and that as I was only dressed in my underclothes, which wasn't going to get any better. However, I kept thinking of you and the children…that gave me the strength to attempt an escape. Needless to say He didn't appreciate my audacity. After once again reminding me that He was in charge, and getting a suitable reply from me, He gave me the most chilling threat that I have ever had." Not being able to fight the tears, and the fear that was ever present in her heart, Michaela took a deep breath, and spoke so quietly that Sully had to strain to hear, "He told me that soldiers who tried to escape got flogged, but that I wouldn't find out if I was to get this until we arrived at the final destination." Once again finding herself firmly entrenched in Sully's strong arms, Michaela wept, finally feeling safe enough to begin to let her guard down. She cried for what was to come and what she had already gone through.

Sully knew what was to come, as Matthew had already told him of that final location, and Andrew had informed him of the whipping. In addition he had seen the evidence for himself, every time he softly caressed Michaela's back after a bath, or while they lay cocooned together in bed. However, he knew just how important it was for Michaela's healing that she be able to tell this story right up to its completion. Needing her to know that he was there for her, no matter how long it took, Sully gently whispered into her hair "It's alright 'Chaela…I'm 'ere fer ya…take ya time okay." When he received a soft nod in response, and felt a shifting in his arms, he knew that she was preparing herself for the final leg of this particular journey. Glancing up at her briefly, and seeing the continuation of her tears, as they trickled down her already red cheeks, Sully knew that this was going to be agony for both of them, but he also knew that he had to remain strong for Michaela to get through it.

Noting that she was ready to begin again, Sully waited, and then heard a soft terror filled voice fill the calm quiet air, "Once He had allowed me to freshen up in the river, He ordered the Private to hand me over to Him. It was only then that I knew what was coming; he was going to follow through with his earlier threat…and flog me. I have never known pain like it, but I didn't cry out or scream…I didn't let him win." It seemed to Sully, that she had almost said the last with a triumphant note resonating in her voice. He guessed it was just his imagination, or not as the case maybe, but he still felt the urge to tell his wife how proud of her he was. Deciding that he would, and hoping that it wasn't the wrong time, Sully held her tight and whispered, "I'm so proud of ya sweetheart."

Gently kissing her cheek, Sully once again waited, Michaela continued, as if she hadn't heard Sully's words of encouragement, "It was nightfall before he came back, and only then did He take my blindfold off…I almost fainted at the sight that I saw. I don't think I have ever known a more heartless man than him. He purposely brought me there to gloat, and to finally exact his revenge."

Sully had been listening intently, but was concerned that as yet Michaela hadn't actually uttered the name of the place that she was re-living. He felt that it was crucial for her to be able to say it, without feeling a sense of desolation or failure. Feeling that it might help her if he asked where 'here' was, he did just that, "Michaela, where were ya?" Although in one way she was grateful for her husband's insightfulness, she was terrified of uttering the name, not knowing how Sully would react. He of course knew already, but Michaela wasn't aware of that. So turning her thoughts back to her husband's question, and re-focussing her eyes on the dancing flames, Michaela reverently whispered, "Washita." There it was out now, and the fear that she had imagined at saying the word suddenly dissipated somewhat. Relieved that she could now say it, and continue with her story, Michaela took a deep breath and began the final part, "He took me to Washita; the smells, the sights were almost as if I'd never been away. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. He then said that He wanted to 'help me grieve'." Pausing once more before telling Sully what was to come, Michaela glanced skyward, and prayed to the Spirits that she had once said she didn't believe in, and to her God, for courage and strength. Sully actually didn't know any more, than the fact that Matthew had found her at Washita, so he was curious, if a little on edge, to learn what transpired.

Squeezing her shoulder in silent support, and with reassuring comforting words constantly being whispered in her ear, Michaela finished, "He took me down to the river…and to Black Kettle. The sheer sight of him again filled me with such anger, that He could once again degrade this once proud people, just as he did when they were alive. I swear Sully if I could I would have killed Him myself." Slightly shocked at her words, however understanding the motivation, Sully just held her tight, feeling that the time for words would be later. When he heard next made him shake, "He wasn't happy with humiliating them when they were alive, no he wanted give them, and us, a crushing blow by laughing at their grieving rituals." Guessing what was to come, Sully held his breath, took Michaela's hand in his, and placed his other hand on their unborn baby, and waited, "He took his knife and hacked at my hair, then just chucked it on top of Black Kettle's body. He laughed continually, and took so much pride in the thought that He was actually breaking me, and consequently you. You and I both know what comes next, not satisfied with merely following the ritual…no He had to add a little memento just for the sake of it." Lifting her wrists to the light of the fire, Michaela looked briefly at them, and then at Sully, and said, "And we certainly got one didn't we. We're never going to forget what He did to me, or them, are we?" Not being able to hold Sully's eyes any more, Michaela looked tearfully down and waited for the reaction that so far hadn't happened, but she had feared for so long.

Tears coursing down his own cheeks, at the sheer horror of what his wonderful, compassionate, loving wife had to endure at the hands of this monster. He was well aware of how much Custer hated him, but he really didn't think that this hatred went as far as Michaela. Realising that it obviously did, and then tenfold, Sully knew that he needed to say something and quickly. Needing to try and assuage some of her fears, Sully lightly grasped the underside of her up turned wrists and spoke from the heart, albeit briefly "'Chaela, he didn't get what he wanted…yeah he tried to give ya a memory of what he'd done…and yeah it'll take a while 'til it fades…but it will…it'll fade 'cos we got each other. Ya got ta remember that. When I look at ya, I don't see what he did…I see what ya did ta protect ya'self and our family."

Although Michaela wasn't completely convinced at Sully's words, she allowed them to sink in a little, and at the same time gave herself time to gather her thoughts, Michaela realised just how far she had come, both in her physical, and mental healing; but also in her emotional healing. Although she knew that there was still a little way to go, the mere fact that she had been able to finally tell Sully all that had happened bore testament to this fact. Somehow though, Michaela suspected that it was largely due to the presence of their unborn baby, and the fact that she wanted to almost clean her soul before the birth of a new, precious, innocent life.

Before telling Sully of the miracle that happened Michaela needed to feel him surrounding her, so she pulled his arms tightly around her, and prepared to tell Sully about the gift she was given. Feeling a little more refreshed now that the hard bit was over, and suddenly feeling the need to face her husband, and see into his soul, when she said this, Michaela manoeuvred herself to take his hands in her own. Speaking with reverence flowing from her voice, Michaela continued, "Sully after He had left, and assumed that I would die…I tend to believe him on that score, I finally fell asleep. However, I was given a gift, from a friend." Seeing confusion on her husband's face, Michaela found herself beginning to smile for the first time in days. Needing to stop the worry from consuming Sully's heart, Michaela finished by saying, "Black Kettle came to me…he watched over me and he said, 'I am here to thank you. You never gave up on us. You protected us with your life, even when we were no more. Our Spirits are guarding you now, do not fear, you are safe, our friend, our Medicine Woman. Sleep peacefully.' He protected me Sully. I owe him my life." Taking Sully's hand in hers and placing it on her expanding abdomen, Michaela added, "We owe him our baby's life too."

Sensing that his heartsong had said all she needed to, and feeling no need for further words himself, Sully simply drew her into his secure embrace, and stayed that way for some time. Stunned by what he had just heard, a sense of immense pride filled Sully, pride at his heartsong believing in the Cheyenne to the point of her near death. Pride that she now saw that the Spirits were and are real. And lastly but possible most importantly, pride in Black Kettle for being there even in death, to protect and love their Medicine Woman.

Noting a deep chill enter the night air, Sully looked into Michaela's red eyes and softly asked "Ya ready to head home now?" Believing that finally she could begin to see a future, that included love and happiness rather than hate and sadness, Michaela said quietly but firmly, "Yes Sully, yes I can head home, I love you." Sensing there was more to how Michaela had answered his question, Sully just added, "I love ya too, and remember, together we can do anythin'. Ya amazin' and don't ever forget that." With an unwritten statement between them, declaring that what was shared on the mountain, would remain on the mountain, until a time where testimony may be called upon, they both prepared for the climb down and to begin the reclamation of their lives. Both knew that it wouldn't be easy, and wouldn't be finished until there had been justice served. This justice wasn't just for Michaela but the Cheyenne as well. Sully knew that Custer would get his punishment, the legal way, and that fact gave him a small amount of peace. So many times in the past he had done things the reckless way, and his family had suffered. Not this time though, having just heard and witnessed the pure agony that his beautiful, caring wife had endured, Sully was going to bide his time and make sure that the law took care of this contemptible human being. Michaela was what mattered here, not his need for retribution. For now he was happy to have finally begun to get 'his' Michaela back. Michaela knew that the battles ahead wouldn't be easy, and now she felt ready to begin that battle in earnest. The future was definitely worth living for.


	7. Part 7: A Mind's Refuge

**Part 7: A Mind's Refuge**

As Sully drew Michaela into his arms, to descend the mountain, he heard her quietly but fearfully say, "What about Custer? What if he's still in town?" Sully had been having the same thoughts himself, but he reasoned that there was likely to be some kind of vigil at the clinic. He hoped that Matthew and Brian were keeping watch. Therefore he suspected that if Custer had seen the boys, he wouldn't be hanging around, running off like the coward he was. All of this was supposition of course, but he needed to try and allay his wife's fears, having got her this far. Sully just held her more securely and said, "I know ya got every reason ta worry, but I don't reckon he's there. Ya safe and that's all ya need ta worry 'bout. Let's get ya home okay?" Feeling a nod in response, Sully began the slow walk down the mountain.

It wasn't long before the wagon, with Comet tied to the back, arrived in town. Pulling up gently at the clinic, Sully, who had helped an exhausted Michaela down, was met by their family and friends, each as relieved as the other at the safe return of their beloved mother; sister and friend. Sensing that there was going to be a lot of questions coming his way, Sully escorted Michaela inside and said, "I'll be right back, okay? 'Chaela needs ta rest 'fore we go home." Nodding in acceptance, everyone stayed silent, but Sully could easily see the worried faces in front of him. Having ensured that Michaela was comfortable, and in her favourite recovery room, and that she was going to try and sleep, Sully returned to the main room, preparing himself for the onslaught that would come..

As soon as the family heard the door open, a cacophony of questions filled the air; "Where was she?" "Will she be alright?" "What happened?" "Does she need Andrew?" Feeling his head begin to explode from the noise, Sully held up his hands and asked for quiet, which he received immediately. Noting that everyone was now silent and staring at him intently. Sully took a deep ragged breath, and found his way around to Michaela's chair, needing to connect with her on some level. Bringing his gaze up to his family, he asked that they all find a seat and he would start to answer their questions. Once this was accomplished he began, "First off 'Chaela's gonna be fine. She's real tired but with rest and love she'll keep on goin' on the right road. She don't need Andrew right now, so ya don't 'ave ta worry Brian. She needs us more, okay?" Seeing his sons visibly relax at his first words, Sully continued, "I found her up on the mountain, only place she'd go. All ya really need ta know now is that she talked, I listened, and we'll heal, eventually. She told me it all, and we now gotta get a case together. We'll let her rest for a couple of days, then talk about the trial with her, see how she feels." He detected signs of Matthew jumping in, clearly wanting to exact revenge through a trial, as much as the rest of them. However, Sully could tell that his last words had caused Matthew to doubt that this would happen. Even though Sully felt the same, after all he had heard this afternoon, Sully felt certain that his next words were to be the right ones. So he turned to look Matthew squarely in the eye and spoke firmly but lovingly, "I know that it sounds like we're puttin' it off, and maybe ya feel like it ain't gonna happen. But ya gotta let ya Ma decide. It ain't our fight, it's her's. She's gotta want ta go through it all again. More than that, she's gotta be strong enough ta face it. She will be, now she's told me what happened, she can rest easy, get her strength back." When he saw Matthew nod his head Sully knew that he'd got his point across, however he also knew that everyone wanted to be doing something to help, in any way they could. So he made a conscious decision, a decision that he hoped would help both his sons feel useful. Looking at his family, Sully spoke with such a strong conviction in his voice, that it left no room for any arguments, "Look, I know that I just said it'd be 'Chaela's call, but I reckon we can help her. We can get the major stuff written down. So when or if she says yeah ta the trial, we can just go fer it." With murmurs and nods from everyone, a plan was made, and without speaking, all present had been assigned their own tasks.

Matthew and Brian would concentrate on refining what they had found out, and compiling the various documents into some semblance of a legal case. Rebecca vowed to herself that she would spend more time with Michaela, and tend to the household duties. Dorothy also set herself on the 'Michaela watch' duty, but here in town, and she knew that Grace would also be more than happy to help if needed. Sully had naturally assigned himself the duty of being; protector, caregiver, listener, and any other role that Michaela may need from him. This was not going to be a difficult task to do; instead Sully was actually looking forward to reconnecting in some form. He knew that his role was equally important in the outcome of this ordeal. He hoped that through his love and support, the boys' diligent work, and their extended family's care, Michaela would be able to make the conscious decision of going ahead with the trial.

The clinic was now in silence, as everyone had left Sully to have some time to himself, for which he was extremely grateful. Sully in turn had used the opportunity to reflect on the progress that had been made, however he was cut short when he heard an agonised scream come from over head. Immediately racing up the stairs two at a time, he charged into Michaela's room, and found her in the throes of a nightmare. He had thought that she had passed the nightmare stage, as she hadn't had any for quite a number of months. However, as he swiftly walked over to her bed, he cursed himself for not having thought about the probability of them returning once she had told him of the entire incident. His only concern now was to bring her safely into the cocoon of his loving arms. Having got himself nestled behind and beside her, Sully softly whispered soothing, love filled words into Michaela's hair. Feeling her gradually calm, and hearing her breathing soften; Sully allowed himself the chance to relax for a little while, in body if not in mind. To Sully this was just one more reason that he was determined justice would be served. There was just no way that he was going to allow this monster to have this continuous hold over his heartsong's soul.

A few hours later Sully felt Michaela stir in his arms. Leaning forward to kiss her softly on the top of her head, he said, "Hey there, I thought I'd 'ave ta carry ya home, you been out of it fer a while now. How'd ya feel now?" Momentarily disorientated Michaela just lay there trying to work out what was going on, and why she appeared to be at the clinic. However, when she caught sight of her husband's concerned face it all came flooding back, and with it a new sense of nervousness began to seep into her heart. As if reading her mind, which if truth be known he was, Sully just traced her beautiful face with his fingers and said, "Ya ain't got nothin' ta worry 'bout. What ya told me'll never change anythin'. Ya just gotta believe in that and we'll be okay. I know ya real worried, but ya'll be fine, you're safe and loved, okay?" Seeing the truth clearly written in his beautiful blue eyes, Michaela tearfully nodded and found herself falling into the warmth of Sully's embrace, warmth that she never wanted to leave. Thinking back over Sully's initial question when she had first woken, Michaela pulled back slightly, while still maintaining a firm hold on Sully's hands, and said, "I feel much better, although I have a feeling that my sleep wasn't as peaceful as you are implying. Is it okay if we go home, I really don't want to be around town now?" Fully understanding her unspoken statement, Sully just nodded, softly said, "Sure" and left to allow her time to fully come too, and get ready to go home.

Not more than ten minutes later Michaela appeared in the main room of the clinic. Walking over to her, Sully reached for her hand which she gladly gave. Giving it a squeeze, he asked if she was all set, to which she nodded. Pulling on her hand, and drawing her into the safety of his arms, Sully whispered, "Ya ain't got nothin' ta fear, okay? Robert E's outside with the wagon, Matthew and Brian are at home waitin' fer ya. Katie's fine, she's with the boys and Rebecca, so there ain't nothin' ta fret about." Momentarily taken aback by her husband's forthright answers to her unspoken questions, Michaela quickly gathered herself and kissed him warmly on the cheek in way of saying thank you.

However, there was still one glaring area that was causing Michaela's stomach to tense into knots, knowing that she couldn't continue to communicate the issue the way she had been; silently, Michaela took a deep breath and said quietly, "What about Custer, where is he?" Sully wasn't surprised in the slightest at Michaela's obvious apprehension and nerves, however he had to get her home, and as he didn't actually know the exact location of the monster concerned, he had to come up with something to alleviate Michaela's panic until she was home and safe. Therefore, he drew back, took her hands firmly in his and spoke softly, "I know you're still worried, and I ain't belittling that, I don't rightly know where he is now, but know this…." Michaela hadn't taken her eyes from his the entire time he had been speaking. However, when the colour of them changed to a steely grey, she knew that he was fighting for control. She knew that he had to finish, before they could seek comfort from each other. Therefore, she squeezed Sully's hands, in order to draw him back from the imaginary world he was inhabiting. Feeling his beloved's pressure on his palms made Sully think about what he was saying, getting his train of thought back, he softly kissed Michaela on the forehead, and finished by saying in a voice that left no room for argument, "Know this Michaela, I ain't gonna let him get anywhere near ya. I wasn't here fer ya when ya needed me, but I ain't leaving ya now. If he wants ta get ta ya, then he'll 'ave ta come past me and the boys first."

Although they had talked in depth on the mountain, and Sully had shared some of his feelings, Michaela was still caught off guard at the candour that her husband had displayed in his answer. Needing to address this as best she could, and needing to do it now. Michaela pulled Sully over towards the cot, which was in the far corner of the room. With confusion written plainly on Sully's face as Michaela just sat, she then patted the cot, and said in an equally strong voice, "Listen to me Sully, and please hear me out." Waiting for the protests, but discovering none Michaela continued, "I can understand why you said what you did, and I love you so much for it. But don't you see, you said to me that I was wrong in thinking that Custer had won by breaking me; because as you pointed out, he hasn't…yet. The same is true for you my precious Sully. If you let what he did eat away at you, then your anger will mean that he has got what he wanted. He wants you to despise him, and hate what he did to me, enough for you to act on those strong impulses of yours. I need you to be strong for me and the baby, but be strong from your heart and soul, not your head and muscles. Do you understand?" Seeing the realisation settle into her husband's eyes, and noting the tension leave his body, Michaela pulled him towards her, giving into the desire to affirm what she had said with a warm moist kiss.

Pulling back, Sully gave her another quick kiss, and said, "Thank ya. I need remindin' sometimes that ya don't need more hassle, as much as I want ta knock him as far away from here as I can, I know that I can't. I promise that we'll do this the right way, when and if ya're ready. Now let's get goin' home, I reckon dinner's just about ready, how's that sound?" Nodding gratefully, Michaela allowed Sully to assist her up and out of the clinic. Swiftly lifting Michaela into the front, padded bench seat, Sully leapt in beside her and flicked the reins, sending Bear off into a steady trot along a road that the horse knew as well as they did.

As the wagon jogged along, Michaela found herself leaning further into Sully's shoulder, and before long she was asleep. Sully placed an arm securely around her, softly kissed her head, and allowed Bear to do the work as Sully's mind drifted over the last few hours. His thoughts focussed on the physical changes he had borne witness to, and in particular how Michaela was reacting to simple intimate gestures. Although neither had gone past simple kisses and caresses, Sully felt that he could see more of Michaela's spirit fighting to come back to him, and their loving family. He knew without doubt that once the baby was born, and the trial was over, they would be able to reconnect once again. He knew of course that it was possible to be intimate whilst Michaela was pregnant, as they had made love several times with great passion, during Katie's impending arrival. However this time was different, and under Andrew's advice, Sully had already accepted that it wasn't a good idea to make love until the baby was here, and more importantly until Michaela was ready. Thinking back to a time before they were married, Sully reminded himself that he had once vowed to wait for Michaela forever, if that is what it took, and the same was true now. He was definitely not going to push for something, which many men just took without thinking. No, he would wait and continue to love and cherish her as he always had. Michaela had said several times that he wasn't like any other man, and she had found this difficult to understand in the early days, however now she recognised that true love needed to be shared, not taken without thought. Therefore he knew that when she did come back to him completely, it really would be a soul shattering occasion. Therefore he was content to wait, and do everything within his power to protect her.

Arriving at the homestead the wagon was greeted by a concerned Matthew, who had been expecting them home several hours ago. Although he knew that his Ma was safe with Sully, he couldn't help but still hold on to the protector role. After all he had been the rescuer. While that fact had been ironed, out and any minor issues dealt with, between Matthew and Sully, both were still holding that particular role extremely seriously. Michaela of course seemed completely oblivious to this fact, for which both Matthew and Sully were grateful. Bringing his mind back to the here and now Matthew took care of Bear, while Sully lifted the still sleeping Michaela down from the wagon. Carefully carrying her inside, he went straight to the stairs until he heard a hushed conversation in Michaela's office. Still carrying her tightly, Sully crept towards the opening and listened to what was being said. When he heard that it was a sibling conversation he couldn't help but smile, wishing that Michaela was awake to hear it as well. As she wasn't, he shifted her slightly, and continued listening.

Brian was sitting at his mother's desk, and Katie was perched on his lap looking intently at what her big brother was doing. When Katie interrupted Brian, for what Sully guessed was probably the hundredth time from his exasperated sigh, Sully waited to see what would happen. Hearing Brian clear his throat, and shift the chair back slightly, Sully once again guessed that he was either placing Katie on the floor or was shifting her position onto his lap. Deciding that it was the latter, as there hadn't been a two year old appearing, Sully continued to wait and see what was going on in the office. When Sully heard Brian began to speak softly to his little sister he was over come with emotion. He held his breath and just listened:

Brian loved his little sister but she could be exasperating at times. Finally giving up he just looked down at her and said, "What is it Katie?" Well to say that he looked down at her was a bit of an understatement, and when he heard her say, "I can't see…what ya doing?" He understood the problem, so he lifted her onto his lap, and said, "I'm doing some writing, and it's real important." Immediately sensing this was the wrong choice of words, and that was definitely confirmed when Katie attempted to repeat it but only managed to say, "What's imp'ant?" Hiding the grin from his face, at the same time as Sully also hid his, and noted that Michaela was awake but listening intently. Brian was taken back to when he was eight or nine, and would keep asking his Ma what the complicated words she used meant. Needing some of that patience now he took a deep breath and said slowly, "It means…ya know that Ma's always tellin' ya ta eat your vegetables?" When Brian saw the disgusted expression that Katie gave him, he couldn't help but laugh and tickle her, which of course elicited giggles from Katie.

However he quickly settled her down again and continued, "Do ya know why Ma says that all the time?" Seeing nothing but a haze of blonde hair being shaken in front of him, Brian smiled and felt more confident by the minute. This was what being the older brother was, this was what Matthew had done for him. The ability to teach was something that he hadn't initially realized would come from his role in Katie's life; however he was now relishing it. Shifting her once again, Brian continued, "Well ya see if ya don't eat 'em then ya won't grow up ta be strong and beautiful…like ya Ma." Immediately liking the idea of being like her Ma, Katie said assuredly, "I eat yucky stuff." Smiling again at the response he got, Brian returned to the original question, now satisfied that Katie understood what 'important' meant. Looking down at Katie, Brian asked, "Ya still wanna know what I'm doing?" Once more there was a flurry of blonde hair, so Brian continued, knowing that Katie wouldn't understand but suspecting that she would be happy to just simply be involved in what was going on. "Well I got ta write real careful, so that this list's real clear for Pa and Matthew. It'll help Ma when she'll need it, and that's real important, 'cause we want Ma ta get better don't we sweet girl?" Feeling a sloppy kiss as his answer Brian set Katie down, told her to run along, and resumed his writing.

Not wanting to be discovered by either child, Sully swiftly went to the stairs, and carried Michaela to their bedroom. Once inside he placed her on the bed, and brushed away the tears that were staining her cheeks. Leaning in to place a soft kiss on her cheek, he drew back and said, "We're real lucky 'Chaela, Brian's great, and ya know who he got it from?" Seeing the slight shake of her head Sully continued, "You. The way he was just now. That's how you're with him. Patient, loving, and kind. That's why he's so great with Katie. More than that Katie'll be like that with this little one 'ere." Michaela could do nothing but fall into Sully's arms. Sully just held her, but repositioned them so she was lying down. Drawing back, he said, "Now how 'bout ya get changed, and I'll go see what Rebecca's done fer dinner. I'll even bring it up if ya want." Reaching up to kiss him on the lips, Michaela said, "That would be nice, but I'll change and come down, I want to be with my family." Understanding perfectly Sully didn't say any more, just kissed her once more and left her to change.

Deciding that Brian didn't need to know that he had been overheard, Sully just went to the kitchen and checked on the state of dinner, informing Rebecca about Michaela's wish to eat with the family, but that she would in all likelihood be dressed in her nightclothes. Grateful that Rebecca didn't bat an eyelid at that, Sully gave her arm thankful squeeze, then set about laying the table.

Just as he was finished Sully heard the soft foot falls of his wife. Turning round to give her an encouraging smile, Sully detected something new in her eyes. Feeling that he would become privy to what had transpired during Michaela's brief time upstairs, when she felt ready; Sully didn't make an issue of it. Instead he pulled her chair out, and encouraged her to sit and be waited on. Swiftly calling Brian to the table, Sully lifted Katie into her high chair, and opened the door to go out to the barn in order to inform Matthew that it was time for dinner. However, this wasn't necessary, because just as Sully reached for the handle; the door opened, and in walked a very cold Matthew. Heading straight to the fire to warm up, he informed the family that all the animals were bedded down, and the windows were secured. With the feeling finally returning to his hands, Matthew hastily washed up, and took his eat at the table, just as Rebecca arrived with the stew.

For a while there was minimal conversation, but as Katie began to get fractious, Michaela realised that if she was to say what she had been thinking and feeling, then she needed to say it now, while the whole family was present. Therefore she lifted Katie onto the floor, so that she could play, supervised by Wolf. Ensuring that all was well, Michaela reached for her drink, swallowing deeply. Sully had been watching Michaela's behaviour carefully, and he admitted to himself that he honestly had no idea what was going through her mind, it also dawned on him how unnerving this made him feel. He had always felt that they could read each others minds, but not this time. No, he now recognized that he would have to wait, like the rest of the family, for whatever Michaela was going to say.

He was brought out of his thoughts, as he felt Michaela's hand reach for and grasp his. Bringing his eyes to look directly into hers Sully squeezed her hand, and was pleased to feel a soft squeeze back. Michaela took another deep breath and spoke softly, firmly, but succinctly, "Thank you all for all you've done for me today, and over the last few months. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to live with or love," saying the latter as she looked directly at Sully, Michaela continued, "I know that is what families do, but I lost sight of the power we have as a combined force, rather than individuals. Until this evening that is. I really felt that what had happened, and what was going to be done about it, was my fight alone. I now understand that it is a matter of family unity, and it is also about proving that…Custer hasn't won." Noting the stunned and confused faces on all present, Michaela realised that she needed to be more direct, therefore she looked each and every person squarely in his or her eye, and finished by saying, "It's time to finish this, and we need to do all the paperwork and preparation before the baby comes. There is going to be a trial. I am going to testify; there is no arguing on this point. We are going to send him down." With a deafening silence filling the room, Michaela wondered briefly if she had said the right thing, but when she heard Sully's chair move and felt him encircle her from behind, she knew that everyone was feeling a sense of relief mixed with nerves.

Matthew was the first to speak, "Ma, I just don't know what ta say…are ya sure 'bout this…it won't be easy…and it could get dirty?" Brian also then voiced his concerns, "Look Ma I know that you think we all want this, and we do…but ya gotta do what's right fer you and the baby. Like Matthew said, are ya sure?" Sully had been watching the boys' faces while they spoke, but now felt that he had to face Michaela to see what her reaction was. Immediately sensing the disquiet in her eyes, he knew what she was feeling, so he brought her hands to his lips, and said, "'Chaela, this is the bravest thing ya ever done. We're all real proud of ya, but we gotta be sure it's really what ya want. Know this though, we'll be 'ere fer ya all the way, okay?"

Realizing once again that she would have to speak plainly, Michaela didn't take any longer to respond, "I know this caught you all by surprise. I know this won't be easy…for any of us… but I am sure about this. I… no… we need to do this…we have to show him, that nothing he said or did to me has changed how this family feels about their loved ones. We also have to show him that this love is still present in how we feel about the Cheyenne. I know that Matthew has been working hard to find a charge that can be levelled at His door, and I believe that he will find one, when the time is right. I also suspect that Brian has been working hard with Dorothy in gathering the background information that only a top journalist can."

Seeing the embarrassment on her sons faces Michaela smiled to herself, and just said, "I know that it's a mother's job to embarrass her eldest children, but that wasn't my intention. I merely wanted to say thank you, and to let you know that we all appreciate your hard work and diligence. Now as we appear to have a lot of work ahead of us, I for one think an early night is a good idea."

Noting that the conversation was over, Rebecca who had stayed silent throughout stood and went to see to Katie, while the boys said their goodnights. However she wasn't quick enough as she soon heard her sister's quiet voice ask, "'Becca, don't you have an opinion?" Stopped dead in her tracks, Rebecca wondered if she did indeed have anything to say, but knowing that Michaela was expecting a response of some kind, she walked back over to the table, and said, "No Michaela I don't have an opinion. Not because I haven't given it any thought. Quite the opposite, I have thought of precious little else. However, I knew that it was a decision that you had to make on your own, and while the boys, and Sully, wished you to make the choice you have, all I wanted was for you to be able to make that choice in the first place. I can see a little of the old light returning to your eyes, and that is how I know that this is the right decision. You have an amazing family Michaela, and I am honoured to be here to witness the love and strength that they all have for you. We will all be here for you, in our own ways, I love you so much." Sealing her sister's pledge with a soft hug, Rebecca returned to her previous task, that of getting Katie to bed.

When the boys looked back at their mother, all they could see were tears and smiles. For the first time in what seemed like years, all the men of the Sully family knew that the tears being shed weren't ones of anger or pain. They were ones of relief and gratitude. Knowing better than to say something, which may cause embarrassment, both Matthew and Brian just leant forward and softly kissed Michaela's cheek, and wished their parents a good night. With that said Sully and Michaela found themselves alone, each lost in their own thoughts. All Sully could think of saying or doing was 'I love ya' and that just didn't seem enough for what his brave, proud heartsong had announced. Bringing her to stand beside him, he took her hands firmly in his, and walked them over towards the now dead fire. Settling her in one of the wingback chairs, taking a seat at her feet, Sully took a steadying breath and said, "Ya don't 'ave any idea how much I love ya right now. It ain't even a day since ya told me what 'appened. Yeah the boys and me were talkin' 'bout havin' a trial, and that it had ta be your choice. But the fact that ya made that choice now…after everythin' ya told me today. Ya just amaze me. We do this your way okay, and together." Not having anything to say in return, Michaela just went into her husband's arms, as she finally succumbed to the emotion that her decision had brought forth. Pulling back slightly, she cupped Sully's cheek and hoarsely said, "Thank you…for everything…I can't do this without your support and love. Now how about we get some sleep?" Nodding his agreement, the pair made their way upstairs, and to the soft bed that awaited them, each hoping for sweet dreams, but knowing that it was unlikely to happen.

So as the sun rose the following morning, Sully and Michaela lay in each other's arms, where they had been all night long. Although neither had got much sleep, Sully could tell that his spirit was beginning to find its life again, as Michaela started her fight back against all that had happened. As he leaned over to kiss her, he promised himself that for the next few weeks, he would ensure that she wasn't over-taxed or upset unduly, as his main priority now was to make sure that their baby was given the best birth it could have.

Heaving himself up, and out of the warmth of his beloved's embrace, Sully started the day. The first action would be to light the fire in their bedroom, then prepare some tea and bread for Michaela. Once that was done he would set about his normal morning chores, which the boys had been doing in his stead. Now that the truth was out, and a trial had been agreed upon, Sully was going to take back the slack, which the boys had picked up during Michaela's recovery. Within an hour Sully had finished all of his jobs outside, and had restocked all the fireplaces with an ample supply of freshly chopped wood. As he entered the kitchen area, in order to wash up, he was surprised, but very pleased, to see Rebecca starting breakfast, greeting her with a soft kiss, and a "Mornin'" Sully turned in time to see the boys coming down the stairs, each holding a hand of their little sister, who was giggling all the way. Greeting them all in individual loving gestures, Sully set his wriggling daughter down and motioned to Matthew that they should talk. Seeing the understanding in his son's expression, Sully moved to exit the homestead through the back door, knowing that Matthew would instinctively follow.

Outside in the shelter of the tall oaks, which surrounded the homestead, Sully sat cross-legged waiting for his son to appear. Hearing the rustling of the leaves underfoot, Sully knew that Matthew was approaching. So he rose to greet his son in the usual manner, and then gestured to the ground, silently stating that they should sit. Nodding his agreement, Sully settled himself, and waited for Matthew to do so as well. Once all the fidgeting had stopped, Sully looked up and said, "I know that we're all real glad 'bout ya Ma's decision, and it's the right thin' ta do. But I wanna make sure that ya ain't gonna fight me if I say she's too tired. We still gotta a baby ta look after, and that means it's ya Ma's gotta get as much rest as she can. I reckon I already know the answer, but now ya Ma's told me everythin', I ain't gonna let her handle this on her own. She'll say she's alright, but we gotta be stronger willed than 'er. I just need ta 'ear that ya understand, and agree."

Matthew had been thinking along the same lines himself, so he wasn't surprised by his Pa's vehement loving words. In a way Matthew was pleased that Sully had taken the first step in this discussion, it was now laying a clear path for Matthew to have his say, without causing anyone to be concerned or upset. So he took a steadying breath, and began, "Ya know that I ain't gonna go against ya Pa, but ya also know that I got a job ta do. We're gonna have a hard time getting Ma ready fer the trial, and yeah she's gonna get upset, but I reckon we'll see more of the old Ma coming back, 'cause she'll see it as a challenge, and we all know how much she loves challenges. Sometime one of ya will 'ave ta tell me, more than I already know 'bout what happened. 'Til then though, we got a lot of papers ta go through, and a lot of writin' ta do 'fore we get ta preparin' Ma. Leave the legal stuff ta me, Brian and me can sort through the papers, fer now just look after Ma. We got 'bout 4 weeks 'fore the baby comes?" Sully had been listening intently with growing pride, but now realised his son was asking a question, so he quickly replied, "Yeah, 'bout that." That confirmed what Matthew had thought, so he continued, "Well we'll get the paperwork done in that time, but I'll leave the rest 'til the baby's born I reckon. Just ain't got the time now."

Grasping his son's shoulder, Sully just simply said, "I'm so proud of ya Matthew, ta know that I'm ya Pa, it's an honour. I agree with everythin' ya said, and I know that you'll do ya Ma proud as her lawyer, and no matter what you'll try your best. Just know that no mater what, we both love ya." Following his Pa's actions, Matthew clutched Sully's shoulder with his own hand, and each gave the other's a firm squeeze, as silent communication that the discussion was over, and everything would be handled correctly, and would hopefully turn out right in the end. With that said, and both men feeling a renewed sense of purpose, the day started in earnest. Sully returned to his previous job; that of taking care of Michaela, while Matthew and Brian started to compile the necessary documentation.

When they sat around the table for dinner that night, Sully felt stronger than he had in ages, he knew that the end was now being planned out, and he could refocus his attentions solely towards caring for and loving Michaela. The sense of relief that washed over him as this thought sunk in was incredible. He didn't have to waste any more time in controlling his temper, due to his heartsong's decision. Now, as he glanced around the table, it occurred to Sully that even though Michaela wasn't aware of it, she still possessed an incredible power, which was flowing out to all of those around her. She didn't even ask for the help, which was being offered left right and centre. But it was exactly that side of her that made people, and especially her family, love and respect her all the more.

Therefore, as both Sully and Michaela sat in front of the fire after dinner, there was silence. Each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Michaela was processing all that had happened over the previous few days. She had never really allowed herself the time to sit and reflect on her unique family. Now, as she sat beside the fire, her thoughts turned to each child in turn: Matthew – the once bitter young man, had now turned into a true gentleman, and a very fine lawyer. Colleen – although not aware of anything that had happened, was a truly remarkable young woman, in every way. Brian – the first one of the children to accept her presence as their new 'Ma', was now a considerate and loving big brother, and very good journalist. Oh and little Katie – she really was the apple of everyone's eye, and would certainly break some hearts in years to come. Now there was the new little one, what would he or she be like, would they be like Katie and adore their father, or would they be like Brian and want the reassurance of their mother. Michaela knew that either way the child would be loved like no other, as it was already proving what a fighter it was.

Sully's thoughts had been centred on the upcoming birth and trial. He knew that as this was their second pregnancy, there was a likelihood that the baby could be bigger, but he wasn't certain of that, and had therefore not mentioned it to Michaela. The trial was another matter. Although Matthew had stated that he would leave his Ma's preparation until as late as possible, both Michaela and himself had been having whispered conversations in the safety of their bed. He was constantly trying to allay her fears, and was successful to a certain extent. One thing was certain in Sully's mind though, and that was that even if they didn't win the true battle, the town would be closer than it had been in years, when the truth became public knowledge. Custer hadn't just targeted a woman with his vile crimes, but that woman had been a much respected member of the town's community, and if there was one thing that Sully knew about Colorado Springs, it was that they protected their own.

Looking across at Michaela, Sully couldn't help but reach across and lift her hand to his lips, where he pressed a chaste kiss. He had secretly been studying her since they had taken up their positions after dinner. He wasn't so much worried by her silence, but a little disconcerted. He could tell by her expression that her thoughts weren't anything bad for once, and for that he was grateful. Sensing that her thoughts were not a million miles away from their present location, Sully softly said, "I know what ya thinkin'; the family's real good thanks ta their Ma. I'm real proud of them all, and I'm real, real proud of ya fer everythin'. This baby's gonna be fine. Ya ain't got nothin' ta worry 'bout so stop frettin'."

Helping her stand, and drawing her into his embrace for a soft love filled kiss, Sully was once again filled with thanks at how far Michaela had come with his careful nurturing. Turning towards the boys and Rebecca, he noted that they had all seen the embrace, and had equally sly smiles on their faces as their thoughts mirrored his own. Nodding in response, Sully said, in a manner that was aimed at the whole family, "I'm gonna get 'Chaela settled in upstairs then I'll be back down." With a chorus of hugs and goodnights, the loving pair ascended the stairs and into their private area.

It didn't take Sully long to get his beloved settled in bed, and even before he was out the door she was asleep. Whispering a final "I love ya", Sully returned to the living area, and the family discussion that awaited him. Settling himself in his usual spot at the table; which wasn't the top as would be proper in most homes, but along the side, next to the chair that would customarily be used by Michaela. However, Rebecca was seated there, and immediately went to rise, but Sully's hand on her arm stilled any movements, and both returned to their previous positions.

Noting that the adults had stopped their 'musical chairs', or that is what it seemed like to Matthew and Brian, the conversation began in earnest. Matthew started by laying out the legal framework as he saw it, "It's gonna be tough, we all know that. I reckon I got a handle on it though. We can't out right charge him with what we wanna do. So we gotta out smart him, make him think that he got away with it. We all know how much he loves bragging 'bout what he's done, so we let him, just so long as Ma don't hear. When his guard's down, then we go in for the kill, so to speak. We can get him for breaking commands, for a starter, and then see what leverage that buys us." As Matthew waited for some reaction, he began to wonder if he had overreached, but when he felt Sully's hand on his arm in the familiar gesture, he knew that he had made the right decision in following the course he did. Returning the gesture, Matthew made a slight nod towards Brian, who then laid out what he had been doing during the preceding months, "Well ya already know that Miss Dorothy and me…sorry, I went through the old papers. We found the proof that'll serve as all the fuel we'll need fer the warrant. After that it's up ta Matthew and Ma." Picking up a list, that was at least 5 pages long, Brian leant across the table, and gave them to his Pa while saying, "This gives details of everything Pa, I just hope it'll be enough ta help." Instantly getting to his feet, Sully drew both boys into a firm, yet manly embrace. Easing back, all he could manage to say was, "Ya got no idea how proud of ya both we all are. I just know that we'll get him good and proper, and I know that ya Ma'll be real moved when she finds out. I'll say this though, but I reckon ya already know, there ain't no one ta find out in town until ya Ma says so, and we ain't gonna do any more 'bout this 'til the baby gets 'ere, alright?"

With nods and murmurs of agreement all round, Sully knew that while there wasn't much likelihood of the boys just sitting on this, he was certain that there wouldn't be any more work carried out at the homestead. Matthew did after all have an office in one of the disused rooms at the clinic, so Sully assumed, and he was certain it was correct, that this office would become the 'Headquarters of Operation Depravity.' This was of course a term that Matthew had come up with, not surprisingly, due to the wicked nature of the accused, He was happy to allow the boys' time to work on this, because he recognized the same yearning to help in any way. This was their way, just as holding Michaela was his.

Bringing his attention back to the table, and noticing the time, Sully suggested that they all retire and he would lock up. The boys, knowing their father, recognised the request for what it was, time for him to be on his own and with his own thoughts. Matthew and Brian clapped Sully on the back, kissed Rebecca, and went upstairs to their rooms, quickly followed by Rebecca herself, who spoke softly as she passed Sully, "I'll say it again Sully, my sister is truly amazing to have a family like she has. I just know that good will triumph and we will have justice. I'm not just saying that because of what the boys have achieved. But because if there is one thing I have learnt from seeing my sister, it is that through your love and commitment anything is possible. I believe this, and you need too as well. Sweet dreams Sully." With that she turned on her heal, without realising that she had just done an exact imitation of what Michaela did so many times, Rebecca quickly ascended the stairs.. As Sully heard Rebecca's door shut quietly, he let out the breath he had subconsciously been holding. When he had initially said goodnight to the boys, he had every intention of making a cup of tea and sitting on the porch to gather his thoughts. However, now he discovered that he had no need to do that. Without knowing it, Rebecca had answered his unspoken questions. Feeling a renewed sense of self belief, Sully didn't delay his own bedtime any longer. With the knowledge that the case was well underway and under control, and that everyone in the family was working together for a common goal, and believed in it wholeheartedly, made Sully almost choke with emotion. He had never doubted that this would be the case, however now he was certain, or as certain as he could realistically be, that everything was in hand, and all he needed to do was keep loving Michaela, as he was. This fact caused Sully to let out a long, deep refreshing breath, and sigh of relief almost.

So with this final thought entrenching itself in his mind, Sully quietly entered his bedroom, slipped unnoticed into the bed, and under the covers, drawing his heartsong into a secure and loving embrace. Just before he felt sleep claim him, Sully heard Michaela stir, and then felt her softly kiss his chest. Smiling into her hair, he readjusted her, and before long both were sound asleep, each dreaming of the challenges ahead, but each convinced that working together they would win the battles ahead.


	8. Part 8: Peace Before Unrest

**Part 8 : Peace Before Unrest **

With all of the trial paperwork done, and the arrest warrants issued, Sully knew that both he and Michaela could now concentrate on the next important job. That of having a safe delivery of their new baby. So as Sully drew the Surrey, which had been bought by a series of anonymous donations, to a halt as gently as he could, he glanced across the vista that was laid out in front of him. There was a time that he thought that coming back to this place would fill him with nothing but dread, but now, with his healing wife beside him, he was could feel a sense of hope and peace beginning to inhabit his soul. He had suspected since leaving the homestead, that Michaela had been in labour, but as usual she had refused to acknowledge that, and had just carried on as she had when Katie had been born. However, Sully was determined that this time would be different, this time they would be more in control. He would be more in control.

He knew how much the last few weeks had cost Michaela, but neither had swayed from their plans for today. They had spent the time meticulously planning for every eventuality; Sully had secretly asked that Andrew set up camp in the cave, close by, just in case anything untoward happened. He had, of course readily agreed, and he was already there. However, Sully knew what Michaela really wanted and needed more than anything. It was imperative that if at all possible she had to be in total control, and for him to be there for her and reassure her every step of the way. That was exactly what he was going to do. Not that there was any effort in complying with this, as he was, after all, immensely proud of his beautiful wife. There was a time that he didn't think she would ever fully come back to him, let alone carry this precious bundle, and safely deliver it into his arms. Granted the latter had yet to be fulfilled, but Michaela had made it this far with the family's help and loving support. He knew that she would finish the journey, and in doing so would be able to re-establish the trust in her own abilities, the trust that had been so brutally smashed just a few short months ago.

Turning his attention back to Michaela, he gently stroked her knee, leant across and softly kissed her cheek, before he alighted from the Surrey. Moving around to help Michaela down, Sully whispered to her, as she subconsciously gripped his shoulders a little tighter than usual, "It's alright 'Chaela, I know ya in labour. It'll be fine ya'll see." Receiving a small smile of acknowledgement and thanks, Sully assisted Michaela over to the designated spot that they had both chosen for the birth. The waterfall. Sully mused that the baby had probably been conceived here, after his exoneration. It struck him as right and proper that the baby be born here, almost as a testament to the power of both their love and nature.

Settling Michaela down on the blanket, that he had brought with them, Sully briefly returned to the Surrey and retrieved all the supplies that had been packed the night before. If truth be told neither of them really knew why they had settled for today, but whatever the reason, Sully was sure that the Spirits of Black Kettle and Snowbird were looking after them, and had chosen today for their son or daughter to be born.

Laying the items out in front of his wife, Sully awaited further instruction. He knew that there really wasn't much to be done yet, as her contractions were still a good time apart, so he set about lighting a fire, putting some tea and water on to boil, and ensuring that the area for the birth was as soft as it could be. Michaela had wanted a water birth, however Sully, who was more than a little nervous with that idea, had convinced her to settle for a land delivery followed by a soak afterwards. Michaela had acquiesced relatively easily, secretly pleased at Sully's reticence, however she had insisted that if she was to compromise about the water birth, then the place was not up for negotiation. That was set firmly in her mind. It was the waterfall or nothing. Laughing to himself as he thought about it now, that the nothing part was more than a little daft, Sully had not argued with her. Here they were though, and as prepared as they could be.

Sully returned to his wife's side, and settled himself behind her. Whispering words of love and encouragement in her ear, Sully heard back a quiet question of, "Is everything set?" Knowing what his wife meant, Sully replied by saying, "Yep, the fire's on, water's nearly boiling, and I'll see ta the tea just as soon as the water's ready.. Blanket's next ta the basin. Basket's set up just like ya wanted it. Ya bag's right next ta you. Did I miss anything?" Receiving a soft kiss and a genuine, grateful smile as his response, he couldn't resist adding, "I have done this before ya know." With a quiet, "Have you indeed. Well I'll be in safe hands then. Right now though I think I'll sleep." Pleased that although his wife's response had a serious tone to it, on the whole it was light, Sully helped her into a more relaxed position. Soon he heard her soft breathing as she had quickly dozed off.

Thinking that he might do the same thing, Sully found himself drifting off, only to be woken suddenly by a fierce grip on his arm, as Michaela pushed through another contraction. This one seemed stronger, and longer, than the last. Staying in the position that they were Sully waited for it to pass before he said anything. He remembered all too vividly the mood swings that Michaela had shown during Katie's delivery. Therefore, he felt that at the moment silence was probably the better course. Noting a change in Michaela's breathing, Sully calmed himself and said, "Ya okay? Want some tea?" When he received a weak nod to both, he scooted over and picked up the cup of tea, and brought it back to his wife.

Seeing it have an almost immediate calming affect, Sully felt the time was right to ask what had been on his mind. So bringing Michaela's hand to his lips, and planting a soft kiss across her rings, Sully asked, "'Chaela, that seemed a long one. Is there a chance this young un will get 'ere quicker than Katie?" The same thought had crossed Michaela's mind, but she hadn't been brave enough to potentially worry Sully by mentioning that fact, consequently she was relieved that Sully had brought it up. Needing to address the situation head on so to speak, Michaela adjusted her position, and said, "Sully, what I'm about to say isn't meant to frighten you, but there are things that I need to tell you." Seeing the usual crystal clear blue eyes of her husband lace with fear, Michaela squeezed his hand and continued, "I'm scared too, but speaking like a doctor in these matters is sometimes the only way I know. Can you bear with me?" Knowing the seriousness of the situation demanded his compliance; Sully nodded for her to say what she needed to say, and just prayed that he would be able to understand what he needed too.

"Firstly everything is going to be fine, I can't promise you that, but I have a strong back up team." Sully knew that Michaela was referring to Andrew and himself, however he also suspected she was including Black Kettle as well. He stayed silent though and just listened, "However there is every chance that this baby will be born quicker than Katie. There is also a chance that he or she will be bigger than Katie, and therefore harder to deliver. Both of these are very common with second babies. All you need to be aware of is timing the contractions…"

Michaela had to stop mid sentence as another contraction hit, however Sully had taken enough on board to realise that the timing needed to start now, as it was close to the previous one. Feeling it ease, and seeing that her wonderful husband had already picked up Josef's watch, Michaela took time to catch her breath and then continued. "I can see that Doctor Sully has been paying attention. My water hasn't broken yet, but I don't believe it will be long until it does. Do you remember what happens then, what you need to do?" Michaela wasn't really expecting Sully to answer in the affirmative; after all it had been over two years since he had so excellently delivered Katie. However, when he answered she couldn't have been more impressed, "Ya don't know but I been reading up on it fer the last few weeks. Spoke ta Andrew and Rebecca. As I already said, ya're in safe hands. Don't worry, okay?"

Michaela knew that Sully's words were the truth, and she could place herself in his more than capable hands, and trust the outcome would be a positive one. All she could do was to simply give him a tearful nod, and a soft, "Thank you so much, I love you." Whispering the same words back to her, Sully smoothed her hair down, gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and once again brought the tea to her lips, in order to give preparative pain relief before the next contraction hit.

He didn't have to wait long before his timing skills were needed, as not long after Michaela had taken a generous sip of the tea, another contraction appeared. This one was twice as long the last, and obviously more painful than the last. Just as Michaela's breathing returned to normal, she shot an embarrassed look at Sully, who instinctively knew that one of two things had happened. Either Michaela had not been able to control herself, which was perfectly understandable and completely expected. Or her waters had broken. Not sure which, but knowing that both would cause his usually proud wife immense embarrassment. Sully merely gave her a kiss, extricated himself from their present position, and casually said over his shoulder "I'll get ya cleaned up in no time, just hang on a bit okay?" Relieved at her husband's calm response, Michaela sat back and waited for Sully to come back with one of the clean dresses that she had packed into her carpet bag.

As Sully returned to assist Michaela to change an idea suddenly occurred to him, deciding that he would suggest it to Michaela immediately, Sully said "Sweetheart, would ya like ta freshen up a bit?" Momentarily taken aback at the suggestion, as it had come so out of the blue, Michaela didn't really know what to say. Feeling that it might actually be a good idea, Michaela nodded and said, "That would be nice, but would you be able to help me? I'd understand if you didn't want to…it's just that I don't think I can get down the side and up on my own." Sully didn't take more than a few seconds to reply by saying "Course I'll help ya. Ya know that I still see ya as gettin' more beautiful every day. The baby don't make no difference ta me. Mind you, if I remember right, you helping me nine months ago got ya like this. Reckon ya can trust me?"

Seeing a grin as his answer, Sully quickly shed his buckskins and shirt, and then turned to help Michaela with her soiled dress. Placing the dress by the Surrey, and his clothes by the fire, Sully picked up the towels that they had brought with them for such an occasion. Placing them strategically by the sill that led down to the waterfall's main pond, Sully returned to assist a cautious Michaela into the softly bubbling water. Sully was sure that even if this didn't speed the labour along, it would make Michaela feel a lot more human. Glancing across at where she had settled herself, there was no mistaking the fact that Michaela was now completely relaxed, floating on her back, just letting the cool water wash over her.

However when a sudden look of panic crossed Michaela's face, Sully knew that another contraction was about to come, and he suspected being in the water was not the best place for it to happen. He had read in one of Michaela's medical journals of a couple in France in 1803, having a delivery like Michaela had initially wanted. However, he felt as unsure now as he had then, of the wisdom of such an idea. Deciding that now was definitely the best time to assist Michaela onto the towels, and then get her warmed up and changed, Sully waded across the short distance, and gently but firmly gripped Michaela around the waist and fore arm. In no time they were both on dry land, where the contraction fully insinuated itself. Glad that his quick assessment of the situation had been right, Sully hastily wrapped a towel around Michaela, and one around his waist, all the while whispering soothing, encouraging words to her. As soon as he detected that the contraction had stopped, Sully suggested that Michaela might be more comfortable in her night shift.

Agreeing at the practicality of this, Michaela willingly raised her arms, so that Sully could assist her. As she did so, Michaela couldn't help thinking back over the last few months, since all of this had started, however the difference in her thoughts this time was that they were a lot more focussed and centred on Sully. In particular, she realised for the first time, she was now able to acknowledge all the help that her wonderful husband had so graciously given her. She was once more reminded of how precious life and love were. She vowed to herself that after the birth was over, and her new son or daughter was settled into a basic routine, she was going to show Sully just how much he was appreciated and loved. She was going to show him exactly how much HIS love had done for her. Not quite sure yet how she was going to manage this, but certain that she would, Michaela once more turned her attention to the impending birth, and all that would come with it.

With her thoughts returning to what was about to happen, Michaela looked around for Sully, noting that he had only moved back to the fire in order to check the water, and tea, and to place any additional logs on that may be needed. As their eyes met, there was a clear message given, it was time. Sully had been surreptitiously keeping a count on the contractions, and their duration. He hadn't let on to Michaela, not wanting to panic her, but he had a feeling, even before she connected with him, that the baby was well and truly on its way. The look in her eyes was all the confirmation he needed. The short dip in the pool, and her relaxed state had broken Michaela's water, and had obviously provided all the impetus that the baby required to be born.

Seeing another contraction start, and Michaela grip her legs, Sully knew for certain that his midwifery services were not far off being needed. With a final check of the fire, and the essentials that would be used during and after the birth, Sully washed his hands, and returned to his heartsong. It wasn't long before Michaela yelled, "I need to push, but I can't." Needing to keep her calm and ascertain what the problem was, Sully got down on all fours, adjusted where he was sitting, and checked Michaela. He could tell that one of the baby's hands, or that's what he thought it was, was actually ahead of its head. Not knowing what to do, but needing to say something and quickly. "'Chaela, the baby's not right." Noting the immediate panic on his wife's face, Sully swiftly grabbed her hands, and added, "'ere feel, I don't know what ta do?" Bringing her hands down to where the baby was presenting itself, Michaela was able in between grunts, to determine that the baby was merely trying to greet its father by the hand rather than the head.

Grasping Sully's trembling, bloodied hands in her own, Michaela quickly addressed what needed to be said, "Sully, I need you to listen to me. It's okay, your son or daughter merely wants to say hello the Cheyenne way first, before its head comes out." Seeing the look of sheer fear change to that almost akin to amusement, Sully let out a small chuckle, and said "Well it has got the two most stubborn parents around, you can hardly expect it to be born the normal, carefree way, can you?"

Pleased that the tension was diminishing, Michaela once again turned her attention to talking Sully through what he needed to do, before it actually happened. From gently holding the baby's arm while he turned the shoulders, all the way through the actual delivery, and the presentation of the afterbirth. Sully was the epitome of a consummate medical student, never wavering from his duties. Constantly talking and encouraging; whispering loving endearments; and shouting when needed. Michaela was the personification of an angel in Sully's eyes. Not once did she sway from the task at hand, not once did she make more than a simple grunt when the pain got too great. To Sully, it was almost as if this baby was effusing some kind of relaxant drug into her system. She, in Sully's eyes, had never appeared to be as in control, and trusting so much in someone else at the same time. It really was a humbling sight to see.

Within a matter of moments the baby arrived, bloodied yes, but in Sully's and Michaela's eyes it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Not taking anything away from Katie's birth, this little one had such a tough start that it truly was a miracle. Quickly attending to the clamping and cutting of the chord, Sully raised it up to give to Michaela. As he handed the baby over the expected question was raised in her face. Not being able to hide his own excitement any longer, Sully delightedly said, "It's perfect, ten fingers, ten toes…" noting the inevitable disappointment, as he had purposely omitted the very fact that Michaela was desperate to know, Sully couldn't hold it any longer. Leaning over to gently kiss his exhausted wife, Sully said in her ear, "I love ya. It's a boy."

Not being able to express how she felt, all Michaela could say was a tired "Thank you Sully…for everything…meet your son." As the couple sat quietly just merely enjoying the quiet of nature, and the soft breathing of their new son, neither noticed a rider disappear back towards the direction of the homestead. Andrew had been close enough should they require his help, but he was delighted to have been able to just simply enjoy watching the unique bond that was shared between this remarkable couple. He had no doubt that their new baby, for he didn't know of its sex, would be well taken care of. In fact, he feared that he might actually have to physically pry it away from Sully to merely give it a once over. Not really minding, and feeling that his services were definitely not going to be needed tonight, he was more than happy to leave the contented family to have some quiet, undisturbed bonding. So with a last look behind him Andrew continued to wend his way back towards the Sully homestead, and the waiting children.

Although Sully hadn't seen the rider leave, he instinctively knew that it was Andrew. Smiling to himself, at the lunacy that was the fact, that Dr Cook had been brought here for Katie's birth, and now with the second baby born, he hadn't actually delivered either. Not that Sully was complaining, no, he would never forget the wonderful sight of his own child being brought into this world by his own hands.

Realising that Michaela had drifted off to sleep, Sully took his son, and prepared to give him his first bath, put a clean nappy on, and dress him. Just as he was placing the infant into the basket, Sully heard Michaela stir. Bringing her a clean dress, a cloth, and a cup of tea, Sully returned to check on the slumbering infant, who was safely nestled in his grandmother's blanket. After returning to Michaela's side, and assisting her in the cleansing processes. Sully ensured that she was comfortable, and softly asked, "We're gonna 'ave ta name him ya know. We can't call him baby." Chuckling softly, and giving Sully the most wonderful smile he had seen for months, Michaela said, "Oh I don't know 'Baby Sully' has a nice ring to it. I guess you are right though. I want you to choose the middle name though." Nodding in agreement, Sully added, "Only if you choose his first name, I know that you've already decided that, just like you did with Katie's middle name."

Acknowledging to herself, once again, that she couldn't get anything past her devoted husband Michaela said, "You are right, I'd like to call him Noah, because now I can finally feel at peace." Humbled by her choice, Sully brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it, then said, "That's perfect. I'd kinda like Michael after the strongest woman I know." Leaning forward, or as much as she could manage, Michaela said thank you by giving Sully a passion filled soft kiss. Leaning back once again, and resting her head back against the blanket Sully had placed there, Michaela mulled over her next words, deciding that being direct was the best way, she just said, "Sully I'd like Noah to have another name, as important as the two that we've given him. This one I believe was chosen for us, and you'll understand when you know what it is." Seeing puzzlement cross Sully's face, Michaela took a deep breath and said in her best Cheyenne, "Vehoeso." Noting the instant recognition of what the word meant, followed by the almost inaudible, "Little Chief" Michaela knew that she had made the right decision.

"There's one more thing Sully before we head back, and this doesn't have to be done now, but I'd like us to give Katie a Cheyenne name as well. What do you think of Šeheso?" Again Sully instantly understood, and was equally dumbstruck as he translated it back as, "Little Snowbird."

With tears running down his face, and thinking over the names in his head, he spoke them aloud for the first time, "Noah Michael Vehoeso Sully, and Katie Elizabeth Šeheso Sully, real fine names." He couldn't resist asking Michaela what they meant. Expecting the question to come eventually, Michaela held Sully's hand tightly in her own while she explained each meaning, "Noah Michael Vehoeso means 'Rest, Who is like God Little Chief' When I found out that I was expecting him, I couldn't sleep, couldn't rest due to everything else. I was so scared that something was going to happen to him. Now I can rest in peace, he is my peace. As for his Cheyenne name, well I am sure you can work out why I chose that. He has a very special guardian angel.

Katie Elizabeth Šeheso means 'Pure My God Is A Vow Little Snowbird' Katie is our first, and her dreams and thoughts are still so pure, despite the world we live in. As for her Cheyenne name, what else could I call our precious sweet girl? I felt that they summed up our children perfectly. I hope you agree." Suddenly afraid of the continued silence from her husband, Michaela wondered if she had broken some unknown Cheyenne custom.

Sully on the other hand, couldn't help but marvel at everything this woman had gone through. Even though she had suffered at the hands of both Indians and the army, she was selfless, and so full of compassion that Sully wondered what he had done to deserve such a gift. Now it appeared that she had given him one more gift, a gift that had come completely from her. She wanted their son and daughter to carry the name of his adoptive family. There were just no words that he could think of to thank her.

However, as he looked at her face, Sully knew that she was beginning to doubt the choice she had made, and that would never do. So he brought her hand to his mouth, and planted a soft kiss on the palm, then said, "Michaela, you know that I'm not one for speaking proper, or speeches, but you need to hear me say this." Seeing the sincerity on her husband's face Michaela just sat back and waited. Taking a deep breath Sully began, "I've never felt so loved and cherished as I do at this precise moment. Despite what you've been through, both at my hand and others, you never lash out or hurt anyone. I have never known anyone with such a generous, loving, compassion filled spirit as you my heartsong." Pausing to collect himself, and wipe away the tears from both Michaela's cheeks and his own, Sully continued, "Now I am once again humbled by what you've done, for me. It is an honour to be your husband, and a father to our five children. Michaela, I honestly don't think you realise just how much the names you chose mean to me. Through our children the Cheyenne really will live on. Thank you my wonderful heartsong I will love you all my days."

Not feeling that she needed to reply, Michaela just sweetly kissed her husband as an unspoken declaration of love and thanks.

Sensing that it was time to return home, Sully asked if Michaela was happy with this, receiving a nod as confirmation, Sully helped her stand and waited for her stiff muscles to reduce their protests. As soon as she felt a little steadier Sully helped her walk the short distance to the Surrey, picked her up and gently placed her on the padded seat in the back. Handing Noah up to her, Sully just stood there awestruck as Noah made his first plaintive request for food. Still feeling a little shy when it came to this process, a fact that she had never really fully come to terms with while nursing Katie; Michaela looked to Sully to get some kind of help. Knowing exactly what she needed, Sully hastily but smoothly stepped up so that he was next to her, and placed a small blanket about Michaela's chest. After assisting her to undo the top few buttons, Sully left mother and son to become better acquainted.

Michaela was amazed that Noah needed no help whatsoever, unlike his sister Katie, who had been difficult to nurse successfully. All she could hear were the soft humming sounds of a contented baby. Seeing that he had had his fill, Michaela carefully eased her breast away, covered it once again, and then moved Noah over her shoulder to burp him. When a loud belch was heard, Sully couldn't resist laughing and said, "Ya know that if Hank heard that, then he'd never believe that ya only feed him milk." Chuckling softly at the truth behind her husband's words, Michaela repositioned Noah so that he was securely nestled in her arms. She really didn't want to place him back in the basket. In fact she suspected that between Sully, the older children, and Rebecca, not to mention herself, poor Noah probably wouldn't be left alone at all for at least the first few weeks.

As she heard Sully close the back of the Surrey, and climb in, Michaela really did think that life couldn't get any more perfect than it was now. As Sully clicked his tongue and sent an old Bear off at a steady trot, Michaela couldn't help wondering what the next few months would bring. However, there was one thing that was as certain as the sun rising and setting every day. That was that Sully was always there for her, and together they could, and did, climb mountains.

Sensing that the most important focus for her attention was now snoring softly in her arms, Michaela momentarily allowed her thoughts to the upcoming events. However, she didn't allow herself to dwell on the trial and sentencing of a soldier that should be hung but wouldn't be. No, Custer had no right to even be a party in this beautiful moment. She was not going to let the knowledge that she held of the future to interfere with the present. She was certain that when the time came, she would need and receive the support and love of her family and friends, but until then she was determined to enjoy motherhood, and regain her inner trust, as she would need her instincts to provide the end that all deserved.

Sully was also deep in thought about what the future months held, he also didn't want to mar this beautiful time with thoughts of Him. So he forced his mind to what he and Michaela had achieved prior to the birth. Knowing that she would need his supportive heart, not a vengeful one, Sully looked at the sight behind him, in order to re-centre his emotions. Therefore, he was almost caught off guard, as he had been so caught up in his thoughts, and the constant glances that he sent back to Michaela. He was surprised when the homestead came into view so quickly. Sully stopped just shy of the turn into their yard. Michaela looked into his eyes, at first with a question clearly written in hers, but then there was an unspoken understanding, that Sully wanted to show his son this view. Michaela knew that this particular view had always been one of Sully's favourites; consequently she understood easily why he wanted to share it with his 2 hour old son. Adjusting herself, so she could hand Noah over to his father, she could tell the affect that her actions had had on Sully, as there were tears coursing down his cheeks. Not delaying what he wanted to do, Sully gently but firmly took hold of Noah, turned him around so that his little body was facing the homestead. Speaking gently into his fuzzy head, Sully said, "Son this is all fer ya, I made this just fer ya Ma and ya brothers and sisters. I love ya Noah, and there ain't nothin' that'll hurt ya. Ya been real strong fer ya Ma when she needed it, now we're gonna look after ya and protect ya. Let's get ya home." Michaela, who had been trying to avoid hearing what her husband had been saying, couldn't help it, and whispered, "He knows Sully, he knows." With that the three of them set off to cover the remaining distance, and the warmth and comfort that would greet them there.

When Sully and Michaela had left, for the impending birth, it was agreed that the family remain at the homestead. Therefore Rebecca, helped by Dorothy was taking care of the children. Matthew and Brian had temporarily set aside their legal work to assist with the chores. Sully knew that from the time of their leaving there would someone keeping watch for their return. This was no longer due to the events of the previous months, but because all the family just simply wanted to stay close to each other. Consequently when the Surrey was spotted, it wasn't long before there was the sound of a front door being thrown open, closely followed by clomping down the steps as the entire family launched themselves on the wagon. Sully had anticipated such a reaction, and had therefore kept a tight grip on the reins, just in case Bear got spooked.

Having got Michaela and Noah safely inside, Matthew offered to bed Bear down, and then see about chopping additional wood for the fire in the master bedroom. Sully gratefully accepted as he realised, for the first time, just how tired he was. He also knew that Michaela wanted to have a bath in the privacy of their room. Leaving her to talk with Rebecca and Dorothy, Sully quickly set about moving the tub, and making the cradle ready for Noah. Within half an hour everything was set upstairs, so Sully rejoined the family as they continued to ooh and ahh over a tiny and wriggling Noah. It seemed to Sully that he was already making his feelings perfectly clear, and the major emotion being expressed, was one of intense dissatisfaction at all the fussing and not any food. Michaela, being the naturally instinctive mother she was, immediately recognised what was going to come. With a pleading look to Sully, because she had got herself stuck in the wingback chair, Michaela quickly exited, saying a brief series of thank-you's, and I love you's. Sully turned to say something, but when he caught the indulgent looks on all present he knew that they were all only too well aware of where he would rather be. So he kissed Dorothy goodbye, and Rebecca goodnight, patted both his grown up sons on the back, and quickly ascended the stairs to join his beautiful wife and baby.

Upon entering the room, he was graced with the most beautiful and private sight that he swore he had ever seen. Michaela was lying on the bed contentedly nursing Noah, who was stripped off to just his clean fresh nappy. Michaela had such a look of complete and utter love, lain alongside that of peace, Sully felt like he was intruding on the special moment. Knowing that her husband had been observing, but not disturbing her, Michaela looked up and beckoned him nearer. He instantly complied, as if drawn by some magnet towards this wonderful little boy. Readjusting herself so that she could burp Noah before handing him to his father, Michaela softly said, "Thank you Sully, for everything. I love you so much." With that said, Noah was handed gently to Sully's waiting arms, which were now bare as he had divested himself during Michaela's bonding time. The feel of a newborn's skin on his, was something that Sully didn't think he could ever get tired of. He had done exactly this when Katie was only a few hours old, and looking at Michaela now, he knew she was thinking the same thing as she gave in an indulgent smile, swiftly cut short by a yawn.

Seeing this Sully immediately went into action, as he was determined that Michaela have a bath before she fell asleep. Therefore he softly kissed Noah's head, whispered an, "I love ya son, now sleep well fer ya Ma", and laid him in the cradle next to the bed. Returning to assist a very stiff Michaela, into the waiting warmth of the bath, Sully couldn't help but give her a loving kiss as he supported her. Ensuring that the water was warm enough, and the fire was well stoked, he briefly returned downstairs to get them both a little something to eat, as neither had eaten much of dinner. Quickly returning with a plate of bread and ham, along with two cups of tea, Sully discovered that as he had feared, Michaela had drifted off to sleep in the relaxing water. Placing the tray on the nightstand, he picked up a soft fluffy towel, and carefully lifted his wife out of the now cooling water, and into his arms. Carrying her gently over towards the bed, he had almost managed it but he then felt her stir. Leaning down to look into those mis-matched eyes that he loved so much, he just simply said, "Ya fell asleep in the bath. Gotta get ya dry and warm okay?" With a soft, "Mmm" as his answer, Sully set about drying her off, fetching some of the required undergarments, and dressing her for bed, all the time he was speaking to Noah or Michaela, as if to give each a running commentary. Noah of course was asleep, but Michaela could see what he was doing, and she knew the reasoning behind it. It was his way to involve Noah in the beginnings of everyday life in the Sully household. Before too long Michaela was dressed in a maternity terry towelling nightdress, and wrapped snugly in bed. Reaching for the cup that sat beside her, she raised a querying eyebrow at Sully, who said, "I thought ya might've been hungry, and coulda done with some tea." With a fervent nod, and a grateful smile, Michaela tucked into the bread and ham, and eagerly drank the warm tea. Sully did likewise, and as the meal was consumed there was complete silence, apart from soft baby snores coming from Michaela's right.

Before long all three were sound asleep, and for once all of their dreams; for both Sully and Michaela were convinced that baby's dreamt; were of sweet scenes and love filled days. Michaela was naturally woken several times during the night, but never once did she grumble, or wake Sully. She knew that this baby was something to be eternally grateful for, and she had said a silent vow when he was born, that she would never grumble about how tired she would get. She was just overwhelmed with love and relief that he was finally here. So as she sat nursing him for what seemed like the hundredth time, she cast a glance at her husband who had slept soundly for the first time in many months. She had been the one responsible for his disturbed nights. Not any more though, no, she was now able to sleep herself as the nightmares that had plagued her constantly weren't there any more. Added to that the physical reason for her fitful nights of the last few weeks, was now sleeping at her breast as if there wasn't a care in the world. If only that were true, but both Michaela and Sully were going to ensure that it was true in their children's worlds. Feeling sleep pull at her once again, Michaela placed Noah back into his cradle, and closed her eyes, immediately feeling the sandman pull at her.

Sully was the first up the following morning, and spent some time alone with his son. He had wrapped him up warmly and taken him out onto the porch to watch the sun rise. There wasn't a murmur from Noah, Sully felt as if he could sit here all day. There was no doubt that he was totally enraptured with the tiny being that lay contentedly in his arms. Hearing movement from the kitchen, Sully carefully rose from his seat on the top step, and quietly entered the homestead. Placing Noah in the basket that rested by the fire, which was now glowing, Sully made his way over towards the kitchen to see who was up and making breakfast. Unsurprisingly discovering that it was Rebecca, Sully gave her a soft kiss good morning, and took a seat behind her, content to just sit and let her continue a task which she so obviously enjoyed. Taking a slurp from the coffee, which he had grabbed in passing, Sully thought about what the next few days may bring, his thoughts were disturbed though as he felt a hand on his arm. Lifting his head to see what the matter was, he detected a question in his sister-in-law's eyes. Patting the bench beside him, Sully instinctively knew that Rebecca had something on her mind, so he said, "What's up?"

Recognising the opening for what it was, Rebecca asked the question which she had been turning over in her mind all night, "Sully…can you explain Noah and Katie's names?" Sully knew, that this was obviously in reference to the discussion that the family had been having over the dinner table the night before. He was pleased that Rebecca had voiced this, because to him it showed her interest in everything that was his family, not just her sister's part in it. Sully started, "I reckon ya already guessed that their Cheyenne names," seeing the nod as confirmation Sully continued, "well, Noah's is a reference ta Black Kettle who was the Chief 'til he was killed at Washita. 'Chaela said that he protected her, and she wanted ta thank him." Seeing the understanding, and the acknowledgement, of what those ill-fated people had gone through now rest firmly in Rebecca's eyes, made Sully feel immensely proud to be a part of two Quinn sisters lives. However he knew that she was waiting for an explanation as to Katie's name. Therefore he said, "Well when Katie was born, the Cheyenne were still 'ere. She got ta know Cloud Dancing and Snowbird; his wife. She got killed 'long with Black Kettle, but 'Chaela don't know that I saw Snowbird a little while ago, in a vision. Michaela wanted ta honour Snowbird's memory, and she did. But she did more 'an that. She honoured her life as well. 'Cause in Katie she'll live on forever." Seeing the significance clearly in Rebecca's eyes Sully knew that no more needed to be said, so he left Rebecca to finish breakfast, and went to fetch Noah for his own breakfast.

Michaela was already stirring, and starting to think about getting dressed when Sully entered, holding a squirming baby. She had sensed earlier that Noah wasn't in his cradle, but she suspected that Sully had him, and was probably outside on the porch; his favourite spot in the morning. As Sully met Michaela's eyes, he nodded in confirmation of her previous thoughts. Then without delay he handed Noah over to his mother, who then immediately quieted the squalling baby by feeding him.

Not long after Noah fell asleep, Michaela once again placed him in the cradle as she finished getting dressed. It occurred to her that she wasn't as sore as she had been after Katie's birth, and voicing this to Sully, she was amused when he replied, "Well fer one ya weren't running around after me, and fer two you weren't up against a tree in the middle of nowhere." Both were laughing quietly by this point, and they realised at the same time how good it felt to laugh again, and be so carefree. Noting that Michaela was ready, Sully insisted on doing her last job for her, that of brushing her beautiful hair. This was a job that had been handed over to Sully shortly after their wedding, when Michaela realised just how much he enjoyed the task, and she still relished the feelings that this simple job emitted in her. Although her hair wasn't as long as it had been, it was beginning to regain some of its shine and colour, and for that Michaela was grateful. Being brought out of her reminisces by Sully putting the brush down, Michaela looked up to ask what was wrong, however, when she saw that he had merely finished the job, her cheeks reddened slightly. Michaela quickly regained her composure as she quietly whispered, "Thank you that felt wonderful", bending down to give her a loving kiss, Sully replied, "Ya're welcome. Now how 'bout some breakfast fer the new Ma?" Smiling at the new term, Michaela nodded, and went to gently pick up Noah, as neither she nor Sully wanted to be out of sight or ear short at present.

The homestead was in full swing by the time Sully and Michaela arrived at the dinner table. Brian was furiously writing, but upon seeing his parents enter hastily put away his paper. Matthew was getting back to the upcoming trial preparation, and was consequently deep in thought and notes, so didn't immediately hear or see his parents enter. However, upon hearing his Ma's light, "Good morning everyone", he hastily cleared the table. Sully patted the boys on the back in thanks for their discrete actions, and then pulled out a chair for Michaela. After she was settled, he went to retrieve the sling that he had made for Katie. Handing it to Michaela in question of her using it, she eagerly nodded her head, and in doing so answered his unasked question; that she had indeed remembered the reason for the sling being made. As soon as everyone was settled, Rebecca brought over a pile of pancakes; biscuits; skillets piled high with bacon; and a pan of oatmeal. As Michaela made to ask why so much, Rebecca beat her to it and simply said, "While I know you aren't pregnant any more, so aren't 'eating for two any longer", muffled laughter could be heard all round the table as everyone recognised the hidden meaning in Rebecca's words. Continuing on as if she hadn't been disturbed, Rebecca said, "I did however think you might be in need of a good breakfast, and I have noticed how much these young gentlemen eat. So there you have it…tuck in." With that said and a subtle smile of thanks from all, there was banging and crashing, as spoons and forks went flying in all directions. Michaela however still had an empty plate, and as Sully moved to question her, she said quietly, just so he could hear, "It's alright, I'm just realising how lucky I am, and what a wonderful family we've got." Bringing her hand to his lips in recognition that he had heard and understood, Sully reached for the bacon and pancakes, and filled Michaela's plate.

With breakfast over, and the family feeling a renewed closeness, it was time for everyone to attend to their own duties. What they were Michaela wasn't too sure, as she still had baby brain, but she decided that if Sully deemed it essential she know what was going on he would tell her. So she helped her sister clean up, much to Sully's consternation, and then retired for a nap.

As soon as Michaela and Noah were upstairs, Sully drew the boys round the table, and asked for an update. Matthew was the first to speak, "Well as ya know the warrants 'ave been sent out, so there ain't no doubt he'll be there. I'm just 'bout set with the disobedience case. But we gotta nail him with the rest and I can't do that on my own." Nodding at his son's words, and knowing the time was approaching, Sully pondered the best course of action. Feeling that Michaela would be strong enough to handle her part of the preparation in another few days, he said to Matthew, "I know ya right, give ya Ma another day or two. When ya start, I don't 'ave ta tell ya ta be careful. I know ya gotta get her ta realise she'll be handed tough questions. But ya know your Ma, she'll only shut down, she's still real stubborn." Matthew understood Sully's words but he had to make him realise that this really wasn't going to be a walk in the park for anyone. He didn't really doubt that Sully was aware of the complexity that this case presented, but he felt so much responsibility to get it right that there were hundreds of scenarios flying round his head. Therefore he said, "I know that Ma's still real emotional. But we gotta start this soon if she still wants it. It ain't her son that'll be questioning her, it's her lawyer. Yeah I know it's gonna be tough on us all, but we gotta do it. I'll need ya help Pa, ya're gonna 'ave ta help by staying out of it while we're practising. Ma's gotta be focussed. Yeah I knew she's gotta take real good care of Noah, but she's gotta 'andle the questions."

No one had heard the creak of the stairs, as they were so engrossed in their discussion. Michaela couldn't rest, so she had decided to join her family downstairs. Hearing that they were deeply engrossed in earnest conversation, Michaela almost went back upstairs. However, when she realised that the topic for discussion was the impending trial, and how Matthew was going to prepare her, she felt compelled to stay hidden and listen to all that was said. Listening to Matthew instruct Sully made Michaela smile to herself, she knew that Sully was incredibly over protective, especially now. However, she also knew that Matthew was right, and that she didn't need her saviour before the trial, but during and afterwards. Suddenly feeling stronger than she had in ages, Michaela decided that she would put an end to this discussion with a statement of her own. So she moved out from the shadows, and said concisely and clearly, "Matthew's right Sully, I love you and need you more than you'll ever know, but something tells me that I've got to finish this myself. Let Matthew do his job and you do yours when we are at home. This has to end, and it will, but it has to finish, if at all possible, with us on the winning side." With nothing but stunned faces gazing back at her, Michaela couldn't help doubting the strength of her words. However, when she felt Sully pull her into his lap, and say, "Ya're the most amazin' person around. Whatever ya want I'll do it. Matthew'll take care of it; Brian's got the first bit dealt with. We got two weeks I reckon, and we're gonna need 'em. Ya'll be fine. Just know that and leave the rest ta Matthew."

Michaela could hear the whimpers upstairs, so she kissed Sully in response to all that he'd said, gave Matthew and Brian a quick hug, then quickly excused herself to tend to a hungry baby. As Michaela started up the stairs she sensed the beginning of a new feeling stir within her. She wasn't completely sure if it was totally new, or was it merely coming out of hiding. However, the name she put to this sensation was 'fightback', because she knew that the time of reckoning was finally here.

Over the next few weeks there was continual practice in court etiquette and questioning. Matthew was really showing what a superb lawyer he was, and Michaela couldn't be prouder to have him represent her. Brian had also done his part, and she had seen all of the copious, but exact notes, that he had written to aide his brother. Sully had kept true to his word, and for the most part had stepped back, only coming forward when Noah needed attention, or he felt that Michaela had done enough. Matthew felt that they were ready, and was finally happy to relax. However on this night, the one before the trial started, Michaela was feeling more and more edgy. She had been saying all day that she felt guilty for not spending as much time with Noah as she wanted and needed too, that she regretted starting this, and that she didn't want to do it. Sully was expecting this to happen, and this is what Michaela had meant by 'him doing his job'. Therefore as they lay in bed, he drew her close, and spoke with complete conviction and love, leaving no room for arguments, "'Chaela, I know that ya scared and nervous, but ya gotta listen ta me now. Yeah ya can stop this, but that ain't your way. Quittin' just ain't ya style. Ya don't 'ave ta worry none 'bout Noah, he's fine, he knows that ya love him. Ya just need ta get some sleep, and I'll be right there with ya tomorrow. I love ya and that's all ya gotta rem'ber." Sealing the last with a kiss, to show what he really felt, Sully felt Michaela relax into him, and soon heard her deep even breathing as sleep had claimed her exhausted mind. He knew that tomorrow would be hard, but she would do it, not because she had too, but because deep down he knew that she wanted and needed too. With that last thought, Sully grasped Michaela tighter and let sleep claim him as well, hoping for an outcome that all could live with.


	9. Part 9: Freeing The Heart

**Part 9: Freeing The Heart**

As the church doors opened, and then softly closed, a hush descended upon all that were gathered. Michaela and Sully entered the church with Noah firmly cradled in Michaela's arms.

Sully had at first fought with the wisdom of taking their weeks' old baby into a situation like this; however, both Michaela and Matthew had stated that it would be a good idea, for differing reasons. As far as Michaela was concerned there was no way she was going to be parted from this precious gift, a gift that so nearly didn't happen, because of the monster that was now just around the corner from her. Matthew on the other hand could see the legal ramifications of 'producing' Noah. It would make Custer look even more evil, if that were possible, when the Judge realised that Michaela was pregnant during her ordeal. Matthew really didn't like using his little baby brother like this, but as he had told his parents the night before, surely anything was worth trying, and the more ammunition they had the better.

When they had finally agreed that Noah would accompany them, Michaela almost broke down with relief. Sully realised that the fact that their beautiful, healthy baby was here, may actually do Michaela some good, as it would keep her focussed on something else apart from him, and Custer would be made to look like the complete animal that he was, or that was Sully's hope anyway.

However, as they prepared to enter the church itself, Sully wasn't so sure. Michaela was close to breaking, and she hadn't even seen Custer yet, and he was having difficulty keeping his temper in check. He had sworn to himself, and the boys this morning, that under no circumstances was Michaela to feel that what had happened was her fault. They had come so far since their time on the mountain, and Noah's birth. He was determined not to let her have too many setbacks during this ordeal. The boys agreed of course, and Brian suggested that it might be a good idea if the seating were arranged so that he sits at one end, and Rebecca sits at the other end of the pew, with perhaps Dorothy in the middle. They knew that Michaela would have to sit in the front, next to Matthew, however they wanted to look like the united family they were. They all hoped that when it came to the time for Michaela to give her testimony, as had been pre-arranged, the focus of so many loving faces would help her keep grounded, and they would be there for her afterwards. In addition to this, there was the knowledge that Noah would be safe with Rebecca or Dorothy but he would still be close enough to her to provide the visual connection.

Bringing his mind back to the present, he quickly looked at Michaela, who had paled significantly, and was tightening her hold on Noah. Knowing that delaying the inevitable wasn't going to help, as this trial had to start and soon, Sully simply drew her into a deep embrace and whispered in her ear, "You're safe…I ain't leaving ya." Heaving a sigh of relief in response, Michaela whispered, "I know…I know…I wouldn't have got here at all without you, and you know that. Just don't leave me…I can't do this without you; he'd win if that happened. I just want this over so I can try and move on." Softly kissing her forehead, Sully said, "I ain't going anywhere…I know ya tired, but it'll be over soon, then we'll go away, okay?" Sensing a nod as his reply, Sully brought his hand down to hold Michaela's, and they marched down the aisle, hand in hand, soul to soul, ready to see justice served, together.

After the preliminary duties had been carried out, the Judge read out the charges. Starting with, "The accused, General George Armstrong Custer is accused of acting outside the bounds of his orders, by coming back to Colorado Springs. Committing a felony by imprisoning and torturing an innocent member of the public, and leaving said member of the public to die." The Judge asked General Custer to stand, and then said, "How do you plead?" Custer stood without delay, despite the fact that he had been brought here without any warning, as he was visiting his troops north of the town. When he was at attention, he stated clearly and concisely, "I plead Not Guilty to all these preposterous charges." Having answered the question, he sat down feeling as smug as always. Unsurprisingly there was a large degree of noise from the audience, which the Judge had too calm down before things could progress.

With the Prosecution going first, it was up to Matthew to make his mark with the opening statement. He stood shakily, and took a deep breath before he began, "Ladies and Gentleman, not surprisingly my statement will be of the opposite nature to my colleague's, but this is the honest account. We will prove that not only was General Custer ordered by the President himself, not to set foot in Colorado Springs again. But that he disobeyed that order, and in doing so caused a series of events that left a member of this community fighting for their life. We will also aim to prove that this was not merely an accident of coincidences, but it was an actual calculated act of revenge. The Prosecution rests Your Honour."

Major Ortmund didn't delay in issuing his opening statement and simply said, "Ladies and Gentleman, Your Honour, and my esteemed colleague, we are gathered together here for no purpose whatsoever. We shall prove beyond all measures that there is absolutely no evidence to uphold these charges. The defence rests."

As the Judge nodded his understanding, he reminded both parties that this was a legal hearing, and therefore it must be treated with the utmost respect. He also accepted that background needed to be heard in order to fully understand the case at hand.

Michaela, if she was honest, had only half-heartedly listened to what Matthew had said, although she was of course naturally proud of what her son had achieved. She was nervous beyond anything she thought imaginable, and was beginning to feel decidedly unwell. Turning to give her baby son a kiss, as he sat on Rebecca's lap, gave her some degree of encouragement. She knew that this had to happen, and she just prayed for the strength to get through it. Sully on the other hand had listened intently with a mixture of pride and nerves as their son laid out their case. He knew that beside him Michaela was shaking, but there was nothing he could do to help her now, except give her the silent courage, which he had been doing continually since her revelation all those weeks ago.

What Matthew had just said had been discussed at length over the last few weeks, and he had ended up saying was more or less what was agreed on. They had also discussed the order of their arguments. While everyone knew that Michaela would be called first, as she was really their only candidate. Matthew had agreed that depending on how she was fairing would decide on if he would call Brian to lay the background of the infraction of Custer's orders, and in doing so give her a break. Brian didn't actually need to be called, to speak personally, as all of his findings were written down and documented in date order; however, he suspected that his brother would like to have a direct hand in putting this scum away.

However, before any of this could happen the case had to start, so whispering a quick, "It'll be okay…you're safe and I love ya" to his Ma, Matthew readied himself for what was to come.

The Judge called everyone to order and invited Matthew to begin. Glancing for a last time at his mother, Matthew stood and said, "The Prosecution calls Dr Michaela Quinn to the stand." The Judge ensured that she was properly sworn in, and had made herself suitably at ease, and then the questioning began in earnest.

Seeing Matthew stand before her now as her lawyer, Michaela began to feel more at ease, yes this was going to be difficult to put it mildly, but she knew that Matthew would start out steadily. Michaela smiled when he asked, "Tell me Dr Quinn, what would you say your relationship with the Indians is like?"

Michaela realised that as with everything in her life, honesty was going to be the best policy once again. So taking a steadying breath, and a sip of water that she really didn't need, she began, "Well I suppose it depends on which Indians you are referring to. However, for the purpose of this trial I shall assume that when you mention 'Indians' you are actually referring to the Cheyenne nation, not just the Dog Soldiers."

Noting the small grins that were scattered about the church, Sully couldn't help chuckling to himself as well, it appeared that even in her deepest moments of nerves and fear Michaela was still determined to shine through.

Michaela gave herself a small pat on the back as she detected that her point had been made, and then continued with her answer, "I had never seen any Indians before I came to Colorado Springs nearly ten years ago. At the beginning I was unsure. However, that changed when my son Brian ran away, the Cheyenne helped me find him." Pausing in her narration for a drink, struck by how far some people in the town had come in their toleration of the Cheyenne, and how far some had yet to travel. Custer was definitely in the latter group. However, now wasn't the time for these musings, so she continued, "The Cheyenne have been nothing but kind to my family and myself. I have learnt a tremendous amount by listening to their stories and teachings." Feeling that she had expanded enough, Michaela now decided to simply sum up what she had said, for the benefit of those that may have a problem with understanding her testimony, mentioning no names. So she turned to face him and said, in a voice that was stronger than she had felt, "In short, my relationship with the Cheyenne has been one made of trust and love; compassion and understanding. Until the accused caused this proud nation to be all but exterminated, I considered the Cheyenne among my closest friends."

Pleased that his question had been fully answered, Matthew thanked Dr Quinn, and addressed the bench with a simple, "No further questions," then he returned to his desk, in order to look at his notes. Now it was crunch time, and the Major made his first cross examination, "Dr Quinn, I thank you for your full and detailed answer to my colleague's question. However, I would just like to confirm something. You say that you felt that the Cheyenne were some of your closest friends. Can you say if this relationship was reciprocated, and if they ever had cause to doubt your loyalty to them or their cause?"

Although Michaela had a feeling as to what the Major was alluding too, she was still a little flustered to begin with, however, she quickly regained her stride and answered easily, "Yes I can confirm that the Cheyenne; Snowbird, Cloud Dancing and Black Kettle in particular, shared a close friendship with me. There were times over the years that my forthrightness could cause friction and discord; however, I feel that with certainty I can say that they never had cause to doubt my loyalty, it was simply the way certain things were handled that was the cause of the tension at times."

"Thank you Dr Quinn, is it possible for you to give the court an example of this discord?"

"Yes. There was a time that the Cheyenne, and my now husband, Sully, asked me to lie to the army. In the end I did not comply, this then brought about a turn of events that left me being held captive for three days, and the Cheyenne being held in town, with the probability of being hung. General Custer himself was overseeing this. While I could have changed my view of the Cheyenne, I did not. It was not the Cheyenne, as a tribe, who did what they did to me, but the fault lay with the Dog Soldiers. The Cheyenne could have changed how they treated me, but they did not. They realised that it was not my fault. I was following my heart, and they acknowledged that. There are several other examples if you require them, and I am sure that General Custer can concur with what I have described." With a surly, "Thank you Dr Quinn, I need no further evidence at this time" from the Major, he went back to his table and promptly sat down. A sign to Matthew that round one was over, and he felt that they had the upper hand, but he conceded that there was still a long way to go.

Matthew knew what it had taken for Michaela to even speak as she had, let alone mention the animal's name, however, he knew why she had done it, it was her way of saying 'you're not getting out of this…I remember.' Matthew hoped that He was now sufficiently ill at ease for this trial to move along quickly.

Matthew prepared himself for his next question, standing front and centre, beginning to feel more confident, he once again addressed Michaela by asking this time, "Dr Quinn, what would you say your relationship with General Custer and the Army has been like?"

Matthew could feel and see his Ma cringe when he had uttered His name, but he knew that this question would either make or break the case. He just prayed that the drilling that both he and Sully had given Michaela over the previous weeks would help now. They had to make Custer look like an incompetent and dishonourable soldier, and human being. On the face of it this wasn't that difficult to achieve, however, there were so many emotions tied up in this question, Matthew just hoped that his Ma would be able to put her 'Dr Mike' mask on long enough to answer. Returning his glance towards Michaela, Matthew sent her a silent message and nodded for her to begin when she was ready.

Michaela felt more nervous now than she had on her wedding day. The mere thought of the impact that her words could have, was almost enough to make her physically sick. Having heard the question, she glanced at Matthew and Sully, Michaela could feel her palms sweat, and her hands shake. She knew only too well how important keeping her control would be in the next few minutes. She just simply couldn't allow the emotion of what she truly felt for this repulsive creature to come through, not if they stood a chance at beating him. So taking a deep breath to steady herself Michaela began, "Well Mr Cooper let me see…my first direct dealing with General Custer was when he held Cloud Dancing prisoner, wrongfully I'll add. The treatment that this gentle man had to endure was worse than a rabid dog would be put through. Chained to the wall; beaten, and given no water. All in General Custer's direct authority, yet he did nothing.

The next time that I had to be on the receiving end of another debacle, was during the example I gave earlier. Then again there was the constant food shortage at the reservation. All of which were under his direct control, as General in Charge of the Colorado territory. Yet he did nothing."

Pausing before she mentioned the last most pain-filled memory, just to make sure that it was the right thing to do; Michaela had to fight the bile that was rapidly rising in her throat.

Matthew had been listening intently, with such a growing pride and love that it was in danger of suffocating him. He knew what was likely to come next, and he reached for the reassuring hand of his father. Each sent a subtle nod and waited for Michaela to resume.

Reaching for a drink, with a visibly shaky hand, Michaela finished up quickly, "Then there was of course the massacre. The needless slaughtering of old men, women, and children. Once again this was directly within his power and authority, but he did nothing. When I heard that General Custer was to be given a reprimand for what he had done at the Washita, and was banned from ever coming back to Colorado Springs, I, along with my family, finally began to feel that the higher authorities had listened. However, that was obviously a flaw in my trusting generous nature, as he now sits before us, having broken the order that was given directly to him by the President."

Taking the opportunity as it came, the Major stood and quickly asked, "But surely Dr Quinn, all of these misdemeanours have occurred in the past, and now General Custer is a much revered soldier and a decorated General. Can you actually prove that he has committed this act? What makes you believe that he has done more than simply go against an order that was issued by the President?"

Taking a deep breath Michaela replied, "Major, the President is the Commanding Chief of the Army is he not?" When Michaela achieved a nod as her answer she continued, "Therefore, surely when our very own CC and President gives one of his own soldiers an order, they should obey it without question. Major, I believe that we can not only prove that General Custer disobeyed that order, but he went beyond that and took his own steps to ensure that so called trouble makers wouldn't cause him any further issues."

The Judge had been listening to what had been said, and decided that it looked like at least one of the charges could be sorted out more quickly than he initially thought. Therefore, he cut the Major off and asked, "Can you produce this evidence now Mr Cooper?"

With a nod of his head, Matthew retrieved Brian's folder and handed it to the Judge, then stepped back and allowed him the time he needed to digest the information. This in turn gave both Matthew and Michaela time to collect themselves.

When the Judge looked up, it seemed that he had made a decision, and it also appeared that he wanted to move this trial on, as much as the Sully family did. So he invited General Custer to stand, and asked the Major and Matthew to remain where they were. Addressing General Custer directly the Judge started, "General George Armstrong Custer, you are here before us charged with several offences, the first of which I feel fit to now rule on. It appears from this vast, detailed, file of Mr Cooper, that what both he and Dr Quinn have said is correct. It clearly states here, 'that the President ordered you to never set foot in Colorado Springs, after the debacle of Washita.' By coming back here, for a reason that is yet to be proven, you disobeyed a direct order from your Commander. There is no excuse for this, no matter what your motives." As the judge paused, he looked directly at Major Ortmund, pre-empting his objection and said, "Yes Major Ortmund, I would be happy for you to see the evidence. Now General Custer I will ask you one time, and one time only, how do you plead?"

All in the church turned to stare at him and waited. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, "Sir, I see no other alternative as the evidence, on this matter, seems to be clear, I plead guilty."

Nodding in response, the Judge paused then continued, "As the other charges are yet to be heard and proved, I will sentence each as it comes. Therefore I charge you with Direct Disobedience, and sentence you to a demotion of 2 grades, leading you now and henceforth to be called Major General Custer. In addition you will have your pay docked for a period of 2 weeks. These rulings are final and will not under any circumstance be considered appealable. Do I make myself clear?"

When silence filled the church, the Judge got his answer, and turned to both counsels and said, looking at his watch, "We'll recess for lunch, and continue in an hour's time."

With that, Custer was taken back into custody, and returned to the jail, and a massive hubbub was heard as everyone talked at once. However all Sully was thinking was 'I need to see 'Chaela'. He immediately went to her, enveloping her in a firm embrace, as he helped her down from the stand and into the welcoming arms of her family.

Knowing that all of them needed privacy, and the time to digest and talk about what had just happened, Rebecca suggested that they all go over to the clinic. With every head nodding, Matthew and Sully, with Michaela between them, exited the church via the back entrance, followed closely by the rest of the family group. As soon as they were safely ensconced in the clinic, Michaela eagerly reached for Noah and disappeared upstairs. She was immediately followed by Sully, who knew that Michaela may require help with the nursing. It wasn't that she couldn't manage on her own, far from it, Sully just simply wanted to offer any and all reassurance he could when time presented him with opportunities such as these.

With that the door to the upstairs shut, and Matthew automatically pulled Brian into a manly, but loving embrace, saying quietly, "Well done little brother, I know ya wanted ta speak out, but ya did it. You got the right stuff written down, and that's what swung it. Now we just gotta get him fer everything else."

Looking embarrassed Brian said, "Thanks Matthew, I'm pleased I helped some. Ma's gonna need us. How ya gonna play it?"

Matthew knew that this was going to have to be discussed over the lunch recess, but to be honest he didn't know how to begin. Now the first issue had been finished, he wasn't sure if he could back track, in order to establish a pattern of the hatred that Custer held against his parents, and in particular Michaela.

Sensing that he needed to follow on from the previous question, Matthew decided that the abduction was going to have to be handled gently, and he suspected one section at a time was going to be best. Therefore, he informed the rest of the group that when the trial restarted he was going to ask, "When was the last time you saw General Custer? In doing this I hope that it will be a lead into the whole abduction area. What does everyone think?" Not having heard the door open, no one had seen Sully nor Michaela enter, but when they heard a strong voice say, "That's fine son but ya gotta go careful, but ya know that right?" Of course Matthew knew that, and Sully accepted that, but he felt obliged to remind Matthew about the serious content of what was to come. With a subtle nod, Matthew replied, "I know Pa, Ma. I'll take it slow, but ya got ta tell me when ya wanna have a break. And ya got ta be strong when Ortmund gets his go. Okay?" Michaela knew that there really wasn't anything that could be done to avoid the next part of the case; after all it was about her. Nodding her assent, and reaching for Sully's hand, they all quickly embraced as a family unit, before sitting down to eat the lunch that Grace had snuck in earlier.

It seemed to Michaela that lunch time had disappeared far too quickly. She knew that it was just a matter of her nerves and state of mind, but she really felt that if at all possible, she would be quite happy disappearing. She couldn't help feeling a little out of place, as she looked at everyone gathered in her examination room. She had never enjoyed being the centre of attention, and that was precisely what she was at this moment in time. Needing reassurance from the only person who could give it, Michaela turned into Sully's embrace, and just stayed there silently, as she listened to the plans that were made before her.

Sully could tell that the more they discussed the plan of action, the less Michaela seemed to be listening. Needing to reach her before the trial restarted, Sully said quietly, "Ya Ma and I are just gonna go fer a quick walk, won't be long, okay?" All gathered could understand the unsaid request, so they all nodded and said that they'd see Sully and Michaela back inside the church, just before the second half began.

Grateful for her husband's perceptiveness, Michaela just whispered to him, "Thank you. Where are we going?" Simply leaning down to kiss her hair, Sully just said, "Only as far as the bridge, okay?" When he received a nod in response, he tightened his hold on her and they walked away from the hubbub, and over to the bridge, hoping for some time alone before their world came crashing down yet again.

Finding a dryish patch of grass, Sully spread his coat on it, and then encouraged Michaela to sit, and take a breather. Taking Sully's hand in hers, Michaela looked into those eyes that just couldn't lie to her, and said, trembling continually as she spoke, "Sully, I'm so scared…I don't know if I can do it. What if we don't win…I know that he'll come after me." Sully had a feeling this was coming, but he also knew that there would be no point in simply giving Michaela platitudes by way of calming her. No, she deserved and needed him to be honest, and so he spoke from the heart, continually stroking her fingers with his, hoping to provide some measure of reassurance, "'Chaela, I know ya scared, I can feel it, I am too. Ya just gotta believe in Matthew, and trust him. I know that ya trust's been awful shaken, but you've come so far. Just know that we're all 'ere fer ya and I ain't leavin'. Custer will see that the Sully family is a force to be reckoned with. We'll get him. I love ya, just hang on ta that my sweet heartsong." With tears on the verge of pouring down her face, Sully just drew her to him, and said, "Time ta go back in. Just believe and we'll be okay." Nodding in response, the pair got up, hand in hand, and returned to their waiting family.

Upon arriving at their designated places once again, Michaela sat down between Matthew and Sully, and awaited the return of the Judge. Although she felt flustered, she knew that it was of paramount importance that her nerves not show. She glanced across at Matthew, and then Sully, as if seeking reassurance and affirmation that all was going to be okay. Seeing the concerned gazes look back at her with such a range of emotions, Michaela got the answer that she needed. Glancing down at the table top, Michaela found a knot in the wood, and for several minutes it seemed that it was more interesting than what was going on around her, as her total focus was intent on tracing the knot. Everyone knew what she was doing, and understood perfectly, and therefore left her to it.

That was until the Judge returned. Matthew took the final opportunity to have a quick word with his mother about what was about to happen. Getting her attention by placing one hand on top of hers, Matthew looked her directly in the eye, and whispered so as not to be over heard, asked, "Are you sure about this, once it's out in the open there's no going back, the whole town will know the full story, are you up to that?" Michaela could tell that Matthew was uneasy, and Sully would be too, if she dared to look at him. But she knew that the truth had to be spoken aloud, if they were ever to move on. She agreed with Matthew that this would change everything. Taking a deep breath she just simply nodded her head and said, "I know Matthew…I know. Just take it a step at a time, and ask straightforward questions, and we'll both be alright." Sensing the hidden meaning behind her answer, Matthew nodded and fiddled with his papers in an effort to still his shaking hands.

Sully had spent the entire period looking in one direction, and one direction only. The now demoted Custer had received the full force of his stare, and Sully could see him visibly pale, as he now thought about what was to come. Sully mused about his and Michaela's discussion before they re-entered the church, and he felt that there was now no doubt in his mind, by the fact that Michaela agreed to go through the horrors one more time, that she was edging her way back to being the forceful woman that he loved. He vowed that he would keep his eyes on her the entire time, in silent communication that this was the right thing to do, and the whole family was behind her.

The strength and bravery that this woman; his wife, had amazed him. He knew that if the same thing had happened to him or anyone else in this town, they never would have recovered as well as Michaela had. While he was only too well aware of the tenuous control that Michaela possessed, he knew that what she was about to do would be the bravest, and best thing that she could do. It would without a shadow of a doubt seal this case for them, and seal the happy future for Michaela. Returning his gaze to Custer, Sully could see him shaking ever so slightly, and although Sully never liked to see another person uncomfortable, he had to make an exception for Custer, and he actually found himself having to hide the laugh that was warring for release.

Matthew had waited until he knew that he had all of his father's attention before speaking, and now detecting that he had, he quickly and quietly said, "Ma's okay…she's scared but ya know how brave she is. She's sure that she wants this, and that's all that matters. We'll take it slow and nail that b*****d." Nodding in response to Matthew's statement, Sully couldn't help frowning at his son's words. True he had called this animal a name or two, but to hear his own son use profanity worried Sully. Needing to keep Matthew focussed, Sully just leant over and said, "I know how ya feel son, but ya Ma ain't gonna like hearing ya speak like that. Remember who the important one 'ere is, and it ain't him." Knowing his father was right, Matthew instantly regretted what he had said, so whispering an 'I'm sorry' Matthew re-sorted his already organised pile of papers, and prepared for the fight of their lives.

When the Judge called everyone to order, and reminded those of a legal standing that this was a court room not a saloon, so no verbal brawls were permitted, he intimated that it was time to begin again. Matthew stood shakily, and took a deep breath before walking over to his mother, who from now on in his mind was to be only known as Dr Quinn. He knew that he had to try and detach himself emotionally, or this would all be for nothing.

Clearing his throat, he asked his first question, "Dr Quinn, we have heard that Major General Custer was ordered never to return to Colorado Springs after Washita. Can you therefore tell me when the last time that you saw him was?"

Michaela had been watching her son and husband carefully. She could detect the hidden humour in Sully's eyes, as he watched the animal squirm, and it made her give a slight inward smile. She could also tell that Matthew was schooling himself for what was to come, it appeared both in his face, and his voice, that he had made the conscious decision to separate 'Ma' from 'Dr Quinn'. Michaela couldn't say that she blamed him; after all he knew the full extent of what had happened, injury wise at least. She only wished that his ploy would work for her, but it couldn't. No, she had to find some inner strength from somewhere, if this was going to end, and the only place that she could find it was in her husband's eyes. Therefore she looked at him, and sought all the love and support that he held for her. Finding in an instant what she needed, Michaela took a deep breath, followed by a sip of water, and answered Matthew's question, "Mr Cooper, the last time I saw Major General Custer was approximately seven months ago, here in Colorado Springs."

"Thank you Dr Quinn. Can you now tell me how it was that you saw him, and what he was doing back here? Take your time, and the court would like to hear the truth in your words, and only your words."

As he finished, Matthew looked at the Judge, and saw a small smile at the hidden meaning of Matthew's question. Both the Judge and himself were all too familiar with witnesses being coerced into giving a damming testimony. Matthew just had to wait now, and so he returned to his seat.

Sensing that all she was doing was delaying the inevitable, Michaela took a breath, placing her gloved hands firmly in her lap, looked Sully straight in the eye, and she began nervously, "It was towards the beginning of April, and I was as usual at my clinic here in town. My husband was away on business, so I had our daughter with me. It was a day just like any other day, until a soldier knocked on the door and requested my help."

As Major Ortmund made to stand, with the hope of hurrying the proceeding's along, the Judge firmly waved him back down, and said, "Major, if there are to be nay cross examination questions during this testimony, then they shall happen at the end. This witness is to be given the respect that she has earned and deserves, and will not be interrupted, do I make myself clear?" When he received a nod and a grumbling "Yes your Honour" the Judge nodded to Matthew to continue.

With a nod of his own, Matthew made to stand in order to ask a prompting question if needed, however, it appeared that Michaela did not wish this so he returned to his seat and waited.

"Thank you your Honour. I have never, in all my years as a doctor, hesitated when it came to helping someone in need, whoever that may be. Unfortunately that has now changed, and I am forced to take someone with me when I go on house calls, and go to help the needy. I digress though. That day the soldier knocked on the door, as I have said, and 'requested' that I accompany him to treat a fellow soldier and an Indian who had got injured. I agreed, a little surprised as I wasn't aware of any fighting between the Dog Soldiers and the Army, however I complied with his wishes.

I quickly put some supplies together, and took my daughter to a friend, so that she was well taken care of. Hastening across to the livery, I was about to climb into my own wagon, when the soldier insisted that I travel with him. I was so full of mental checklists that my instincts didn't kick in until it was too late. There were indeed the injured parties, just as he had said, however upon completing their treatments, and wishing to return to town, I was knocked unconscious and woke tied up in the back of a wagon, miles from home."

When gasps were heard from the crowd, as very few of the town actually knew the details of the story, the Judge had to bang his gavel several times, to create order. Noting that he had achieved his objective, the Judge nodded to Michaela to continue.

Once again reaching for her water, and noting her shaking hands, Michaela started once again, "It was several hours before I came to, and then I was disorientated and was kneeling, tied up, in the back of a wagon. In front of me was…" Needing to collect herself, she pleaded with Matthew to help her, so taking the hint, Matthew stood and asked, "Dr Quinn, I am sorry for the distress that this is causing you; however, the court needs to know who it was that you saw."

Shaking herself into action, Michaela managed to mutter, "General Custer." The first set of tears were on their way, and all the family knew that if she broke down now, she was never going to be able to get to the end of the trial. Needing to keep her grounded and strong, Sully adjusted his position, to enable him to look at her face. Seeing what her husband was doing, Michaela nodded her thanks, and took a deep calming breath before continuing.

However, just as she was about to start, Major Ortmund, who had already been warned once, jumped up and shouted, "Objection, there is no such evidence, I demand that is struck off the court's account" Banging his gavel, the Judge immediately brought order and said, in a voice that left no room for argument, "Major, I have instructed you already that there shall be no interruptions. While I am curious myself to know if there is any actual concrete evidence to implicate, the now demoted, General Custer in this crime, we shall respect the witness, and her counsel. I feel that patience is going to be important, but I am also sure it will be tested. Therefore I urge Mr Cooper to possibly omit some of the minor details, if that is practicable. Now Dr Quinn, when you are ready we will continue."

Nodding his thanks, Matthew focussed on his mother, and said, "Now Dr Quinn, you had got to the beginning of the second day, I agree with the Judge that it may be more beneficial to bypass the minor details, if that is at all possible. We shall of course understand if it isn't, please remember that this testimony is in your words, not ours. Now when you are ready, feel free to continue."

Taking a breath to compose herself, Michaela turned to the Judge and asked, "Your Honour, I understand what you have stated, and I will try to…condense the facts. However, in order to get a full picture of what happened, there are some seemingly minor details that will need to be explained."

With the Judge nodding his agreement, Michaela continued from where she left off, "For the following days an uneasy routine was reached, whereby I would be chained at night, and then dragged before Major General Custer for some form of humiliation. However, this changed after a time. I believe it was the second or third day, I lost track of time after a while. They had set up camp again, and I began to feel unwell. Due to a large extent because I hadn't eaten since leaving the clinic, and I had been thrown every way possible. Therefore, before I could stop myself I was sick, the mess on my skirt didn't bother me, unfortunately it didn't have the same affect on those around me. The result of this was to be stripped of my skirt, as to quote Major General Custer 'You may not mind Dr Quinn, but my men have standards, as do I, and the smell of stale, dry sick is not on the cards. So you see there really is no option, I will have to relieve you of your skirt, for your own benefit, as my soldiers can become aggressive when they don't have pleasant things to look at.' I naturally struggled, and was duly reprimanded."

Before the prosecution could say anything, the Judge turned to Michaela and asked, "Can you tell us how this reprimand was carried out?"

Nodding, and pleased that the Judge seemed to be interested in her story, Michaela took a sip of water, and then continued, "Yes Your Honour. However, you need to know that the reprimand wasn't just verbal in its base. He punched me in the chest and then said, 'I warned you once about doubting my word, and told you that you would suffer, and now you see that I was not joking, you will do as you are told, and do it NOW!! Give me your skirt!' I immediately complied, naturally."

Sully had been listening to every heartfelt, strongly worded, answer that his heartsong had given. The words that he felt for her just wouldn't come to his mind. He truly didn't think that he had ever borne witness to anyone as brave, honest and true as he was seeing now. There was no doubt now, if there ever was, that they would win this case. Especially with what was to come. He suspected that Michaela would take advantage of what both the Judge and Matthew had requested. By missing some of the journey, prior to Washita, she would be saving her emotional energy for the end. Once again Sully sent a prayer of guidance and love to the Spirits, and waited for Michaela to continue.

"Mr Cooper, Major Ortmund, Your Honour; the next part is more difficult so I hope that you'll be able to bear with me. After I was stripped Custer ordered me to be restrained. Quite where he thought I was going to go I'm not sure, but anyway the only place for me to be chained was the front wheel of the wagon. Consequently that is where I spent the night. On my knees chained up like some wild animal. I decided that I was going to attempt an escape. I had tried a similar thing when the Dog Soldiers abducted me and then like now I had not got away unscathed. However, I was willing to accept the risk of this move."

"Naturally it didn't work, and when I answered back with a stronger response than he was expecting, his tack changed. Up to now, he had been trying to break me verbally, but now he resorted to threats, both silent and spoken."

Noticing the prosecution begin to rise, the Judge intercepted him and said, "Can you be more specific Dr Quinn? What exactly did the Major General allegedly say? Let me be clear, I am only saying 'alleged' due to the fact that I have not yet found him guilty of this crime, it is not meant as a derogatory remark for your testimony Dr Quinn."

Nodding her understanding, Michaela replied, "I understand that Your Honour and I appreciate the explanation. To answer your question fully, I believe it will be simpler for me to finish the whole story."

When the Judge nodded, Michaela turned to look at Matthew to see if he understood what she had said. Noting that he did, and that Sully also knew what was about to happen, Michaela took a deep breath and said, "Custer asked if I knew what happened to soldiers who desert or disobey orders. I of course didn't know, and realise only too well now that what he said wasn't in fact what happens. He informed me that they usually get flogged. This was to be my punishment if he chose to give it to me, and I wouldn't know until we reached the final destination."

Hearing the gasps from the crowd, and seeing the tears in her husband's pain filled eyes, Michaela momentarily looked down and doubted if she had the strength to do this. However, when she looked back up and saw Noah's beautiful smile, she knew that she had to. She had to see it through for everyone. So taking a long sip of water, Michaela began what would be her final account.

"I was chained again, in the back of the wagon, blindfolded, then we set off. I had long since lost any sense of direction therefore I spent the time thinking. I decided that while escape may be out of the question, I was not going to allow him to degrade the Cheyenne, or Sully. On that score he would never win, he may beat me, which is unlikely, but He would never be able to dehumanise the Cheyenne in our eyes. You see Your Honour, that is what it was all about, and I see that now. It wasn't so much a personal vendetta, although there is a lot of truth behind that, but it was moreover an attempt to prove that Custer still had power over us and in turn the Cheyenne."

Realising that she was beginning to lose her way, Michaela took a steadying breath, regrouped and said, "I digress, I apologize. This last part is incredibly difficult to even think about let alone say. However, I appreciate you need proof before you can make a ruling, and I also appreciate your patience. We arrived at the final destination at day-break, and I was hauled out of the wagon, and ordered to relieve myself. The strange thing was that the majority of Custer's soldiers weren't with him for this part. Maybe they knew what was going on and didn't agree with it, whatever the reason, they weren't there. Except for two of the original soldiers. The final destination as I was to find out would stay in my nightmares for months to come. He had brought me back to Washita."

With Michaela having finally said it aloud Sully could allow the tears to fall, however, he knew that Michaela couldn't afford that luxury yet, but he was crying for her. She was amazing to him. The strength that she possessed was incredible. He could hear the gasps from their friends, and he knew that what was to come would make more than a few of the women cry, possibly even the likes of Loren and Jake. However, he needed to return his focus to Michaela, she needed to know that he was there and wasn't going anywhere. So he mouthed an 'I love ya' and waited for her to finish.

Acknowledging her husband's tears, and declaration, with a watery smile, Michaela finished, "It was then that the power of his hate really hit home. I truly felt that he had brought me back to this place to kill me. He hadn't finished his derision, or his punishments. He carried out his threat and whipped me." Knowing that the Judge, and Major Ortmund, would need to see this, Michaela hastily added, "I appreciate that you would like to see the evidence for yourselves, however before I show you, I request that I finish the story."

When she received nods from all, Michaela said, "That wasn't an end to it though. It was only at dusk that I realized where we were. Custer took me down to the river, where I could still see Black Kettle laying. He once again degraded the Cheyenne's rituals, but this time by scoffing at the fact that I hadn't grieved for my friends. He decided that needed to be rectified, and in turn, cause me to have a lasting memory of this whole event. The Cheyenne have certain rituals when it comes to mourning the loss of fellow tribe members. Two of these are Self Harming and Hair Cutting. Not content with merely showing me the horror that was Washita, Custer decided that I should be a part of it in every sense."

"Therefore he took me down to the water, and grabbed my hair, and savagely chopped at it, constantly saying what a ridiculous practice this was. He then did the worst thing possible, he branded me, his complete lack of humanity and acceptance repulses me. I am left with the scars that this creature has given me, but I will not be beaten by him, all of my family will continue to love the Cheyenne, and serve them in any way we can."

The Judge had to calm the crowd down, who not surprisingly had become agitated upon Michaela's declaration. Once that was achieved, he turned to Michaela and said, "Dr Quinn, whatever the outcome of this trial, speaking for myself, I wish it to be recorded officially, that you are the most courageous lady that I have ever heard. The way that you have carried yourself today has been a true testament to your character and the love that your family has for you. Before we adjourn to your clinic, where we can look at your injuries in private, I need to ask if there is anything else that needs to be spoken of?"

Smiling her thanks, although feeling extremely tired and incredibly emotional, Michaela looked at Sully, and then Matthew, asking for confirmation for what she was about to say. When she received a nod in response, she turned to look at her son, who by this time was getting decidedly anxious, and spoke from the heart, "Thank you for your kind words Your Honour. There is only one other thing that the court needs to know. Upon getting back to town, after my son rescued me, I was told by Dr Cook that I was in fact pregnant. My baby son, Noah, was born 6 weeks ago. He is a miracle, and my husband and I treasure him dearly. I believe that although Custer didn't know I was pregnant, it is nothing short of a miracle that Noah was born at all. If you require expert medical testimony on my injuries, or the pregnancy, then Dr Cook is quite capable of standing before you."

Acknowledging what she had said by replying with, "Thank you Dr Quinn, and I am relieved indeed that your baby arrived safely. I, at this point, don't feel that there is a need for medical testimony. However, that may change upon seeing your injuries. Maybe now would be an opportune time to adjourn to the clinic, and then have a recess of 2 hours. Court adjourned."

As soon as the Judge had uttered the words, there was such a cacophony of chatter amongst the crowd. Hank hastily ran to the Saloon, knowing that this was precisely where the men folk would meet to discuss the case. Although he had a soft spot for Michaela, and where she was concerned his rough exterior hid a much softer centre, he wasn't going to hang around when money could be made. Jake hung back though, alongside Loren. Jake had been beaten as a child, and until now hadn't truly comprehended what Dr Mike had gone through, both at the time and subsequently. Vowing that he would stop his usual continual vying, and actually support her as she had supported him during his drinking days, Jake walked over towards the close nit group that was still seated at the front.

Clearing his throat, so they knew he was there, Jake then spoke with the most sincerity and care that any of the Sullyies had ever heard, "Dr Mike, Sully, I can't tell ya how sorry I am fer what ya've been through. I know we ain't always got on; more often than not we've butted heads. But I just want ya to know that ya've always been there fer me, even when I didn't know that I needed it. If ya need anything then just call. We all appreciate ya Dr Mike, I'm just sorry we never told ya 'fore now."

With stunned faces all around, Jake turned to leave, but when a soft voice said, "Jake, wait" he halted in his tracks. Turning back around he saw Michaela struggle to stand, as the exhaustion played across her beautiful face. Then before he knew what was happening he was pulled into a soft embrace, first by Michaela then Sully. When he heard them both whisper their thanks, he just laid a kiss on Michaela's cheek and turned to leave.

As Sully drew Michaela back into his arms, he noted that Loren was still in the church, watching the proceedings silently. Moving Michaela to his side, they approached the old man, and Sully said, "Anythin' we can do fer ya Loren?" When the usual gruff voice replied in no more than a whisper, Sully knew what was coming. Tightening his hold on Michaela, they waited. Loren took a deep breath and said, "Look folks, ya know I ain't one fer making speeches. But what ya don't know Dr Mike is that I look on ya like a daughter. Yeah I've been mad with ya plenty times, but ya've always done what was in ya heart. And that stands right by me. This ain't no different. I still don't get why ya love the Cheyenne, but I reckon that'll never change. What happened to ya just ain't right, by anyone. This Custer better get what's coming to him, or he'll have the town ta answer to. I'll leave ya be now Dr Mike, just call if ya need me."

Like Jake had done moments before, Loren turned to leave but was stopped immediately by a hand on his arm. Turning to look at the oh so tired face that was their much beloved doctor, Loren took a step nearer her, and pulled her into a fatherly embrace. Sully had known for quite a few years that Loren loved Michaela, but was too stubborn and pride-filled to say it. He was choked with emotions at this moment. Sully knew that things were going to be okay in town when he heard Michaela reply, "I love you too Loren Bray, and I think that it's time you and Jake called me Michaela don't you?" As a reply Loren kissed Michaela lightly on the cheek, told her that he'd pass it on to Jake, and left to go to the Saloon.

Taking a shaking Michaela into his arms, Sully whispered in her ear, so that only she could hear, "I told ya that this town loved ya, now are you ready fer this. I'll be with ya every minute okay?" Nodding her thanks, Michaela reached up and lovingly kissed her husband, before turning to the gentlemen behind her, who had surreptitiously given them the time they needed, Michaela said, "Gentlemen, thank you for giving us the time, we are ready now. If you'll follow us then we can hopefully finish this now." With nods, and "Yes Dr Quinn" from all concerned, the party left the church and walked in silence towards the clinic.

It was agreed, once they entered the clinic, that Michaela tend to her baby, after that, Sully would return back down stairs and inform the legal parties that Michaela was ready. Sully of course didn't leave Michaela's side at all, and carried a very cranky Noah, while Michaela trudged her way up the stairs towards her favourite recovery room.

Having ensured that both Michaela and Noah were settled and content, Sully turned his back and gazed out of the window. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy watching his wife nurse their children, far from it. Now however, he needed time to gather his thoughts and courage before the final act of bravery started. Feeling the need to say something to his precious wife, Sully turned and started back towards the bed, where Michaela had finished feeding Noah, and now sat just cradling the newborn.

Reaching for her hand, Sully brought it to his lips, and started to say what was on his heart and mind, "'Chaela, ya know I ain't one fer speeches, or fer talking right, but this needs ta be said proper, okay?" Confused by the tone in her husband's voice Michaela made to ask what the problem was, however when she saw the plaintive request in Sully's eyes, she just nodded her head, and leant over to softly kiss his lips. Taking that as his cue, Sully began, "Listening to you today, was something that I never thought I'd be able to do. I so nearly lost ya. That beast almost stole the most precious thing in the world. But you 'Chaela, you stole it right back from under him. That precious thing ain't just you; it's what you stand for. To put it simply, it's love."

"What you've been through, and continue to go through, are unbelievable. Most people would just cave in and give up, but not you. After Washita I never thought that you'd find you're way back to me…the Cheyenne…and the town. But ya did. Now after all this I can see that same spark burning, faint at the moment but its there. I'm just so proud of ya, and I love ya beyond belief. All I want ta keep saying is that and I will if that's what it'll take ta get ya through this. I've only got one question ta ask, and it's something that I reckon ya need ta do to really end this. Are you willing ta hear it?"

With tears running down her face, Michaela grasped Sully's hand tighter and simply said, "Anything, just ask." Not taking the time to doubt what he was about to say, Sully ploughed on and asked, "I want ya ta 'ave Custer out in the hall when ya show the others, then when ya show 'em you're wrists, I want Custer ta see that he ain't broke ya. He's just made ya stronger. Would ya do that? I know ya scared, but I'll be 'ere, and Matthew will watch him." At the first thought of what Sully had requested Michaela felt herself shake, however, as she continued to listen, she realized that maybe this was indeed what everyone needed. There was no getting away from what he'd done, but possibly, by making him see in the cold light of day, there may be some degree of closure.

Michaela wasn't going to be able to fool anyone if she said that this didn't panic her, but she also knew that with Sully by her side, and her son standing guard, it was what had to be done. So she took a deep calming breath, shifted Noah, and nodded her agreement, but said, "Sully…I know that you are right, and I agree to do this…but I'm not doing this because of what you've said or because you asked me. I'm doing this for all of us; he needs to be taught a lesson. Just don't leave me." Saying the last in a clear plea, Michaela collapsed into Sully's waiting arms. While he held her securely, and stroked her back in an effort to calm her down, he whispered, "I ain't leaving ya my heartsong…not now and not ever. Go get cleaned up, and we'll get ya ready. I'll speak ta Matthew and the Judge. Okay?"

Leaning up for another kiss, Sully eased Michaela away, then took a sleeping Noah and placed him in the bassinette. Turning towards the washstand, Sully poured a basin of warm water, and gestured to Michaela to wash up, while he informed the party downstairs. Taking her husband up on his offer, Michaela rose, and splashed some water on her face, then turned to the bed and began to start undressing, in order for the Judge to see her back. As she took off her blouse, and loosened her camisole, Michaela couldn't help but think about how far she'd come over the last months. There was no doubt that Sully's loving patience was the root of this progress, but she also accepted some of the responsibility herself. It was her determination, and Sully's stubbornness, that had cracked the wall that she had so expertly built around her. Now that wall was going to come down once and for all. With his love and support, and her pride and dignity, she knew that they could do this…no, she could do this. So once again looking towards the bed, Michaela settled herself on her stomach, and waited.

Downstairs Sully had just finished outlining his plan to both Matthew and the Judge. Both, of course, had vastly different views on the wisdom of such an operation. However, as the Judge had precedence, and secretly had wished that Custer could remain with his lawyer. He had wanted to observe the man's reactions upon witnessing what he had done. It didn't really matter what Matthew said, the fact was still going to be the same. Therefore with agreement by all parties, Hank was sent for, and told to fetch the prisoner. Sully knew that Matthew didn't agree, and he therefore needed to have an urgent word with his son. Both he and Michaela needed his support with this move. Drawing Matthew out onto the porch, Sully spoke quietly, "Son, I know that ya don't agree, but ya Ma needs ta do this. Yeah it was my idea, and yeah she's scared as hell, but she knows it's the right thing ta do. As she said, 'he needs ta be taught a lesson'. It's gonna be tough, but we need ya there, we appreciate if ya can't, but we'd sure love it if ya could. This'll work son, I know it will."

Not having thought about it like that, Matthew paused to contemplate his father's words. Realising that this may in fact be what was needed to clinch this case, Matthew agreed, and told Sully that he'd wait inside. Clasping Matthew's arm in the Sully family sign of brotherhood, Sully sighed, and found himself falling back onto the bench that stood on the porch. There was nothing more to do now than wait for Custer to arrive, and for Michaela to indicate that she was ready.

Seeing Hank cross from the Gold Nugget to the jail meant that it was time for Sully to head back upstairs to check on Michaela. Using the door around the side, so that he could slip into her room from the balcony, Sully set off on his short trip, with a lightening in his spirit that hadn't been there for so long. As he approached the door, he paused, almost feeling a sense of hesitation at what was about to happen. However, he knew that this was the right and proper thing to do, and he would be there to catch Michaela afterwards. Opening the door softly, he slipped in unseen and just stood there looking at the sight before him. There was a time not so long ago that he wouldn't have dared to do this, he knew then that Michaela would have instantly covered herself up, and cowered. Now though, he was certain that his wife was aware of his presence, and yet she did nothing to change her position. There was nothing to indicate that she was nervous. No, that side of Michaela had almost completely returned, the self assured sexy woman that was his wife. Granted they still hadn't made love, but that just wasn't possible with the difficult pregnancy that she had experienced. However, he hoped to remedy that very soon.

Now drawing his thoughts back to the present, albeit reluctantly, Sully strode over to the bed, and leant down to kiss his wife's bare shoulder. However, he was stopped when Michaela suddenly turned and caught him with a kiss of her own. Pulling back, she said, "You took your time, is everything okay?" Realising that she was asking the question with more than one meaning, Sully kissed her again, and simply answered, "Yep, everything's great. You ready?" With a nod, followed by, "As I'll ever be, go and get them, it'll be alright so long as you're beside me." Sealing the unspoken agreement with a kiss, Sully exited and quickly descended the stairs.

It seemed a matter of seconds to Michaela, but she acknowledged that her nerves were playing a huge part in how time was disappearing. However long it had been, Michaela decided that the legal group, and Custer, were outside her room far too quickly. Hearing their voices on the landing, Michaela began to once again doubt the wisdom of what was to happen, but she firmly pushed them to the back of her mind and called for the group to enter. Sully had laid a sheet over her back, so that when the group entered they could see nothing until both she and Sully were ready. Deciding that prolonging the inevitable was going to make this worse, Sully turned to the Judge and asked, "Sir, how do ya wanna do this?"

The Judge was momentarily caught off guard as he hadn't expected to be asked that by Mr Sully, however, he answered in the same regard, "Thank you for your proper enquiry, as Dr Quinn is still sworn in, and this is simply an extension of the church proceedings I see no reason why Mr Cooper can't control what happens, and I will merely officiate and observe the counsel and Major General Custer. Is that alright with yourself Dr Quinn?" When Michaela replied in the affirmative, the assorted men moved into various positions so as to see what was going on. Sully took hold of the sheet in one hand, and knelt down beside the bed. Grasping Michaela's hand with his other, he whispered, "I love ya. Remember that you are beautiful ta me. Just focus on my eyes. Ya ready?" When he felt he squeeze his hand, Sully drew back the sheet, and waited.

Silence was all that greeted Michaela's ears. She wasn't sure what she expected, but this wasn't really it. Feeling incredibly unsure, she turned her tear-filled gaze down, and went to grasp the sheet in order to cover herself up. Seeing what she was doing, the Judge immediately spoke, and said, "Please forgive me Dr Quinn, the silence I expressed wasn't meant to un-nerve you, although I can understand why it did. I simply didn't know what to say. Cover yourself if you feel you need to, but it would help if you would permit me to have a closer look, and possibly ask a few questions of your counsel and you." Taking a deep breath Michaela nodded her agreement, and returned her hand to where it was resting on Sully's hand.

Before the Judge could do as he had bid, Custer's shrill voice was heard exclaiming, "I have never seen those marks before in my life. I think that whoever did this is an animal. I can definitely confirm it wasn't me. And furthermore there is no evidence to say otherwise. This is just some cheap stunt to further tarnish my name. I demand to be taken back to the jail." Major Ortmund, who with the possible closure of his case in front of him, strongly, but silently, urged Custer to be quiet, with no avail. Sully however was completely oblivious to all that was going around him. All he could see was Michaela shaking, and it made his skin boil. The nerve of this so called human amazed him. Up until now he had kept his temper in check, but right now, if his son didn't do something he would. It was only Michaela's soft fearful voice that stopped him in his tracks, "Your Honour, while I can almost agree with some of what Major General Custer has just said I can, if given a little more time, ensure beyond reasonable doubt that the Major General is in fact guilty of all counts." Sully just stood there open mouthed, as did Matthew, as they both knew what Michaela meant. Both instantly started to speak, but again Michaela stopped them by saying, "Sully can you give Noah to Rebecca and Mr Cooper could you please give me a few moments while I redress. I will call you when I am ready to explain further." Knowing that there really was little that could be done to change her mind, both Sully and Matthew went about their jobs as quickly as possible.

As soon as the room emptied, Michaela succumbed to the tears that she had been fighting to hold back. She just couldn't believe how someone who professed to serve his country as a soldier, and with that service oath came loyalty and integrity, could stand before her and cold heartedly deny any knowledge of what he'd done. Enough was enough as far as Michaela was concerned. This monster had sent her to hell and back, and she was dammed if he was going to get away with it. No, this was going to end, and now. She knew that this was going to be humiliating, but there was no question or doubt in her mind whatsoever. There was only one way of proving who was responsible, and this was it. So gathering all the courage that she possessed Michaela pulled her camisole back on, and rearranged her position in the bed, with her sheet covering her arms and chest. The thought flitted through her mind, as to why she seemed to be more nervous now than she was with the first part. Analyzing her emotions she came to the conclusion that it was simply the fact that while she had been lying prostrate, she couldn't actually see Custer, therefore she could, until he spoke; almost forget that he was there. However, now she was going to have to face him, and that thought alone made her feel physically sick. In an effort to calm her stomach, Michaela rearranged her sheets once more and sighed heavily, soon it would be over. After she was sure that everything was in place, she called for the men to re-enter, but this time she requested that Sully stand by Matthew, leaving a clear view for Custer. Sully understood why she had requested that, and although he felt awkward, as he wanted to be beside her, he knew that this was the final stage of Michaela proving to everyone that she was on the road to full recovery.

Therefore, with everyone in place, apart from the notable absence of Major Ortmund, who it appeared had been dismissed, Michaela spoke, "Your Honour, gentlemen, before I show you the irrefutable proof, that I hope will be enough to achieve a lengthy sentence, you need to understand why I'm doing this. It has taken me considerable time to find my strength again, and I don't just mean physically. This soldier, if you can call him that, has had a vendetta against me from my earliest days in Colorado Springs. He has gone out of his way to cause problems. The abduction was carried out with one sole purpose. To exact revenge, humiliation, and I am sure he wanted to kill me. However, he failed in every count. As I have already said, my love for the Cheyenne is only second to the love I have for my family, and he will never understand that, or change it. The proof that you all so desperately need, is here…" and with that Michaela held out her wrists for all to see. Not showing any signs of embarrassment, or fear. This was the Michaela that Sully and her family loved beyond life. This was their proud, brave, and loving Michaela fighting her way back for all she was worth.

After holding her wrists up for what felt like an age, Michaela placed them back on the bed, and turned to Custer and said, "There is your proof." Almost before anyone noticed Custer went lurching towards Michaela, yelling and cursing, "This isn't over, I'll get you and make you pay for this." Thanks to Michaela's earlier placement of Matthew and Sully, together with the Judge, they managed to rescue Michaela. Shaken but unmoved, Michaela turned to the Judge and said, "I have said all I needed to say. Unless you require anything else, I wish to retire, and spend some time with my baby, which he so nearly killed." With such a look of sorrow on his face, the Judge went to sit on the edge of the bed. Taking one of Michaela's wrists in his hands, he looked more closely at the branding, then spoke from the heart, "Dr Quinn, there are simply not enough words to express how deeply sorry I am that you have had to be the target of such unwarranted animosity. Although I can't pass my ruling officially until we reconvene tomorrow, rest assured that this is beyond anything that I have ever witnessed, even during the war. I will understand if you are not feeling well enough to attend tomorrow, but I would like you there to witness his punishment. Now, you may be discharged as a witness, and go home to your family. And thank you Dr Quinn, you are a true lady."

With tears coursing down her cheeks, Michaela simply said "Thank you for believing me…thank you" and with that the Judge left, followed by Matthew, while Michaela collapsed back onto the bed and wept with relief.

The following morning, after a great deal of discussion and very little sleep, the entire Sully clan arrived at church to show their support for Michaela. She had tossed and turned over night, reliving much of what she had been forced into saying, and revealing, the day before. Sully had awoken at dawn and discovered her crumpled form on the floor of their room, cradling Noah firmly in her arms. When she looked at him and just said, "I have to go but I don't know if I can…help me?" Sully knew that there was only one way to reply. So he picked her up, along with Noah, and walked over towards the rocker where he sat gently with Michaela nestled on his lap. Turning her face to him, Sully spoke quietly but sincerely, "I know ya didn't sleep last night. Ya don't 'ave ta come, but I reckon ya need ta. Ya need ta show him one last time that this is now over. We'll all be there, and after that we'll head on back 'ere fer some holding, and a picnic with our friends and family. Okay?" Nodding sniffley, Michaela rose and placed Noah into his cradle, then returned to Sully's waiting arms. Turning to face him she said, "Sully I didn't say it yesterday, but thank you for everything. What you said to me, how you've been there every step, I don't know how to repay you. I love you so much." Leaning in to kiss her Sully just said, "Ya don't 'ave ta repay me anythin'. I did it 'cause I love ya and no other reason. Now ya best get dressed, I'll meet ya downstairs with Noah." So he sealed his statement with a kiss and left, cradling his baby son securely. Within a further few hours the Sully family arrived at the church and took their respective seats, waiting for the Judge to arrive along with Custer.

Just as Sully was wondering what the delay was, he heard the church door open and shut, indicating that the Judge and Custer had arrived. With Custer now on his own, Sully assumed that this would be over fairly quickly. He was pleased to see the wretch squirm like an angry rattle snake. Sully was sure that both he and Michaela would laugh at the sight of this now demoted General looking like he'd wet himself, when they were afforded the opportunity to look back on this That was for the future, now he had to get Michaela through the sentencing. Looking up he detected that the Judge was preparing to speak, so Sully instinctively sat up straighter, clasped Michaela's hand tighter, and held his breath.

The Judge was well aware of how serious what he was about to say was, and he also knew how nervous the Sully family were. Therefore, he cleared his throat without even pausing for thought, and launched straight in, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Cooper, Dr Quinn. Everyone knows why we are here today, so I see no need to go back over unnecessary ground. This has truly been one of the most heart wrenchingly difficult trials I have ever had to preside over. However, I say this now, Dr Quinn and her family need to be praised for how they have carried themselves throughout this trial. Not once have I had reason to remind them of where they were, or why. They have all held themselves with the utmost dignity, in what was an extremely difficult and traumatic trial. Mr Cooper also needs to be commended for his diligence."

Pausing to take a sip of water, and adjust his position slightly, the Judge continued, "Now onto the task at hand, first there is the matter of wrongful imprisonment. There is no doubt in my mind that Major General Custer purposely set out to abduct Dr Quinn, for no other reason than revenge. This is not only unbecoming a soldier in the United States Army, but is also unbecoming the gentleman that he states he is. I therefore find him guilty as charged for this."

"Now we move onto the charge of torturing Dr Quinn, and leaving her to die. This is this is the most harrowing aspect of this whole trial. I still can't find any reason whatsoever for what this man did. Dr Quinn is a highly respected in this community, and is obviously extremely good at her profession. However, she is also truly remarkable in her compassion and trust. This facet alone I find remarkable after everything that she has experienced at the hands of both the Army and the Indians. What Major General Custer did on that day was completely reprehensible. Even in the war I have never seen such barbarous behaviour. The fact that this was done by a soldier is bad enough, but put together with the imbecile using his own name as a lasting reminder, is true torture. I truly believe that he had every intention of letting Dr Quinn die, and if her son hadn't found her when he did, that is precisely what would have happened. I have absolutely no doubt whatsoever that Major General Custer is guilty as charged.

There are several things that I would like to do to punish him; however, my oath forbids me from carrying them out. So Major General Custer please stand."

Michaela had been holding her breath, and was clenching Sully's hand so tight he didn't think he'd have any feeling left in it. However, when the Judge had declared that Custer was guilty of all charges, she let out the breath and dropped her head. There was such a look of relief and peace flowing from her, Sully thought that she looked 5 years younger. All she had to do now was wait and see what punishment he would get. Making sure she had eye contact with the beast for one last time, Michaela watched as he stood, preparing to meet his doom.

The Judge smiled slightly at the Sullies then took a drink, and said, "Major General Custer you have been found guilty of the charges put before this court. Your counsel has deserted you; therefore, there will be no one available to plead levity, if anyone dared. I find no other course open to me than to sentence you to four years at Fort Leavenworth Military prison, on the hard labour section. This is no where near as much as you deserve, but unfortunately it is all I am permitted to give. Now leave this courtroom, and one more thing Major General Custer, don't think for one minute that I won't be watching you and your colleagues. If anyone of them sets foot anywhere near the Sullyies, and in particular Dr Quinn, I can assure you that there will not be a court in this land that will stop me from doing what I want to. Now I advice you to get out before I say something I may regret."

As soon as he finished Custer slumped down, and was hastily and none to gently grabbed by Hank, who escorted him out of the church. He momentarily stopped at the Sullyies table, wondering if Michaela wanted to have the last word. Seeing Sully shake his head, Hank realised that as far as she was concerned it was over, and that was fine with him. So marching out of the church and down the street Hank didn't spare any time, as he knew that the Saloon was going to be busy after the Judge adjourned.

Back in the church all was silent, the Judge addressed the crowd one last time informing him that the trial was now over and therefore everyone was free to go. Stepping down from his desk, the Judge walked over to an extremely quiet Michaela, and taking her hand in his he said, "Dr Quinn I know that you can't believe what's happened, but believe it. You won. Now go and live your life, and enjoy your family." With that he left.

As soon as the Judge left, the crowd quickly followed along behind, anxious to get to the Saloon and discuss the day's events. The Sully family though was a different matter. Both Matthew and Sully looked at Michaela, who had remained totally silent since the punishment had been handed down. Feeling more than a little concerned, as this wasn't the reaction any of them had been expecting, Sully turned Michaela's face towards him and asked, "'Chaela ya alright?" All Michaela was able to say was a very shaky "Yes, I just can't believe it's over, it's finished." Drawing her into his embrace, Sully whispered, "Ya did it…I knew ya could…it's over… believe it…let's go home." The mention of home managed to bring a smile to Michaela's lips for the first time in days, nodding her agreement she replied while caressing Sully's cheek, "Yes, let's go home. Home to where our hearts are free to soar and rest." Not being able to say it better himself, Sully just kissed her softly, helped her to stand and led the family out of the church and towards the wagon, which would lead them to their own private sanctuary.


	10. Part 10: Epliogue Spirits Reunited

Part 10: Epilogue - Spirits Reunited

The dust had settled over the last few months, and life was slowly getting back to normal for all concerned. Rebecca had decided that she was going to stay in Colorado Springs indefinitely, and Michaela was delighted. The entire Sully family were beginning to feel a sense of peace wash over them. However Sully knew that something was still troubling his heartsong. This was confirmed when Brian returned home from town and announced that the town council, of which Michaela had stepped down from for an indeterminate amount of time, had decided that the town needed to celebrate happier times, and would therefore be holding a Sweethearts Dance in one month's time. They had announced it this early due to all the preparations that would need to be done prior to the event. Sully was excited about it, and he could tell Rebecca, who had never been to one, was also eager to attend. However when he glanced at Michaela, he knew that his excitement was premature. She had visibly paled, and was now looking like she was going to faint. Needing to make an excuse to get her alone, so he could talk to her, he turned to Brian and said, "That's real good news son. Why don't ya fill ya Aunt in on what goes on at one of our dances." Although Brian was confused by his Pa's request, he nodded, and then glanced at the silent form of his mother. Immediately comprehending what was going on, Brian said, "Sure Pa, we'll sit on the porch, okay?" Slapping Brian on the back in thanks, Sully watched them leave the homestead, and then turned to Michaela and wondered how he was going to voice what was on his mind.

Knowing that they had both reached an understanding, and in that understanding was the unwritten statement of once again being able to say anything to one another, Sully decided that honesty was probably the best policy, and he would see where he went from there. So he took hold of Michaela's hand, and led her over to one of the wingback chairs by the fire. Ensuring she was settled, he took his position at her feet, and said, "I can see ya ain't thrilled 'bout this. What I wanna know is why?" Waiting for Michaela to reply, Sully knew what she was going to say, but was not going to allow her to back out of this dance. Of everyone in town that needed to celebrate, she was the most deserving.

Michaela had been allowing her thoughts and fears to run freely through her mind, and had noted the determined look on her husband's face. She knew that there was going to be a battle, but staying silent wasn't an option any more. Therefore she tightened her hold on Sully's hand and spoke softly, "I can't go. I can't wear my dresses, they'll…" Sully waited, knowing what was coming, however he knew that Michaela needed to continue to voice her insecurities in order to beat them. When he heard her say, "The whole town will see everything, I'll be a laughing stock," Sully knew that although she may have healed physically, her emotional and spiritual healing was far from being complete. Feeling more determination that she should attend the dance, and more love and compassion for his wife, Sully spoke sternly, but lovingly, "Listen ta me okay," waiting for the nod that came slowly, Sully continued, "I know that ya're still scared, but ya got every right ta be there. The town want ta celebrate, and ya need ta do that as well. More than that though, ya need ta let 'em see that their Dr Mike's back. Dr Mike always loved danicn', and I reckon she still does. My Michaela sure does. I can't make ya go, but I really reckon ya should. As fer what ya wear, well fer all I care you could wear ya nightdress. Ya still my beautiful, brave wife and nothin's gonna change that ya hear." With tears running down her cheeks, Michaela just meekly nodded, and went willingly into her husband's arms. After a while Sully gently pulled back and helped Michaela stand saying, "Why don't ya go and freshen up, I'll get supper on." Softly kissing Sully's cheek in response Michaela turned towards the stairs stopping just before the first one saying, "Thank you…I promise I'll think about what you've said." With that she was up the stairs and out of sight before Sully could say any more.

Walking over to the stove to set the fire going, an idea slowly formed in Sully's head. Smiling to himself as this vague notion formed into a solid plan. Sully told himself to have a word with Rebecca later, once Michaela had put Noah and Katie to bed. Meanwhile he had to get the stew on the go, and tell Brian and Rebecca it was safe to come back in.

As the family settled around the dinner table, there was light discussion about who was doing what for the next few days. The topic of the dance was avoided by silent mutual agreement. Each sensing that it wasn't a safe topic to be happily discussed. With Katie being cranky, as she had been disturbed by her brother for several nights, and Michaela also feeling tired, supper didn't take long. As soon as desert had been finished Michaela excused herself and took the children upstairs, and to bed.

Not long after Brian excused himself, explaining that he had agreed to write an article for the gazette, publicising the dance. Sully and Rebecca cleared the table in silence, and both made their way to the kitchen, where Sully prepared to do the dishes, until he was stopped by a soft hand on his arm, "What's wrong Sully? Is Mike alright?" Nodding his head tiredly, and placing his now damp hand over that of his sister-in-law's, Sully picked up two cups and the jug of coffee, saying as he did so, "We need ta talk…come and sit will ya?" Sensing the need for discretion, Rebecca followed Sully out onto the porch, grabbing one of Michaela's shawls as she went. Once Sully had ensured that Rebecca was warm enough, he stood, and contemplated the stars and what to say. Feeling the words seep into him from the heavens above Sully, turned to look at the concerned face that was before him. Knowing that delaying any longer would cause more anxiety to build up; Sully took a deep breath and began, "Do ya remember when we were first married Rebecca?"

Thinking back to that time Rebecca couldn't help but smile. It suddenly occurred to her what was troubling Michaela, or at least what she thought was troubling her sister. Nodding her head in response, Rebecca added, "Yes Sully I remember, and please speak freely, what did you need help with?"

Taken aback by the perceptiveness that Rebecca showed Sully wondered idly if it was a Quinn family trait, inherited from their dear father of course, as Elizabeth certainly didn't have any insight into what made her daughters happy. Not being able to hide the grin that graced his lips Sully said, Ya are so like Michaela, I reckon ya Pa woulda been mighty proud of ya both, I know I am." Touched by what he had said, Rebecca momentarily looked down at the dust covered porch. She then quietly said, "Thank you Sully, I believe you may be right. Now what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

Suddenly feeling that he could indeed speak freely to his wife's beloved sister caused Sully to acknowledge that his plan may indeed work. Putting a voice to that plan wasn't going to be as simple, but he started anyway, "'Chaela's always loved the Sweethearts Dance, ever since her first year 'ere. I really thought she'd wanna go. She's still scared Rebecca. She don't want the town ta see her scars. She's still beautiful ta me and always will be. I just gotta make her see that." Pausing to see what reaction Rebecca was showing, and noting that she was following his reasoning, Sully continued, "Well ya see, she said she ain't got anythin' ta wear. She don't wanna wear her fancy Boston dresses, don't know why, but she don't wanna wear 'em So I had a plan. But I need ya help with part of it."

Taking a sip of her now cold coffee, Rebecca waited for this plan to be unveiled, holding her breath. When she felt Sully sit next to her she instinctively knew he was going to get to the point. Sully had been watching the emotions flow across Rebecca's face, and was once again reminded about how alike these sisters were. Sully was determined for this plan to work, and therefore completely refresh Michaela's body, mind and most importantly her Spirit. Taking a breath Sully finished by saying, "I know that you'd probably like ta go ta the dance, and I'll understand if ya say no, but I'd be real grateful if ya could watch the kids' fer us. I wanna show her, and tell her, in every way, how much she means ta me. How much I love her. I got this design in my head, fer a dress. After the dance I wanna take 'Chaela away fer the night. I'm sure I don't have ta explain. I just got a feeling that when she sees the dress, she'll re-discover everythin' else." Looking expectantly at Rebecca Sully wasn't disappointed when she pulled him into a warm, love-filled hug, whispering, "Of course I'll help Sully. My sister is so lucky to have married the man of her dreams. I only wish the rest of us were so fortunate. Thank you for loving my little sister." Kissing Rebecca softly, Sully just held her, and then when he felt her shiver, he got them both to their feet, and walked back inside the warm homestead.

There was only one thing on their minds; that of breaking the shell around Michaela, and breaking it once and for all. Sensing that this plan could work, and would have the desired affect; calmed both their troubled minds and hearts. Therefore, they said a final goodnight, and went to their respective bedrooms, to rest and plan the surprise of Michaela's life.

The next few weeks seemed to pass like a tornado, but without the devastating affects. The plan was coming along nicely. With Michaela back at work, it left plenty of time for Sully, Rebecca and the boys to use the empty homestead, to discuss their plans and the progress there of. On this particular day Michaela had hesitantly informed Sully that she may be late coming home. When he asked why, immediately concerned for his wife's welfare, she had told him that Mr Jefferur needed a home visit. While Sully acknowledged that she was nervous about attempting this alone, he also knew, as did she, that if 'Dr Mike' was to return in full, Michaela had to make house calls. Both realised that this was going to be the ultimate test of Michaela's recovery. Sully had immediately told her to take someone with her, but upon her flat refusal he saw it for what it was. As a sign of needed support and an acknowledgment that she had to do this alone, and now, so Sully accepted it. As Sully had kissed her goodbye that morning, and told her once more that he loved her, and to be careful, Michaela set off to conquer the only remaining medical obstacle to her complete recovery.

As soon as Michaela had left, Sully immediately informed the rest of the family about what had transpired, and while they were all concerned, they also recognised the importance of a successful house visit. So the family had spent the day finalising arrangements for the following week, until it became too dark to continue. Rebecca offered to start dinner, while the boys put the animals to bed. Everyone knew that further conversation was pointless, as Sully had been pacing solidly for the last hour. With supper ready, and the table laid, the house was silent, until Sully heard the wagon draw up outside. With a subtle nod from Matthew indicating that the driver was Michaela, Sully rushed outside to help Michaela in. In next to no time he approached the wagon, and he tried to read the expression on Michaela's tired face. Not being able to, he was content to just simply hold her as he helped her down. Once Michaela was back on the ground, she fell into Sully's firm embrace, and slowly allowed the events of the day to seep into the air that surrounded them. She knew that Sully needed to verbally hear how her day had gone, but for the moment she was happy staying where she was. However, when she felt Sully draw back, obviously concerned at the stillness, Michaela knew that her reflective time had ended. So she took hold of Sully's hand and led him into the barn, away from the subtle onlookers, that she knew were in the homestead. Once the barn door swung shut, Michaela turned to Sully and hurriedly said, "I did it. I did it. Nothing went wrong; it was just like I'd never been away. Thank you so much for believing in me…for trusting me…for loving me. I finally feel that I can get back to normal, that I'm actually a Doctor again." With relief and pride flowing through his every cell, Sully just drew Michaela to him, and whispered heart-fully into her ear, "I never stopped. I'm so proud of ya. I knew ya could do it. Ya did it, and now there ain't nothin' ya can't do, and you know that." Feeling and hearing the truth behind her husband's words, Michaela just nodded and said, "Thanks to a loving family I can see that now. Shall we eat, and tell the onlookers what happened?" Smiling to himself as he thought about the spies, that were bound to be window gazing Sully nodded, and took Michaela's hand, leading her from the draughty barn, into the warm love filled homestead.

As he shut the door, he thought over what his beloved had said, and he was reminded once more about what an amazing woman Michaela was. He also vowed once again that even though he suspected she was still reticent about the Sweethearts Dance, nothing was going to stop his plan from being fulfilled completely.

The week that followed passed far too quickly for Rebecca and Sully. They both had so much to achieve in what seemed like no time at all. All the telegrams and letters had been sent, Emma had confirmed that she would be delighted to help in any way she could. Colleen had stated that she wished she could have come home to help, however, with Sully's firm loving assurance, that she was better where she was, and that her Ma had all the help, that she could possibly want or need, Colleen relented and just told her Pa to ensure that Michaela knew just how much she was loved.

As the chief organisers sat at one of Grace's larger tables, finalising what they had to do, and ensuring that they hadn't overlooked anything, Rebecca said, "Don't panic Sully, you have done everything you can, 'the you know what' will be here tomorrow, the morning of the dance, and then Matthew will arrange for your Surrey to be ready. He'll meet you in town, and then load your bags whilst you dance. All you have to do is convince my stubborn sister that she needs this, and she must attend, and wear what you give her." Giving Rebecca a grateful nod, knowing that she had just put words to all the concerns that were flying through his brain, Sully squeezed her hand and said, "Thanks, Matthew the bags'll be at the clinic. I'll give ya the key. Brian ya can stay fer the dance if ya wanna, but ya gotta be home early ta 'elp ya Aunt out with Katie and Noah, okay?" Hearing a quiet, "Thanks Pa" from Brian, Sully continued, "Ya all know that this is real important. It'll be the end ta everythin'. Now how's about we all get going, we gotta pick Michaela up, then head home."

That night the family spent a leisurely meal, chatting casually about their day's events, all bar Michaela and Katie privy to what had actually happened. Noting how tired his wife seemed, but also detecting a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen for quite some time, and unsure as to the reason for it being there now, Sully said, "Why don't ya ladies go and sit by the fire, we'll clean up 'ere."

Not needing to be asked twice, Rebecca helped Katie out of her highchair; picked Noah up out of his cradle, and watched carefully as the now free two year old ran headlong into Wolf. Making sure that she was okay, Rebecca reached for Michaela's hand and led her to the wingback chairs.

Settling Noah in her lap, Rebecca was content to just sit and watch the fire. Looking at Michaela, she wondered why her sister seemed to be daydreaming. She hadn't had any of these blank periods for quite a few months, and Rebecca feared a possible relapse. However, when she heard Michaela softly ask, "'Becca, can I ask you something…personal?" Rebecca found it difficult to hide the smile as she suddenly sensed the reason behind Michaela's mood, and the meaning behind the question. She now knew without doubt that what Sully had so meticulously planned was going to come to fruition, just as he had hoped. However, as she was sworn to secrecy, she just turned to Michaela and said quietly, "You know the answer to that already. I've told you a thousand times that you can ask me anything, so ask away."

Taking a deep steadying breath Michaela nodded and said, "You know that I love Sully with every fibre that I am. I also think that you know before all this happened that I…enjoyed…well you know." Seeing the clear embarrassment on her sister's face, Rebecca once again had to force the smile away, but she nodded and waited for the inevitable, "Well it's been a long time, and I'm…oh I don't know how to say this…worried I guess that I'll disappoint him. What do I do?" With relief filling her that she had managed to say what she need to get out, Michaela waited for her learned sister's response.

Rebecca had never wanted to disclose a secret more than she did at this very moment. The sheer fact that her sister seriously doubted her ability to 'please' her husband was just preposterous. What Rebecca said next needed to be good, and truthful, so she took a small breath and said, "I know how difficult you found that part when you were first married, but I also know that you sorted it out, with the love and support of Sully. Believe me; you never have to worry about disappointing that man. He is even more besotted with you now than he ever has been. Trust me my dear little sister, that man worships you and loves you like no other. I have never seen a love as pure and true as you two have. Just keep thinking of that, and the rest will fall into place naturally." Knowing her sister was right; Michaela leant over and softly kissed Rebecca's cheek, then rose to attend to her sleeping daughter and son. Before ascending the stairs, Michaela turned and said, "Goodnight everyone." It didn't take the family long to realise how late it was, so with a final check of everything for tomorrow, the boys, Sully and Rebecca, all went to their respective bedrooms, and hoped for a sound night's sleep.

The following morning was just like normal in the Sully house. Matthew and Brian had got up early to tend to the chores, as well as their secret assignments for tonight. Rebecca had gone into town early to check all was ready, and to pick up the present from the station. Sully and Michaela however were still curled into the other, creating an effect that almost looked like one body. Happy to just relax in each other's arms, continually whispering 'I love you's'. Neither of them could believe how far they had come, and how blessed they were. The peace was glorious, but then they heard the familiar and lovely sound of Noah's coos, and Katie's request to get up. Softly kissing Michaela on the lips, Sully left the warmth of the bed, and quickly donned his buckskins. Leaving to tend to their daughter, Michaela got up and began to feed Noah. This was the only breast milk meal he still had, and both mother and baby were thoroughly enjoying it. As Michaela heard the bedroom door open, she quickly reached for the throw that covered the back of the rocking chair. However, when she saw it was only Sully she relaxed a little, and went back to her content job of feeding their son. Noting that he had fallen back to sleep, Sully carefully lifted him, while Michaela attended to herself. Leaning Noah over his shoulder Sully gently crooned to the sleeping infant, while patting him on the back until a large burp could be heard, making both parents smile.

Knowing that he had a lot to accomplish today, he gently placed Noah back into his crib, turned to give Michaela a better good morning kiss, and went to begin his chores. Although Michaela was confused by her husband's sudden exit, she decided that there were a multitude of reasons, and it was therefore not worth worrying about. Consequently she dressed herself, and went down to see the rest of the family. By the time Michaela had arrived downstairs, the entire household, including Rebecca had returned from their jobs, and were sitting around the table, consuming eggs or oatmeal, as if nothing unusual had happened.

As Michaela sat there wondering what was going on, she hoped that they weren't planning anything with regards to the Sweetheart's Dance tonight. Although if they were, she really didn't see that there was much she could do about it, apart from arguing that is. Deciding that there was not going to be anything gained from the pondering that she was doing, Michaela finished her eggs, and said, "I'm just going to get Noah ready to head into town, I'll be at the clinic until four. Matthew, can you check that the wagon is ready please." Nodding to his Ma, Matthew went to tend to the wagon. This of course left Rebecca and Sully alone. Softly whispering, so they weren't overheard by Katie, Sully said, "She suspects ya know, it ain't gonna be easy." Nodding her head, and feeling the same way, Rebecca just replied, "Don't you worry I'll handle my sister, you just make sure that you get the package in from the barn where I left it, and make sure to have everything ready here." Leaning across to kiss her gratefully, they both broke apart as they heard the main bedroom door close, and saw Michaela come downstairs, with her medical bag and Noah in her arms. Getting up to help Michaela with her laden arms, Sully simply said, "Ya ready ta go?" When Michaela replied with a kiss, followed by a simple, "Yes I am," he knew without doubt that Rebecca was going to have her work cut out today. If there was one thing that everyone knew Michaela hated it was surprises, however, there wasn't a single person involved that had any doubts about the outcome, so the risk was worth it. Or that's what they had all been telling themselves for the last four weeks. Now, as Sully assisted Michaela into the wagon, and secured Noah into his travelling basket, he wondered if surprising her was actually the right decision. Rebecca had been watching anxiously from the porch, and quickly made her mind up to stop the potential statement that was going to come from Sully. So she hastily grabbed her cloak from the peg inside the homestead door, and rushed down the steps towards the wagon. Seeing her sister's hurried pace, Michaela was instantly on the alert, fearing that something had happened to Katie in the short space of time since she had left the homestead. However, when she saw a no sign of anxiety upon her sister's face, Michaela asked, "Is everything alright Rebecca, you look like you are coming with me?" Needing to think of an excuse and quickly, Rebecca climbed in, took the reins and said, "I was going to come in later and have lunch with you, however in view of the dance tonight, I felt that it might be an idea to see if Mr Bray wanted some extra help." Accepting her sister's reason, Michaela just leant down to Sully, whispered an, "I love you" and allowed Rebecca to set off towards town, missing the wink that her sister and husband shared.

As the day went on, both Matthew and Brian went about their jobs as discreetly as possible, and before anyone knew it, the clock on the bank struck four. Dead on the last bong Sully drew up on Comet, whom he had agreed with Robert E to leave at the livery overnight. Leaping off, and jogging over towards his friend's work place, Sully couldn't help the goofy grin that hadn't left his face all afternoon.

He had retrieved the package from the barn, and had placed it in their bedroom, packed the overnight bag, together with candles and rose petals. Matthew had come home earlier, in his own wagon, to retrieve the bag. Once Matthew had gone again, Sully had made sure that everything was in place, knowing that there simply couldn't be any mistakes tonight. Robert E knew what was going on, or at least part of it, and he therefore guessed that his friend's goofy grin was as a result of completing the plan. Patting Sully on the back Robert E just said, "I reckon it's all fixed?" When he got a nod in response he chuckled and said, "Well I reckon ya might wanna 'ave a plan B, but I know ya ain't got one. She's sure a lucky lady. See ya tonight." Sully just shook his head and said, "Nope, I'm the lucky one, now I've gotta get her from work. It's time." With a final good luck from Robert E, Sully set off to collect Michaela, the children, and Rebecca from the clinic.

Assisting everyone into their positions, Sully attempted to make idle chatter, however he was so tongue tied, and excited about tonight, that he gave up. Rebecca was also feeling the same, so the ride home was almost silent. Upon arriving at the homestead, Sully got the ladies into the house, each holding a tired child, while he took care of the wagon. Un-harnessing Bear from the wagon shaft Sully re-attached him to the Surrey. Placing the second package in the back, Sully turned to enter the homestead, and saw that Rebecca already had supper on the table, and the family were waiting for him before they started. They were eating early due to the fact that Brian had, on cue that morning, stated that he wished to attend some of the dance, and could they therefore have supper when Michaela arrived home. As everybody had agreed, the family was consequently sitting around stew and biscuits. Michaela had hardly said a word, and Sully was growing increasingly nervous. He just prayed that he hadn't misread the small signals. However, most of all he prayed that the surprise would be all that he hoped it would be and more.

Noting that Brian had finished, and was getting ready to leave, Matthew stood and said, "Do ya want some company? I kinda fancy a ride, and ta see the dance?" Acting surprised, Brian just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure thing, ya gotta hurry though." Smirking to himself at the excellent play acting that was taking place, Matthew raced up the stairs, retrieved his hat, and then left with Brian, each bidding their parents' a good night.

Wondering what to do with the rest of the evening, as they had eaten so much earlier than normal, Michaela decided to get her sewing out. So she therefore excused herself from the table, and went across to the box where she kept everything. Seeing what she was doing, Sully and Rebecca knew that it was time. So while Rebecca got the children ready for bed, without Michaela noticing, Sully took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the stairs saying, "I got somethin' fer ya, go see, it's in our room." With that, a slightly disgruntled Michaela, walked up the stairs and towards her room. Upon opening the door, her breath caught at what she saw before her.

The whole room was bathed in the soft light of candles, and on the bed was a parcel, tied with silk ribbon. Instinctively knowing that the parcel was for her, and Sully had not wanted to be with her when she opened it. Michaela sat down on the bed, and carefully untied the bow, sliding the ribbon off and onto the floor.

As she un-wrapped this surprise, what lay before her on the bed was something that she truly didn't have words for, the dress that gradually came out was breathtaking.

She was convinced that Sully was behind this beautiful creation. As she took in the intricacies in front of her, it appeared that Sully had asked for it to be semi backless, complimentary of Michaela's beauty and diminishing baby growth, and be the colour of the sky, one that Michaela knew he liked to see her in. There was lace around the bust line and puff sleeves, and it appeared to not have a jacket, or shawl, accompanying it. Slightly perturbed by this and the consequential ramifications, Michaela put that to the back of her mind as she continued to study the detail on the dress itself. There were tiny beads stitched throughout the full skirt, Michaela had worked out by now that there was only one seamstress whom she knew that could make a dress like this. Emma.

Looking back at the dress, the final detail that Michaela saw almost made her cry. Sully had obviously asked Emma to stitch a replica of their headboard design along the hemline, interspersed with their initials. No one but their closest family and friends even knew of its existence let alone that Sully had carved it for her as a wedding present. Michaela knew that the meaning of these symbols weren't known to anyone apart from their immediate family and that reassured her a little. She also acknowledged that in all likelihood, due to the dark streets of town, this tiny emblem of their unity would not be noticed by anyone. This fact calmed Michaela, as she knew that their privacy was still intact. But to Michaela it was the answer that she had been seeking for so long. It meant that all of Sully's words and loving gestures towards her were for real.

She had doubted Sully's words for so many months. Yet this simple and effective symbol of their union was enough to reassure Michaela that while there was still a little way to go, the end of the journey would definitely be worth all the heartache that had been endured. And with that thought firmly entrenched in her head, and the knowledge that Michaela Quinn-Sully never shied away from a challenge, she felt her eyes once again returning to admire the intricate design. Feeling that it was this unique design, put together with the love that had created it, made Michaela realise that she truly was the luckiest woman in Colorado Springs.

Feeling a sense of trepidation mixed with love, and a more than a little peace, Michaela decided to only focus on the positive feelings for tonight. So keeping that thought in the forefront of her mind, Michaela quickly undressed, and took a deep breath, lifted it off the bed and over her head, letting it slip to the floor of its own accord.

Reaching around, to do up the tiny buttons at the base of her back, Michaela caught her reflection in the mirror, and really looked at herself for the first time in months. As tears came to her eyes, she realized that tonight was the first time, since this whole sordid affair had begun, that she truly felt beautiful and loved beyond anything she knew. Thinking about what to do with her hair, which was still not at the length it had been, due of course to Custer. Jake, with the help of Dorothy had styled it for her, just before Noah's birth. This hadn't been easy on anyone but she now felt more at ease with it, and she knew that Sully still loved running his fingers through it, as he always had. She also knew that Sully preferred her to wear it down, so she had curled it and left it in soft ringlets. Pleased with what she saw, Michaela exited the bedroom and carefully descended the stairs.

When Sully heard the dainty footsteps of his heartsong, he turned and saw a vision before him. He was convinced that he had never seen his wife look so radiant. There was a beauty shining in her face that hadn't even been displayed on their wedding day. Maybe that's the point he thought to himself; this beauty was the result of years of hard work, more than the occasional hardship, and months of trauma. However, for Sully the undeniable reason for this radiance, was down to the fact that Michaela was gloriously and unashamedly showing her figure off. It amazed him that Michaela seemed to have lost all of her baby weight remarkably quickly. Not that her pregnant figure bothered him in the slightest, but he knew that Michaela didn't like it. The dress that he had lovingly brought to fruition, with the help of Emma, was perfect in every detail. It showed off all Michaela's curves, in just the right way, but was still nicely understated where it mattered. He knew how uncertain Michaela was about her changing figure, much as she had been with Katie, however to him she was just simply gorgeous. And that is exactly what she looked like in this dress, just gorgeous.

He could detect a well hidden uncertainty in her eyes, but he decided that he would not bring a voice to this until they were in the meadow, on the outskirts of town. Only then would be the time to allay her worries, just a little, with his second present. For now he was happy to offer a loving embrace and relish the feel of her skin under his, the scent of lavender wafting up through her ringlets. She truly had taken his breath away.

Eagerly stepping into her husband's waiting arms, Michaela just simply whispered "Thank you Sully", and then allowed herself to escape from all her thoughts for a few minutes, while Sully whispered reassuring words and softly stroked her bare back. Finally starting to feel secure Michaela was a little perturbed when Sully pulled back, however both realised that time was pressing on, so as Sully gave Michaela a quick but heartfelt kiss. Followed by a, "Ya look amazin' and never forget it. I love ya." He gently tugged her hand towards the door and exited into the cooling air, feeling a renewing in his spirit.

Unseen by both, Rebecca came out from her hiding place and secretly wished that all would go well tonight. She had been standing out of eye line, and had never seen a more glorious sight in all her life. When she had been with Michaela on her wedding day, she had thought that her sister looked absolutely radiant. However, now just as she had walked down the stairs, Rebecca didn't recognize the lady before her. Michaela was just beauty personified. Rebecca hadn't been privy to any of the details regarding the dress, but what she saw now, was just magnificent, and was overflowing with love and adoration. She was certain that there were going to be more than one or two heads turning tonight, but she knew with certainty that neither Michaela nor Sully would be paying any attention. For once Rebecca was happy to stay at home.

Sully carefully helped Michaela into the waiting Surrey and sprang into the seat beside her. Slapping the reins, Bear took the strain and set off at a steady trot towards town.

When they reached the outskirts, Sully, who had been lovingly stroking Michaela's thigh the entire journey, now drew Bear to a gentle halt and reached behind him to retrieve the final gift for his beautiful wife. Placing it on her lap, he sat back and waited for her to open it.

With a quiet, "Sully…another present?" And a confused, but genuine light shining from her eyes, Michaela carefully tore at the brown paper, and lifted the lid of the box that was now facing her. Once Sully had taken the lid from her, and placed it in the back of the wagon, he adjusted himself so that he could see her face illuminated by the moonlight. As Michaela moved aside the tissue, her eyes caught sight of the most exquisite navy blue velvet jacket. With her fingers lovingly stroking the material, and her throat too choked up to talk, she just fell sideways and softly cried her joy and love at her husband's thoughtfulness. Pulling back slightly and taking Sully's hand in hers, Michaela just simply asked, "Why?" Smiling as his answer came to him, Sully stroked the inside of Michaela's hand with his fingertips and answered, "'cos I knew that you'd feel kinda strained in that dress. I woulda liked ya to wear it without anythin'… but this is your night… I want ya ta be happy and relax so I thought that this might help ya."

Once again touched beyond measure, and reminded of just how unique and special their relationship was Michaela whispered "Oh Sully", but then added in a stronger voice, "I'll need some help… well quite a lot of help actually… but I'm willing to try and wear this most beautiful dress as you wanted and designed me too. It will be hard but I'll do it for us, because I want to try and show you how much I love you and need you beside me. So we'd best get going if we're going to show off your handiwork before the dance ends." With a squeeze on her hand, and a soft chuckle as her answer, Sully once again slapped the reins and headed off towards the back of the livery where Robert E had set up a corral of sorts for tonight's partygoers.

Their arrival of course didn't go unnoticed, but for once Michaela didn't really seem to be minding the attention. She knew that with Sully beside her she was safe and loved, and she felt like a princess. Once she was firmly placed on the ground by Sully, she leaned forward, not caring who was witnessing their movements, and placed a rather passionate kiss on Sully's waiting lips. Momentarily taken aback at his wife's unusual behaviour Sully took a few seconds to respond, but respond he did by tightening his hold on her back and drawing her into him to deepen the kiss. It was at this precise moment, when if truth were told they were on the verge of making a hasty retreat, there was a strong cough from behind, which broke them apart extremely quickly, and caused Michaela to blush furiously. Turning to see who had interrupted their private or at least semi-private moment, Sully was amused to see it was only Matthew. Oh boy the number of times this lad had interrupted their kisses over the years were too many to remember. However, tonight Sully was rather grateful, as he knew that they had very nearly gone too far for Michaela's comfort. So with a grateful and amused smile at his son, Sully took Michaela's hand and led her into the middle of town and towards a night full of dancing and revelry.

As Michaela took Sully's hand, and tentatively allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, she took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm scared." Knowing only too well what it would have cost his usually self assured wife, Sully was however pleased that she had voiced her concerns. He just squeezed her hand in an unseen mark of reassurance and pulled her close once again saying, "Ain't nothin' ta fear. Just rem'ber that ya safe in my arms. Ya the most beautiful lady around and I love ya."

Feeling his words begin to seep into her heart, Michaela nodded, squeezed his hand in response, and before she knew it they were swaying to the soft melodies that were lilting their way through the main street of Colorado Springs.

Although she could feel the eyes of the town on her – well to be more exact Hank and Jake's – for the first time in months she was actually enjoying herself, and beginning to feel a renewal in her spirit, as she admitted to herself that Sully was right with what he had said. She was safe and loved in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

As if sensing the change in his heartsong's demeanour Sully pulled her closer still, as their dance took on a new strain – that of a yearning for closeness, that can only be quenched by those who are fortunate enough to be with their soulmate.

With the rest of the town disappearing from their conscious thought, Sully captured Michaela's mouth with his in a kiss that was as gentle as it was passionate. Expecting Michaela to pull away at another such public display of love, Sully was once again surprised to feel her deepen the kiss. Deciding to make an early departure for the sake of the town, they secretly told themselves, they broke apart. However, both knew that it was in actuality the safer option, as Sully was sure that if they stayed any longer the clinic may well have been used for more purposes than the one it was intended for.

So as they made their way back to Robert E's and the waiting Surrey, hands and arms never leaving each other, Sully said a quiet prayer for patience on this night that marked the final turning point on Michaela's journey back to him, and away from Custer's mental hold.

Feeling Michaela's arm tighten around his waist, Sully looked down to see what the reason was. He was expecting to detect apprehension, and the consequential need for reassurance written over her beautiful face. However, what he saw in his beloved's unique eyes was neither. It was such a look of pure love and trust that Sully's breath caught, and he vowed to remember this moment forever. Even if Michaela had a set back or two, Sully knew that what he was looking at now was going to serve as a mental marker for both. As the look on Michaela's face now was displaying such love for him, he was taken back to a time before the conflicts of the heart and soul; to a time where love and trust was sure and true.

Once again Sully felt himself fall head over heels in love with this amazing woman, just as he had so long ago. Glancing back down at those beautiful eyes, Sully saw puzzlement arise. Quickly needing to allay any doubts, he quickly bent his head to whisper a kiss on her waiting lips. Following with an equally reverent, "Don't fret, just thinkin' 'bout how lucky I am and how much I love ya." Sealing his proclamation with another brief kiss, before Michaela answered with, "I love you too, let's go home." Once again feeling a lightening in his spirit, at Michaela's tone when she said 'home', Sully knew that their bond would never be broken, in fact it seemed to be stronger than ever. As surely as they had got one another through the abduction; then the trial, and finally borne witness to Noah's safe arrival Sully was more convinced now than ever, that there was nothing that they couldn't do, so long as they were together.

However, tonight was not going to end at home, no, Sully had arranged for Rebecca to take care of Noah and Katie. Noah was now three months, and tonight would be the first time that either parent had left him. Sully was well aware that when he informed Michaela about their trip, she was likely to panic and say that Noah was just too young to be left all night. Michaela had decided that as she'd had such a rough pregnancy, and she now wanted to get back to normal as quickly as possible, she would wean Noah earlier than she had done Katie. Noah was thriving, not minding in the slightest where his milk came from, in that regard he was a far more amenable baby than Katie had been.

Sully hoped that as Michaela appeared to be sharing the same sense of urgency as he, she wouldn't object too strongly to their night away. He had booked them a room at a hotel in Manitou. Judging from his heartsong's behaviour during the dance, Sully knew, or at least strongly hoped, that tonight would be a night to remember, for all the right reasons. This night would mark the final nail being hammered into the past, and a new, bright future starting. So he drew them towards the waiting Surrey, and had a final quiet word with Matthew, ensuring that everything was prepared. When his son gave him a small, wry smile and a nod, Sully helped Michaela into her seat, and covered her legs with a wool blanket.

When he once more saw the questioning look fill her eyes, Sully decided that the time for secrets was over. If both of them were to enjoy this most special of nights, then he had to make her feel safe loved and relaxed, before they arrived at the hotel. So as he swiftly climbed in beside her, and took hold of the reins with one hand, and her hand with the other, Sully simply said, "We're gonna go on a little trip, okay?" Grasping her hand more securely, as he suspected she would resist. Sully was surprised when he heard Michaela say, "I trust you with my life, as I have done so many times, and I now give you my heart once again, lead the way and I'll follow."

Pleased, but extremely surprised, that it appeared Michaela was going to cooperate, Sully slapped the reins, sending Bear off out of town, while he said, "Everything's sorted, and your bags are all packed, along with mine. Rebecca's at home with the kids, Matthew and Brian'll head back ta help her just as soon as we've set off. This is our night, I love you my dear sweet Michaela. Are ya okay?" Sully could see from Michaela's face what the answer was, but he needed to hear it as well, and she realized that. So taking a slow breath, Michaela wiped at the tears that were drifting down her cheeks, and brought her husband's hand up to her lips to give it a tender kiss. Once that was accomplished she said, "Yes my darling that is very okay, I know that you were probably expecting an argument, but I think we both know how much we both want and need tonight. I love you too, so very much." With that she settled in close to her husband, as they jogged through the wood edged road.

When they reached the hotel, Michaela could hardly believe her eyes. The sight in front of her was almost as grand as their honeymoon hotel, and she was sure that this had been part of the reason for their retreat. Once they had registered and been shown up to the room, Sully swept Michaela up into his arms, and carried her across the threshold, just like he had on their wedding day. Michaela was convinced that this was definitely going to be a night to remember, and she intended on being just as giving as her husband. After requesting that Sully place her on the floor, and leaning in to give him a soft kiss of thanks, Michaela went over to their carpet bag, and noticed a small wrapped package, with just two words written on the label, 'For later'.

She had no doubt who had placed it there, the contents was unknown, but she had a feeling as to its use. Reaching in further she drew out her brush and toiletries, then turned to Sully, who had been watching her with a cheeky smile on his lips, and said, "I'm just going to freshen up, would you like to join me?" Sully couldn't believe his ears. His once so prim and proper Boston bred wife, had turned into someone new and exciting. Deciding that he would take her up on the offer in future, if it were to be asked again, Sully replied, "Thanks my love but ya go on, relax and I'll be 'ere waitin' fer ya." Nodding her understanding, Michaela turned to enter the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

While Michaela was busy refreshing herself, Sully put his mind to work on something other than what his wife was doing. He lit a fire, turned the bed down, retrieved one of his poetry books and placed it by the bed. He also ordered some champagne and strawberries. Finally he opened the balcony door, stripped off to his pants, and looked around the deserted town. Hearing the bathroom door open, Sully turned back quickly to ensure that all was set as he wanted it, quickly deciding to light some more candles, he waited for Michaela to reappear. When he turned he saw an angel standing before him, and his breath caught in his throat. Michaela had changed out of her dress, and into a beautiful chemise. He had never seen it before, but he vowed then and there that he would definitely see it again. He was convinced that Rebecca had asked Emma to make it. The colour and design were just so beautiful, and it appeared, that for the first time, Michaela was freely displaying her beautiful figure. There was no sign of unease or nervousness. No wrap or robe to hinder his view. This was definitely a more confident Michaela, and Sully could feel himself falling in love with her even more. If this outward confidence was as a result of the ordeal she'd been through, then Sully couldn't wait to see it continue through to her very soul.

Michaela had been standing there, surprisingly calm, just allowing Sully to look and enjoy. The look of pure unadulterated love flowing from his entire being was proof enough to Michaela that she had done the right thing in wearing both her dress and chemise. It had taken courage to wear both, but she was now extremely pleased that she had taken the plunge. As Michaela walked over towards her husband, who it appeared had lost the use of his legs; she couldn't help feeling a small degree of pride that she had been responsible for this transformation to her normally self-assured husband. Bringing a hand up to softly stroke his cheek, Michaela whispered sweet nothings while she kissed his face inch by inch. Moving back slightly she said, "Oh Sully, I still don't know what I've ever done to deserve your love. There is just one small thing that I need to say before we go any further." Leaning forward for a tempting kiss that was gratefully offered by Michaela, Sully responded with fervour. However, he pulled back acknowledging the question in Michaela's final statement, so he immediately said, "Anythin' ya wanna say beautiful, I'll listen ta ya. Now what is it?" Not taking longer than a millisecond to answer, Michaela spoke from the heart, by saying a line from a poem she had discovered amongst Sully's books when she had been on bed rest, "Sully I believe that you will understand what I need to say when you hear this quote from Aristotle; 'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies'. Thank you isn't enough for what you've done for me, but tonight I promise you that our souls will lock for all eternity, because you are also my heartsong." Moved beyond words, Sully just drew Michaela to him, and lent down to give his beloved a kiss that she would never forget.

Drawing back once more, and noticing the shivers that were running through his wife's arms as he held her securely, Sully assumed that she was getting cold as the night air was beginning to chill the room some. Giving her a soft kiss on the forehead Sully said, "Do ya wanna go get inta bed, ya seem cold?" Slightly amused by her husband's obvious misunderstanding of the reasons for her shivering, Michaela just shook her head, and gently pulled Sully towards the warm, glowing fire. Kneeling down on one of the plush rugs that lay before it, Michaela was reminded of an occasion before when they had been in this same situation. However, the difference this time was that there would be no interruptions. Therefore she pulled Sully a little more forcefully so that his body weight, combined with gravity, caused them to tumble back onto the soft furs. Not pausing for one second, Michaela went back to kissing and caressing her husband as she never had before. This was a new start as far as Michaela was concerned, and she wasn't going to miss a moment of it. Therefore, when she tried something new Sully was completely unprepared. Michaela had kissed her way down his arms, and along his beautifully tanned chest, licking briefly on his nipples as she passed, and then back up again. As soon as she arrived at his luscious lips, Michaela took them as her own, and decided to just go for whatever felt right, on this special night. Therefore when Sully took a breath, and continued to caress and stroke Michaela, while continuing to kiss his heartsong, Michaela allowed her tongue to play around and dance with his. Sully was too stunned to stop his instantaneous reaction, so he just followed Michaela's lead, for once, and enjoyed the sensations running through him. Michaela had to admit to herself that it felt surprisingly wonderful. Pulling back to look into her lover's eyes, she immediately felt the power of his love, and consequently didn't waste any time in offering another play filled kiss.

This kiss held far more promise than the initial one had, as Michaela had gained in confidence, and had realised that Sully was actually enjoying it as much as she was. As she continued to stroke and caresses his arms with her soft hands, Sully was trying to manoeuvre them so that they were lying on their sides. Finally succeeding in his mission, he was able to draw back and whisper solemnly, "My dear sweet 'Chaela I know this night ain't over yet. I just wantcha ta know that I reckon I'm the luckiest man alive. What ya just gave me; and I reckon what ya'll give me later, by the look in ya eye", saying the last with a playful touch to each eyelid, Sully continued, "I just wanna let ya know how special ya are. Ya're the most caring, loving and giving wife a husband could want. I love ya with my heart and soul."

With neither of them feeling any more need for words, as both had been equally touched by their declarations, Michaela and Sully drew each other close and continued on their journey. As the heat rose in the room, and hands desperately sought out and clung to flesh, neither thought that they had ever felt such a connection before. It was almost as if Michaela's poem had come to reality, and their souls truly had joined. As each appeared to sense the urgency to culminate this joyous reunion; Sully felt emboldened to try a different arrangement tonight. After all his normally reticent wife had gone with what felt natural and loving for her, so why he couldn't do the same was not a question that needed an answer. Therefore, he drew back once more, not allowing his hands to leave Michaela's sensitive, heated flesh, as he spoke softly and lovingly, "'Chaela do ya trust me, completely I mean?" Not even hesitating Michaela just whispered, "Yes, with everything that I am." Satisfied with her answer, Sully continued, "Ya started tonight, I wantcha ta let me finish it, okay? Ya were brave enough ta try and be free, and ya did it. Now I wanna show ya heaven. Just remember I love ya." With tears in her eyes, Michaela just nodded and laid back, in complete submission, allowing Sully to do whatever he wanted.

Sully was totally blown away at what Michaela had just offered him through her body. There was no doubt whatsoever in his mind that she trusted him with her very soul, and he swore to himself, and the Spirits, that before tonight was finished, she would indeed see nirvana. Therefore, he started his long slow torturous journey along her wonderful body. Using his hands first, and then replacing them with his tongue and lips. He could feel every pore and fibre exuding arousal. Hearing soft, and not so soft, loving sounds coming from Michaela urged him on further. Reaching up inside her chemise, he gently removed her panties, but didn't tarry there. Instead he continued upwards, until he reached her breasts, where he gave her the same treatment that she had given him earlier. Receiving the same response, and noting the subtle rocking motions, he knew that his beautiful wife was feeling things that she had never experienced before. He only prayed that it wouldn't frighten her. Deciding that she would stop him if she was uncertain about something, and as that hadn't happened yet, Sully continued. This time he retraced his previous journey, kissing every inch of exposed flesh as he went. When he again reached the juncture between her legs, he allowed his hand to stay where it was as he softly, and delicately kissed his way around the area. Immediately hearing gasps and sighs, Sully was relieved that his instincts had been right. It appeared that Michaela had finally decided to let herself feel, in every way possible. So, feeling braver and filled with more love for this woman than he thought humanly possible, Sully leant down to place a soft, fleeting kiss on the area he was fondling. Firmly holding a hand across Michaela's hips, to prevent her from harming herself, should she jump up, Sully was pleasantly surprised that in actual fact Michaela did the opposite. Instead of jumping up, she pushed herself further into the furs, and consequently nearer to Sully's waiting lips. He was thrilled that he was capable of doing this to his beloved, and silently hoped that this could be continued at home, in some form.

Sensing that she was nearing the peek, and feeling that he wasn't far behind, Sully gently took hold of Michaela's waist, and turned her so that she was lying on her stomach. When he felt her turn to say something, he just stroked her back, and hair, while whispering, "Trust me okay. I love ya. This is fer ya." Not being capable of anything beyond a simple nod, Michaela closed her eyes again. Sully once more worked his magic, bringing her to the very top of the waterfall, where she knew she would come crashing over the edge at any moment. Sully had been watching and feeling every move, and leant down to kiss her back sensually, at the same time as bringing her hips and knees up. Although confused, Michaela was in such a state of complete euphoria that she just didn't have the energy or the inclination to say anything. However, what she felt next changed that, and would change her life forever. Sully had swiftly entered her from behind, and was slowly pulling in and out, while working her up to another potential climax. All Michaela was capable of was screaming her husband's name, and thanking any and all deities that were listening. She had never, in her entire life, felt as much of a woman as she did at this precise moment. There really weren't any words for what was happening, both in her body and soul. Just as she thought that there wasn't anything else that she could possibly feel, Sully sent them both over the edge, with more passion and power than she thought was humanly possible.

As Sully pulled out slowly, and turned Michaela into his secure embrace, he showered soft kisses on her warm face. Waiting for her breathing to return to something akin to normal, Sully was happy to simply watch, and say thank you for what had happened here tonight. Feeling Michaela stir in his arms, Sully looked down into those beautiful eyes, and heard her say, "That was just…nirvana. Thank you for showing me heaven. I love you so much." Sully nodded and picked her up gently, grabbing a cloth as he went. Softly placing her in the middle of the bed, he carefully cleaned her up, then himself, before settling in the bed beside her. Before drawing her to him to snuggle and fall into a deep sleep, Sully said, "Thank ya fer trusting me. I love ya my heartsong. Now sleep."

With final words of love being shared, and kisses softly given, Michaela and Sully soon drifted off to sleep. Deep in the knowledge that their love can overcome anything, and trust, while easily broken, and difficult to rebuild, can unite two souls for all eternity.

**The End**


End file.
